Pokémon AquaBlue
by ClawofBeta
Summary: Ash is missing. Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie travel to Kanto to find him. Join Serena as she grows both as a trainer and a human and rediscover what made the Pokémon anime great. Contains old references to Brock and Misty and Paul to new mentions such as Alexa and Tierno to even shout-outs to the games. There are terrible puns and gags. Heavy Amourshipping even with Ash going poof.
1. Pokémon - I Choose You!

"Charizard, Fire Blast!"

"Charizard, use Dragon Claw!"

The two Charizards faltered at their injuries before leaping into the air. The black Charizard roared, exhaling blue flames. Its claws turned bright green as it dashed forward. The other Charizard blasted a huge five-pronged star of flame.

The sun was shining brightly, perhaps too brightly. Nevertheless, the audience ignored the heat and were on the edge of seats. The scoreboard only showed the tip of the exciting battle—both Alain and Ash were down 5 Pokémon.

It was a pristine day in the grand stadium slightly east of Lumiose City. Every seat was filled and every television was watching—no one wanted to miss the Omega League Conference. The ceremonial torch was burning bright as usual under the watchful eye of the tiny and old President Charles Goodshow.

"Why did Ash use a fire type move?" Clemont said in the stadium. Both of his hands pressed his glasses, and he was in danger of falling off of his chair, but luckily his blue jumpsuit snagged onto a splinter. "It won't be effective against Mega Charizard X!"

"Just trust him," Serena said, smiling. Her honey-colored hair was shoulder length but it hadn't quite reached its original length. She had borrowed her Pancham's sunglasses and was wearing different clothes than usual—a blue top, red skirt, and a white hat. She wasn't here to sign autographs but to watch Ash achieve victory.

"Charizard, slash the fire away!" Alain said. His dark clothes matched the color of his Charizard. The black Charizard raised a claw but then the green light vanished.

There was a near simultaneous gasp from everyone in the audience.

"Brother! Brother!" Bonnie said, kicking her legs. As usual, she was wearing her favorite brown blouse and black pants. Her blonde hair matched her sibling's. "Bonnie wants to know why Alain's Charizard can't use Dragon Claw!"

"Ded-de-denne!" the small orange mouse in Bonnie's bag agreed.

"It must have run out of strength!" Clemont said, adjusting his glasses yet again. "Improbable! How did Ash know that?"

"Charizard, Dragon Tail!" Ash said, pointing a finger in the air. His cap was on backwards.

The Mega Charizard X had no time to react after the Fire Blast. Mega Charizard Y's tail glowed and slammed its opponent to the ground, sending dirt fly everywhere.

"Mega Charizard X is knocked out!" the referee said. "Trainer Ash Ketchum wins!"

"Yay! Go Ash!" Bonnie said as Ash ran to the middle of the battlefield.

"That's Ash for you!" Clemont yelled out.

"Now he'll be moving on to the semifinals!" Serena said. She could barely keep her hands from trembling.

"He just has to win two more battles and then he can become a Pokémon Master!" Bonnie said. "And then both of you would have achieved your dreams!"

Serena tussled Bonnie's hair. "And in a few more years, you can achieve your dream of becoming a Pokémon trainer!"

"Oh wait, not all of your dreams," Bonnie said, putting a finger on her lips. "Serena, you still haven't told Ash—"

Bonnie couldn't get her words out—Serena flailed her arms around wildly as her face turned a bright pink.

"You did well, Charizard," Alain said before recalling his Charizard back. As soon as the red light disappeared, he looked at the Pokéball in his hand for a long time.

"Take a long rest now, Charizard," Ash said, also recalling his Pokémon. He looked up at Alain and extended an arm. "It was a good match."

There was no hint of hubris on Ash's face but Alain turned away.

"Alain!" Ash said to the retreating figure. "Do you know why you lost?"

"Don't talk to me," Alain said, flipping his white cloud scarf.

"Wait!" Ash said, but Alain already left the field.

"Pika pi…"

"Ah, you're awake now Pikachu?" Ash said. He scratched the Pokémon's ears to which Pikachu squealed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now the battle between Mister Tuck Heed from Cinnabar Island and Trainer Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town will begin!" the announcer roared to the cheers of the audience. There was a slight drizzle this time and umbrellas dotted the crowd.

"I'm worried about Ash," Bonnie said, clutching Serena's skirt.

"De-de-denne," Dedenne whimpered.

"Don't be," Serena replied. She pumped a fist. "Ash has gotten this far."

"We don't even know Tuck's other Pokémon though," Clemont said. "We only know he has a Blastoise."

"Ash can do it," Serena said. "We know how hard he works. You know how he never gives up. We just have to believe in him."

"Aiiee, are you Serena?" a passing stranger said. "May I have your autograph?!"

"Did someone say the Kalos Queen is here?" another audience member said.

A crowd starting forming around the trio.

"Ah, don't step on Dedenne!" Bonnie said, trying to lift her pouch above her head.

"Clemont! We need to get out of here!" Serena said, trying to ignore all of the notebooks being jammed into her face.

"I've anticipated this situation happening!" Clemont said, only an arm visible in the sea of people. "The future is now thank to science! Citronic gear, on!"

It was becoming hard to hear him due to the cacophony. "I…invented…device…that…distraction! Name…Distraction-Device!"

"Yet another terrible name," Bonnie sighed.

About five seconds later there was an explosion in the stands.

"Technology is incredible!" Serena said, dragging Clemont and Bonnie by the hoods as they raced to find more obscure seats.

"De-denne!" Dedenne said, confused, as if it was unsure that explosion was intended.

"Go, Sceptile!" Ash said, throwing the Pokéball. He took another look at the silent, hooded figure—Tuck. His opponent didn't speak as he almost dropped the Pokéball to the ground, the ball rolling to the center and releasing a Blastoise.

The Blastoise was heavily scarred but Ash knew that was a testament to its strength, not weakness. Tuck had sweeped all competition in front of him, demolishing even the likes of Trevor's Charizard and Tierno's own dancing Blastoise. No one knew Tuck's five other Pokémon—not even the gym leaders could break past Tuck's guard.

Ash clenched his fists. This was it. The semifinals. If Paul could defeat Tobias then he could defeat Tuck. His heart was still thumping from that match earlier in the day. Paul—someone he never saw since his Sinnoh days—had came to the Omega tournament, having secured 8 badges in the Johto League. Half of Paul's team was wiped out by the Darkrai, and the other half was nearly wiped out by the Latios. Nevertheless Paul's Drapion managed to wipe the rest of Tobias's team. It made Ash smile. It was a sight seeing his old rival root for Drapion to persevere.

"Pika pi!"

"You're right Pikachu," Ash said. He turned his cap backwards. "Now's the time to focus on match ahead. Sceptile, use Leaf Storm!"

If Ash could see Tuck's head, he would have noticed Tuck slightly nodded his head. Nevertheless, Tuck's grey, beaten cloak enveloped his entire body. Never mind his Pokémon—no one knew what Tuck himself looked like.

Leaves darted at Blastoise and pounded its shell.

"Alright! It's a direct hit!" Bonnie said, jumping up and down.

"It's super effective but…it doesn't look like Blastoise is affected?" Clemont said.

The massive turtle didn't budge. As Sceptile fell down, Blastoise pumped out gallons of water through its cannons which froze in midair.

"It's Ice Beam!" Serena said.

"Sceptile, cut it with Leaf Blade!" Ash said. Sceptile's forearms glowed as it cut the ice but it wasn't enough. The sheer amount of liquid eventually enveloped and froze Sceptile.

"Sceptile! Get out!" Ash said, but his words were useless. A huge, sizzling tide of water came pouring over Sceptile.

"He used Scald! But it melted the ice?" Clemont said.

"…and Sceptile is unable to battle!" the announcer said.

"Why would Tuck unfreeze Sceptile, brother?" Bonnie said.

"Maybe…maybe he knew it was enough to finish off Sceptile?" Clemont said.

" _Ash…"_ Serena thought.

"You fought well, Sceptile," Ash said, recalling his Pokémon. "Alright, it's up to you! Go Greninja!"

Greninja leapt onto the field, standing in its typical ninja pose.

"Water Shuriken!" Ash said. Greninja jumped and tossed some liquid ninja stars.

Tuck almost seemed bored as he raised a hand. Another scalding wave began flooding the stadium.

"Aerial Ace!" Ash said. Greninja tumbled onto the field, its hands and feet turning white, when it began pummeling Blastoise's shell. Greninja wasn't touching the water—it attacked the Blastoise from above.

Tuck waved a hand in a circle, and Blastoise retreated into its shell.

"Harder Greninja!" Ash roared. His own fists were becoming bloody, but he ignored them.

"Greninja is changing form!" Clemont said. As Greninja struck the shell, a geyser of water appeared around it. Its face transformed into something resembling Ash's hat.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu cheered.

"It's starting to use Rapid Spin!" Clemont said. True to his word, the shell was spinning and Greninja's attacks were growing unstable.

"Greninja! One last Water Pulse!" Ash said. A blue ball materialized in Greninja's arms, and then he launched it as soon as he jumped off.

The Blastoise stopped spinning.

"He…don't tell me Ash defeated the Blastoise!" Clemont said.

"Go Ash!" Serena and Bonnie said simultaneously, clasping hands and jumping up and down.

A light appeared under Tuck's cloak. Another light also appeared inside Blastoise's shell.

"Pika…"

"And there you have it folks!" the announcer said. "Tuck has a Mega Blastoise!"

"Greninja! Get out of the way!" Ash yelled. The Scalds before were already ridiculous—but this was incredible. The entire battlefield, even the referee and Ash and Tuck, were being flooded by hot water.

"Ash!" Serena yelled.

"Greninja! Pikachu!" Ash cried out. But then it was over as quickly as it began. Greninja laid on the wet ground, knocked out.

"Well done, Greninja," Ash said, the familiar red light recalling the frog ninja. One of Ash's legs caved out under him, and he dropped to the floor.

"Pi Pikachu."

"I'm fine, Pikachu, thanks," Ash said. He took off his hat and rinsed it out. "He's tough…go, Hawlucha!"

Hawlucha flexed its arms as it appeared on the field.

"Hawlucha, I want you to fly in the air! Don't let its Scald hit you!"

"Hawl!" it agreed. However, as soon as it flew up into the air…

"That was a quick Ice Beam!" Bonnie said. She was covering her mouth. "How could Tuck react that fast?"

"Hawlucha! Can you stand up?" Ash said.

"Hawl…lucha!" it said, just managing to get onto its two feet.

"Again!" Clemont said. Hawlucha, just after getting up, was sent slamming into a wall by an Ice Beam. "This…this isn't a battle!"

"Hawlucha, return. Go—"

"Pika pi!" Pikachu said, tugging onto Ash's pants.

"Pikachu, are you sure?"

"Chu!"

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

Tuck waved an arm, and Blastoise retreated into its shell.

"Iron Tail!"

"Pika…!" Pikachu cried out, slamming the shell with its shining tail.

"Come on! You can do it Pikachu! Almost there!" Ash said.

"Is that water trickling out of Blastoise's shell?" Serena said. She clenched the edge of her seat. She believed in Ash. She _had_ to. But this…could anyone, even Diantha, defeat this monstrous Blastoise and trainer?

She shook her head. What was she thinking? It was _Ash_. "Ash, you can do it! Don't give up!" she screamed, cupping her mouth.

Even though it was impossible for him to hear her voice, Ash dropped his head and smiled. "Thanks Serena," he said.

He raised his head back up. "Pikachu! Thunderbolt the water!"

"Pi ka…chuu!"

And then the Blastoise collapsed, its body returning to its original form.

"Water conducts electricity..!" Clemont said. "He…I can't believe it!"

"Blastoise is unable to battle!" the announcer said.

In a Meowth-shaped balloon up in the sky, three figures looked through binoculars at the battle.

"My my, Pikachu is still as strong as ever," Jessie said, her red hair slathered into an R shape.

"That Tuck guy is impressive, too," James said. "He took out three of the brat's Pokémon."

"Now it's time to commence Operation Pokémon Capture!" Meowth said. He took out a controller but then immediately dropped it.

"What just happened?!" Jessie said, staring at the hole in the balloon.

"Did we just get by a Hydro Pump!?" James said.

"I don't know, but we're blasting off again!" Meowth yelled, and the trio disappeared in a white star.

"Woooobbuffet!"

"Lapras," Ash said, back at the stadium. The Pokémon had just shot some water off into a random direction. "Is Tuck a water type trainer?"

"Laaapras," the Pokémon said. It stared at Ash. The Lapras's head was scarred with an X on its forehead but it looked at Ash with familiar eyes.

"Wait, no way…Tuck! How did you get my Lapras?" Ash asked.

The cloaked figure just cocked his head.

"If you won't answer, I'll make you! Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

"Pi ka…chuu!"

A beam of ice shot from Lapras's mouth, meeting and exploding with Pikachu's Thunderbolt. But it didn't stop.

"Iron Tail!"

"Pika!" it said, ready to cut the Ice Beam. Its tailed started glowing as it waited…

"Pika?" it said, confused at the attack that never came.

"Impressive!" the announcer said. "The Lapras has frozen the field!"

"Pikaaaa!" it said, slipping on the ice.

"Pikachu! Use Iron Tail onto the ground!"

"Pi..ka!" it said, using its tail as an anchor to stop it in its tracks.

And right into the waiting blast of an Ice Beam.

"Pikachu!" Ash said, leaping forward to catch his friend.

"And Pikachu is out!" the announcer said. "Ash is down to 2 Pokémon!"

"You've done your best, buddy," Ash said, laying Pikachu down at his side. "Now it's up to you…go, Noivern!"

The bat roared as it was let out.

"Noivern, Boomburst!"

Ash barely issued the command in time—it met an Ice Beam in midair.

"Keep on flying!" Ash said. "Don't touch the ground!"

The Lapras had a renewed vigor. It skidded across the ice as quickly as Noivern flew in the air. At regular intervals it launched Ice Beam after Ice Beam at the Noivern.

"Use Supersonic to deflect those Ice Beams!"

"And now we have a stalemate folks!" the announcer commented. "Neither Lapras nor Noivern seem willing to surrender!"

"Come on Noivern!" Ash said. "You can do it! Remember all the training we've been through? Just hold it off, and wait for an opening!"

"He's waiting for Lapras to get tired!" Bonnie said.

"He believes that his Pokémon can outlast the Lapras," Serena said. She did not notice she was clenching her fist.

Then there was a pause.

"Now, Noivern!" Ash said. "Acrobatics!"

Noivern began glowing and diving, folding its wings in as it dive bombed the Lapras.

"And it's Super Effective!" the announcer said. "Who knew Lapras had Freeze-Dry in its arsenal?"

The water Pokémon had launched a devastating attack onto the dragon, completely encasing it in ice. As Noivern fell to the ground, Ash barely caught Noivern in its Pokéball.

"Good job, Noivern," Ash said. He bought the Pokéball up to his head. "You tried your hardest."

"What will Ash's last Pokémon be?" Bonnie said. "Charizard?"

Right on cue, the fire/flying Pokémon came out.

"Charizard, mega evolve!" Ash said, pressing the key stone on his wrist.

"No!" Serena screamed as the light appeared around the Pokémon's and trainer's bodies. A Hydro Pump had slammed into Charizard. The impact was enough to smash Charizard into a wall.

"Charizard! Are you okay?" Ash said, running over to the Mega Charizard Y. The rain had finally stopped, and in its place was a very bright sun.

"The ice is melting!" Bonnie said. "Now the Lapras won't be able to move as fast!"

When the smoke and debris cleared, Charizard let out a roar of triumph, pumping its wings.

"Alright! Let's go Charizard, use Fire Blast!"

The flame met a translucent barrier, protecting the unharmed Lapras.

"It used Protect!" Clemont said.

"Use Wing Attack through it!" Ash said. Charizard's wings glowed white and it streaked towards the barrier.

"Dodge it!" Ash said as a Hydro Pump whizzed towards Charizard. And another. And another. Each time Charizard could barely dodge the attack, one clipping his wings.

Then Charizard slammed the Protect, the latter not budging.

"Charizard, you can do it!" Ash said as the fire beast strained its wings. On the other side of the Protect, Lapras's mouth foamed with water.

"Now, Charizard, use Fire Blast!" Ash yelled as the barrier broke.

The Fire Blast collided with the Hydro Pump, and all cameras went dark in the ensuing explosion of fire and water.

"Ash!" Serena coughed. The gas cloud even reached the stands. "Bonnie! Are you there?"

"Dedenne!" the mouse rat called out.

"What happened? What happened?" Bonnie said.

"And both Pokémon are knocked out!" the announcer said. "Trainer Ash Ketchum is eliminated, and Tuck Heed advances to the finals!"

There was a lump in Ash's throat. "Good job, Charizard," he said, recalling the Pokémon back to its Pokéball. "You've done a good job. A very good job."

"Ash lost?" Bonnie said. She wrapped her arms around her legs.

"Dedenne denne…"

"No, that's improbable!" Clemont said. "It's Ash! It can't…it's impossible…"

They both looked at Serena.

"Are you okay?" Bonnie said, tugging at Serena's skirt.

After a few seconds of looking at the stadium, Serena smiled down at Bonnie. "Come on, we have to go to Ash," she said. "Put a smile on. He wouldn't like it if we're sad. You know him."

"Pika pi?"

"You're awake now, Pikachu?" Ash said. He looked up at Tuck who unlike Alain was walking up to him.

"Good battle," Ash said, raising a hand. "Now if you don't mind saying—can you tell me your other four Pokémon?"

The hooded figure seemed to nod. Raising a tanned hand, scarred just like his Pokémon's, he shook Ash's.

"Pika! Pika! Pika!" were the only sounds coming from the dust cloud that erupted in the center.

"What?" Clemont said as they looked at the field. Ash was engulfed in a solid block of ice, his hand still in the motion for a handshake. Pikachu was darting around the ice statue, trying to break it.

"Ash!" Serena said, running down the stadium, knocking aside gaping onlookers and stunned children. Her sunglasses fell off but she didn't care.

"Serena, wait up!" Bonnie said, trying her best to chase her. However, she tripped over a leg and Clemont's mechanical Aipom arm barely caught her in time.

Serena leapt off the balcony. "Braixen, come on out! Use Flamethrower on that ice! But don't hurt Ash!"

Braixen pulled out its wand, a wooden stick with a pink ribbon tie. Spinning the wand in a circle, a sphere of fire flew towards the ice.

It didn't even make a dent. The hooded figure just looked at Serena and she felt her insides melt.

"Fire Blast!" she yelled, and Braixen launched its attack. This time, it met a barrier.

"What's that Pokémon?" Serena said. Her pupils widened as she looked at the purple, humanoid species with a long tail.

"Oh? You can see me?" the Pokémon said. Well, not said. Serena could only hear it inside her head.

"You can talk? Just like Team Rocket's Meowth?" Serena said. Meanwhile, her Braixen looked at her, confused.

"So you've met that Meowth?" the Pokémon said. It seemed to smile as Serena took out her Pokédex.

"Mewtwo. A Pokémon whose genetic code was repeatedly recombined for research. It turned vicious as a result," her red device chimed.

Serena wasn't sure, but it looked like Mewtwo laughed at "vicious."

"Mewtwo! Why is Ash frozen?" Serena said.

The Genetic Pokémon's face lost its mirth. It seemed to shrug.

Behind him, Tuck raised an arm.

"Ah, I'm sorry," Mewtwo said. We will have to talk another time." The audience gasped as the frozen Ash and Tuck began levitating.

"No!" Serena yelled. "Pancham, I choose you! Use Stone Edge!" The small panda, wearing pink sunglasses on its forehead, leapt out of its Pokéball.

"Pannn-cham!" it said. Slamming the ground, it summoned sharp blue rocks in a circle around it.

"That's Serena!" an audience member said. "Her Pancham is the only one I know who can do Stone Edge like that!"

On cue, Braixen leapt on the growing stones.

"Fire Blast!" Serena said. She knew she had only one chance. _One_ chance to save Ash. She promised herself that once she saved him, she would tell him. She might not get another chance ever again.

Both Mewtwo and Tuck simultaneously moved their arms. They both punched with their left arms and it collided with the center of the Fire Blast which exploded, giving the arena a firework-like effect.

"Ashh!" Serena screamed again at the retreating figure and she collapsed to her knees.

"Foolish girl," the hooded figure said. She gasped—the hooded figure was right next to her. It was a chilling voice, one that sounded like it hadn't been used in a long time. Dry and raspy, the voice was one she would remember for the rest of her life.

"You call that a Fire Blast? Weak. Pathetic. The audience might ooh and aah at that supposed beauty. But you will never, never be truly strong with those excuses for attacks."

Pancham and Braixen growled. They too heard Tuck's words.

"Who are you? Where are you taking Ash?" Serena cried.

Tuck didn't reply but instead began floating up again, no doubt supported by Mewtwo.

Serena felt tired all of a sudden. Her mind sensed a Pokémon move was affecting her, but she couldn't figure out how or what. None of her thoughts were coherent and she only thought of one thing. "Grab."

Before Tuck could hover away, Serena grabbed at his cloak and then drifted into unconsciousness.


	2. Friends to the End

Pokémon AquaBlue

"Serena! Serena!" a voice called out. It was dark. Serena grabbed at the air but missed. There was that light in the distance, but she couldn't seem to reach it..?

"Serena!"

"Ash!" she said. She flung her hands at the levitating ice statue.

"Serena, wake up!"

Serena's eyes jolted open. It took a while to process her surroundings. She was in a white room. Heaven? No, a hospital. The windows were shut but it was dark outside. It was night. A large amount of chocolates rested on the cupboard next to her. And sitting in a chair was a familiar figure with crisp, short brown hair.

"Mama?"

"Serena, I'm so glad you're awake," Grace said, reaching over and hugging her daughter. "You were asleep for almost a day. Everyone was worried about you."

"Ash!" Serena said, jerking out of the embrace. "Ash? Where's Ash?"

"He's..." Grace trailed off. "The police are looking for him. I'm sure Officer Jenny will find him soon."

"Tuck? And Mewtwo? And and…"

"Shh…" Grace said, drowning Serena in a sea of pillows and blankets. "Your friends are here to see you. Your doctor said not to overstrain yourself. Would you like anything to drink? Tea? Water?"

"Some water, please," Serena said, and as soon as Grace left, Bonnie and Clemont barged in.

"Serena! You're up!" Bonnie said.

"De-de-denne!"

"Sh! Not too loud, Bonnie!" Clemont said.

"Wah, look at all of these chocolates!" Bonnie said, examining the bedside. "Some are from Shauna…Miette…Nini…ooh, even some from Aria! Would you believe that Dedenne?"

"Dedenne!" the Pokémon agreed.

"Clemont," Serena said, also looking around, but not at the chocolates. "I…I think I grabbed something at the stadium. Right before I…when Ash was taken away. I think it was Tuck's cloak?"

"No, otherwise we would've seen Tuck's face," Clemont said. "Are you sure you grabbed something?"

"Serena, is this it?" Bonnie said, picking something up from the table. "It looks weird…Bonnie doesn't think that it's a chocolate."

The little girl dropped it into Serena's hand. Serena's heart did a backflip. The object was scratched beyond recognition. Even the shape was unrecognizable. But Serena and Clemont knew instantly.

"It's a badge," Serena said.

"Strange," Clemont said. "I can't tell the shape. Is it circular? Spiral? Rectangular?"

"We can't tell whose Pokémon Gym this badge belongs to, huh?" said Bonnie.

Clemont's glasses flashed. "Ho ho ho…I have invented a device for this type of situation! The future is now, thanks to science! Citronic gear, on!"

The Aimpon arm extended and before the girls knew it, a small silver box landed with a thump onto the floor.

"Introducing the Badge-Identifier-Locationer!" Clemont said, pumping out his chest. "This device allows you to know where a badge comes from!"

"Brother, can't you think of better names for once?" Bonnie said.

"Just put the badge into this slit here," Clemont said, taking the badge from Serena. "And it'll let you know by analyzing chemical compounds!"

"Dedenne!" the Pokémon said. Its eyes were shining, almost as if it said "Science is amazing!"

"SCANNING…SCANNING…LOCATION FOUND," the machine chimed on its monitor.

"LOCATION: KANTO REGION. GYM:-"

"Uh, Clemont, is it supposed to smoke like that?" Serena asked.

"Hang on, let me twiddle with the controls…and…oh no oh no this isn't supposed to happening ohnoohnoohno—"

There was a small explosion which caused the door to be kicked open.

"What's happening in here?" Officer Jenny demanded. Like all of her sisters, she sported blue bangs with a blue ponytail.

"Officer!" Serena said. "I think we found a clue to where Ash is!"

"Oh?" she said. She ignored the smoldering wreckage of Clemont and the Badge-Identifier-Locationer.

"Yes! Right before he left I grabbed something and it was a badge and Clemont's badge told us it was in Kanto and-"

"Do you have the badge now?" Officer Jenny asked.

Clemont looked at the still smoking ruins. "Er…no."

"Do you know what badge the gym belongs to?"

"The machine went boom before we could see," Bonnie said.

Officer Jenny ran a hand through her hair. "I'll alert my sisters in Kanto, but other than that, there's not much else I can do."

"But what if it's a gym leader that has Ash?" Bonnie asked.

"We'll take a look but I doubt it," Officer Jenny said. "All gym leaders are approved by the Pokémon League. Everything on their record is looked at. And besides, all participants in the Omega League have eight badges—even Tuck."

"Well, can you take a look at what badges Tuck used to enter the Pokémon League?" Serena said desperately, but Officer Jenny just shook her head.

"Obtaining a warrant would take months. I'm sure we can find Ash before then," Officer Jenny said. "Do you have anything else you wish to tell me?"

"His voice!" Serena said. "Tuck's voice was cracking, and it sounded tired. Really tired. I…I can't explain it."

Officer Jenny had taken out a notebook. "An interesting comment. A shame, though, since that's a tough clue judging by how often he talked in the tournament. Anything else?"

"One of his Pokémon is a Mewtwo."

Bonnie and Clemont looked at Serena. Clemont was doing something on his computer and his hands froze in shock.

"A Mewtwo? How do you know?" said Officer Jenny.

"It was floating next to him!" Serena said. "Did no one else see it? It was there!"

Officer Jenny looked Serena. "Traumatic stress can induce hallucinations. Take a long rest now, okay? You deserve it. We'll find Ash soon. I promise."

Serena shook her head. Officer Jenny nodded and started to leave, but right as she was at the doorway she stopped.

"Serena, not many people would have done what you have done yesterday," Officer Jenny said. "In fact, out of all the people in that stadium, you were the only one to jump down there. Ash is very special to you, isn't he?"

"Please leave!" Serena said, steam coming out of her ears. Officer Jenny just laughed and waved goodbye.

"And…hacked!" Clemont said.

"Huh?" Bonnie said.

"I've hacked into the Pokémon League's security while Serena and Officer Jenny were talking," Clemont said. "It was easy. And now, ah! There it is! The badges Tuck presented to the League were received in Johto!"

"Johto?" Serena said. Her head was spinning. "That means that Tuck is a Kanto gym leader?"

"Yes, it makes sense!" Clemont said. "That's why he disguised himself! A Kanto gym leader can't enter the Pokémon League, and of course he wouldn't grab the Kanto gym badges—the other leaders would recognize his Pokémon and appearance and battle style easily!"

"But why?" Serena asked. Her head was still spinning around. "Why would he steal Ash? Why would he benefit? Wait, is it because Ash defeated his Blastoise? Was it because Ash was strong?"

"Pretty crazy theory you got there, Serena," said another voice.

"Tierno! Shauna! Trevor! And even Alexa!" Bonnie said as the four entered the room.

Tierno did a mini dance as he hopped in, somehow defying the laws of physics with his large body. "Hey Serena? Enjoy those chocolates I sent you?"

"A Kanto gym leader?" Shauna said, Brushing aside her brown curls, she smiled at Serena. "Are you sure your head doesn't hurt?"

Trevor took a picture of the room before stepping in. "I dunno, couldn't Tuck been somebody random who happened to challenge the Johto league? Maybe he participated in the Kanto league before?"

"But why would he be carrying an old Kanto badge?" Clemont said. "Wouldn't you normally hang your collection in your room? But it makes sense if he was a Kanto gym leader—we carry hundreds of those things around. I would know."

"Let's not rush ahead," Alexa said. She was taller than everyone else, being the only adult in the room. "Let's go through the facts. Tuck has at least eight Johto badges and one Kanto badge. That means he has visited Kanto and Johto."

Everyone nodded, including Dedenne.

"That means there must be hints in either of those areas," Alexa said. "From my years as a reporter, I know that everyone drops clues. I suggest that we split up and investigate Kanto and Johto!"

"I'll tell Officer Jenny!" Bonnie said, but then she was stopped by Clemont's mechanical Aipom arm.

"You can't!" Clemont said. "She'll put me in jail for hacking the Pokémon League system!"

"Clues huh…alright! I've never been a detective before!" Tierno said, giving a twirl.

"Ah, I can take pictures of all the evidence!" Trevor said. "I'm sure that'll come in handy!"

"Wait everyone!" Serena said. Things were going much too fast for her. "Why…why are you all doing this?"

Everyone just looked at her.

"What are you talking about, Serena?" Bonnie said.

"Everyone is…you all want to…travel across countries…"

"Ah, I see what you mean Serena," Tierno said. "That's because we're all Ash's friends!"

"The sooner we find him the better!" Trevor said. "We don't want him to freeze in that ice cube forever, right?"

"It's also to redeem ourselves," Shauna said. "We're quite jealous of you, Serena. We were all stunned and you were the only one to leap down into the stadium. Now's our chance to say sorry for Ash and you for not helping!"

Alexa smiled. "Ash is a good friend. Everyone he meets likes his courage, stubbornness, and tenacity. And besides, we must save him before next year's League Conference! After all, we want him to become Pokémon Master, don't we?"

"Not if I get it first!" Tierno said.

"Alright! So how are we dividing this?" Alexa said. "Who wants to go to Johto to investigate?"

"I do!" said Trevor. "Sorry Clemont—but I don't think he's in Kanto. We know Tuck's been to Johto, but we don't know if he stole that Kanto badge or not. Not to mention I could battle each gym leader to find out Tuck's strength! His Blastoise beat all of them by himself! I need to train up my Blastoise to do the same!"

"Well, I'm going to Kanto," Clemont said. "My inventions don't lie to me. You're coming too, Bonnie."

"Okay~~" Bonnie said. "I've heard there were cuter Pokémon in Kanto anyways! Like Jiggypuff and Clefairy!"

"Hmmm…well, Johto has more Pokémon species!" Trevor said. "I won't let it distract me, but taking pictures of all of those new Pokémon would be a nice break!"

"Ah, I've heard Johto has Pokémon Contests! I've heard it's like Pokémon Showcases!" said Shauna. "Does that mean you'll be coming to Johto with us, Serena?"

"No," Serena said with such a tone that made everyone look at her. "I want to go to Kanto."

"Why?" Alexa asked.

"Because Ash was born there," she said, which made all the children silent.

Alexa smiled. "I'll be manning the fort here then. Someone needs to spread the news about how Ash was taken. Also, there's evidence here at the stadium. Good luck to you all!"

"Pika pi!"

"Pikachu!?" everyone yelped as the electric mouse bounced from under Serena's covers.

"T-that's Ash's Pikachu, is it?" said Trevor. "I'd recognize it anywhere. Its teeth, for example, are exactly—"

Pikachu leapt onto Serena's shoulders, finding a good place to nuzzle. Serena noticed with a pang it was the exact same spot it usually rode on Ash's shoulders.

"Pikachu? Where did you come from?" she said.

"Pika…"

"Now that I think about it, Pikachu was never frozen, was he?" Clemont said. "That must be horrible. To have your best friend taken away from you and there was nothing you could do to stop it."

Far outside the window, a white-clothed trio put down their binoculars and headphones.

"Did you hear that?" James said. "Pikachu wasn't captured!"

"And now Pikachu doesn't have the brat boy to protect him!" Jessie said. "We can finally capture Pikachu!"

"Giovanni will be so pleased!" Meowth said. "When do we want to grab Pikachu?"

"We wait until the brat girl is alone," Jessie said. "There's too much security right now with the brat boy missing."

"Woooooobbuuuffet!"

"Hey, who's in those bushes?" Officer Jenny said, flashing a light in their direction. "Come out here at once!"  
"Team Rocket is running away again!" they said, even Wobbuffet managing to sprint as quickly as them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Serena! It's so good to see you! How are you holding up?" the red-haired idol said. Aria pulled Serena into a tight embrace, almost causing the latter to tumble over.

"Pika! Pika!" the yellow mouse said, its limbs flying around as it tried to escape the hug.

"I'm doing fine, thanks!" Serena said, a smile plastered on her face. "How have you been? Enjoying your break?"

"Oh no actually~~!" Aria said. "I never had a rival before! You just wait for the next Master's Class Pokémon Showcase! Delphox and I have been training a lot!"

Serena's smile fell flat. "About that, Aria…"

"Say, why did you want me to come out allll the way over here?" Aria said. "We're not even near Anistar City! I'm surprised there's a Pokémon Center here!"

Serena just tapped a Pokéball, and her first Pokémon came out.

"Braix!"

"Do you see that sapling over there, Aria?" Serena said.

"Ooh, it's so small!" Aria said. "I've never seen a baby tree before!"

"Aria!"

Aria dropped her voice, seeing the look on Serena's face. She wasn't crying, was she? "Serena, I know you've been through a lot the past few days. But I promise you that it'll all get better. Here. Just smile~~. It gives strength to all of our friends~~."

"I'm giving up being Kalos Queen. You take it back."

"Serena!" Aria said. She almost tripped over herself. "But—but…seriously!? After how hard you've worked for it!? That easily!?"

"I won't be able to compete in Kalos Pokémon Showcases anymore," Serena said. Aria couldn't see her eyes under her hat. "I'm going to Kanto. To look for Ash."

"Sweetie, just leave it to an Officer Jenny, I'm sure they'll figure out—"

"No!" Serena said. "I…can't. They don't know everything. I don't know if they can take down Tuck. He's strong."

"And you can?" Aria said.

"NO!" Serena shouted. It surprised Aria. "But I can't just sit here while…while…"

"Pika…"

"This is the place where I promised to return to when I became Kalos Queen. That tree used to be Braixen's stick. I…I had to visit here now before…before…"

Braixen rested her head on Serena's hips, and she absentmindedly scratched her Pokémon's ears.

Aria noticed Serena was definitely crying now. She put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Don't worry Serena. I understand. I'll protect it for you until you return."

The idol smiled widely, displaying all of her perfect teeth. Serena felt a renewed strength inside her.

"Thank you, Aria."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm leaving now, Mama," the young girl said. She looked around at her room. Her PC given by her father, a Wii U, and TV were neatly packed away in the shelves. Everything else she needed was in her pack.

"Braixen, Pancham, Sylveon, come on out!" Serena said, tossing three Pokéballs. "Say goodbye to our home. I have a feeling it'll be a long time before we come back."

"Pika pi!"

"Braix!"

"Pan-cham!"

"Sylve."

"Serena!" Grace said. "Hurry up! Your flight will be leaving soon!"

"Coming, Mama!" she said as she went down the stairs.

Serena looked at her mother. She would never admit it but in a way she wanted to be exactly like her. Proud. Brave. Confident. Always sure of what she was doing, always knowing what to do.

"Are you sure you want to go to Kanto, Serena?" Grace said, pulling her daughter into an embrace.

"Yeah. They have some kind of new Pokémon Performance there, you know? Like a mixture between Pokémon Showcases and Pokémon Contests." It felt oddly easy for Serena to lie. She's done it multiple times to her mother before, like about skipping Rhyhorn riding practice, but lying about something so big was different.

It was a while longer before Grace ended the embrace. "Okay. Say goodbye to Fletchling and Rhyhorn too. They've been here since you were born!"

Serena stroked Rhydon's head, just the way she knew he liked it. Patting Fletchling on his head too, Serena waved back at her mom.

"Come on Pikachu, Braixen, Sylveon, and Pancham! We have a plane ride to catch!"

"Make sure you call often, dear, and go for broke!"

"Thanks Mama!" Serena said as she passed through the entrance to Vaniville Town. It actually took her a while to make her first step. It was weird. She has done it a million times before and even during her previous journey, but now it had some kind of finality.

Back in her house, Grace pulled out some food from the kitchen.

"Fletch—ling?" the Pokémon said, perched on her shoulder.

"Yes, I think she'll find Ash," Grace said to the little bird. She even grinned. "She's my daughter, after all."


	3. Kanto, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin

Episode 2: Kanto, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!

"Wah, it's so pretty!" Bonnie said as the taxi arrived. "It's like Vaniville Town but less crowded!"

"Thank you!" Serena said to the taxi driver, paying him the last of her savings from being Kalos Queen. Adjusting her hat, she took her first breaths of Kanto in a long, long, time.

"It's just like a painting, is it?" Clemont said. He had some trouble pulling out his backpack from the trunk. "Pallet Town is such a nice place to grow up in!"

"Chu pika pi!" the Pokémon agreed.

"Well, first things first," Serena said. "Let's—"

"Let's go to Professor Oak's!" Clemont interrupted. "I want to find out what he's researching!"

"Do you think he'll give me a Pokémon?" Bonnie said. "Bonnie is old enough!"

"A few more years, Bonnie," Clemont said.

"Dedenne!"

"You two go on ahead then," Serena said, smiling. "There's something I want to check up on. I'll meet you at the lab!"

"Wait, Serena!" Clemont said, raising a hand, but Serena had already dashed away.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Bonnie said. She had lost her enthusiasm.

Clemont put a comforting hand on Bonnie. "She'll be fine. We just have to let her know that she can rely on us. Ash is gone but we still have to stick together. For Serena's sake. For our sake. For Ash's sake."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Serena knocked on the door. She had memorized a speech on the plane but the words were tumbling out of her ears.

" _Hello Mrs. Ketchum,"_ she thought. " _I'm an idiot and I let go of Ash. No. I managed to save Pikachu instead of your son! No. No! Okay. Be calm. Some dumb powerful creepy scary dude kidnapped your son and probably took him to some dark creepy cave. Hrrgh!"_

The door to the Ketchum residence opened.

"Hi-Mrs.-Ketchum-I'm-really-sorry-and-it's-all-my-fault-but-I-let-Ash-get-kidnapped-and-now-I-won't-be-able-to-go-out-"

"Mime?"

"Pikaaa!"

Serena nearly fell over with Pikachu. "What's that Pokémon?" she wondered out loud, pulling out her Pokédex.

"Mr. Mime. The Barrier Pokémon," the Pokédex chimed. "It is adept at conning people. It is said to be able to create walls out of thin air by miming."

"Conning?" Serena said. "Mr. Mime, don't tell me that you conned Mrs. Ketchum out of the house..?"

"Pika! Pika!" Pikachu said frantically, pulling on Serena's skirt.

"Pikachu, are you telling me you've never seen Mr. Mime before?"

"…pika."

"Hello!" a woman said, her red hair tied in a simple ponytail. She was wearing an apron and held a broom. "Sorry I couldn't answer—the restaurant was busy today. How may I help you?"

At her initial glance, Serena thought in her superstition thought the woman in front of her, Delia, was in no way related to her son. She didn't exactly look like him. As Serena looked at the mother, though, she felt her skepticism melt away.

"Hello. I'm Serena. And this is Pikachu. He's your son's Pikachu."

Serena expected Mrs. Ketchum to hit her, or turn mad, or depressed, but Delia just smiled.

"Come in! Ash has told me so much about you! Please, have some tea. Or do you want coffee?" Delia said.

"I can't stay here long," Serena said. "I have to go soon. Professor Oak—"

"Please, stay," Delia said, resting one of her hands on Serena's.

"I'll have coffee. Thank you, Mrs. Ketchum" Serena said.

"Call me Delia," she said. "Pikachu and Mimey, you want some food too, right? Serena, your Pokémon too, right?"

"Pika!"

"Yes, please."

The house was small but comforting. There was a lot of furniture and most of the floor was carpeted. As Serena passed the hallway to the kitchen, she smiled at the photos on the wall. They ranged from Ash's Pokémon to battles at various League conferences. Then Serena stopped.

"You have a photo of Ash back at Professor Oak's Summer Camp?" Serena said. In the photo, all of the kids who attended Oak's Summer Camp had wide, cheery smiles. Her younger self was sitting next to Ash. Then Serena's jaw dropped to the floor. She was clearly doing a hover hand-hold with Ash's.

"You're the girl in the photo, are you?" Delia said.

"Mrs. Ketchum, please, it's all my fault," Serena said. "I could…I could have saved him. If only I was stronger. I couldn't break the ice. It's all my—"

"Please, call me Delia," Delia said. "And here Pikachu and Mimey and Serena's Pokémon! Your food is ready."

The two of them drank their beverages in silence, the Pokémon being the sole source of sound. Serena looked around again.

" _It must have been so lonely for her here,"_ she thought. _"Pallet Town is beautiful, but it must be quiet. And Ash doesn't call home often, does he?"_

"I know that Ash will come back one day," Delia said.

"Huh?" Serena said. Deep in her thoughts, she didn't catch Delia's words.

"He's the type of boy that can't stay in one place," Delia said. "And he has many friends that support him. Including you."

Serena's eyes were getting watery but she tried to hide it by wiping her face on a napkin. "Thank you."

Some more time went by before Serena got up. "I have to go to Professor Oak's now," she said. "He's waiting for me."

Delia waved. "Try harder with Ash, okay?" she said. "He's pretty dense and focuses way too much on battling. You're a nice girl."

Serena felt like the floor suddenly turned into lava. "Ah! Thanks for the meal Mrs. Ketchum!" she said, nearly throwing the dishes into the sink. "Ihopetoseeyouagainsoon!"

"Braixen!" the Pokémon yelped as it tried to chase its trainer out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello, Serena!" Bonnie said. Clemont, Bonnie, and what Serena assumed to be Professor Oak were standing outside of the laboratory. Bonnie and Dedenne was playing with a little green sauropod.

"Is that Ash's Bulbasaur?" Serena said, remembering Shauna's starter Pokémon.

"Ah yes, yes," Professor Oak said. "Ash has a lot of Pokémon that he sends here, including—watch out! His thirty Tauros are coming!"

The group leapt over the fence as the herd of Tauros raced by.

"They like to run, you see," Professor Oak said, his clothes quite disheveled.

"Professor, tell us more about your research!" Clemont said.

"Pika pi?" Pikachu asked. Perched on Serena's shoulder, it pointed at Bulbasaur and even other Pokémon that grazed the fields.

"Do you want to play with your old friends?" Serena asked.

"Pika!"

"You should play too," Serena told her Pokémon. Braixen nodded and Pancham grinned, but Sylveon stayed near Serena's boots.

"Bunnelby, come on out!" Clemont said. "You too, Chespin, Luxray!"

"Good thinking brother!" Bonnie said as Bunnelby motioned for Sylveon to go play. Sylveon hesitated at first, but a reassuring stroke from Serena persuaded it to follow the rest of the group which now included a Kingler, Totodile, and Snivy.

"What was I talking about again?" Professor Oak said.

"You were mentioning something about Eevees!" Bonnie said.

"You're researching Eevee evolutions?" Serena asked.

"Oh, no those Eevees," Professor Oak corrected. "E.V., short for Effort Value! See, I've found out that training on certain types of Pokémon improve a Pokémon's capability in some shape or form!"

"What do you mean?" Bonnie said.

"For example: Magikarp! If a Pokémon defeats a bunch of Magikarp, its speed goes up by a lot!"

"Is it because Magikarp are fast so you can get better at learning how to hit them?" Clemont said.

"Who knows? That's what I'm trying to find out," Professor Oak said. "And I've learned that there's a limit. Now, there's something a bit different I've also discovered-Individual Values, or I.V.s for short."

"What do those do?" Bonnie said.

"I'm not sure yet. I know each Pokémon has their own Individual Values that affect their battle ability. I'm still trying to find out if these can be found or even changed! I hypothesize that a trainer's love and compassion can change these I.V.s."

"Wow! Cool!" Bonnie said.

"Are all of these Ash's Pokémon?" Serena said. The group was quite large now. There were many Pokémon with different shapes and sizes Serena had never seen before.

"Yes! Ash started his journey when he was quite young, you see. As soon as he turned ten. He was quite excited to become a Pokémon trainer, too. It's funny—did he ever tell you how he overslept the day he was supposed to get his first Pokémon?"

"And that's how he ended up with Pikachu," Serena said.

"Yup! And Bonnie can't wait until I get a Pokémon, too!" Bonnie said."Professor, would you pwease let me have a Pokémon? It's only a few years…"

"Sorry little miss," Professor Oak said. Bonnie seemed to like that. "Rules are rules. But I do have another present for everyone!"

"What is it? What is it? Bonnie wants to know!"

"Here, come on inside to the laboratory."

Quite a distance away from the field, Team Rocket weighed their options.

"Now's the time to capture Pikachu and the rest of the brat's Pokémon!" Jessie said.

"I dunno, there's a lot of them," James said. "What if they overpower us?"

"I've got just the right idea for this," Meowth said. "Let's hurry up and build it—the brats might come back out."

"Wobbbuuffeet!"

Back in the laboratory, the trio were introduced to one of Professor Oak's assistants.

"My name is Tracey Sketchit," the teenager dressed in a white lab coat said. Reaching out and shaking everyone's hands, he continued, "And you're surely Clemont, Professor Oak uses your inventions all the time. You're Bonnie, right? You're the cuter version of your brother! And you're…oh dear Arceus."

Tracey's face turned a light pink.

"I'm Serena," the girl said, smiling. "I'm from Vaniville Town, in the Kalos region."

"Oh, he knows that," Professor Oak said, laughing. "Tracey makes sure to record all of your Poké Videos and Pokémon Performances!"

"CanIaskyouaquickquestion?" Tracey muttered.

"Excuse me?" Serena said.

"Can I draw a picture of you?"

"Eh?" Serena said, her face becoming comically in disbelief.

"It'll be quick. Only five minutes. And you don't have to stand still!"

"Ooookay?"

"Wow, Serena, even people in Kanto know you!" Bonnie said.

"Uh, Professor, can we get back to your present?" Clemont said.

"Sure!" Professor Oak said. He pulled on a blanket. "Under this cloth…are some bicycles!"

"Wooow!" Bonnie said. Three shiny bicycles gleamed in the sunlight. There was even a small pink one for Bonnie.

"Time is of the essence! You will need faster speed if you want to find Ash!"

"Find Ash?" Serena asked. "Professor, how did you know we were here to find him?"

Professor Oak tapped his head. "It's not that hard to figure out. A lot of Ash's friends and even rivals have stopped by my lab or talked to me from Johto recently. So when three of his newest friends come along, I want to help. After all I'm also Ash's friend!"

"I wish I can come," Tracey said. He paused from his drawing. "I used all of my vacation days already, and Professor Oak won't let me off to search for him…"

"Vacation days? On what?" Clemont asked.

"…a trip to Kalos."

"Please don't say anymore," Serena said.

At the end of those words, the ground shook and there was a loud bang which threw the group off of their feet.

"What was that?!" Professor Oak said.

"If you say 'What was that?'" a catlike Pokémon said.

"Prepare for trouble!" said the all-too-familiar female voice.

"And make it double!" said the also recognizable male voice.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To stand by the evils of love and truth!"

"The lovely, charmy, villains!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"The pair from Team Rocket soars through the galaxy!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

"Woooobbuffet!"

"Team Rocket!" Tracey Sketchit said.

"You know Team Rocket too?" Bonnie said.

"That's a different motto!" said Clemont.

"Obviously!" Meowth said.

"A new region, a new motto, and new ways to capture Pikachu!" said James. The villains were in their usual Meowth-shaped hot air balloon. This time it was attached to something metallic.

"Now that the brat boy isn't here, we can win!" Jessie says. She pressed a button. The ground shook under the field, and suddenly a large net ripped through the ground. Everyone looked in horror as all the Pokémon from the thirty Tauros to Dedenne were ensnared by the net.

"…Pika!" Pikachu said, just barely jumping escaping the closing net. Leaping down, it found itself at the protagonist's feet.

"Oh no! We didn't catch Pikachu!" James said.

"Tsk! We'll have to get him later! Look at the haul we got!" Jessie said.

"Luxray, use Thunderbolt! Chespin, use Pin Missile!"

"Nuh uh!" Meowth said. He pressed a red button on a controller, and the net grew tighter. The electricity and bug attacks ricochet inside the net and hit some of the other Pokémon. "If you use any moves, you'll hurt your own Pokémon!"

"Pi-ka!" Pikachu said.

"Ash!" Bonnie said. "What are you waiting for? Our Pokémon are…oh."

"Clemont, you're an electric-type gym leader, right?" Tracey said. "Use an attack!"

"Uh uh…Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Clemont said.

"Oh no you don't!" Jessie said, tossing out a Pokéball. "Go, Gourgiest! Shadow Ball!"

"You too Inkay!" James said. "Blind Pikachu!"

"In…kayy!" the squid squealed, launching some black ink that hit Pikachu's eyes. Soon after, Gourgiest's Shadow Ball connected, sending Pikachu crying out and flying.

"Uh, uh…" Clemont hesitated.

"Tracey! You know what to do right?" Bonnie said.

"I just draw pictures!" Tracey said. "Professor?"

Professor Oak was just frozen in his tracks, in disbelief at the scene.

Time seemed frozen for Serena.

" _What do I do?"_ she asked herself. _"I can't battle with Pokémon! I don't have a badge!"_

A memory drifted inside her head. _"Serena! Remember to never give up until it's over!"_

"Ash…" she remembered. The first time he went Rhyhorn racing. He was terrible at it, of course. But…but…

"Pikachu!" Serena said. "Use Quick Attack! Use the net as guidance—I'll be your eyes!"

"Pi-ka!" the electric mouse said. White energy surfaced around it as it started darting up the net.

"Inkay, Psybeam!" James said.

"Dark Pulse!" Jessie commanded.

"Dodge left! And then right!" Serena said. The other four stopped their confusion and looked at Serena.

"Whaat?" Jessie said, holding her hair. "How did Pikachu avoid our attacks? Gourgeist, use Seed Bomb!"

"Psybeam!" James yelled.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail in front of you!" Serena said. Its tailing glowing white, Pikachu spun around and deflected the attacks into the tip of the net, which broke the device and freed the Pokémon.

"Luxray! Chespin! Bunnelby!" Clemont said.

"Dedenne!" Bonnie said, reaching forward to catch her Pokémon.

"Whaat?" Jessie said in some weird one-legged frantic pose. "We lost the Pokémon? To the brat girl!?"

"Pikachu!" Serena said. "Use Thunderbolt!"

"Pi ka…chuu!"

The Thunderbolt arced and hit the balloon, ripping open a massive hole. The hot-air balloon begin zipping at a tremendous speed far away from Pallet Town.

"Oh no!" James said. "It was going so well too!"

"A new region, a new season, and…some new failures?" Jessie said.

"The brat boy wasn't even there!" cried Meowth.

"We're blasting off again!" the trio said, disappearing in a white star.

"Wooobbbuffet!"

"Pikachu!" Serena called out as she dove and caught the Mouse Pokémon. Rolling across the ground, she asked, "Are you okay?"

"Pika pi~," Pikachu said.

"Here, let me wipe that off for you," Serena said, taking out a handkerchief from her purse and rubbing the ink from Pikachu's face. "Braixen? Pancham? Sylveon? Are you alright?"

"Braix!" "Pan!" and "Syvl!" they all asserted.

"Serena, that was amazing!" Professor Oak said. "I have never seen such a bond between trainer and Pokémon before! Both of you trusted each other!"

"It's no big deal," Serena said. "Anyone could have done it. There. All better Pikachu?"

"No," Clemont said. "I…it felt weird for me to be using Ash's Pokémon. Since he's not here. But Pikachu seems just fine in your company. I know you've been looking after him, but will you be his trainer for now? Until Ash gets back?"

"That's a big responsibility," Serena said, taken back. "And Ash isn't here. I'm not sure if—"

"Knowing Ash, I'm sure he would agree," Professor Oak said.

"I think so too!" Tracey said. "You're one of his dear friends that traveled with him for a long time."

"Bonnie agrees too!" Bonnie said, waving a hand. "And look at Pikachu! I'm sure he agrees!"

"Pika!"

"B-but I don't have his Pokéball," Serena tried to protest.

"You know how Pikachu hates his Pokéball!" Clemont said. "Come on! Why are you so hesitant?"

"A-alright," Serena finally said, to which everyone cheered.

"It's getting late," Professor Oak said. "Here, before you go to the Pokémon Center to sleep, let me grab the bikes. Come on Tracey."

"Hey Serena?" said Bonnie.

"Yes?"

"I'm sure Pikachu wants to be one of the first ones to see Ash again," Bonnie said. "And Bonnie feels like you will be the first one to see him again. No. I know you will be the first one!"

That put a small smile on Serena's face. "Thanks, Bonnie."

"And here's your bikes!" Professor Oak said, returning with the shiny devices. "You won't believe how expensive the bike shop in Cerulean was selling them before! Good thing I got a lot of grant money from my Rotom paper!"

"Before I forget," Tracey said. He opened his notebook. "Serena, take a look. What do you think?"

The result of Tracey's sketch stunned Serena. Her portrait was smiling, yes. But the smile didn't quite reach her eyes and it looked like she was looking at something off in the distance.

"Very accurate, Tracey," Serena said.

"Return to Pokémon Showcases soon, okay?" Tracey said.

Serena just chuckled.

"Hey Serena! These bikes are amazing!" Clemont said, doing a small mini-lap. "Try it out! I'll never be slow again!"

"Okay!" Serena said. She leapt onto the bike perhaps a little too enthusiastically, like it was a Rhyhorn. Jamming her foot down, her front wheel went across Pikachu's tail.

"Pi ka…chuuu!"

"My bikes!" Professor Oak said.

"Nooo!" Clemont said.

Everybody's hair was all poofy as people looked at Serena and Pikachu.

"…sorry," Serena said.

"…pika."


	4. Bye Bye Butterfree

"This Route One is a lot more complicated than the one in Kalos," Serena said. The three friends were walking across the dirt-worn path, Pikachu enjoying the ride on Serena's shoulder. She had her navigator out and was trying to determine where they were.

"It's such a nice day out," Bonnie said. "Right Dedenne?"

"De-denne denne!" said the mouse in Bonnie's yellow pouch.

"Hold it right there!" a voice said. "You're a Pokémon trainer, aren't you?"

The trio turned to see two boys, one who was wearing a backwards blue cap and shorts. The other boy had a big bug-catching net and…a samurai hat.

"Me?" Serena said, pointing to herself.

"Yes! You have a Pikachu! And you know the rule—when trainers lock eyes, we battle!" said the Samurai boy.

"I'm not a trainer," Serena said, waving her hands in front of her. "I'm a Pokémon Performer."

"A Pokémon Performer? What's that?" the other boy with the shorts said.

Serena suddenly felt glad for her newfound anonymity. "Here, I'll show you. Braixen, go! Use Fire Blast!"

Braixen leaped out of the Pokéball, pulling out her stick. Before she hit the ground, she launched a Fire Blast into the sky which exploded into a firework–like effect.

"Ooh," the two boys said.

"By the way, my name is Joey," the boy with shorts said.

"And I'm Samurai!" said the other.

"Samurai?" Bonnie said. "Wow, names are so different in Kanto! I'm Bonnie! And this is Dedenne!"

"De-denne!"

"My name is Clemont," he said, waving a hand.

"And I'm Serena," she said. "This here is Pikachu."

"Pika pika!"

"Are you a trainer, Clemont?" Samurai asked. "I need to train up more. I heard that Pinsir has a Mega Evolution so we need to battle to get stronger."

In a tree nearby, two teenagers and a cat was surprised at the revelation.

"That brat's Pokémon can Mega Evolve?" Jessie said.

"And it's a Pinsir, too. A Pokémon born and raised in Kanto!" James said.

"Giovanni will be pleased," Meowth said. "Forget foreign Pokémon. If we show him that a Pokémon here can Mega Evolve then we're bound to get promotions!"

"Wooooobbuffet!"

Back at Route One, the trio were talking with their newfound acquaintances.

"Mega Evolution? That's so cool! Do you have a Mega Stone and a Key Stone?" Clemont said.

"Mega Stone?" said Samurai.

"Key Stone?" said Joey.

"You need those two stones to Mega Evolve!" Bonnie said.

"Where can we find them?" Samurai asked. The trio just looked at each other and shrugged.

"Poor Pinsir," Samurai said, looking at a Pokéball. "We were getting so strong too! I was sure you would have Mega Evolved soon. Now we have to find some rocks? Boring."

"My brother's a gym leader though!" Bonnie said. "You can battle him if you want to show you've gotten stronger!"

"B-bonnie!" Clemont stuttered.

Joey's and Samurai's eyes flashed.

"Gym leader? Does that mean you have a badge?" said Samurai.

"Yes," Clemont said, sighing and scratching the back of his head.

"I challenge you!" Joey and Samurai said simultaneously.

"I said it first!" said Joey.

"No I did!" said Samurai.

"No me!"

"Me first!"

"Calm down, calm down," Clemont said, motioning with his hands. "How about this? We can hav battle. Joey and Samurai against me and Serena."

"Clemont!" Serena said.

"Pikachu's itching to fight," Clemont said. "Look at him. Ash used to battle every trainer he faced, right?'

"Pika pi! Chu chu!" Pikachu agreed, sparks already flying out of its cheeks.

"Oh alright. If it's for Pikachu," Serena said.

"This battle with b 2!" Bonnie said. "Each trainer is allowed to use two Pokémon! The gym leader and Serena are not allowed substitutions! Let's go!"

"Go, Rattata!" Joey said, his Pokéball flying in the air.

"I'll start with my ace too! Go, Pinsir!" said Samurai.

"Luxay, I'm counting on you," Clemont said.

"Pikachu, you're up!" said Serena. She pulled out her Pokédex to scan the two unknown Pokémon.

"Ratatta. The Mouse Pokémon," the Pokédex said. "It bites anything when it attacks. Small and very quick, it is a common sight in many places."

"Pinsir. The Stag Beetle Pokémon," the Pokédex continued chiming. "Its two long pincer horns are powerful. Once they grip an enemy, they won't release until the foe is torn."

"Pikachu! Make sure you avoid those horns!" Serena said, squirming at those massive appendages.

"I'll make the first move! Rattata, use Quick Attack on Pikachu!"

"Rattat!" it assented and in a split second Pikachu was sent flying.

"Pikachu, are you okay?" Serena asked.

"Pika!" it said.

"My Rattata is in the top percentage of all Rattata!" Joey said. "He was bred perfectly and has the perfect nature!"

"Enough talk!" Samurai said. "Pinsir, use Tackle!"

"Luxray dodge it!" Clemont said. Luxray easily dodged the attack and Pinsir slammed into a wall. "Now, use Electric Terrain!"

The ground turned yellow as bolts of electricity pulsed around Luxray.

"Now's your chance, Serena!" said Clemont.

"Right! Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

"Pi ka…chuu!" Pikachu said, landing a direct hit on the Rattata.

"How that?" said Clemont. "Pikachu's Thunderbolt is powered up by Electric Terrain!"

"Ratatta, you can shrug it off right?" said Joey.

"Ratat!" it said. It took it a while to stand on all fours but it managed to prop itself up.

"That's my Ratatta! He's so calm he can withstand a lot of special attacks! Great, now use Bite!"

"Luxray! Use Thunder Fang!" said Clemont

"Oh no you don't!" said Samurai. "Pinsir, Vice Grip!"

"Pika? Pika!" Pikachu said, looking at Serena for orders.

"Um, um, use Iron Tail!" Serena said.

But it was too late.

The three were entangled in a slew of attacks. The Luxray was able to bite the Pinsir but in return was bit by the Bite.

"Luxray, are you okay?" Clemont said. The electric Pokémon growled but got back onto its feet.

"Pinsir? Pinsir!" Samurai said, running over to his fallen Pokémon. "Wow, that Luxray is strong, is he? You tried your hardest."

Returning Pinsir back to its Pokéball and going back to the side, Samurai said, "Go, Butterfree!"

"Butterfree. The Butterfly Pokémon," Serena's Pokédex said. "The wings are protected by a rain-repellent dust. As a result, this Pokémon can fly about even in rain."

"Wah, so pretty!" Bonnie said at the purple butterfly.

"...butter," the Pokémon said. It somehow crossed his arms and looked away from the battle in a defiant hmph.

"Butterfree, please," Samurai said, clasping his hands together. He got down on one leg and a laughably large amount of water flooded out of his eyes. "After this battle I promise promise promise you that I'll find you a mate."

"What's this about?" Serena asked.

"Samurai's Butterfree can't get a date," Joey said. "It's nearly the end of mating season and Samurai promised him a mate but Samurai still can't get one."

"Please! This is a gym battle! A gym battle!" Samurai said.

"Butter."

"Um, is this battle over?" said Clemont.

"Not on my watch! Rattata, use Quick Attack once more!" said Joey.

"Pikachu, use your own Quick Attack!" said Serena.

The two collided and this time Rattata was sent flying back.

"Wah, that's my last Pokémon!" Joey said.

"Butterfree! Please! Only 4 more Pokémon to go!" Samurai said again.

"Butter."

"I think this battle is over," Clemont said, scratching his head.

Samurai sighed. "I wish I could help him."

"Samurai, do you want help for Butterfree getting a girlfriend?" Bonnie asked.

"It's not like I can't get him a Butterfree," Samurai said. "But he's especially picky and only wants to mate with that one Pink Butterfree."

"Pika?" Pikachu said. He cocked his head.

"A Pink Butterfree?" Serena asked.

"Wow, it must be a shiny," Clemont said, adjusting his glasses.

"It must be really pretty!" Bonnie said. "Bonnie wants to see it! Bonnie wants to see it!"

"Here, follow me," Joey said. "It's right behind that hill."

The group walked up the hill, Clemont falling behind as usual. His gasps and pleas for help were ignored by the others but Samurai and Joey shot confused faces at each other.

" _This is what Ash saw when he first left his home,"_ Serena thought, taking note of the flowers and trees and dirt.

"Wow! There's so many of them!" Bonnie said, being the first to reach the top of the hill. When Serena reached the summit, she took her hat off to appreciate the view.

There weren't that many Butterfree. 70, perhaps? Maybe even 100? But most if not all of them were in love and to Serena it was cute and adorable that some Butterfree held flowers for others.

"I didn't know bug Pokémon can live so far away from forests!" Clemont said. He had finally caught up and was panting and clutching his knees.

"Look! Look!" Bonnie said. "That Butterfree has a scarf! Aw, look, it's all nuzzled up next to the pink Butterfree!"

"Pika pi! Pika chu chu chu!" Pikachu said, pulling on Serena's skirt again.

Serena looked over at Samurai's Butterfree. Red fumes were coming out of his head. "Say Samurai, do you have a plan to woo that Pink Butterfree?"

"No," Samurai said, groaning. "We've tried everything. Flowers, pollen, honey. Butterfree even tried to duel the one with the scarf, but we lost. For some reason that Butterfree is strong. Maybe it used to have a trainer?"

"Pika pi! Chu! Pi! Chu!" Pikachu said more frantically.

Serena put her hands on her hips. "That's not how you get a girl," she said. "You have to show her that you care for her." She remembered back at the summer camp when Ash gave her the handkerchief to wipe away her tears.

Clemont's glasses flashed. "Ah ha ha. I have invented something for similar situations. The future is now, thanks to science! Citronic gear, on!"

His Aipom arm extended and pulled out a machine. Placing it onto the ground, the mechanical limb unwrapped the box. A purple Butterfree-shaped machine popped out.

"I call it the Attract-A-Pokémon-ier!" Clemont said, light seemingly radiating from him. "Able to speak in any Pokémon language, it's the perfect wingman for your Pokémon! It boasts and tells of your Pokémon's feats!"

"Brother, why can't you come up with better names?" Bonnie said.

"Technology is amazing!" Samurai said. His Butterfree's eyes were also sparkling. "Come on, let's give it a go!"

Clemont pressed a button on his belt, and the robot Butterfree jerked forward. All of the Butterfrees in the field stopped to look at it. It rolled up all the way to the Butterfree with the orange scarf and the shiny Butterfree.

"But. Ter. Free. Free. Butter. Ter. But," the machine said.

"Free? Butter," the scarfed Butterfree said, confused.

"Butter free free," the pink Butterfree said.

"Brother, what are they saying?" asked Bonnie.

"I'm not too sure," Clemont said. "Something like 'That Butterfree over there is very strong! And tough! And handsome!'"

"Clemont," Serena said. "Did you hear a word of what I just said?"

"…chu chu," Pikachu said. He had stopped tugging on Serena and sat with his arms crossed.

"Um, is it supposed to be smoking?" Joey said.

"What?" said Clemont. Joey pointed at the Butterfree machine which was spewing out clouds of smoke.

"Well, at least it isn't next to us this time," Bonnie said. "Wait, it'll explode on the Butterfree! We have to do something!"

"That scarfed Butterfree is carrying the machine!" Joey pointed out.

"Aw, he's saving his friends," Serena said. "Wait. Something isn't right."

There was a big pause as everybody had the same thought.

"Get out of the way!" they all cried as the scarfed Butterfree dropped the robot onto their heads.

"Brother, your invention is a failure again," Bonnie said, her hair all poofed up.

"Yeah…Pikachu, are you alright?" Serena said, turning to the electric rodent.

"Pika! Pika! Pika pi! Chu!" Pikachu said, gesturing at the scarfed Butterfree.

"Free?"

"Pika pika!"

"What are they talking about? Clemont said.

Out of nowhere huge mechanical claws encased both Pikachu and Butterfree.

"Where did that come from!?" Joey and Samurai said.

"If you say 'Where did that come from?'" a catlike Pokémon said.

"Prepare for trouble!" said the all-too-familiar female voice.

"And make it double!" said the also recognizable male voice.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To stand by the evils of love and truth!"

"The lovely, charmy, villains!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"The pair from Team Rocket soars through the galaxy!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

"Woooobbuffet!"

"Team Rocket!" Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont said.

"Eh he he!" Meowth said. The three of them were in their Meowth Balloon as usual. "Surprised to see us?"

"Pi ka…chuu!" Pikachu said, sending a Thunderbolt. However, it had no effect on the arms.

"Really Pikachu? When will you learn?" said James. "Of course we used a metal that doesn't conduct electricity!"

"I got this!" said Samurai. "Go, Pinsir! Use Tackle on an arm!"

"Oh no, whatever will we do?" said Jessie. "Not!"

A third arm shot through the air and slammed right into the Pinsir.

"Pinsir!" both trainer and Pokémon screamed.

"Is that a pink Butterfree over there?" James said.

"Hmm, it seems familiar," said Jessie. "Let's grab it! Surely it'll sell for a lot on the black market!"

"But we only have three arms," James said. "I hate budgets."

"Easy enough. We can get rid of this Butterfree," Meowth said, releasing the scarfed Butterfree. "No offense pal, but your girlfriend looks a lot better!"

"Butterfree!" it screeched, trying to Tackle the arm, but it was fruitless as the arm snagged the female bug. The tip of the arm then smacked the scarfed Butterfree, sending it falling towards the heroes.

"And as for you brats," Jessie said. "Have a taste of this!"

She tossed a small blue and black box about the size of a Pokéball. Once it hit the ground it released some dark smoke that left the group coughing.

"Where did they go?" Clemont said, looking around after the smoke cleared. The balloon and Team Rocket had vanished.

Serena ran over to the fallen scarfed Butterfree and had a sudden urge to hit herself. _"Ash would have caught the fallen Butterfree,"_ she thought. _"Or, better yet, he wouldn't have let Pikachu be stolen out in the blue in the first place! Why did I hesitate? I could have sent out Braixen! Or Pancham! Or—"_

"Serena, let's go!" Bonnie said, putting a hand on Serena's shoulder, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Where? We don't have any flying Pokémon with us?" Serena said with a pang, thinking of Ash's Noivern and Talonflame. "Clemont, you don't happen to have any inventions, do you?"

Clemont was about to answer but he was interrupted by some squabbling. The two Butterfrees were fighting each other, pulling antennae and spraying what looked like Poison Powder.

"Stop fighting!" Bonnie said. "Aren't you both Butterfree? You have to work together to save your friend!"

The duo didn't stop. They even stopped flying and started tumbling across the ground, rolling around while each tried to pull hair.

"STOP IT!" Serena yelled, loud enough for people to cover their ears. "Listen, do you think the Pink Butterfree will like seeing you two like this? You can't change how people feel about you. But you can change how you act. So stop fighting, and if you really do care about her, prove it and work together and go save her!"

"…but. Free," the scarfed one said.

"Free free," Samurai's agreed.

They both flew off high in the air and out of sight.

"Sorry if I was too loud," Serena said, looking back at the group with a sheepish look.

Joey's eyes were welling up. "That was a good speech," he said.

"Agreed," Samurai said, rubbing an eye. "Remind me to hug my mother the next time I see her."

"They're back!" Bonnie said, pointing at the Butterfrees.

Following the two Butterfrees, the group raced to find Team Rocket just landing their balloon down.

"Please wait up!" Clemont said, wheezing.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu said, celebrating.

"What!? How did you brats catch up already?" Jessie said. "None of you have flying Pokémon!"

"We can do this," James said. "Go, Inkay!"

Jessie snarled. "Go, Gourgiest!"

"Sylveon, it's up to—" Serena stopped her words at the scarfed Butterfree who held out one of its limbs.

"Butter! Free! Free!"

"Oh?" Meowth said. "It says as one of Ash's former Pokémon, it's honor bound to save Pikachu."

"Ash!?" Serena said. She actually gasped. "You used to be one of Ash's Pokémon?"

"Pika pi!" Pikachu said, happy Serena finally understood.

"Free butter!" Samurai's Butterfree proposed.

"Butter!" Ash's Butterfree agreed, and together they both charged at Team Rocket.

"Inkay! Psybeam!" James said.

"Gourgiest! Shadow Ball!" said Jessie.

The two bugs dodged the incoming blows and slammed right into the two Pokémon.

"Aie!" Jessie shrieked. "Gourgiest, get up! Use Seed Bomb!"

"Foul Play, Inkay!" James said.

But it was too late. A green powder drifted over to the villains.

"I'm feeling sleepy. Oh so verrry sleepy," James said.

"I…can't…keep…my…eyes…open," Meowth said, his head bonking onto a control panel. All three arms then released their grip.

"Pika!" Pikachu said, pleased that it had been freed.

"Alright Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Serena said.

"Pi ka…chuu!" Pikachu said, the arc of lightning slamming into Team Rocket. It caused an explosion, sending Team Rocket flying out into the sky.

"Zzzzzzz," James snored.

"It feels nice having clouds as pillows," Jessie said.

"We're blasting off…again?" Meowth said.

"Wob…bbuffet…?"

And with that they disappeared in a white star.

"Butterfree! Butterfree!" the pink Butterfree cheered, hugging both Ash's and Samurai's Butterfrees.

"Pinsir! You're back!" Samurai said, petting his pleased Pokémon.

"Thanks a lot, Butterfree," Serena said, smiling as she knelt down near the trio of Pokémon.

"Pika! Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

"Butter. Butterfree?" Samurai's Butterfree asked.

"Free…" the pink Butterfree said, shaking her head.

A torrent of tears started gushing from Samurai's Butterfree's face.

"Oh no," Bonnie said. "It looks like he got rejected."

"…free?" the scarfed Butterfree said. He paused as if he had a realization. "Free! Butter!"

"I wonder where he went," Joey asked. Ash's Butterfree had zipped off into the woods.

Seconds later, Ash's Butterfree came back, dragging another pink Butterfree in its hands.

"Two Pink Butterfree!?" Clemont said. He wiped his glasses with his jumpsuit. "How is that possible? The chances of a single shiny is improbably high! But two?"

Samurai's Butterfree's eyes turned into hearts as he floated towards the new Butterfree.

"Butter. Butterfree?" he proposed again.

"Butter!" she agreed.

"Aw, look!" Bonnie said. "A happy ending!"

Both pairs of Butterfrees cuddled next to each other. A smile on her face, Serena turned to Samurai who she noticed was crying.

"Samurai? What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's just…it's just…it's time for me to say goodbye to Butterfree."

"Huh? Why?" Serena asked.

"It's for his happiness," Samurai said, another waterfall of tears falling from his face. "He'll be happier here, with a family. Why do you think this Ash fellow released his Butterfree?"

Serena clutched her chest. _"Ash…_ "

"Butterfree," Samurai said. He wiped away his tears and walked up to his Pokémon. "It is time for me to say farewell."

"Butterfree?"

"This is the place you want to be," Samurai said. He took his a Pokéball and snapped it in half. "Don't worry. I will always remember you. I'll make sure to visit, okay?"

"Free!" it said, and they both burst into tears as they hugged each other.

Serena imagined that it was Ash and his scarfed Butterfree hugging in front of sunset. _"I miss you Ash. There's so many things you haven't told me,"_ she thought. _"But I'll save you. I'll find you and rescue you so you can see all of your old Pokémon again."_

"Serena? Why are you leaning in and about to…kiss Samurai?" Bonnie asked.

"Dedenne?"

"Pika?"

Serena leaped back and blushed, both of her hands covering her mouth. "Kiss? No no…I was just…tasting the air. The Kanto air is pretty tasty. Right? Right?"

Bonnie's eyes narrowed. "Riight."

"Come on, let's go to Viridian City before it's too late!" Serena said, immediately sprinting away.

"H-hey, wait up!" said Clemont.

"Pika!" Pikachu said, waving goodbye to its old friend.

"Butterfree!"


	5. The Battle of the Badge

"We're here! We're here!" Bonnie said. "It's so green!"

Serena pulled out her navigator. "The City of Evergreen," she read. Looking around, she thought that Viridian City was much too small to be a city. It was a lot tinier than Lumiose at least.

"Let's go to the Pokémon Center first," Clemont said. "We're running low on food."

After a quick search, they found the Pokémon Center. Serena stopped in her tracks when she entered the building.

"Does your name happen to be Nurse Joy by any chance?" Serena said, looking at the red-haired woman behind the counter.

"Why yes!" Nurse Joy said. "Welcome to our Pokémon Center. Why do you ask?"

"You have a lot of relatives, don't you?" Serena said.

"Why yes!" Nurse Joy said. She pulled out a framed photo under her desk. "Most of us work in Pokémon Centers, although some of us have other jobs."

"Wow, there's so many of you," said Bonnie, peering at the photo. There was about three lines of Nurse Joys for what Serena assumed to be for every Pokémon Center in Kanto.

"Ha ha, everybody says that," she said, giggling. "Now, would you like me to heal your Pokémon back to perfect health?"

"Yes please," Clemont said.

"Okay, I'll take your Pokémon for a few minutes," Nurse Joy said.

A pink blob Pokémon walked out pushing a metal cart, and Serena automatically pulled out her Pokédex.

"Chansey. The Egg Pokémon," it said. "A rare and elusive Pokémon that is said to bring happiness to those who manage to get it."

"That's so cool! Do all Kanto Pokémon Centers use Chansey instead of Wigglytuff?" Bonnie asked. Serena and Clemont put their Pokeballs on the art, Serena making sure Pikachu and Dedenne were comfortable.

"Yes," Nurse Joy said. "Chansey eggs are very healthy and nutritious to sick Pokémon."

"Bonnie, do you want to watch Aria's latest performance?" Serena asked, pointing at a computer.

"Hurray!" Bonnie said.

"I'll prepare lunch in the meantime," Clemont said, heading towards the kitchen. "Bonnie, make sure you listen to Serena."

"You don't have to worry so much big bro!" Bonnie said.

They turned on the computer. Serena noticed her first PokéVision, the one she made with Fennekin, was rising in the popularity charts again. Perhaps news had gotten out she retired being Kalos Queen?

Aria was brilliant, of course. Her Aromatisse and Delphox dazzled the audience, mixing fire and fairy attacks that blended, mixed, and showered the arena with sparkles. Serena could still remember the time when she challenged the reigning champion. Sweat glistened on her and her Pokémon as Pancham summoned beautiful Stone Edges, Braixen conjured sparking Fire Blasts, and Sylveon danced to the rhythm. It was the hardest and most rewarding thing Serena has done.

Naturally Aria won the most recent competition. Some of her opponents were close—Nini and Miette had gorgeous performances too but couldn't surpass the former Queen.

"Mademoiselle Aria," Monsieur Pierre, the host of Pokémon Showcases, said. He still had that blonde goatee and neon blue suit and hat. "Do you have any final words now that you've regained your title?"

"Only that it shouldn't be mine!" Aria said. Monsieur Pierre did a fake gasp. "I'm only safeguarding this title until my one true rival, Serena, returns. So just you wait, Serena!" Aria said, smiling and pointing at the camera. "Come back soon so we can clash again!"

"That's so nice!" Bonnie said. She put two of her fingers on the side of her face and tried stretching her mouth upwards. "I don't get it. How can Aria smile so much!?"

That put a smile on Serena's face. "She believes that smiling gives other people strength."

"And does it?" Bonnie asked.

"Only if no one forces you to do it," Serena replied. "Okay, Bonnie, are you ready for today?"

Bonnie tried her best to scrunch up her face into a super-serious expression. It almost made Serena laugh. "Yes I am!" Bonnie said. "Talk to the Gym Leader but don't let him know that we're finding Ash. And when you give the signal that you think he's Tuck, we run to the police!"

Serena nodded. She didn't tell Bonnie how she would know if the Gym Leader was Tuck Heed. No one else saw Mewtwo and no one else would believe that Serena could identify Tuck's voice any day. "Great, we're all set!" she said. "Now, my navigator says that Viridian City's Gym Leader is Giovanni! He's a Ground-type Gym Leader. And the head of Team Rocket."

"Team Rocket!?" Bonnie said. "Those bad people with the bad motto and who always try to steal Pikachu? Why is he a Gym Leader?"

"Giovanni?" said another nearby stranger. He had messy brown hair and was munching on an apple. "Why are you talking about Giovanni?"

"He's the Gym Leader here, isn't he?" Serena said.

The guy shrugged. "More or less. I think he retired being the leader of Team Rocket though. Why're you interested? Gonna battle him?"

"Ah, no no," Serena said. "We're just here for an interview."

"Yeah!" Bonnie said. "Hey mister, have you battled him? What's his strongest Pokémon?"

"It was the hardest battle of my life," the boy said. "And boy you won't believe me, but he has a Mewtwo."

Serena felt like a dagger stabbed through her heart. "A Mewtwo..?"

"Serena! Bonnie! Lunch is ready!" Clemont said.

As Serena and Bonnie rushed over, they heard the familiar Pokémon Center chime. They turned to see their Pokémon and Pokéballs being escorted out by the Chansey.

"Thank you for waiting," Nurse Joy said. "We've restored your Pokémon to full health. We hope to see you again!"

"Thank you!" Clemont said. "Serena?"

"O-oh, right, sorry" Serena said. "Thank you Nurse Joy!"

"Pika?" Pikachu asked.

"I think we're close, Pikachu," Serena said, rubbing Pikachu's head. "I have a feeling that it's really close."

The trio wolfed down their lunches with their Pokémon, all of them eager to head off to the gym.

Upon arriving, Serena noted that the building was quite—by far the newest building in Viridian City. There was a girl standing outside the door. She was in a pretty skimpy outfit.

"Hello!" the girl said. "Are you here to battle the Viridian City Gym Leader?"

"Nope!" Bonnie said. "We're here to give an interview!"

"Aw, you're an adorable little girl," the girl said. "But seriously—why are you here?"

"She's telling the truth," Serena said. "We're with the Lumiose Press. May we have an interview?" Serena was glad Alexa was their friend. It made things a lot easier.

"Well, the thing is, the Gym Leader doesn't really give interviews," the girl said.

"Oh? Why not?" said Clemont.

"I don't even know myself," the girl said, sighing. "A few years ago he always loved to talk about himself but recently he's mellowed out. I think the best way now to talk to him is to challenge him to a battle."

Serena felt Bonnie's and Clemont's gazes. She wished that Clemont would battle, but he couldn't as a gym leader. "Okay, I'll do it," she said. _"For Ash."_

"Great!" the skimpy girl said. "Come on in!"

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Clemont whispered to Serena.

"It's fine, it's fine," Serena said, trying to reassure him. "I don't need to win—I just need to battle him enough so I can talk to him."

"Is that okay?" Bonnie asked. "Your Pokémon believe in you. They want to win!"

"Pi, ka," Pikachu said, sounding somewhat down.

Serena pulled out Braixen's Pokéball. "No. It hurts," she said. "But it doesn't hurt as much as not knowing if you'll see your trainer ever again."

They arrived at the stadium. "We'll be cheering from the sides!" Bonnie said.

"Dedenne Dedenne!" the mouse in Bonnie's pouch said.

"And keeping an eye out for clues!" Clemont whispered. The two of them climbed up on the bleachers.

Serena stood at her side of the field. It was still dark—the lights weren't turned on. And then-

"Gary, Gary, he's our man. If he can't do it, no one can! Go...Gary!" came a chorus. Intense floodlights from above turned on, revealing cheerleaders, including the one by the doorway.

"Oh? Look who showed up!" said the guy with the messy brown hair.

"You're the boy from before! You…you don't look like Giovanni!" Serena said.

"Who said I was Giovanni?" he said. "My name's Gary. Gary Oak."

"You're related to Professor Oak?" Clemont said.

"You lied to me!" Serena said, cutting off Clemont. "You said Giovanni was the Gym Leader here!"

"Well, he was," Gary said, shrugging. "And man, you look so cute when you're mad. Wanna join my cheerleading squad? You get to ride in a sports car."

"No!" Serena shouted, hands at her sides. "Let's get this battle over with! Come on out, Sylveon!"

"Sylvie!" the Pokémon said as it leapt out of the Pokéball.

"Woah woah woah, wait," Gary said. "I'm new to this Gym Leader thing. I was studying to become a Pokémon Professor until I got a call from Agatha saying that she wanted me to head this gym. You don't have any badges, right? Dang. I don't have any low-level Pokémon. You mind if I just use one Pokémon against whatever you have?"

"Just do whatever you want!" Serena shouted.

"Alright, alright, sheesh, calm down," Gary said. "In that case I choose you, Golem!"

In her anger Serena almost forgot to pull out her Pokédex.

"Golem. The Megaton Pokémon," the Pokédex said. "Its boulder-like body is extremely hard. It can easily withstand dynamite blasts without taking damage."

"Hey, you're using the machine ol' Gramps made," Gary said. "Do you seriously not know what a Golem is? Sheesh, you remind of Ashey Boy. He was always such an idiot and scanned every single blasted Pokémon he met."

"You know Ash?" Serena's heart skipped a beat.

"Yeah, yeah, Ashey Boy, my old rival. Always used to beat him. Shame he went missing. Oh? Now that I think about it, it was you who ran down the stadium, right? You were the one that failed to save Ashey Boy?"

"Don't call him that!" Serena yelled. "Sylveon, Fairy Wind!"

That move seemed to shut Gary up. The Fairy Wind sparkled as it collided with the Golem, leaving pretty lights in its aftermath.

"Now use Swift!" said Serena.

"Magnitude," Gary said.

The ground underneath Serena shook and she was thrown to the floor. "Sylveon!"

"Unbelievable!" Clemont said. He had put an arm around Bonnie in case the tremors knocked any debris around. "How did Golem move faster than Sylveon!? It's a lot slower!"

"Sylveon, can get you up?" Serena asked.

"…Syl," it grimaced, but it was able to stand back onto its feet.

"Okay! Sylveon, pretend this is a dance!" Serena said. She started snapping her hands. "Let's dance, dance, and avoid all of Golem's attacks!"

"Sylvie!" it cried as it started moving to the beat. In between hops and skips, it launched Swifts at the Golem, the stars exploding into hundreds of tiny stars when they collided. The Golem tried swiping at the Sylveon but kept on missing with its stubby little arms.

"Go, Sylveon, go!" Bonnie said.

"Denne!" Dedenne also cheered.

"Rock Blast," said Gary.

Sylveon was struck right in the air by the first Rock Blast. As it started falling to the ground, it got hit by another. And another. And another. Soon it stopped crying out as it was hit by Rock Blasts.

"Sylveon!" Serena cried, running up to her Pokémon.

"Get out of the field and send your next Pokémon," Gary said. There was no joy or mirthfulness in his voice unlike the arrogance from before.

"You've done a beautiful job, Sylveon," Serena said, recalling her Pokémon. Walking back, she debated about her next Pokémon. As soon as she reached the edge of the stadium, she spun around.

"Go, Pancham! Use Arm Thrust!"

"Good choice," said Clemont. "Pancham is a fighting type. He has the type advantage against Golem's rock/ground typing!"

"Magnitude," said Gary.

"Dodge it, Pancham!" Serena said, and Pancham leapt high in the air.

"Now, show him our Stone Edge!" Serena said.

Pancham slammed the ground, sending blue crystal-like spikes in all directions around him. It had the effect of making Pancham look like he was in the middle of a flower.

"I never get bored of how beautiful her Pancham's Stone Edge is!" Bonnie said. "It took a lot of hard work for Pancham to do that."

"You call that a Stone Edge?" Gary said. "Pathetic. Golem, use Stone Edge."

An enormous stalagmite pierced from the ground and right into Pancham. The huge crystal dwarfed all of Pancham's fragile creations. Serena put both hands on her mouth as Pancham landed with a thud onto the floor.

"Gary, Gary, he's our man. If he can't do it, no one can! Go...Gary!"

Serena wanted to tell the cheerleaders to shut up, but her mouth was rigid as she recalled her Pokemon.

"Great job, Pancham," she said, forcing her mouth to move.

"Is that it?" Gary said. "Do you give up?"

Serena clenched her fists, trying to blink away tears. "No! Braixen, come on out!"

Bonnie was silent in the bleachers. "Brother…will Serena be okay?"

"I don't know," Clemont said. He pulled his sister closer to him. "I don't know."

"Braixen! Use Hidden Power!" Serena said, or she forced herself to say. White light shot from Braixen and darted towards the Golem. They struck their target, leaving behind some snowflake-like effects.

"Braix?" Braixen said, looking at Serena with concern.

"I-I'm fine, Braixen," Serena said. "Let's keep it up! Use Flamethrower!"

Drawing its wand and spinning it in a circle, it casted Flamethrower towards the rock Pokemon. The flame trail snaked across the air, giving off an interesting illusion.

The Golem winced, and sank to one knee.

"It's burned!" Clemont said. "Now its attack power is reduced! And it'll take constant damage!"

"Are you done yet?" Gary said.

"W-what?" said Serena.

"You call that a combo? Weak," said Gary. "Golem, Rock Blast."

"Get out of there Braixen!" said Serena. The fire fox, by darting and weaving through the broken terrain, somehow dodged the Rock Blasts. Eventually, Braixen dashed behind a large rock.

"Okay, Braixen," Serena said. "When you're ready, cast Fire Blast onto the Golem."

"Focus Punch."

The rock broke in slow motion to Serena. She gasped as the Golem punched through the rock, hitting Braixen right in the stomach. Her first Pokémon flung back due to the recoil, crashing through another rock.

"Rock Blast."

"Braixen, return!" Serena said before the Rock Blast could hit. She could feel that Braixen had already fainted as it returned to her Pokéball.

"What happened, brother?" Bonnie whispered to her brother. "I'm scared."

"If you don't interrupt Focus Punch, it can do a lot of damage," Clemont said simply.

Serena looked at the ground. She had lost. There was no way she could win against Gary—he was too strong and—

"Pika?"

"Pikachu? Are you crazy?" Serena said. "This is a ground-type gym! Your electric attacks can't do anything to Golem! Have you seen what Golem has done to my Pokémon?"

"Chuu," Pikachu said, clenching his fists. Sparks flew out of his cheeks.

"That's Ashey boy's Pikachu, is it?" Gary said. "Send it out. I said all of your Pokémon."

Serena bit her lip. "Pikachu, use Quick Attack!"

"Magnitude."

"Pikachu, jump and use Iron Tail!"

"Pika!" he yelled as the floor shook again. The cheerleaders dove for cover as Serena covered her face with an arm.

"Rock Blast."

"Iron Tail those rocks away!" Serena yelled.

"Pika. Pika. Pikaa!" Pikachu said, somehow knocking of the rocks.

"Now hit him!" Serena said.

Pikachu swung his body again but met thin air.

"Rollout."

Pikachu just barely dodged the first attack as the Golem rolled past him. When the Pokémon turned around at the side of a stadium, it sped up.

"Pikachu, use uh, uh, Thunderbolt!" Serena said.

"Pi ka..chuu!" Pikachu said, sending out some lightning jolts.

"Serena!" Clemont said. "Electric attacks have no effect on ground types, remember?"

The second Rollout clipped one of Pikachu's legs. It collapsed onto the floor, struggling to get up.

"Pikachu! Get out of the way! It's coming!" Serena said.

"Pi-ka!" he cried out as it was hit by a direct attack.

"Pikachu!" Serena screamed as she ran towards the stadium.

"Stop," Gary said "I'm warning you. This battle is not over yet."

"But Pikachu—"

"It's still getting up."

Serena covered her mouth again as Pikachu was smashed by another Rollout. The mouse skidded to a halt in front of her, leaving a trail whose friction burned part of its hair.

"Pikachu, it's okay," Serena said. "Please. You don't need to try so hard. You don't—"

But it got back up. "Pi Pikachu!" he said, looking back at Serena.

"I can't give you orders!" Serena said, tugging her hair. "I don't know! I don't know! I don't know!"

Then Pikachu was struck by one last Rollout, sending it tumbling into another rock and finally knocking it out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We hope to see you again!" Nurse Joy said, a smile on her face as always.

"He's not Tuck," Serena said, still in the chair, not standing up to retrieve her Pokémon. She had been sitting-no, lying-in that chair ever since she ran out of the Gym, a pink blanket wrapped around her. "He doesn't have the same voice. And he doesn't have the Mewtwo."

"Serena, no one can blame you for that battle," Bonnie said, trying her best to hug her friend. "You're a Pokémon Performer."

Clemont dropped off Serena's Pokéballs. "I think even I would have a hard time beating him," Clemont said. "Don't take it too harshly. Come on. It's time for dinner."

Memories of Braixen's, Pancham's, Sylveon's, and Pikachu's knockouts flashed in Serena's head. She pulled the pink blanket tighter around her.

"Pika?"

"It's time to eat dinner, Serena," Clemont said. She didn't say anything.

"Serena, please. It's good for your strength," Bonnie said, but Clemont just pulled on her shoulder.

"Leave her alone for now," he muttered, tugging Bonnie into the room next door. "She needs the rest."

Roughly ten minutes later, Serena was about to drift into the void of sleep when the automatic doors slid open.

"Get up."

Serena tried to brace herself but she was no match as Gary grabbed the neck of her blouse and slammed her against a wall.

"Gary!" Nurse Joy said.

"Quiet, you," Gary replied.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu said. Apparently it was sleeping next to Serena.

"You too, Pikachu. And you. You call yourself a Pokémon trainer?" Gary said. Serena didn't respond.

"I said," Gary said, slamming Serena harder into the wall. "You call yourself a Pokémon trainer!?"

"Yes!" Serena managed to squeak out.

"Then what was that poor excuse of a battle?!" Gary said. "How many hours did you spend perfecting those dumb 'pretty' effects? It's useless. Useless!"

"I'm a Pokémon Performer, okay?" Serena choked out. "I didn't want to battle. I never wanted to battle you!"

"What, you think you can save Ashey boy just by being pretty and winning contests?" Gary said.

"W-what?" said Serena.

"You and Arceus know what I mean," Gary said. He actually growled. "That freaking Tuck is strong and you know it. Probably the strongest trainer we've ever seen. And you thought for a second that badge-less you could challenge him?! Ashey boy couldn't even beat two of his Pokémon, and I'll admit it, Ash is a better Pokémon trainer than I am."

"Go back to Kalos where it's all pretty and beautiful," Gary continued. "You don't belong here. You even gave up on your Pokémon. Pikachu was fighting to the end to defeat me. And your Braixen? Pancham? They wanted to fight. But you ignored their will."

"You were hurting them!" Serena said. Gary's words stung. A lot. She latched onto anything, anything she could use to make his words be wrong.

"So?" Gary said. He let go of Serena and she slumped down to the floor. "Ash is hurting you on this journey, yet you still want to continue. Fine. If you want to stay here in Kanto, go ahead."

"I'll win," Serena said. Gary couldn't see her eyes under her hat.

"What was that?"

"I'll get all seven Kanto badges and then take yours," Serena said, shaking even more. She looked up at Gary, and while there were tears streaming from her face, her eyes were defiant. "I'll beat you! I'll beat you, I'll beat Tuck, and I'll find Ash!"

"Well, don't just say that," Gary said, annoyed. "Do it. He started walking back outside, not even turning around when he said, "By the way, don't come back to my gym until you've collected all seven other badges. I'm sick of your face. Smell you later."

All three of Serena's Pokeballs suddenly opened.

"Braixen!" Braixen said. She rested her warming snout onto Serena.

"Pan! Pancham!" the Pokémon said, hugging Serena's legs.

"Sylvie," Sylveon said, wrapping her ribbons around Serena's arms.

"Pikachuu," Pikachu said, snuggling right next to her.

"Thank you everyone," she said as she drifted off into a dreamless sleep. "For everything."

Back outside, as Gary got into the driver's seat of a red sports car, one of his Pokéballs shuddered.

"Sorry you couldn't battle today Blastoise," Gary said, looking at the Pokéball.


	6. Love, Pokémon Style

"Now's the time!' Jessie said, looking through her binoculars at the Pokémon Center grounds. "She's been up all night. Tired! Hungry! It's our chance to steal Pikachu."

"It's her mistake for staying in Viridian City for so long." James said. "The old site of the Rocket headquarters. With our supplies refilled, we can make bigger and better things!"

"Now let me pull out the machine…" Meowth said.

"Woooobbuffett!"

Then, all four stomachs growled.

"…do you want to grab some breakfast?" Jessie asked.

"And maybe a quick cat nap," Meowth said, yawning. "We've been looking at the brat girl al night.

"Wake me up soon…" James started to stay, trailing off as his head fell into his arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where did Serena go?" Bonnie said, rubbing her eyes as she got up from her pillow. She was dressed in her Tyrantrum pajamas. Inside the Pokémon Center, the sun was just starting to rise outside the window.

Clemont looked over at Serena's bed. It was neatly made, almost as if she didn't sleep in it. "Hey Ash, do you know where—"

The two siblings fell silent as they remembered.

"Brother," Bonnie said. "Is Ash all right? Will Serena be all right?"

"De-denne," the mouse tried to reassure her.

"They're strong," Clemont said. He got out of his bed and patted Bonnie's back. "Remember the first time Ash lost against Viola? And remember the time Serena lost her first Pokémon Showcase? They both got back up. Hmm, now that I think about it, didn't Serena cut her air after losing?"

Bonnie instantly hopped out of bed. "No Serena!" she wailed, trying to walk and change into her clothes at the same time. "I don't you want to go bald!"

Quickly exiting the room, in her haste she forgot Dedenne—the orange mouse hopped right behind her. "Dedenne! Dedenne!" it squeaked.

"Slow down, Bonnie!" Clemont said, still in the middle of putting on a sock.

When Bonnie went outside, she saw that her rushed efforts weren't needed. The older girl, while disheveled, dirty, and sweating, at least had her honey hair.

"Pancham, use Stone Edge!" Serena said. "Pikachu, dodge it with Quick Attack!"

The small panda slammed into the ground, summoning a line of crystals towards Pikachu who sidestepped the attack. Pikachu then tackled Pancham, sending him to the floor, Pancham's pink sunglasses almost falling off.

"Ah! Pancham? Are you all right?" Serena said, running over to her Pokémon.

"Pancham's Stone Edge looks like a regular one now!" Bonnie said, tapping the crystals. They soon disappeared in a shower of blue lights.

"Yes," Serena agreed. "It's almost as hard as a normal one. We have to work on its speed now."

"Wah? But why? It was so pretty!" Bonnie said.

Serena got down to her knees, at eye level to Bonnie. "I know," she said, smiling as she rubbed Bonnie's head. "But there's some things I have to give up."

"But you've spent so much time on that!" Bonnie said. She could remember the first time Pancham performed the flower-shaped Stone Edge at a Pokémon Showcase. The audience went wild at the effect.

"I've decided to battle and beat all of the Kanto Gym Leaders," Serena said.

"What?" Clemont said. He had finally finished dressing up and heard the last part of the conversation. "But Serena, your dream was to become Kalos Queen! I thought it was crazy but you had to give that up, but it's understandable since we have to find Ash! But now you want to spend all of that time and effort to being a Pokémon battler?"

"I need to become strong," Serena said, getting back up to her feet. "I know. I miss being Kalos Queen. It was the first real goal in my life. It…it…" She looked up in the sky, a small tear forming in her eye. "But I realize I have a bigger dream. I want for all of us to be together again. So we can be happy and travel like the old days."

"But Serena!" Bonnie protested. "You don't need all the gym badges to find Ash!"

Serena shook her head. "Yes, I do. I realize now that there's a lot of strong people out there. And Ash beat them all—but Tuck beat him. To get Ash back, I need to become at least as strong as him. And what better way to do that other than getting Ash's first eight badges?"

"Serena, that's improbable!" Clemont said. "You know how strong Ash is! Are you saying that can you become as strong as he is in such a short amount of time?"

"NO!" Serena shouted. Looking at Bonnie's and Clemont's taken back expressions, her own voice softened. "Sorry, I didn't mean to…it's just that it's better than doing nothing. On the way we can question the Gym Leaders, of course. It'll be easier since I'm battling them."

Clemont's glasses flashed. "In that case, I might as well help with your training! I have made a machine for this type of situation! The future is now, thanks to science! Citronic gear, on!"

As usual, his backpack whirled and beeped as it pulled out a machine.

"I call this the Training-O-Matic-9000!" Clemont said. "Just strap your Pokémon in and their muscles will get a lot stronger!"

"Brother, that looks just like a treadmill," Bonnie said. "And the name is bad."

"Pika!" Pikachu said. Its eyes were shining as if it was saying "Technology is incredible!"

"Um, Pancham, I guess you can try it out first," Serena said, strapping the Pokémon inside. The Pancham looked at Serena with worried eyes.

"Now I'll just press this button!" Clemont said, jamming a finger onto the controller. "And voila!"

The treadmill turned on, the unwilling Pancham running faster and faster until he settled into a nice, brisk pace.

"Wow Clemont, your machine actually works this time!" Serena said. "How do you feel about it, Pancham?"

"Pan-cham!" the Pokémon happily agreed.

"Ooh what's that bear Pokémon?!" anther voice said. "Lemme see lemme see lemme see!"

The trio jumped as a wild, dark-skinned girl leaped out of the bushes and started snuggling with the Pancham. "D'aww he's so cute! What kind of Pokémon is he? What's his name? Where can you get him?"

"Pan? Cham! Cham!"

"Stop it!" Clemont said, waving his hands around. He stumbled forward to pry the girl off. "You're going to make the machine—"

One explosion later, Clemont's and the girls' hair were in a poofy mess. Serena didn't know that was possible for the girl—her hair was already long and wild in the first place.

"It's another failure, brother," Bonnie said, a small mushroom cloud coming out of her mouth.

"Iris!" said another voice. A man with green hair and dressed in a neat, proper suit walked right up. "There you are! Don't go running off like that! It's not running time!"

"But this Pokémon is sooo cute!" Iris said, hugging the now suffocating Pokémon. "He even has sunglasses!"

"Oh, sorry about my manners," the green-haired man said. "My name is Cilan, and this is Iris."

"I'm Clemont," he said, shaking Cilan's hand.

"Bonnie here! And this is Dedenne!"

"Denne denne!"

"I'm Serena, and this is Pikachu. And that's my Pancham you're holding" Serena said, waving a hello.

"Pika! Pika pika! Chu!" Pikachu said frantically, pointing at Iris.

"Oh? That Pikachu looks familiar," said Iris.

"Pika! Pika! Chuchu!" Pikachu said again, making all sorts of hand gestures, but Serena was stumped.

"I apologize for Iris exploding your precious machine," Cilan said. "Iris, say sorry."

"Sorry," Iris said quietly.

"I couldn't hear that, Iris."

"Sorry," she said a bit more loudly.

"You're such a kid," Cilan said in a weird imitation of Iris's voice.

"Hey! That's my line!" said Iris. She had finally dropped Pancham—Serena returned him to his Pokéball.

"Anyways," Cilan said, ignoring the cross-faced Iris. "Allow me to apologize by making everyone breakfast. It'll be free. It's cooking time!"

"Thank you!" Serena said. "I guess I'll go back to training in the meantime."

"Hey! Are you a Pokémon trainer?" Iris asked.

"Yup!" Bonnie replied instead. "She's gonna be the bestest Pokémon trainer the world has ever seen!"

"That's a tall order," Iris said, laughing. "You're such a kid!"

Bonnie was unable to say anything to that remark, her jaw frozen as she tried to make words.

"Say, would you like to battle?" Iris said to Serena. "We've locked eyes, you know."

Serena tightened her fists. It would be her first battle since Gary's. "Sure!"

"I'll be the judge then," Clemont said, going to the side of the field. "The battle between Iris and Serena will now begin! This will b fight!"

"I'll start first," Iris said, enlarging a Pokéball. "Go, Bagon!"

"Bagon. The Rock Head Pokémon," Serena's Pokédex said. It was a force of habit, if anything—she had already seen Sawyer's Bagon before. "Its steel-hard head can shatter boulders. It longingly hopes for wings to grow so it can fly."

"Your Bagon?" Cilan asked, pausing from taste-testing some soup. "Why your Bagon?"

"I need to train this little one to match up the rest of the team," Iris said. "Come on Serena! Who are you going to send out?"

"Sylveon! I'm counting on you!" Serena said, tossing the Pokéball in the air.

"Good choice!" Clemont said. "Fairy types are super effective against dragons!"

"You're supposed to be the referee, brother!" Bonnie said.

"A fairy type!" Iris said, her face sparkling. "I've never seen one before! Okay Bagon, this will be good practice. Use Dragon Breath!"

The blue energy shaped like dragons just passed through Sylveon, not affecting the Pokémon at all.

"Dragon attacks don't work against fairies?" Iris said, her mouth in a small o. "Never mind. Bagon, use Headbutt!"

"Sylveon, Fairy Wind!" Serena said.

The two attacks struck at the same time. Sylveon recoiled at the unexpectedly hard Headbutt and Bagon cried out at the innocent-looking pink particles.

"Sylveon, are you okay?"

"Sylvie!" the Pokémon said.

"Bagon, you can take that right?" Iris said.

Bagon got right back up, shaking its head. "Bagon!" it roared.

"Let's show it our spirit! Use Headbutt again!" Iris said.

The phrase struck a chord in Serena. She hesitated. It was something that Ash would say.

"Sylvie?" Sylveon said.

"Pika pika!" Pikacu cried.

Both the noises snapped Serena out of her reverie.

"Right, Sylveon. Use Fairy Wind again!"

The two attacks hit each other again. Both Pokémon skidded back, drawing long lines in the dirt.

"Brother," Bonnie said, tugging Clemont's jumpsuit. "Why isn't Sylveon avoiding the attacks? She's taking all of those Headbutts! It's so good at dancing to dodge them, so why doesn't it?"

Clemont paused, scratching his chin. "I think when Serena said she wasn't going to become a Pokémon Performer anymore, she really meant it. I don't think she wants her Pokémon to use any pretty moves!"

Bonnie just let out a sound of pain as both Pokémon struck each other.

"Why?" Serena said as she looked at her Sylveon. Despite having the type advantage, both Sylveon looks as equally tired as the Bagon "What am I doing wrong?"

"That's because you need more spirit!" Iris said, throwing a fist in the air. "Bagon and I are very strong and brave. A kid I've traveled with for a while was also headstrong, and so we played to our strengths and won all of our battles! We can take on any attack and survive longer than our opponents!"

"Stubbornness…" Serena said and pondered. "Fine! Sylveon, let's go! Use Fairy Wind once more!"

"Headbutt!" Iris said. The two Pokémon hit each other once more and then both collapsed.

"Sylveon!" Serena said, running up to the Eevee evolution.

Iris didn't move. "Bagon, you can get up, can you?" she said.

"Ba-gon!" Bagon said. With a defiant look on its face, it got on its two hind legs.

"And Sylveon is knocked out!" Clemont said, holding up a hand on Iris's side. "Iris and Bagon wins!"

"Hurray, Bagon!" Iris said, leaping up in the air with the dragon Pokémon.

"You fought well, Sylveon," Serena said, recalling her friend.

"It was a good fight, Serena," Iris said, walking up to her. "But it looks like I won!"

"What did I do wrong?" Serena said quietly to herself, biting her lower lip. She fought the urge to cry.

"That was fun! Fighting against Fairy types!" Iris said. "But it's a weakness I must learn to overcome to become the world's top Pokémon dragon trainer!"

"Is that your dream?" asked Clemont. It bothered him before, but Iris's words triggered something in his memory. He felt like he was forgetting something.

"Yup! And I can't be the very best until—"

A large gust of wind started blowing on them. It was strong. Extremely strong. Not only leaves and dirt but also Cilan's soup, Pokeballs, and even Pikachu, Dedenne, and Bagon were sucked up by the gust of wind.

"What's happening!?" Bonnie asked.

"If you say 'What's happening!?'" a catlike Pokémon said.

"Prepare for trouble!" said the all-too-familiar female voice.

"And make it double!" said the also recognizable male voice.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To stand by the evils of love and truth!"

"The lovely, charmy, villains!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"The pair from Team Rocket soars through the galaxy!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

"Woooobbuffet!"

"Team Rocket!" Iris and Cilan said.

"Wait, you know them too?" said Clemont.

The villainous trio were in a large Meowth-shaped mech. On its chest was a giant hole, a vacuum that was sucking in almost everything that wasn't tied down.

"Braixen! Pancham!" Serena cried out as the Pokéballs left her possession. She reached out to try to grab them but could only tap the balls with a finger.

"Pika!" Pikachu said as it was sucked into the machine.

"Ah ha! Now we got them all!" Meowth said.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Serena said.

"Bagon, use Dragon Breath!" said Iris.

"This robot is stronger than that!" James said. "It is built to—oh?"

The vacuum stopped and the lid to the robot closed, iron bars closing the chest gap.

"They broke the vacuum!" Jessie said.

"Don't worry. Our budget is big enough this time to have a backup," Meowth said, rubbing his paws together. "They won't be breaking out of this cage!"

"You won't get away with this!" Cilan said.

"Does anyone have any Pokémon?" said Clemont.

Serena looked at the sole Pokéball in her hand—she was recalling her Sylveon just as Team Rocket appeared.

"Send it out!" Iris said. "Your Sylveon is our only hope of saving our Pokémon!"

"But she's too hurt!" Bonnie said. "She can't fight!"

"You're such a kid!" Iris said. "Don't worry about it! If it see your fighting spirit, then your Pokémon will fight!"

Serena nodded, and sent the fairy Pokémon out.

"Sylvie," she said, tired. However, it was on all four legs.

"Ah ha ha!" Jessie laughed. "That thing can barely stand! Go, Gourgeist!"

"You're up too, Inkay!" James said, sending out his Pokéball. "Use Foul Play!"

"Gourgeist, use Seed Bomb!"

"Sylveon, Swift!" Serena said. The bombardment of stars exploded with the Seed Bomb, but the Foul Play shot past and struck Sylveon.

"Are you okay?" Serena cried out as she rushed over.

"Syl…sylvie," it said. Its legs were shaking as it looked at Team Rocket.

"One more attack and it's over!" Jessie said. "Dark Pulse!"

"Psybeam!" James said.

"Sylveon, use Protect!" Serena said.

The two attacks struck the barrier which didn't budge.

"She bought some time," Cilan observed.

"She's outnumbered and Sylveon is hurt!" Bonnie said, clutching her chest. "This isn't fair! It' battle!"

"Who said we fight fair?" Jessie said. "Again, Gourgiest!"

"You too, Inkay!" said James.

"Use Protect again!" Serena said, and another barrier appeared in front of Sylveon. As the moves struck, the Protect shook and cracks appeared in it.

"It won't hold much longer!" Clemont said.

"Don't worry!" Iris said. "As long as Serena has fighting spirit, she will win the battle!"

Serena looked at her panting Pokémon, eyes still defiant but body ignoring its mind. It was worn and tired. There was no way Sylveon could take another hit, much less fight in a Pokémon battle.

Battle?

"Sylveon," Serena whispered. She remembered an old rival, one who also danced with his Blastoise, but in a Pokémon battle. Closing her eyes, she began snapping with her right hand in a beat.

"Pretend this isn't a battle. Imagine we're back in Kalos, in a Pokémon Showcase against Aria."

Sylveon closed its eyes. The Protect was getting weaker as the barrage of attacks pelted it.

"Now, dance!" Serena said. Her eyes and Sylveon's opened at the same time, right as the Protect broke.

"It's dancing! It's dancing!" Bonnie said as the Sylveon dodged the barrage.

"Whaat?" Meowth said, taken back. "How is it dodging all of those attacks? Where did it get all of that energy?!"

"Try harder!" Jessie said. "Shadow Ball!"

"Psybeam again, Inkay!" said James.

"Inn…kay!" the squid Pokémon said as it flipped upside down.

"Gourg!" the other Pokémon said as it launched the ball.

"Dance, Sylveon dance!" Serena said.

"It looks like Serena is sparkling!" Bonnie said as she watched her friend also smiling and dancing. "She's enjoying herself!"

The attacks missed the Sylveon as it hopped and skipped over the beams of energy and spheres. As it dodged the attacks, it inched more closely towards the robot.

"Wah?" James said, both of his hands holding his head. "How is everything missing?"

"Now Sylveon!" Serena said. "Fairy Wind!"

Sylveon let out the pink and white powder which pelted the outside of the cage. The bars broke open, freeing the Pokémon inside.

"Oh no!" Meowth said. "Our budget didn't cover for anything on the outside of the bars!"

"Alright Pikachu!" Serena said. "Use Thunderbolt!"

"Pi ka...chuu!" Pikachu said, shocking the Gourgeist and Inkay. The two Pokémon flew back into the mech, tumbling into its occupants and destroying the machine. The resulting explosion sent the villains flying out into the skies.

"We can't even win against a half-unconscious Sylveon!" Jessie said.

"We should learn how to dance too!" James said.

"We're blasting off again!" Meowth said.

"Wobbbuuffet!" the blue Pokémon said as they disappeared as a white star.

"And…finish!" Serena said, ending on one final snap.

Bonnie started clapping. "Yay! You did it Serena!"

"Bagon! Welcome back!" Iris said, hugging her Pokémon. She turned to Serena. "I didn't think you would win, Serena. I didn't think you had enough battling spirit."

Serena was silent. "Sorry Iris," she said, smiling after a bit. "I don't think I can do your style of battling. But I have my own way, and I won't lose to you in the future!"

"It's an interesting battle technique," Iris said. "But my Pokémon and I will tackle it head on in the future!"

"You're such a kid, Iris," Cilan said, to which Iris pouted. "Stubbornness and surviving through attacks isn't the only way to win a Pokémon battle. Everyone has their own strengths and weaknesses."

Iris nodded. "Wait, Serena. I want you to have this." She reached into a backpack and pulled out a round object.

"That's a Pokémon egg!" Clemont said, adjusting his glasses.

"Wah!" Bonnie said. "What does it hatch into? Bonnie wants to know!"

"I don't know," Iris said, shaking her head. "But it hasn't been hatching under my care. Maybe it prefers a different kind of trainer?"

"Are you sure?" Serena said, looking at the egg. It had a mixture of green and brown. It bought up the memory of Ash's Noivern back when it was a cute baby.

"Yes!" Iris said. "And you can keep it when it hatches. I was just worried that the poor little one would never explore this bright world."

"Oh, thank you!" Serena said when Iris handed over the egg. Then there was a phone ringtone. It sounded like rap and it came from Cilan's pants.

"Hello?" Cilan said, picking up the phone. His face grew serious. "Iris, we have to go now! There's been a serious development!"

"Ah, okay!" Iris said. "Sorry we couldn't talk more. This sounds important!"

"It's okay!' Bonnie said.

"I've recooked the soup in the pot," Cilan, throwing measuring cups and tools into his pack. "Sorry we couldn't eat with you! And bye!"

"Bye!" the heroes said, waving goodbye at their two new friends who raced away. As Iris and Cilan ran pass a faraway hill, Clemont jerked and widened his eyes.

"What is it, brother?" Bonnie asked.

"I remember her now! I know who Iris is!" Clemont said, gasping.

"Who? Who?" Bonnie said.

"Iris is the newest Champion of Unova!" Clemont said. "She recently defeated the reigning Champion, Alder!"

"Champion?" Serena said. "Does that mean she's as strong as Diantha?"

"Yes!"

"Pika pika," Pikachu said, shaking his head.


	7. The Fires of a Red-Hot Reunion!

"Wah, it's so pretty here!" Bonnie said as the trio entered the small clearing in the woods. The trees were parted in this section of the Viridian Forest, leaving sunlight to shine onto the moss-covered rock.

"Let's take a break," Clemont said. "It's almost time for lunch."

Serena smiled. "Okay! Come on out Braixen, Pancham, and Sylveon!"

"Bunnelby, Chespin, and Luxray, all of you too!" Clemont said.

"Pika!" and "Dedenne!" the two electric mouse Pokémon said happily.

"Ash, will you be training with Greninja's mega form today?" Bonnie asked, and the four looked the vacant space in their group. The empty space wasn't intentional, but apparently the trio automatically left a space for Ash when they were walking.

"Pika…" Pika said, his ears down. His mood matched the rest of his group's.

"Hey Clemont, want to practice battling?" Serena asked, trying to break the tension.

"Ah, no, I'll have to make lunch," he said, rummaging through his backpack and pulling out pots and pants. "Cilan's soup is delicious—we'll be having it again."

"Bonnie will help you Serena! Bonnie will help!" Bonnie said, raising a hand.

"Okay!" Serena said, pulling out her navigator. "The next gym leader in Pewter City, Brock, trains rock-type Pokémon. We'll need some way to counter his rock moves."

Pikachu and Pancham both pumped their tiny fists. Sylveon murmured a nervous "Syl," and Braixen looked the floor.

"Pancham is a fighting type, right?" Bonnie said. "And Pikachu has Iron Tail!"

"Yup. We'll be practicing that today," Serena said. "Pikachu, use your Iron Tail on that rock! Pancham, practice your Arm Thrust!"

"What do I do?" Bonnie asked. The two Pokémon began attacking the rock, making long deep slashes.

"You'll be going with me to help find more rocks," Serena said. "I don't think this rock will last much longer. Come along, Braixen and Sylveon."

The two walked in the forest, keeping an eye out on their environment. There were Pokémon that Serena had never seen before just crawling around.

"Caterpie. The Worm Pokémon" the Pokédex said. "Its short feet are tipped with suction pads that enable it to tirelessly climb slopes and walls."

"Weedle. The Hairy Bug Pokémon," it also chimed. "Often found in forests and grasslands. It has a sharp, toxic barb of around two inches on top of its head."

"Don't go near the Weedle," Serena told Bonnie.

"Serena, Serena! Are these good rocks?" Bonnie, holding up some fist-sized rocks. "They're a bit small, b-but I was thinking about your battle with Gary, a-and…"

"The Rock Blast?" Serena said. Bonnie was surprised at Serena's expression—she almost expected the older girl to get teary-eyed. However, she was smiling. "I haven't thought of that! It'll be good practice for Pikachu and Pancham to try to attack these rocks. But I don't think I have the heart to throw it at them…"

"Why don't you just lay the rocks around around and they can move around to get them?" Bonnie said.

"Great idea! Ah, Bonnie, watch out!" Serena shrieked.

Bonnie screamed and ducked, covering her head as a confusion of feathers and wings tumbled above her. The girl fell to the floor and cried out in pain.

"Bonnie, are you okay?" Serena said, rushing over to her.

"I think I hurt my knee," Bonnie said, trying to sniff back tears.

After Serena pulled in Bonnie close to her, she pulled out her Pokédex.

"Pidgeot. The Bird Pokémon," the Pokédex said. "It spreads its gorgeous wings widely to intimidate enemies. It races through the skies at Mach-2 speed."

"Fearow. The Beak Pokémon," it continued. "Its huge and magnificent wings can keep it aloft in the sky. It can remain flying a whole day without landing."

"Hey. Stop fighting," Serena said to the two birds. When they showed no sign of ceasing, Serena yelled, "STOP FIGHTING."

The nearby trees shook, sending fruit and leaves and even Caterpie tumbling to the ground. Clemont and the rest of the Pokémon burst in from a nearby bush, Clemont saying, "What's going on?"

The two Pokémon stopped fighting but looked at each other, wings extended and talons ready to strike at a moment's notice. They didn't move but there was an obvious tension.

"Wow, I didn't know there were bird Pokémon in these forests," Clemont said. "And both are fully evolved, too!"

"Pika chu! Pi ka pi!" Pikachu said, running up to the Pidgeot.

"Pidge..?" the Pidgeot said, tearing his face from the Fearow.

"Pika! Chu Chu!" Pikachu, pointing at Pidgeot and Serena.

That changed the look on Pidgeot's face. His eyes looked pleased, and he closed its wings, looking at the group happily.

"Chu chu!" Pikachu said to Serena.

"Don't tell me…" Serena started to say.

"This Pidgeot is also Ash's!?" Bonnie said. "Geez! How many cute Pokémon did he have to release?"

"Pika!" Pikachu said, satisfied his words were finally understood within a day.

There was a flash of feathers and the Pidgeot was lying on the floor. The Fearow took off, saying "Fear! Fear!" as if he was satisfied he beat the Pidgeot.

"Pidgeot! Are you okay?" Bonnie said, forgetting about her own injury.

"He needs help," Clemont said. He rummaged around in his pack. "Darn! I forgot to buy potions in Viridian City. Luxray, Bunnelby, can you two find some Oran Berries for me?"

"Lux!" and "Bun!" they both agreed, racing off.

"Chespin!" the Pokémon protested.

"Uh, you should stay here Chespin," Clemont told his last Pokemon. "Pidgeot might need more help."

"Hey, what's that shiny thing in its feathers?" Serena said. She reached towards Pidgeot's back but the bird showed a surprising amount of activity and snapped at her.

"Stop that!" Serena said, raising a finger. "We're trying to help you."

"Doesn't that look like a Mega Stone?" Clemont said, tilting his head.

In a nearby tree, the trio dressed in white almost fell off.

"Pidgeot can Mega Evolve?" Jessie said.

"That's weird that he has his Mega Stone though," James said, scratching his chin. "Don't you also need a Key Stone to Mega Evolve?"

"Where did he find the Mega Stone?" Meowth said, looking up to the canopy. "They aren't exactly a dime a dozen."

"Regardless of where it came from, this is a ripe opportunity to get a Mega Pokemon," Jessie said. "I have a plan—it'll involve that Fearow."

"Wooobbbuffet!" the blue Pokémon said.

"Wait no Wobbuffet you're knocking us out—" Jessie tried to say, but then Team Rocket fell off the tree and into a confused, crumpled heap on the ground.

Back to the protagonists, they tried makeshift ways of healing the Pidgeot.

"Sylveon, wrap some of your ribbons around the wound," Serena said. "Try to hold it until they come back with the Oran berries."

Sylveon took a nervous step forward, her feet trembling as she neared the Pidgeot. The Pidgeot didn't seem to mind, however, even when Sylveon wrapped her feelers.

"Where do you think Pidgeot got the Mega Stone?" Bonnie said, crossing her legs as Serena looked at her knee scrape

"I don't know. It must have found it somewhere," Serena said, peeling a bandage. Blowing the wound, she put the Band-Aid on. "There! All better now?"

"Yup!" Bonnie said, smiling and showing all of her teeth.

"Lux lux!" Luxray said, coming back with a bunch of Oran Berries in his mouth. Bunnelby followed behind him, holding some more berries between his ears.

"Thank you!" Clemont said. "Here Chespin. Why don't you feed him?"

"Ches!" he said happily. Using Vine Whip, he plopped berry after berry into the Pidgeot's mouth. In fact, Pidgeot started making gagging sounds until Pancham pulled Chespin away.

"I wonder why they were fighting," Bonnie said, looking down at the Pidgeot. "They're both bird Pokémon. All Pokémon should be friends!"

"Pika chu chu chu," Pikachu said. He tried motioning with his hands.

"I'm sorry Pikachu," Serena said. She let out an embarrassed chuckle. "You and Ash spent a lot of time together, huh? He makes it look so easy understanding you."

"…pika."

The Pidgeot got up, ruffling his feathers. He squawked a few times to Pikachu, to which Pikachu replied.

"Pika! Chu chu chu pika-pika!" Pikachu said to Serena. Pikachu pointed at the Mega Stone in Pidgeot's feathers, and then crawled over and pointed to Serena.

"Oh!" Serena said, "Pidgeot wants to find a Key Stone?"

"Maybe Pidgeot wants some food?" Bonnie said.

"What about one of my inventions?" Clemont asked.

"Chu! Chu! Chu!" Pikachu said, shaking his head.

"Well, in the meantime while we're playing charades," Clemont said. "Who want lunch? The soup is ready."

A couple minutes later, the trio were eating lunch on their portable table. All of the Pokémon were out and eating Pokéfood, including the Pidgeot. Chespin finished his in large mouthfuls and eyed Pancham's, who pushed his food further away.

"Now who wants some poffins?" Serena said, bringing out the dessert. Plopping them all of the Pokémon's mouths, she had to swat Chespin's Vine Whips.

"Wait your turn, Chespin!" she said. Pancham sniggered which made Chespin yell at him, causing the two Pokémon disappeared in a dust cloud.

"Je-ez," Bonnie said. "Play nice! I can't believe you two are still arguing."

"Pidge," the Pidgeot said. He flapped his wings, and suddenly there was a tornado under Chespin and Pancham, sending them flying in opposite direction.

"Thanks Pidgeot!" Serena said. "Here, you'll get two poffins!"

"Chespin!" Chespin whined as Serena plopped the treats into Pidgeot's mouth. The flying Pokémon melted. Well, not literally, but he opened his beak in a dreamy satisfaction.

"There's no one who doesn't like your poffins, Serena," Clemont said.

"Don't worry Chespin," Serena said, pulling out another basket. "I have some more…o-oh. Wait! Pidgeot, give that food back!"

The bird had took off, clutching the basket full of poffins with his talons.

"Hey, give those back! That's supposed to be for everyone!" Serena said, grabbing her hat off the table. Chespin was the first to lead the charge—his eyes were a fiery red as he ran off after Pidgeot.

After some hectic running, the protagonists stopped at the sight in front of them.

"H-hey, wait up!" Clemont said, wheezing and panting as usual. However, he stopped catching his breath when he too saw the massive bird's nest. Made out of sticks and grass, it was at least ten feet tall and wide with a small hole near the bottom.

"That's huge!" Clemont said. He took off his glasses and wiped them before putting them on again. "I didn't know bird Pokémon can build such giant homes."

A Pidgey popped out of a hole and started squawking at them. However, Ash's Pidgeot stuck his head out, nipped the Pidgey, and nodded at the group.

"Pika!" Pikachu said, making his way through the entrance.

"I think we can go inside..?" Clemont said. The trainers returned their Pokémon and crawled through the hole. Once inside, Serena and Bonnie had to tug Clemont's arms—his backpack was making it hard for him to squeeze through.

"Wah, there's so many Pidgey in here!" Bonnie said, her eyes shining. The Pidgeot was feeding most of the bird Pokémon the poffins from Serena's basket. About twenty of them were clumped up around Ash's Pidgeot, also melting as they ate the delicious treat.

"So that's why Pidgeot took the snacks," Clemont said.

A waterfall was leaking out of Chespin's eyes. "Don't worry Chespin," Serena said, giggling. "I'll make you some more poffins later.

"I wonder why the Pidgey has such a large nest," Clemont said, "I don't think these bird Pokémon normally do that."

His question was soon answered. The nest suddenly shook, causing the Pidgeot to flap his wings. However, the Pokémon recoiled and winced upon trying to take off.

"Don't move!" Bonnie said. "You're still recovering!"

"C'mon, Serena," Clemont said. "Let's go investigate."

Serena nodded, and the two exited the nest, Clemont again having some trouble.

"Fffearow!" the massive flying Pokémon said. Serena gasped—all around the nest were dozens of Fearow, Spearow, and—

"Team Rocket!" Clemont and Serena said simultaneously.

"If you say 'Team Rocket!" a catlike Pokémon said.

"Prepare for trouble!" said the all-too-familiar female voice.

"And make it double!" said the also recognizable male voice.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To stand by the evils of love and truth!"

"The lovely, charmy, villains!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"The pair from Team Rocket soars through the galaxy!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

"Woooobbuffet!"

Meowth nudged Fearow with his elbow. "I was just talking to my friend here and he says that that Pidgeot has something he wants."

"Pidge! Pidge! Ot," Pidgeot said, walking out of the nest. He was being half-supported by Bonnie, who was trying to half-pull/half-push Pidgeot back into the nest.

"What is he saying, Meowth?" James asked.

"He's saying that he'll never allow Fearow to attack his children," Meowth said. "And that he'll never give up the Mega Stone."

"Why does Fearow want a Mega Pidgeot Stone?" asked Bonnie.

"Fear! Row!"

"He doesn't want Pidgeot to get stronger and steal all the berries and food in the forest."

"Pidgeot! Pidge!" Pidgeot protested.

"This is turning into an exciting drama," Meowth said. "Pidgeot says that he's waiting for his trainer to come back so they can drive the violent birds out of the forest. And then he can join him on his journeys."

"Pidgeot…" Serena said. "Have you not heard?"

"Pidge?" Pidgeot said, looking at Serena.

"Ash…is missing," Serena said. It sent a dagger through her heart, saying that out loud. "No one knows where he is."

Pidgeot's eyes widened. That moment of hesitation allowed Fearow to dash forward and claw at Pidgeot's chest.

"Pidgeot! Are you okay?" Bonnie asked.

"Dedenne!"

"Pi-ka chu!" Pikachu said. He got onto all fours, charging electricity in his cheeks.

The Fearow narrowed his eyes, and then screeched.

"Oh?" Meowth said. "This Fearow says that Pikachu's trainer, some idiot with a hat, tossed a rock at it a long time ago. It has quite a long memory."

"…pika."

Clemont was in disbelief. "Ash, you're causing us trouble even though you're not here," he said.

"Never mind that," Serena said. "We have to protect the family! Pikachu, use Thunderbolt on the Fearow!"

"Pi ka…chuu!"

"Oh no you don't!" Jessie said. "Wobbuffet, use Mirror Coat!"

"Wobbbuuffet!" the Pokémon said, glowing as it stood between the Pikachu and Fearow. Wobbuffet reflected the electricity back onto the main group, causing them to brace themselves and cover their eyes.

"Let's escape!" Jessie said. She pulled out one of those blue smoke cubes and tossed it.

"Adios amigos!" Meowth said as thick black smoke enveloped the forest.

When the smoke cleared and everybody stopped coughing, Team Rocket had vanished along with the Fearow, Spearows, Pidgeot, and even Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" Serena said. "I lost him again! Ash will be so mad at me!"

"They couldn't have gone too far," Clemont said. His glasses flashed. "I have a device for situations like this! The future is now, thanks to science! Citronic—"

"Brother, we don't need your help," Bonnie said, trying to stuff the Aipom arm back into Clemont's backpack. "Look! We have a bunch of Pidgey. Cute birdy friends, can you help find Pidgeot?"

"Pidgey! Pidgey!" the birds said, taking off in all directions.

In a different part of the forest, Team Rocket couldn't help but feel gleeful as they raced away, the flock of Fearow and Spearow tagging along.

"Ha ha! We did it!" Jessie said. "My beautiful plan didn't even need for us to send out our Pokémon!"

James was carrying Pikachu with some rubber gloves. "And to get Pikachu, to boot!" The electric mouse tried shocking James, but James just laughed.

"Fear! Fearow!" the Fearow said.

"Oh, what's that?" Meowth said. He was on top of a small cage that imprisoned the Pidgeot. The cage had wheels and a driver's seat, allowing Meowth to drive the cart. "Oh? You want us to give the Mega Stone?"

"Well, too bad! The Mega Stone belongs to us!" Jessie said. "Gourgeist, use Shadow Ball!"

"Gour gour gour…geist!" the Pokémon said. The Fearow avoided the attack, but it hissed at Team Rocket. The Spearows started to dive bomb the villains, using Peck on their exposed body parts.

"O-ouch!" Jessie said. "James, do something!"

"Drive it away, Inkay!' James said, one hand holding Pikachu and the other pulling out a Pokéball. "Foul Play!"

Inkay attacked the Fearow, sending it falling down and crumbling into a heap onto the floor. The Spearows stopped their assault and flew back to their fallen protector.

"There's the balloon!" Meowth said, pointing to the large green basket. Hooking up Pidgeot's cage to the balloon, James are tossed Pikachu inside.

"Pika chu!" Pikachu protested, trying to shock the cage.

"Not this time, Pikachu," Meowth said, holding up a controller. He pressed a button and the cage started generating shocks of its own.

"Pika!" Pika cried out.

"Pidgeot!" the bird also roared in pain.

"Now you two better behave," Meowth, releasing the button. "Or we will hurt you and your friend!"

"Team Rocket!" Bonnie said, running to them with Serena and a bunch of Pidgeys and Pidgeottos. Clemont trudged up a little while later, panting and out of breath.

"Oh no! The brats are here!" James said. He was pumping up the balloon with a manual air pump, but the sight made him pump faster and faster.

"Pidgey!" the birds all said, but Meowth responded by zapping the cage with Pikachu and Pidgeot.

"Oh, don't you move!" Meowth said. "Or I will hurt your leader even more!"

Serena had a hand on a Pokéball, but she froze at that. What would Ash do? He wouldn't intentionally hurt his best friend, would he?

"Let's go!" James said, jumping into the now inflated balloon.

"Pika!" Pikachu said, looking at Serena with determined eyes.

"Pidegot!" the Pidgeot also said.

"A-are…are you sure?" Serena said.

"Chu!" Pikachu nodded.

Serena clutched her Pokéball and hesitated, her arms rigid, but then said "Go, Braixen!"

"In that case, go Chespin!" Clemont said.

"You asked for it!" Meowth said, pressing the button.

Serena cringed at the Pokémon's cries. However, when she opened her eyes, she saw Pikachu's determined face. "Braixen, use Flamethrower!" she said.

"Gourgeist! Counter it with Shadow Ball!" Jessie said.

"Chespin! Vine Whip!" Clemont said.

"Inkay, use Tackle!" said James.

The Meowth-shaped balloon flew higher and higher, its prisoners getting shocked more and more as everyone battled. The Pidgeot had collapsed—his eyes were still wide open, but he was visibly twitching.

The Pidgeys and Pidgeottos started pecking Serena and she didn't need Meowth to translate—they were telling her to stop. Pulling her hat tightly on her head, she despaired. The balloon was flying further and further away and even Pikachu fell to the floor of the cage.

" _What would Ash do?"_ she thought. She had stopped issuing commands to her Braixen who looked at her with concern before getting hit by a Seed Bomb.

" _He would find another way!"_ she thought. Droplets of blood were appearing on her arms from the concerned birds. _"But how? The balloon is too far! None of our Pokémon can reach it…"_

"Stop!" she said, causing the birds to temporarily cease. "You want to save Pidgeot, do you? Then start attacking the real enemy! Look! He's enduring the pain so we can save him, so you might as well attack!"

"Pidge?" a Pidgey asked.

"Pidgeot! Pidgeot!" Ash's Pidgeot called out.

"Oh no, here they come!" Meowth said, a bead of sweat appearing on the back of his head as the Pidgeys and Pidgeottos began flying in their direction.

"Bah! Don't worry about it! They're weak!" Jessie said. "Gourgeist! Use Dark Pulse on all of them!"

"Inkay, use Psybeam too!"

Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont gasped as the birds were struck down. While there were dozens of them, most were getting taken out in one hit.

"Pidge…pidge…" the Pidgeot seethed, but near his limit's end.

"Look! Some of them are evolving!" Bonnie said, pointing in the sky. As some of the birds dropped, the white evolution light enveloped the Pokémon before they hit the ground. In a burst of energy, Pidgeottos and even Pidgeots emerged.

"Eep! They're getting stronger!" Meowth said, his claws still on the controller.

"They're only some dumb bird Pokémon!" Jessie said. "Keep on shooting those Dark Pulses, Gourgeist!"

"I can't believe it!" Bonnie said, covering her mouth. "They're still falling!"

Pidgey after Pidgey, Pidgeotto after Pidgeotto, and even Pidgeot after Pidgeot were getting shot down. Serena, Bonnie, Clemont, Braixen, and Chespin tried to catch the falling Pokémon and were in general succeeding. But for each catch, Serena's hopes of getting Pikachu grew dimmer and dimmer.

"Pidge…pidge…!" the Pidgeot screamed, suddenly getting onto his talons and stretching his wings.

"It's glowing!" Meowth said.

"Put more power into the cage," Jessie said. Meowth adjusted a lever, and even more electricity was pumped in.

"Pidge…pidge…!" The stone on his chest flashed colors into the sky, sending bright ribbon-like lights into somewhere in the forest.

"…Pidgeot!" the Pidgeot screeched. In a burst of white light, his form changed to reveal a bigger, stronger bird. In one powerful stroke, it broke the bars to the cage.

"It's a Mega Pidgeot!" Meowth cried out.

Pikachu crawled onto the back of the Mega Pidgeot. Serena noted how majestic he seemed, a wonderful plumage coming from the back of his head.

The two old friends flew out of the cage, facing the Meowth balloon. The Mega Pidgeot screeched again, flapping his powerful wings. The attack knocked the Inkay and Gourgeist into the basket, sending Team Rocket sprawling around.

"It's using Hurricane!" Clemont said.

"Now Pikachu!" Serena said. "Use Thunderbolt!"

"Pi ka…chuu!" Pikachu said. The lightning bolt struck the balloon, exploding it into a million pieces and sending the villains tumbling away.

"We were so close that time!" Jessie said.

"Who knew some dumb bird Pokémon were so strong?" James said.

"How did the Pidgeot Mega Evolve anyways?" Meowth said.

"Woooobbbuffet!"

"And we're blasting off again!" they all said as they disappeared in a white star.

"Pikachu! Pidgeot!" Serena said, running up to the two Pokémon. "I'm glad you're safe!"

"Pi…ka," Pikachu said.

"We have to get him to a Pokémon Center right away," Clemont said.

Serena nodded, tucking him into her bag.

Pidgeot returned to his original form, but then one of his legs caved. However, his many friends and family went under his wings to support him.

"Pidgeot! Thank you for your help," Bonnie said, smiling.

"Pidgeot! Pidgeot!" the Pidgeot said. It made the trio turn around.

"The Fearow!" Bonnie said. "And the Spearows!"

The gang of bird Pokémon walked up to the Pidgey family and Ash's Pidgeot snapped angrily at them. The lead Fearow, however, shook his head. Motioning his wing into somewhere far off, it began flying away, the Spearows following it.

"They…they're leaving the forest!" Clemont said. "Maybe it acknowledges the Pidgeot's strength?"

After looking at the enemy birds fly away, the Pidgeot looked at Serena. "Pidgeot!"

"What does he want now?" Bonnie asked.

"H-hey, where are you going?" Clemont said, the Pidgeot taking off. Some of the Pidgeys protested, but he squawked angrily at them.

"That looks like the direction of Pallet Town," Serena observed.

"Maybe he thinks his job is done?" Bonnie said. "Maybe now he wants to rejoin the rest of Ash's Pokémon?"

"By the way," Clemont said. "How did Pidgeot Mega Evolve? I thought you needed a Key Stone."

"Never mind that now!" Serena said. "We have to save Pikachu!" She began running away, holding the yellow Pokémon tight in her arms.

"H-hey, slow down!" Clemont said, already panting even at the beginning of the sprint.

As they ran, Serena reprimanded herself. _"It was thanks to Ash's Pokémon that we defeated team Rocket,"_ she thought. _"I need to get stronger—a lot stronger—if I want to fend for myself. How can I expect to save Ash if I can't save Pikachu by myself?"_

In a nearby section of the woods, a trainer with dark clothes, hair, and a blue cloud-like scarf chuckled to himself.

"Wow, Alain!" said the girl next to him who tugged her cap. She was dressed in all green, her red suspenders matching her hair. Her eyes shined as she looked at her friend.

"Funny I can Mega Evolve Ash's Pidgeot, Mairin," Alain said. He had a small smile and tapped his Mega Bracelet. "I never met that Pokémon before."

"Maybe it's because you and Ash are so similar!" Mairin said. "You can understand Pidgeot's feelings perfectly!"

"Don't compare me to Ash," Alain said. He immediately began walking away.


	8. Pikachu's Goodbye

Episode 7: Pikachu's Goodbye

"Pikachu! Pikachu!" Serena said as she dashed through the woods, clutching the mouse Pokémon close to her heart. The egg in her bag jostled around and smacked into her hip a couple of times but that was the least of her worries.

"Pi…ka," Pikachu murmured, curling into a tighter ball. Some electricity leaked from his cheeks, stinging her, but it wasn't that bad.

A tear dropped from Serena's eye. _"I let Ash down!"_ she thought. _"Why? Why am I Pikachu's trainer? Clemont should train him! Or even Bonnie. Even Professor Oak's home is a better place!"_

"Wait up!" Clemont said behind her, but she kept on running, leaving deep and wet footprints in the forest floor. It had started raining.

"Serena! Serena!" Bonnie said, raising a hand and splashing into puddles. "Watch out where you're going!"

And then a trip. Serena stumbled on a stump or rock or maybe a Metapod. It didn't matter. She skidded across the damp leaf and moss-covered floor, adding countless scrapes and bruises to her arms and legs. Her white hat with the Pokéball-insignia dropped into a dirty puddle. It was a miracle the egg didn't break. She didn't know what she would've done if that happened.

"Serena, are you okay?" Bonnie said, catching up to her.

"Dedenne!" the orange mouse squeaked worriedly.

"Why…" Serena said.

"What is it?" Clemont said, and he touched her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Serena snapped, slapping Clemont's hand away.

"Serena!" said Clemont.

"Why aren't you the one who's taking care of Pikachu?" Serena said to Clemont. Her face was a third rain, a third tears, and a third rage. "You're an electric-type gym leader. Why is a Pokémon Performer taking care of Pikachu instead of you? I'm weak! I'm pathetic! I can't do it! I can't keep him safe. It's all your fault, Clemont."

Shoving Pikachu into Clemont's arms, she picked up her hat which was soaked. Despite that, Serena plopped it over her head and ran.

"Serena, wait!" Bonnie said. She started to run after him, but then stopped. "Brother! Come on!"

However, Clemont didn't move. He held Pikachu in is arms, his glasses fogging up as the rain cried for him.

It took a while before Serena stopped running. It was raining harder—she only noticed her tiredness when she clutched a tree for support and started puking. Once done, she collapsed, looking up in the gloomy grey clouds.

She hadn't meant any of the words she said to Clemont. It was unfair. She shouldn't have said that.

"Braix!"

"Braixen!" Serena said. "Go back into your Pokéball. It's raining. You're a fire type." Holding the ball up, she pressed the release, but Braixen dodged the red light.

"Sylvie!"

"Pan!"

"Stop it, please, you two, get back into your Pokéballs, you're going to get wet."

They instead rested on her. Snouts, heads, ribbons, whatever they can get.

"Please," Serena said, trying less and less harder to get them off. "None of you need to do this."

They instead rested their entire bodies and snuggled on her.

"I don't deserve to be your trainer, you know?" Serena said, surrendering and resting her head on Braixen. Even though it was raining, she drifted off to sleep.

Not too far away, a familiar trio were pulling twigs and rocks out of their clothes and hair.

"I can't believe our luck," Jessie said, attempting to straighten her hair into its usual shape. "It just had to start raining as soon as we crash landed."

James was pulling on one of Inkay's tentacles—his Pokémon was submerged in the mud. "I know, right? And we were so close! But the brat's Pokémon is beating us even though he isn't here!"

"Are we doomed to suffer?" Meowth said, wringing his hands. "So many years have passed and we still haven't captured the brat's Pikachu. And it's only on missions involving Pikachu, too! Remember Unova? We flattened Team Plasma!"

"Maybe we should swap targets for a while," James said. "It'll raise our spirits. Capture some easy Pokémon here, give them to Giovanni, and get a raise. Maybe then we can go back to finding Pikachu."

"Great," Jessie said. "Now we just have to find a trainer who has some Pokémon...isn't that the brat girl?"

Team Rocket froze in mid-walk as they looked at Serena and her Pokémon.

"Woooobbbuuuffet!"

"Shush!" they all said at the same time, pushing the alarmed Wobbuffet down. Luckily for them, it didn't seem like Serena nor her Pokémon noticed.

"I can't believe our luck!" Meowth whispered.

"We must be cursed! Cursed I tell you!" James said. "As long as Pikachu isn't there, it's our lucky day!"

"Quiet!" Jessie said, a finger on her lips. "Now let's steal her Pokémon and get out of here!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Serena! Serena!" Bonnie said, shaking Serena. The other girl opened her eyes, trying to get used to her surroundings.

"Bonnie?" she said, her vision blurring on the blonde girl in front of her. The rain had luckily stopped.

"Don't leave us like that!" Bonnie said, her lips trembling. "You could've gotten hurt!"

With Bonnie's help, Serena stood back up. Her clothes were a mess—she hadn't been this dirty since her Rhyhorn training days. And then she saw Clemont. He was carrying Pikachu in his arms, not saying a word. The electric Pokémon wasn't moving either, and Dedenne was frowning and poking him.

"Technology is amazing!" Bonnie said. Normally, Serena would have been shocked that Bonnie said that. "The Footprint-Track-O-Matic followed your footprints! Yeah, the rain made it all wet and explode, but…"

"Clemont…" Serena said.

"No, Serena, I'm sorry," Clemont said. "I should be the one who takes care of Pikachu."

"No, really, it's my fault, I shouldn't have—"

He clenched his teeth and continued. "Serena, I owe it to you and Ash. You shouldn't have to carry all of the burden alone. I was afraid at Pallet Town when I tried to order Pikachu. But that's nothing compared to what you've been through the last few days."

"Clemont, no, I'm sorry for yelling…" then Serena trailed off. "Wait, where's my Pokémon? They were right here. Braixen? Pancham? Sylveon?"

"Serena?" Bonnie asked.

She almost gave herself whiplash as she felt around her belt for their Pokéballs. "My Pokémon! They're not here! Where did they go?"

"Serena!" Clemont said.

" _I can't even keep track of my own Pokémon!"_ Serena thought. She began hyperventilating. _"Am I that bad of a trainer? Oh no. Oh no no no. Why did I go to Kanto!? Why did I think I could save Ash? Why—"_

"Pi-chu!"

Serena leaped back at the yellow creature in front of her, letting out a shriek of surprise. Both she and the Pokémon tumbled to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Clemont said.

"Pika?"

"Ka chu?"

"Pichu?"

"Wah, so many Pikachu and Pichu!" Bonnie said. When Serena opened her eyes, even her mood—or the fact she saw one before—couldn't stop her from opening her Pokédex.

"Pichu. The Tiny Mouse Pokémon," the Pokédex said. "It is not yet skilled at storing electricity. It may send out a jolt if amused or startled."

There was a lot—at least two dozen crowded around the group. For wild Pokémon, they were incredibly friendly—they approached and to Bonnie's delight, snuggled near them. Sometimes a Pichu would let out a tiny shock of electricity from excitement.

"Pika?" one of the Pikachu said, approaching Ash's Pikachu. It poked him, and he let out a faint "Pi…ka…"

"A female Pikachu!" Clemont said, adjusting his glasses. "You can tell by the heart-shaped tail."

"Pika pika!" the female Pikachu said, somehow making a fist with a tiny paw. The other Pikachu and Pichu crowded around Clemont and Ash's Pikachu.

"Pika!"

" Chuchu!"

"Chu pi!"

Electricity started forming between all of the electricity Pokémon's cheeks.

"Uh, Clemont?" Bonnie said, backing up slowly. "I think you might want to stay away…."

"Pi ka…chu!" said all of the mice. Even Dedenne joined as a massive bolt of electricity erupted from the ground.

A few seconds later, Clemont crashed to the earth, his hair in a weird afro.

"Brother," Bonnie said. "It looks like your movement is a failure…"

"Pika pika!" Ash's Pikachu said, suddenly energized. Hopping to his hind feet, he clenched his paws and some sparks escaped his cheeks.

"Well, at least Pikachu is well now," Clemont said, still on the ground. "Maybe he was overly charged from Team Rocket's cage?"

"That's good, but we still have to find my Pokémon!" Serena said.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu said, leaping on her shoulder, but whether purposefully or accidentally she brushed him off.

"Where could they have gone?" Bonnie said. "Did someone take them?"

Clemont's eyes flashed. "I have a device for situations like this! The future is now, thanks to science! Citronic gear, on!"

His Aipom arm made a revving sound, ready for action.

"Introducing the Footprint-Track-O-Matic! It—"

"Brother, again, that's a terrible name. And you forgot it already broke, didn't you?" Bonnie said.

Clemont's world shattered when his sister broke the news. His Aipom arm even deflated.

"Pi-ka!" the female Pikachu said. Sniffing the air, she pointed in a direction. "Pi!"

"Pika pika?" Ash's Pikachu said.

"Pi!" the girl Pikachu asserted. Waving at the rest of the group, she started sprinting into a same direction.

"She wants us to follow it," Serena said, already chasing after it. Pikachu ran at Serena's heels, on all fours as it raced to catch up.

"Brother, you're slow!" Bonnie said, making a silly face backwards.

"Wait up!" he said.

XXXXXXXX

"We got some Pokémon! We got some Pokémon!" Jessie, James, and Meowth cheered on their makeshift picnic blanket. The Team Rocket trio were partying next to the balloon, Serena's Pokémon growling next to them.

"To celebrate our blooming return to Kanto career!" James said, pouring some drinks into everybody's red plastic cups.

"Now let's party!" Meowth said. "Okay. Guess who I am?"

Meowth turned away, covering his face as he assembled his mask.

"JESSIE. JAMES!" he said in a deep voice. Meowth was wearing a slicked-back wig and scratched age marks down his chins. "Where is that Pikachu you promised me?"

Jessie sniggered. "That was a good imitation of Giovanni. But how about this?"

She put on a pink cardboard hat, complete with a blonde wig. "Oh, I'm so pretty! All of these Kalos peasants have such bad taste, they voted me over Jessie to be their Kalos Queen!"

"Woooobbbuffet!"

"Ooh, oooh, I have an idea," James said. He pulled out a baseball cap. "I'm Ash Ketchum!" he said in a squeaky voice. "I gotta catch 'em all! Oh wait! I haven't been catching any Pokémon, Oak! Do these thirty Tauros make up for it?"

"That's not what Ash sounds like!" Serena said. Her Pokémon cheered when they saw their trainer.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

"If you say 'Pika!" Meowth said, tearing off his wig.

"Prepare for trouble!" said Jessie, taking off her hat.

"And make it double!" said James, pulling his costume out.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To stand by the evils of love and truth!"

"The lovely, charmy, villains!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"The pair from Team Rocket soars through the galaxy!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

"Woooobbuffet!"

"Wow! That's a lot of Pikachu and Pichu!" James said.

"Chu! Pika!" the female Pikachu said.

"Chu!" Ash's Pikachu reprimanded the girl Pikachu. Her ears slunk back, unsure what she had done wrong.

"Whaat?" Meowth said. "They're Pikachu's family? That means…that means…"

Meowth went back into a deep Giovanni impression. "The more Pikachu relatives, the better! They must all have his shocking electric power! Capture them!"

"Good thing I've prepared a device for this type of scenario!" James said, and he pressed a button.

A giant net shot out of the deflated Meowth balloon, trapping all of Pikachu's family. The group tried Thundershocking and Thunderbolting their way out, but the net wouldn't budge.

"Go, Luxray!" Clemont said.

"Lux!"

"Pika!" Pikachu said. Somehow he managed to escape the net. On all fours, his eyes shot daggers at Team Rocket.

"Pikachu…" Serena said. "You're listening to Clemont now!"

"Pika?"

"If that's how you want to do this," Jessie said. "Go, Gourgeist! Use Shadow Ball!"

"Inkay, Psybeam!" said James.

"Luxray, use Electric Terrain. Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Clemont said.

Luxray howled, turning the field yellow around him. Pikachu was about to charge up his Thunderbolt, but both the Psybeam and Shadow Ball slammed into him.

"Pikachu!" Bonnie said as the Pokémon squealed in pain.

Clemont grimaced. "Luxray, Discharge! Pikachu, Electro Ball!"

"Gourgeist, Seed Bomb!"

"Inkay, Tackle!"

Luxray managed to send a pulse of electricity throughout the arena, but it didn't deter the Gourgeist or Inkay. The two enemy Pokémon launched their respective attacks onto Pikachu, sending him flying into the air again.

"Pikachu!" said Bonnie. "Why is he so slow? Why isn't he attacking?"

Serena had a thought. No, that couldn't be right. But judging by the way Pikachu hesitated there, just for a second…

"Clemont!" Serena said. "Pikachu doesn't want his family and friends to be hurt—that's why he's not attacking Team Rocket."

"Pika!" Pikachu said, agreeing.

"What? Why?" Bonnie asked.

"Remember the device they used yesterday?" Serena said. "I'll bet my Pokédex that they're using the same thing today."

"That's right twerp!" Meowth said. He cackled—first like Giovanni and then as Meowth—and he held up a controller. "You brats are smart to have figured that out! But we have a large supply of these torture devices, so you better just hand over Pikachu!"

"I see," Clemont said, nodding his head. "Pikachu, get back then. I'll use another Pokémon!"

"Pika!" Pikachu said crossly. He looked at the trapped Pichus and Pikachus.

"How do you expect us to free them then?!" Clemont said almost wringing his hands.

Pikachu then looked at Serena. His eyes were bright. Pleading, as his ears drooped.

"Why me Pikachu?" Serena said, looking at Ash's best friend. "Why? Listen to Clemont—he's a better battler than me! He's smarter than me! Or even Bonnie—she wants to be a Pokémon battler! Please, Pikachu, stop looking at me, I don't know why you're choosing me."

"Well, I'm bored of this speech," Jessie said. "Time to finish this! Gourgeist, use Dark Pulse to knock Pikachu out for once!"

"Inkay, use Foul Play!" said James.

"Pikachu!" Bonnie screamed as the moves slammed the target. It kicked up a massive dust storm—everyone, including the Pichus and Pikachus,

"Braix! Braix!" was the first cry anyone heard.

"…Pikachu, are you okay?" Serena said, rolled up in a ball next to Pikachu. She said it quietly, and it pained her lungs every time she breathed.

"Serena!" Bonnie said, gasping and trembling. The older girl had taken the blunt of the attacks, leaving Pikachu safe from harm. Her hat had fell off again, leaving a long trail in the mud.

"…pika. Pika pika!" Pikachu said, poking Serena. When Serena stirred, the Pokémon turned towards Team Rocket.

"Uh oh," Meowth said, looking at the amount of sparks flying from Pikachu's cheeks. "I think we made it a little mad."

"Well, it's now time to strike!" Jessie said. "While the brat girl is out of the picture! Gourgeist, use Seed Bomb!"

"Um, um, Inkay, Psybeam!" James said.

"Oh no you don't!" Clemont said. "Luxray, Discharge!"

"Pika…pika…chuu!" Pikachu said, leaping up until the air. A huge Thunderbolt hit the ground, splitting the earth as it arced towards Team Rocket.

"W-woah, that electricity is huge!" James said.

Inkay and Gourgeist stood no chance. Once they were zapped, they flung back into Team Rocket. However, Luxray and Pikachu didn't relent. Both of them continuing their cries, the electricity shocked the villains for a few seconds before sending them flying into the sky.

"Remind me to never make Pikachu mad ever again!" Meowth said.

"I can't believe his electricity power got even stronger!" James said.

"We really should just stick to capturing other Pokémon!" Jessie said.

"And we're blasting off again!" they all said.

"Woooobbbuffet!" came the last Pokémon's cry as they all disappeared in a white star.

"Braix!" and "Pan-cham!" and "Sylve!" were the three Pokémon's cries as they rushed towards their fallen trainer.

"Serena!" Clemont and Bonnie both said, rushing forward to pick her up.

"I-I'm fine, I'm fine," Serena said after being helped to her feet. "Braixen, Team Rocket hasn't done anything to hurt you, have they? Thank you for my hat, Pancham. Ooh, a little tight there Sylveon,..Pikachu?"

She turned to look at the Pokémon who was with his recently released friends and family. From the sound of it, they were all talking quite happily, sometimes using jolts of electricity to talk faster.

"Let's go," Serena said quietly to Bonnie and Clemont. She already began moving away.

"W-what?" said Bonnie.

"Dedenne?" said her orange mouse.

"Pikachu's happy here," Serena said. "Maybe not as happy as he would be with Ash, but definitely happier than he would be with me. I can't protect him, but he'll be safe here. He can hide with the rest of them in this huge forest. Don't worry. We'll come back once we get Ash."

"Serena, you can't be serious about this," Clemont said.

"You saw what happened today! And yesterday! And the day before! I can't trust myself. And what do I say to Ash when he finds out I'm the reason why his best friend is hurt? Now let's leave before—"

"Pikapi?" Pikachi said, stopping his conversation. One of his ears perked at Serena.

"Pikachu, I'm leaving you here. You heard that whole conversation, right? I swear we'll let you know as soon as possible when we find Ash."

"Pi-ka," Pikachu said, shaking his head.

"Pikachu," Serena said, her tone harsher. "I'm not a good trainer. Please. Just leave me."

"Chu. Pika chu chu pika," Pikachu said. He began climbing up Serena's legs.

"No, Pikachu! I don't want you perched on my shoulder! I'm not Ash!" Serena said, shaking her shoulder. However, Pikachu wasn't there. He was near her stomach, licking a wound from the Seed Bomb.

"Pi-ka. Chu." Pikachu said.

"Braix," Braixen said, and she also moved in to lick another one of Serena's wounds, followed by Pancham and Sylveon.

"N-no why? I don't deserve this, I—"

"Serena," Bonnie said. "I think you have the wrong idea about what makes a good Pokémon trainer."

Clemont put a hand on Serena's shoulder. "You're one of the greatest Pokémon trainers I know," he said. "As good as Ash. You risked your life to save Pikachu, Serena. That's why Pikachu—and all of your Pokémon—love and follow you. For Pikachu, other than Ash, there's no one else he would rather follow."

"C-Clemont, are you all right?" Serena said. She noticed the boy had a tear in his eye.

"N-no, it's okay," he said, shaking his head. He pumped his fist, looking right into Serena's eyes. "I have to work on that myself. Yes, I would do anything for my Pokémon. But you, Serena, you love and care for everyone. You would sacrifice your dreams and talents just to help a friend, and that makes you one of the best Pokémon trainers in my book."

Then Serena cried herself, and before she knew it, everyone started bawling, even Pikachu's family and friends.

"Well Pikachu," Serena said, after she stopped hiccupping and wiping tears from her eyes. "I think you have to say good-bye now."

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said, waving to his family and friends. The female Pikachu walked up to him, and then to everybody's surprise, she seemed to give him a kiss on his cheek.

"AWW," Bonnie said, smiling widely at Pikachu's blush.

"Ready Pikachu?" Serena said, motioning to her shoulders.

"Pika!" Pikachu said, climbing up. No one noticed it, but the egg in Serena's bag gave a small shake.


	9. Showdown in Pewter City

"We're finally in Pewter City!" Bonnie said, running around and waving her arms.

"Denne denne!" the orange mouse in Bonnie's agreed happily.

"I can't wait to see the museum," Clemont said. He wasn't wheezing for once as he gazed at the city.

Serena didn't comment but she felt that Pewter City was very grey and boring. There were no towering skyscrapers nor interesting architecture, not to mention it was much smaller than, say, Lumiose City. Again. What was with Kanto and all of these towns that were called cities?

"Chu Pikachu!" Pikachu said, raising an arm.

"That's right!" Serena said. "After the last few days, Pikachu is all pumped up. Let's go challenge the Pewter City Gym."

"Wah, already?" Bonnie said. "But we still have to take a shower! I'm all filthy from the forest."

"Right, I almost forgot," Serena said. She giggled. "I'm turning into Ash, am I?"

"Chu chu pika!" Pikachu whined.

"Wait!" said Clemont. "I've created a machine for this type of situation! The future is now, thanks to science! Citronic gear, on!"

"By the way, Clemont," Serena said. "Why do you call it Citronic gear instead of Clemontic gear now?"

Citron blushed and his Aipom arm almost dropped the large, pinball-like machine. Bonnie whispered, "He was sitting next to a Johton person on the plane here who told Clemont his name in original Johton. He likes the name."

"Anyways," Clemont said, brushing his blue jump suit. "The No-Hard-Feelings-Fair-and-Square Lottery Device Mark 2 will help us decide where to go. Now everyone put up your pictures onto a path."

"Dedenne!" the orange mouse said, its face bright with anticipation. It looked like he was saying "Technology is incredible!"

"I remember this machine," Serena said. "It didn't explode the first time we used it. But why did you make Mark 2?"

"Because there's three choices this time," Clemont said. His nose appeared larger and more pointed when Serena complemented his invention. It looked like a pinball machine with three trails, but the tops of each trail were obscured.

"Same machine and same bad name," Bonnie said. "And why can't we play rock-paper-scissors?"

Nevertheless Serena and Bonnie put their chibi pictures onto the middle path, Pikachu put his picture on the right path, and Clemont put his on the left.

"Let's start!" Clemont said, and all the faces began traversing along the path. The paths twisted and turned, avoiding obstacles such as hand-drawn trees and bad pictures of Team Rocket.

"Chu pika," Pikachu grumbled as his avatar fell into a hole.

"You can do it!" Bonnie said, clenching her fists and jumping up and down. "I believe in you! We can beat Clemont! Wait, no, don't go there! Noo!"

Serena's and Bonnie's pictures got shocked by a Magnemite, leaving Clemont's avatar to cross the finish line. When it crossed the finish line, confetti spewed out of the machine.

"Are you sure you didn't rig it, brother?" Bonnie said, crossing her arms and putting on a pouting face. Some confetti fell onto her head.

"Hey! Its name is the No-Hard-Feelings-Fair-and-Square Lottery Device, not the Make-Clemont-Win Device!" Clemont said, his nose growing even bigger. "Now let's go to the Pewter City Museum."

With some help from Serena's navigator, the trio found the building. It was large and plain and for once Clemont was ahead of the group, telling Serena and Bonnie to hurry up.

"You're really excited about this, aren't?" Serena said.

"Of course!" Clemont said. "The Pewter City museum is second only to Hoenn's museum for space exploration! There's also fossils of ancient Pokémon only found in this Kanto."

"Ooh, Pokémon?" Bonnie said, looking interested. "I hope the Pokémon are cute!"

After they paid for the tickets, Clemont dashed away. "Take care of Bonnie for me, will you Serena?"

"Hey, wait up!" Serena said, but the gym leader had already vanished. She sighed, putting her hands on her hips. "Let's go find the fossil Pokémon, Bonnie."

The two walked around, Pikachu pointing out and exclaiming at some of the model spaceships. Various meteors and meteorites were also on display, shining brightly as they caught the light.

"Ooh! So pretty!" Bonnie said.

"Dedenne!" the Pokémon agreed.

"I have to admit this is a little bit more interesting than I thought," Serena said. "But I don't get why Clemont likes all of these rocks so much."

"Hey look!" Bonnie said, pointing up ahead. She started running "There are the fossils! Come on come on, let's check them out!"

"Bonnie, look out where you're going!" Serena said, raising a hand in concern. "You're going to crash—"

The young girl slammed right into another boy, sending him sprawling on the floor. "Bonnie's nose hurts!" she said, clutching her nose and spinning around until she tumbled over a guard rail and into an exhibit.

"Pika…" was the only noise heard after the skeleton crashed to the floor. The sign in front of the exhibit read "KABUTOPS – DO NOT TOUCH."

The boy that she collided into made loud echoes with his feet as he got up and stomped his way towards Bonnie.

"There's no running in the museum!" he said. He had dark skin and very narrow eyes that were crossed as he glared at Bonnie. "Do you know how much that cost!? It's priceless! That used to be a real Pokémon!"

Bonnie's tears welled up as she started crying. "WAHHHHH I didn't mean it!" she said, running over to Serena and hugging her. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"There, there, it's okay," Serena said, hugging Bonnie back. "Um, is there any way we can pay for the skeleton?"

The boy shook his head. "No, unless you happen to—"

"Such a fair maiden like you does not need to pay compensation," another man said. Somehow Serena found one of her hands cupped in grasped in his hands. He looked remarkably similar to the other boy, only older. "Perhaps I could convince the museum staff if you would go on a date with me?"

"D-date..?" Serena said. Her face was turning red faster than the time she contemplated about holding Ash's hand.

"Chu! Chu!" Pikachu said, tugging Serena's hair, but Serena was too out of it to notice.

"Brock!" the younger boy said. His face was somehow redder than Serena's. "Stop doing that! Now she'll report you to Officer Jenny for harassing yet another girl! Do you remember that if she catches you one more time then you'll have your medical degree revoked?"

Serena mentally noted there were Officer Jenny sisters in Kanto, too.

"Ah, Forrest, I forgot!" Brock said, his brown hair leaping on his head. "It was just when I saw this dashing damsel I forgot my senses!"

"Brock..?" Serena said. Then it hit her—she couldn't believe she didn't pick it up earlier. She thought she memorized all the information about Kanto from her navigator. "You're the gym leader of Pewter City! You use mainly rock-type Pokémon!"

"Er, technically—" Brock started to say, but he was cut off by Forrest.

"You want to battle him?" Forrest said. He looked at Pikachu, who waved his hands at him. "You're a trainer, right? I'll make you a deal. If you win against Brock, then we'll pay for all charges of the Kabutops skeleton, and you get to report Brock to Officer Jenny. But if you lose, then not only you'll have to work here the rest of your life, but you have to keep your mouth silent about Brock, too!"

"Wait," Serena said. "What about if I just keep quiet about Brock and you can pay for the broken Kabutops statue?"

"I don't value my pervert brother that much," Forrest said, snorting. Brock's jaw dropped to the ground. "And besides, I want to learn about future challengers to my—I mean, Brock's gym. Not to mention Brock doesn't intend to lose, and I like risky gambles!"

"You have a deal then," Serena said. "I'm Serena, by the way. And this is Pikachu."

"Pi-ka chu," Pikachu said.

"Um, I'm Bonnie," she said, looking down at everybody's feet and poking her two pointer fingers together. "And this is Dedenne."

"Dedenne!"

"Oh no, the Kabutops statue is in ruins!" Clemont said, appearing from the nearby set of stairs. "Wait, what's going on here?"

Outside the museum, a trio put down their binoculars.

"It's that brat boy again!" Jessie said. "It's been forever since we've seen him!"

"Wasn't he a Pokémon doctor now?" James said. "What is he doing battling the brat girl?"

"Never mind that!" Meowth said. "Apparently they're loaded! They can buy one of those rare fossils! How about we break into their house and become rich for the rest of our lives?"

"All right!" they all said, giving each other hi-fives.

"Wooobbuuffet!"

A few minutes later Serena found herself inside the gym. Bonnie had clung onto her, apologizing every five seconds. She had told the little girl not to worry about it. Now though, Serena found herself worrying about it. A lot.

"Because the challenger has zero badges, this will b battle!" Forrest said, at the sidelines and acting as referee. "The challenger has the right to substitute her Pokémon."

Bonnie and Clemont were in the audience seating. The little sister's hands were near her face, her eyes about to burst into tears again. Clemont had a serious expression, his eyes narrowed almost as much as Brock's and Forrest's. Sitting next to them were eight boys and girls that had the same eyes as Brock and Forrest.

"Go go Brock!" a girl said. "Beat her up! Don't go to jail!"

"This is Serena's first gym battle since Gary, isn't it?" said Clemont.

"I'm worried brother!" Bonnie said. "And it's all my fault! What if Serena loses?"

"Chu. Pika," Pikachu reassured Serena. Pikachu leaped down onto the sandy battleground floor, ready to battle. Until then, she didn't notice that her palms were sweaty.

"Sorry Pikachu," Serena said. "I don't think I'll use you. You'll have to cheer today."

"Pi-ka," Pikachu said, falling flat on his face.

"Serena, while you have no badges so I have to use weaker Pokémon, that doesn't mean I'll go easy on you as a trainer!" Brock said. "I choose you, Geodude!"

"Geo!" the boulder-shaped Pokémon said, flexing his arms.

"Geodude. The Rock Pokémon," Serena's Pokédex said. "They are found in fields and mountains. Mistaking them for boulders, people often step or trip on them."

"In that case," Serena said, tossing out a Pokeball "Go, Pancham!"

The panda Pokémon came out, kicking the ground and looking at the Geodude.

"Good choice," Clemont said. "Pancham's fighting type will be useful against a rock-type Pokémon like Geodude."

"But isn't Geodude the pre-evolution of Golem?" Bonnie said. "She lost against Golem with Pancham before!"

"Battle begin!" Forrest said, motioning both of his hands downwards.

"Pancham, use Arm Thrust!" Serena said.

"Geodude, Magnitude!' said Brock.

Both Serena and Pancham froze at that.

"Pika! Pika pi!" Pikachu said, trying to snap Serena and Pancham out of it, but the fighting Pokémon took the full blunt of the attack, nearly falling into one of the cracks caused by the mini-earthquake.

"Pancham, are you okay?" Serena said. Pancham nodded and then slowly got to his feet.

"Keep the pressure up!" Brock said. "Use Sandstorm!"

Geodude grunted, and the room filled up with a tempest of sand just seconds later.

"It's Brock's mega strategy!" one of Brock's brothers said.

"Pancham! Pancham! Can you hear me?" Serena said, cupping her hands.

"You seem to be scared of battling, miss," she heard Brock say, sounding like it was both everywhere and nowhere in the Sandstorm. "You won't be winning if you don't attack! Geodude, use Magnitude again!"

"That's ingenious," Clemont said as the room shook with tremors once again. "Magnitude hits everywhere so you don't have to see the opponent in order to hit them. Meanwhile, Serena can't do anything in return!"

"Brother, don't say that!" Bonnie said. "Serena has to win!"

" _What should I do?"_ Serena thought, trying to keep her hat on as the wind whipped around her. _"Neither Pancham or I can see the Geodude. I'm not even sure if Pancham can hear me! If there was a way to get rid of this Sandstorm—maybe I can substitute another Pokémon? No, Braixen and Sylveon and Pikachu can't do anything either! I wish I had Ash's Charizard, he could…wait."_

"Pika pika!" Pikachu said, smiling.

"That's right," Serena said, also smiling. "Ash would just act with whatever tools he has. Pancham, use Stone Edge! The old one!"

"Pancham!" the Pokémon said. Serena let out a sigh of relief. That was one obstacle down.

"Geodude, Magnitude!"

"Avoid it by jumping onto the Stone Edges, Pancham!" Serena shouted. "And use it again!"

"I'm not sure what you're doing, but I don't think those Stone Edges are doing much damage to Geodude!" Brock said. "Again, Magnitude!"

"He has a point," Clemont said. "Stone Edge is not very effective against Geodude. Not to mention, if Pancham is using the flower-shaped Stone Edges, then it's weaker than a normal one."

"Ignore him and hang in there, Pancham!" Serena said. "Do you remember the spot where Braixen goes? Use Arm Thrust there, now!"

There was a faint glow in light in the center of the battlefield, followed by a "Geoo!" as the Pokémon was ejected out of the sandstorm, nearly missing Forrest and slamming into the area under Clemont and Bonnie. The sandstorm dissipated a few seconds later, leaving a tired, disheveled, but a grinning Pancham that waved his hands.

"And Geodude is knocked out!" Forrest said, almost in disbelief.

"Oh no! Geodude!" a sibling said. Some of them were actually crying.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu said, waving a flag around.

"You did it Pancham!" Serena said. She pumped a fist into the air. "I knew I could count on you!"

"Pan pan!"

"You've done your best, Geodude," Brock said, returning the Pokémon back to his Pokéball. "Dear lady, if I may ask—how did you manage to that? Challengers usually try to clear the Sandstorm somehow, but you hit Geodude while blind!"

Serena lowered her head and put on a small smile. "Pancham has a special kind of Stone Edge—it hits everywhere around him as you can tell," she said, waving to the jutted blue rocks around the battlefield that started disappearing. "By getting on a rock, he could avoid the Magnitudes."

"And how did he hit Geodude with that Arm Thrust?" asked Forrest. He had a notebook out, scribbling notes on it.

"I…I have my Pokémon practice on Pancham's Stone Edges all the time," Serena said. "My Braixen is somersaulted into the air by Pancham's Stone Edges. We used to practice that for hours. I assumed Pancham knew where Geodude was, and when Geodude was propelled, where he would be…"

"Woah! That's a lot of trust between trainer and Pokémon!" Brock said. "And ingenious! I would have never thought of that. It reminds me of a former traveling companion."

"Chu chu!" Pikachu said.

"I was only using the tools I have at the time," Serena said.

Brock nodded. "Well, I better try harder if I don't want to get thrown into jail. Come on out, Sudowoodo!"

"Sudowoodo. The Imitation Pokémon," Serena's Pokédex said. "It disguises itself as a tree to avoid attack. It hates water, so it will disappear if it starts raining."

"Pancham, do you think you can handle this?" Serena said. Her Pokémon nodded. "Great! Use Arm Thrust!"

Pancham dashed towards the Sudowoodo, his arms glowing.

"Sudowoodo, use Mimic!"

"Sudo!" the Pokémon said, his tree branches also glowing white.

"Mimic?" asked Bonnie.

"Mimic copies the move of whatever Pokémon attacks it!" Clemont said. "This will hurt!"

The two Pokémon smacked each other at the same time, their faces recoiling away. Stumbling back, while both rubbed their cheeks, neither went down.

"Sudowoodo, you're feeling great? Good, use Double Edge!" said Brock.

"Dodge it and then use Dark Pulse!" Serena said.

Pancham was about to jump—but he cringed, falling to his feet.

"He can't get up," Clemont said. "Those Magnitudes earlier did too much damage."

"Pancham, no!" Serena said as the fighting-type Pokémon was nailed right in the chest.

"And Pancham is out of the fight!" Forrest said. "Both trainers have one Pokémon left!"

"Go Brock!" his siblings said. "Go Brock! You rock! Wash our socks!"

"I will, after this battle!" Brock said.

"Good job, Pancham," Serena said, returning Pancham in the burst of red light. "For my next Pokémon, I'll use Sylveon!"

"Sylvie!" Sylveon said. She looked at the audience, but then stopped. Her pupils quivered as she saw Brock's siblings making a lot of noise.

"Sylveon? Are you okay?" Serena said.

"Oh no!" Bonnie said. "Sylveon is getting stage-fright."

"But she performs with Serena in front of audiences all of the time," said Clemont. "Why now?"

"Maybe because it's a battle?"

"If you're not going to move, I will," Brock said. "Sudowoodo, use Flail!"

The rock Pokémon slammed into Sylveon, sending her flying back further than Pancham did.

"Sylveon, are you okay?" Serena asked.

"Flail does more damage the less health Sudowoodo has," Brock said. "Since your Pancham attacked him earlier, Flail now hurts quite a bit!"

"Brock! Brock! You're as bright as an electric shock! Brock! Brock! Buy us a clock!"

"That doesn't make sense!" Brock said.

"Wah! What can Serena do?" Bonnie asked.

"Oh, Bonnie, I'm sure you know the answer," Clemont said.

Bonnie's puzzled face turned into joy when she saw Serena start snapping her right hand. "Oh! I almost forgot!"

"Sylveon, just pretend we're on a stage," Serena said. "Our audience is sitting in the stands. It's a small and slow night, but that doesn't mean we don't give it our all."

"I'm not sure what you're doing," Brock said. "But Sudowoodo! Use Flail again!"

"Dodge it, Sylveon!"

"It's dancing all around Sudowoodo!" Forrest said, staring at how Sylveon avoided Flail after Flail after Flail. "He can't land a hit!"

"In that case, let's slow Sylveon down! Use Hammer Arm, Sudowoodo!" said Brock.

"Sylveon, Protect!" Serena said, and Sudowood's upper-handed swing slammed into the Barrier,

"Now, Fairy Wind!"

"Mimic, Sudowoodo!"

Sylveon's Fairy Wind left glowing particles as a trail. The two attacks collided but then Sudowoodo's Fairy Wind prevailed, hitting Sylveon. Sylveon let out a cry but she wasn't knocked down.

"Sylveon, are you okay?" Serena asked.

"Sylveon's Fairy Wind is still geared towards Pokémon Performances," Clemont said. "It doesn't have its original strength!"

"You'll lose, Serena," Forrest said. "True, you may be able to dodge all of Brock's attacks, but you can't hit him or you'll be attacked by Mimic. You can't win if you stay on the defensive forever."

Serena gritted her teeth. _"What would Ash do?"_ she thought. _"Argh, he probably would take Sudowoodo head-on until the end. Sylveon isn't suited for that though. How can I play to her strengths? Swift will end up just like Fairy Wind. Maybe I could use Double Team—I think that's my best shot."_

"Sylveon, use Double Team!"

"Sudowoodo, Mimic!"

"Waah, he copied the Double Team?" Bonnie said as clones of both Pokémon appeared around the field.

"Ladies first!" Brock said. "I have all day."

"Even Double Team didn't work out," Serena said, biting her lip. "I…what can I..."

"Chu! Pika!" Pikachu said, pumping a fist.

"Sylvie! Sylveon!" Sylveon said.

"Sylveon, are you sure?" Serena said.

"Veon!" the Pokémon confirmed.

"Well then, I trust you! Sylveon, use Fairy Wind!" she said. In her head, she thought, _"Well, in the end I use Ash tactics after all."_

"Sudowoodo, use Mimic!"

All of the clones shot the star-shaped projectiles at each other, sending clouds of dust everywhere. It obscured the arena, leaving no witnesses to the outcome.

"What happened? What happened brother?" Bonnie said.

"Both Pokémon are knocked out!" Forrest said, raising his hands on both sides. "This battle is a draw!"

"Sylveon!" Serena said, running up to her Pokémon. "Are you okay? Can you stand?"

"Syl," the Pokémon said weakly.

"Wow, it seems like Sylveon's attack in the end had its normal power," said Clemont.

"I'm proud of you, Sylveon," Serena said, smiling. "You deserve a good, long rest."

"You too, Sudowoodo," Brock said. Walking up to Serena, he said, "That was an excellent match."

"So what happens now?" Bonnie asked.

Forrest groaned. "Well, in the end I guess you'll have to report Brock to Officer Jenny and we'll have to extort you for money. Not the most ideal situation, but—"

"AND TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" said some familiar voices. Everyone looked to see the hole in the ceiling, and Serena could've sworn she heard a "Wooobbuffet!"

"Was that Team Rocket?" Clemont said.

"Team Rocket?" said Brock. "You know them too?"

"Rhyperioorr!" a Pokémon roared. Bonnie, Serena, and Clemont jumped at the sound and turned to see the red and black Pokémon baring his teeth.

"Rhyperior. The Drill Pokémon," Serena's Pokédex chimed. "It can launch a rock held in its hand like a missile by tightening then expanding its muscles instantly."

"Rhyperior? Is everything all right?" Forrest said.

"He has something on his neck!" one of Brock's siblings said, pointing to the steel-like ring on Rhyperior.

"Rhy?" the Rhyperior said, looking at Brock. His eyes were a bright red and they looked crazed. "RHHYPERIOR!"

Brock was launched into the air by Rhyperior's drill. Hitting the side of the gym, he slumped to the floor, unconscious.

"Brock! Brock!" a sibling said. Others were crying.

"Steelix, I'm counting on you!" Forrest said, throwing out a Pokéball. "Use Iron Tail!"

The iron snake swung a glowing tail at Rhyperior, but Rhyperior caught it with his bare arms. Giving another crazed roar, Rhyperior dug his horn into Steelix.

"It used Horn Drill!" Clemont said.

"Steelix! Are you okay?" Forrest said.

"Steel! Lix!" the Pokemn wailed, thrashing around. People ducked for cover as parts of the ceiling started caving in.

"Serena, what are you doing?" Bonnie said. The older trainer was running up to the Rhyperior, trying her best to avoid the falling debris. Pikachu was still on her shoulder, zapping away nearby rocks with Thunderbolt.

"Is she, no way, riding it?" said Forrest.

"Rhyperior! Calm down!" Serena said, jumping onto him. "Hold still! You want to get this necklace off you, right?"

"I can't believe it!" Forrest said. "How is she holding on?"

"Wait, isn't Rhyperior the final evolution of Rhyhorn?" Clemont said. "In that case…"

A particularly angry thrash caused both of Serena's legs to fly out, making Bonnie scream and cover her eyes. However, Serena hung on, trying desperately and instinctively to hold onto any nook and cranny. Funnily, Pikachu was holding onto Serena's shoulder the same way.

"Pikachu! Use Iron Tail on the necklace!" Serena said.

"Pika…pika pika!" Pikachu said, leaping off and swinging his tail. The iron necklace broke off Rhyperior, and after a few more shakes, the Rhyperior calmed down.

"Rhhy!" the Rhyperior said.

"Good boy," Serena said, stroking Rhyperior. "It doesn't hurt anymore, does it? Wow, I can't wait until I tell Mama I rode a Rhyperior!"

"Her mom's a professional Rhyhorn racer," Clemont said to Forrest.

"Brock! Brock! Are you as okay as a rock?" Brock's siblings said, running up to Brock. Groaning, the teenager got up and felt his head.

"Ouch. I feel like I need to spend a day resting," he said. "My head hurts."

"Glad to see you're okay, big brother," Forrest said. He turned to Serena who had gotten off the Rhyperior but was still petting him. The Rhyperior, meanwhile, was licking Serena all over the place.

"I've underestimated you," Forrest said. "I owe you one."

"Huh?" said Serena.

"I really did think Brock would beat you," said Forrest. "You didn't seem that strong. But now, wow, you've taught me strategies that I never knew existed. Not to mention you've showed the courage to jump onto Rhyperior and save the gym. It would be honor to pay for the Kabutops skeleton, and it would be my honor to have our gym match the day after tomorrow."

"Wait what?"

"We would have to repair the gym and that'll take a day or two, not to mention I want Brock to referee and he'll be in the hospital. Oh, and by the way, I'd appreciate it as a gesture of goodwill that you don't tell Officer Jenny about Brock's latest transgression."

"Wait, no no no no, not that, but YOU'RE the gym leader?!" Serena said.

"Oh, yeah. I lied," Forrest said.

"Wait, what, you can't just, I mean that's—" Serena said, spluttering.

"I'll be using these two fellows," Forrest said, motioning to both Steelix and Rhyperior who loomed behind him. "They're my toughest Pokémon. You can use all of yours to compensate. I have a feeling this will be a good match."


	10. Mounting a Coordinator Assault!

"The strangest thing happened the other day," Professor Oak said from the computer screen. "A Pidgeot came flying into the ranch. I thought it looked familiar, and when all of Ash's Pokémon came up and greeted it, I learned that it was Ash's Pidgeot!"

"Is PIdgeot okay?" Serena asked. The trio were inside Pewter City's Pokémon Center. None of their Pokémon were with them—they were being healed by Nurse Joy and her Blissey. Right after showering and cleaning herself and her clothes, Serena walked into Clemont and Bonnie having a conversation with Professor Oak via the computer.

""He looked a bit roughed up when we bought him in," Professor Oak said. "But you wouldn't believe this—he was holding a Mega Stone! I better send this to Professor Sycamore as soon as possible."

A phone rang from Professor Oak's side. "Speaking of the Giratina, he's calling me. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Let me know if you have news of Ash."

"We should call Alexa," Clemont said, dialing the number. "She'll want to know some news."

She picked up extremely quickly. There were a lot of people running in her background carrying all sorts of papers. There was even a Pelipper which crashed into another aide, dropping files everywhere. "Hello, this is the Kalos—oh hello Clemont! And Serena, and Bonnie! How are you today? Things are pretty hectic here. Do you remember Squishy, Bonnie? The public is allowed to see him for the first time."

"Squishy!" Bonnie said, her face brightening up. "I haven't seen him in such a long time! Have they been treating him well?"

Alexa nodded, her brown bangs bobbling around. "Now, what did you want to talk about?"

"The Viridian City gym leader isn't Tuck," Serena said. "He doesn't have a voice or that Mewtwo. He isn't Giovanni, actually. I thought it was weird my guide was wrong."

Clemont and Bonnie shifted when Serena talked about Mewtwo. However, Alexa's face was impassive. "I've heard Giovanni was replaced recently because he was the leader of Team Rocket. By Gary Oak, right?"

"Oak?!" Serena said, nearly slamming the keyboard. She had a sudden urge to call Professor Oak and give him a piece of her mind.

"So Alexa, now we're in Pewter City," Clemont said, shooting glances at Serena who was steaming at her ears. "Serena challenged Brock, but apparently he also isn't the gym leader anymore—it's his brother, Forrest. It doesn't look like they're Tuck, either."

"Wow, that's weird your navigator is incorrect," Alexa said. "By the way, Serena, there's a Pokémon Contest going on in Pewter City. Registration ends later today. You should check it out!"

"Pokémon Contest?" Bonnie asked. "Is that like Pokémon Showcases?"

"Ah, I have to get going!" Alexa said, looking at her watch. "I have a meeting. Trevor, Tierno, and Shauna say hi. They've met with the first Johto gym leader, Falkner. Trevor and Tierno apparently defeated him too. Well, see you around!"

"So Serena, will you be entering the Pokémon Contest?" Clemont asked once the computer shut off.

Serena chewed her lips. "I don't know. I want to but I have to prepare for the gym battle. None of my Pokémon have a good typing against Rhyperior."

"Wow, you're sounding like Ash!" Bonnie said.

"It's the Princess of Hoenn!" someone said on the other side of the room. The trio stopped their conversation to see a crowd of reporters enter the Pokémon Center. They were following a girl dressed in a red tank top and white shorts. A red ribbon tied up her brown bangs, and an annoyed-looking boy with black hair and glasses followed her.

"So May, may you tell us why are you entering the Kanto Coordinator Circuit again?

"Will you please stop following us?" the boy said, wringing his hands. "May's tired and sick of answering all of your questions."

"And who are you, little boy?" the reporter said.

"I'm Max, her manager," Max said, his face scrunched up. "And get out of here before I set my Pokémon on you."

"Manager?" the reporter said. She tried quite hard to stifle her laughter. "Aren't you a little early to be a Pokémon trainer, young man?"

"Hey! Stop bothering them!" Bonnie said. She looked like she was mad from the "young Pokémon trainer" comment. "Papa told me to treat others the way you want to be treated! Would you like it if I was bothering you all day?"

"Oh, and don't tell me, are you also a manager?" the reporter said. Bonnie stuck out a tongue.

"Please don't bother them anymore," Serena said, smiling as she walked up. She was wearing some very large white sunglasses that obscured half her face. "I don't mean to threaten, but my Pikachu can pack quite a punch."

"Pi-ka," Pikachu said. Electricity leaked from his cheeks.

The reporters looked at each other. "Okay, okay. Fine, Miss Jealous," one of them said. "We were just looking for an interview."

"Thank you for saving us!" May said, clasping Serena's once the Pokémon Center's glass doors slid shut. "In case you didn't guess, my name's May. I couldn't say anything—the media is vicious and might take anything I do out of context."

"You seem like someone reliable!" Bonnie said. She floated over to May and got down on one knee. "Would you like to marry my brother?"

Everyone in the room just froze.

"M-marry?" May said.

"Bonnie!" Clemont said. His Aipom arm extended and pulled Bonnie into the air. "I thought you stopped doing that in Kanto!"

"That's because I couldn't find any reliable girls here! Why are you upset?"

"Um, and I'm Max," Max said, doing his best to have a professional, firm, handshake with Bonnie, who was still being hung in the air by the Aipom arm.

"I'm Bonnie," she said, failing pretty hard to imitate the handshake. "And this is Dedenne. Are you really a Pokémon trainer? You don't look that much older than me and Papa says I can't be one until I'm ten."

"Yup," Max said. He revealed two Pokéballs on his belt. "My dad's a gym leader. He jumped through all these hoops to let me start early."

"Clemont!" Bonnie said, whining as she looked at her big brother. "Why can't you do that?"

"You're Clemont?" Max said, his eyes shining. "That's so cool! You're one of the strongest electric trainers in the Kalos region. What electric Pokémon can you catch there? Are fairy types as strong as they seem? How common are Mega Evolutions? Do you have any Pokémon that can Mega Evolve? How big is Lumiose Tower? Who's taking over the Lumiose City gym now that you're here? Why are you here?"

Clemont eventually fell at the weight of the questions, but Max kept on asking more.

"And what's your name?" May asked.

"Well, this is Pikachu," Serena said. "And I'm Ser…Leaf. My name is Leaf."

"Pika! Pikachu!" the Pokémon said. He pointed at May, but Serena didn't change her expression.

"What brings you here, Leaf?" May said. Bonnie and Clemont looked at "Leaf" with raised eyebrows and cocked heads, but no one commented.

"I'm here to challenge the Pewter City gym," Serena said. She felt uneasy at how easily she lied. She wasn't exactly sure why she lied, either. Maybe it was to protect her anonymity—she empathized May. After all, she herself spent way too long shoving away reporters asking about the newly crowned Kalos Queen. Serena had no idea how Aria handled it.

"You're a Pokémon trainer?" Max said, finally stopping from bombarding the poor, exhausted Clemont. "Ooh? What Pokémon do you have? Who was your starter Pokémon? Did you battle the gym here yet? I did, and it was an easy victory! I crushed both of his Geodudes."

Max flashed his Boulder Badge which was on the front of his green shirt. It was gray and shaped like a boulder. Serena, meanwhile, wanted to punch both Max and Forrest in the face.

"Max, please," May said, her face slightly blushing as she pulled Max away. "Leaf, I'm entering the Kanto Coordinator Circuit. I heard my rival is coming here, and ever since she beat me in the Wallace Cup I've always wanted to defeat her."

"Who's your rival, May?" Bonnie asked. Most of May's words flew past her but she was still interested, judging by her eager face.

"May! It's so good to see you here!" said another girl who entered the Pokémon Center. The reporters almost entered, but a look from Serena and Pikachu staved them away. "How long has it been?"

"Pika! Pika chu chu!" Pikachu said, tugging Serena's head. However, Serena still didn't react.

The girl was wearing a white beanie hat, a light black tank top and a pink skirt. Brushing her blue-black hair aside, she squealed and clasped hands with May. "I wasn't sure if you would enter here! This would be the first time we would be competing in the same region! And who are you friends here?"

Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie introduced themselves again, Serena acquainting herself as Leaf once more. "Hey Dawn," May said. "By the way, doesn't that Pikachu look familiar?"

"Yes, me too!" Dawn said. She frowned.

Serena waved her hands in front of her head. "Ah, no, I caught Pikachu just recently," she said. "There's a lot of Pikachu in Viridian Forest."

"Hmm, maybe I should catch a Pikachu," Max said, scratching his head. "I knew a very strong one."

"…pika," sighed Pikachu.

"Hey Leaf?" said May, smiling. "Why don't you try entering the Pokémon Contest? You're from Kalos, right? They're a bit different from the Pokémon Showcases there, but they're still as fun. Just try it once. You might like it!"

"We'll see," Serena said, smiling back.

"Ah, May, look at the time!" Max said, looking at his watch. "We got to go! Come on Dawn, registrations are closing!"

With a quick wave, the Pokémon Coordinators exited the Pokémon Center.

"…pika pika," said Pikachu. A sweat dropped down behind his head.

"Yes, I know Pikachu," Serena said, laughing softly as she took her sunglasses. "I know you and Ash traveled with Dawn and May before. Ash told me once."

"Whaat?" Bonnie said, surprised as the new news. "Then they're our friends! Why didn't you tell them your real name?"

"I…I don't know," Serena said. "But I think I want to remain anonymous. Yes, I've already told my name to many strangers, like Samurai and Joey and Brock, but…"

She looked outside the glass door where some reporters still lingered, but most were going to the Pokémon Contest area. "Well, it's different when everybody knows I'm in Kanto. I don't want people to know, I don't want people to speculate why I came here instead of defending my Kalos Queen title...I think I'm going to train now. Feel free to visit the Pokémon Contest and tell me how it goes!"

She walked out, keeping that well-practiced smile on her face. However, Bonnie and Clemont couldn't notice the lump in her throat.

Outside the Pokémon Center, previously intermingled with the reporters, a girl, a guy, and a talking Meowth took off their disguises.

"The brat girl is joined by even more brat girls!" James said.

"Now it'll be even harder to steal Pikachu," Meowth said. "Jessie, do you have any cunning plans in that head of yours?"

"The Kalos twerp isn't participating in the Pokémon Contests!" Jessie said. She was clasping her hands on the side of her head. "For some reason everyone is brainwashed into thinking that she is somehow better than the beautiful Jessie. Well, now here's my chance! To show everyone that I truly belong to be the Kalos…I meant Kanto Queen!"

"Woooobbbuffet!"

"I don't think it's called Kanto Queen here," said Meowth, sighing.

"There's no stopping her," James said, shaking his head.

"Come on you two!" Jessie said, pulling Meowth and James by the ear. "Didn't you hear? The reservation is ending!"

A few hours later, in the old dirt battlefield next to the Pokémon Center, Serena sank down to her feet. Her legs ached. It hurt to take a breath of air. And she knew that was nothing compared to her Pokémon's feelings.

"Are you okay, Braixen?" Serena said, scratching the fox's ear. She seemed to purr and she curled up in Serena's arms.

"What about you? Pancham? Sylveon? Pikachu?"

"Pan!" Pancham said, proud he got the move right. Sylveon crossed her feet and looked down, unsure of how to answer. And of course, Pikachu jumped and said "Pika pika!" Like Ash, Pikachu seemed to love training.

"How about we go see the Pokémon Contest as a break?" Serena said. Pancham, Braixen, and Sylveon cheered. Pikachu cocked his head, seemingly saying that he didn't need a break, but then he saw Serena's face.

"Pika~chu," Pikachu agreed, knowing that Serena ached deep within her heart to go.

When they entered the building and went into the auditorium—it looked strikingly new, perhaps built only few years or even months ago—Serena spotted the signature bright blonde hair of her friends.

"Serena!" Clemont said. "I'm glad you could make it."

"We just hit the intermission!" Bonnie said, moving her feet back and forth and kicking her chair. "And Pokémon Contests are so weird. You see, everybody does free-style performances in the beginning. May's and Dawn's performances were good, I think. But not as good as yours of course!"

"There was someone that stunned the crowd though," Clemont said. "Her name is Jessicalica. Now hers was really good. She could definitely become Kalos Queen if it weren't for you and Aria."

"Do you know why?" Serena asked, curious. While she hadn't seen May's or Dawn's performances, she knew they were good—they were, after all, the equivalent of Kalos Queen in their regions.

"Hmm, Jessicalica herself danced with her Pokémon," Clemont said. "None of the other trainers did that. They just ordered the Pokémon around. No, the Pokémon and moves were beautiful! But it…it felt…"

"Like they weren't in sync!" Bonnie finished. "Serena, when you do it, it feels like you trust your Pokémon and they trust in you. Jessicalica has the same idea. No, I'm sure those coordinators love their Pokémon too! But maybe…but maybe they haven't tried dancing with their Pokémon yet? They must be sad…" Bonnie said, her voice trailing off. "They probably don't know why they've done so badly since they haven't seen Jessicalica's performance. They've passed to the next round at least, but the judges were debating about giving Jessicalica's Pokémon extra hit points due to their amazing performance!"

"What happens after the intermission?" Serena asked.

"Oh, they do some kind of battle," said Bonnie.

"Battle?"

Clemont pulled out a pamphlet. "The remaining coordinators engage in a single elimination 1 vs. 1 tournament," he read. "Each Pokémon has a set amount of hit points which decreases depending on the amount of damage and beauty and style the opponent dishes out. A Pokémon which loses all of these hit points or faints would eliminate the coordinator from the tournament."

Serena's mind was already racing. _"That's so interesting!"_ she thought. _"I can't just have Braixen launch Fire Blasts into the air—she would have to attack the opponent and somehow find the right angle to make it explode beautifully. And Sylveon's dancing would have to be wholly improvised—I would have to snap my hands in a different beat depending on the Pokémon, and Pancham's—"_

"Serena?" Bonnie said, waving a hand in front of her face. "Are you there?"

"Sorry," Serena said, blushing slightly. "Should we see May and Dawn? Let's go cheer them up."

"Can we get past security?" Clemont said.

Serena just smiled. "Leave it to me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"But I'm the Kalos Queen!" Serena said to the security guard. The three of them were in the side hallway to the performer rooms, and the stone-faced guard was adamant about not letting them enter. Serena was wearing her sunglasses—she wasn't willing to take any chances.

"Pika chu chu!" Pikachu said, waving an arm angrily.

"And I'm the President of the Pokémon League," the guard said. "Listen, you said your name was Leaf, right? As far as I know no one called Leaf is a Top Coordinator. Now if you all would please get back to your seats and wait out the intermission so I can do my job…"

Clemont did an evil laugh, putting a finger to his flashing glasses. "I've anticipated situations like this so I've made a device for it! The future is now, thanks to science! Citronic gear, on!"

Reaching into Clemont's yellow backpack, the Aipom arm pulled out yet another one of his machines. It was a perfect sphere, round and smooth to the touch.

"I call it the Distractifier Machine that Distracts!" Clemont said, pumping out his chest. "You see, with one simple button press—"

"Brother, that's a terrible name," Bonnie said.

"Science is amazing…but you seriously expect me to fall for that?" the guard said. "After you gave me the name?"

"Oh," Clemont said, his mouth in a small o.

"Would you please let us in?" Serena said. "Please, it's an emergency, I—"

"Hey, Leaf! Bonnie! Clemont!" Dawn said, waving a hand from the inside. She was wearing a bright pink dress and her hair was tied in a simple high ponytail.

"Would you let them in?" she said to the guard. The gruff security guard made a very annoyed grunt, something between a dying mouse and a tire popping. "Okay! Thanks a lot!"

"How are you feeling?" Serena asked as they walked down the hall.

Dawn clenched her teeth. "Outperformed. I thought May would be my greatest rival, but this Jessicalica person has been amazing the audience. We've heard some of the rumors that she dances with her Pokémon, but I'm not too sure if I can do anything about it. I mean it's already too late, intermission will be over soon."

"Hey, Dawn, why did you let them in?" Max said, trying his best to put on a disapproving face. He was leaning on the wall next to a changing room, presumably May's. "They aren't supposed to be here."

"Aw? Why not?" Bonnie said. "We're just trying to help!"

"It'll be okay," May said, spotting the group as she walked out of her room. She was dressed in a pink outfit with a tutu. "I don't think dancing or whatever Jessicalica's doing will help in the second half."

"You're wrong," Serena said.

"Huh?"

"Here, follow me. Excuse me? Nurse Joy?" she said to the woman standing in the middle of the hallway. Serena remembered that she was a judge, seeing her at the table at the front of the stage.

"Hello. How may I help you?" Nurse Joy said, smiling.

"Is there a practice Pokémon Contest battle arena? I would like to show my friends something. And can you be the judge?" Serena asked.

"Oh, but intermission will be over soon, and—"

Putting a finger on her lips, Serena tilted her sunglasses down at an angle such that Dawn and May couldn't see her face. Nurse Joy's eyebrows shot up, and she said "Okay! Follow me."

As they walked down the hallway, Nurse Joy whispered, "May I have your autograph?" to which Serena scribbled her name.

They entered a room which was old, dingy, and dusty, but it had an old battle arena in the center. Nurse Joy flicked on a switch which turned on several old naked lightbulbs and a large monitor.

"Can you set it to 1 vs 2?" Serena asked.

"That's unorthodox," Nurse Joy said. "But okay."

"Are you insinuating a novice like you can beat my sister, the Princess of Hoenn?" Max said.

"Hey! Ser—" Bonnie tried to say, but Pikachu darted over and put his paws on her mouth.

"Leaf," May said. "Are you really thinking about battling us i Pokémon Contest? You haven't been in one yet!"

"She's the Kalos—" Bonnie started to say, but Pikachu covered her mouth again.

"What Bonnie's saying is that I've watched a lot of Pokémon Performances, a Kalos competition." Serena said. "It looks like Jessicalica been in a couple. I'm here to teach both of you what she can do."

"May, I think we should head back," Dawn said, looking at May. "Intermission is almost over, and—"

"Go, Braixen!" Serena said, her first Pokémon coming out.

"I choose you, Beautifly!" said May. "Leaf, I'm not sure what you're doing, but you better not underestimate a Top Coordinator."

Dawn sighed. "I swear, if we're late…come on out, Mamoswine."

"Beautifly, the Butterfly Pokémon," Serena's Pokédex chimed. "Despite its appearance, it has an aggressive nature. It attacks by jabbing with its long, thin mouth."

"Mamoswine, the Twin Tusk Pokémon," it continued. "Its impressive tusks are made of ice. The population thinned when it turned warm after the ice age."

The three girls' portraits appeared on the monitor along with their Pokémon. A circular bar labeled "HP" appeared around the pictures of the Pokémon.

"Oh, so that's what it looks like," Serena said. "Braixen, this is a Pokémon battle, sort of. But it's more like a Pokémon Showcase. Do you understand?"

Braixen's eyes shimmered as she matched Serena's smile. "Braix!"

"What? This is your first time seeing a Pokémon Contest!?" Dawn said. "Enough of this! Mamoswine, use Ice Shard!"

Both Serena and Braixen ducked, avoiding the Mamoswine's freezing bite. Tiny icicles shimmered in the air. As they dodged, Serena started humming.

"~Use Flamethrower~!" she said, her words and tone aligned to the melody of the song.

A Flamethrower nailed a direct hit on Mamoswine. As it dissipated, it left an effect that looked like flames dancing in the air.

"It's Super Effective!" Clemont said. While the Mamoswine cringed when he absorbed the attack, the Mamoswine looked unfazed.

"Ha! It didn't look like it did anything." Dawn said. "Mamoswine, Ice Fang!"

"It's our turn too, Beautifly," said May. "Use Aerial Ace!"

Serena's foot started tapping too as she hummed. Braixen avoided the Ice Fang but she received a direct hit from the Aerial Ace, which left a bright flashing light.

"Ha! Take that! Your Braixen took a lot of damage there," Max said as Braixen landed on the floor somehow on two legs. Braixen looked like she shrugged off the attack, but the bruise on her right leg showed otherwise. Bonnie noticed then that Serena favored her left leg when she walked around the side, still humming and tapping her right foot.

"Now, Hidden Power!" Serena said. Braixen launched some white orbs around her. Some of them mixed with the flames from earlier, giving them a candle-light appearance.

"Wah! So pretty!" Bonnie said. Mamoswine and Beautifly and even the trainers appeared mesmerized by the effect, not trying to dodge the attack. While it was a direct hit—both Mamoswine and Beautifly cried out—again, it didn't seem to do much damage.

"Ugh!" Dawn said, shaking her head. "Snap out of it. Let's show her what a real Hidden Power is, Mamoswine!"

"Beautifly, use Silver Wind!" May said.

The two Pokémon used their respective attacks. As this point Serena was fully dancing at the side of the stage. Both she and Braixen twirled and ducked as the attacks hit their mark.

"Another direct hit!" Clemont said. "Two this time!"

"Can you stand, Braixen?" Serena asked. The Pokémon didn't seem like she could hold much longer. It looked like it took all of her strength to keep her feet still, and her wand was unsteady in her grip.

"Xen!" the fox Pokémon confirmed.

"Great! One more Fire Blast!" Serena said.

Launching a Fire Blast into the air, the star-shaped move exploded as a meteor-like shower fell to the ground. There was no way Mamoswine or Beautifly could dodge it—there was just too many—and they cried as they absorbed the blows. However, when the attack was over, it didn't look like they took much damage.

"And…finish!" Serena said, stopping in a pose exactly the same as Braixen's.

"What?" Dawn asked. "Mamoswine isn't even close to fainting!"

"The match is over!" Nurse Joy said. "Ser…Leaf wins!"

Serena was glad Nurse Joy hid her identity as everyone looked at the scoreboard. While both Mamoswine's and Beautifly's HP went to zero, Braixen's was hardly affected.

"You did a good job, Braixen," Serena said, smiling and rubbing Braixen's head. Then both trainer and Pokémon collapsed, laughing from their victory.

"You've rigged the competition!" Max said.

"That's impossible!" Dawn said. "Braixen is in worse shape than Mamoswine! Look! She can barely stand! She was just about to faint!"

"Yes, but that's not the point of a Pokémon Contest," Nurse Joy said. "I'm ashamed of you Top Coordinators! Yes, your Pokémon's attacks are very pretty, there's no denying that. Another judge might say they're lovelier than Braixen's. But Braixen neither cried nor worried nor faltered as she got hit by attack after attack. When she and her trainer danced, even you could feel the trainer infusing her strength into her Pokémon. While her attacks were weak, her inner strength is much, much stronger than yours."

"Will all coordinators please make their way the main stage?" said a voice from the speaker. "Intermission will be over in ten minutes. I repeat. Intermission will be ten minutes."

May walked over to Serena and extended a hand, helping pull her up. "Thanks for the help. I think I understand now. I'm not sure how much I can prepare now, but I'll give it my best shot."

"Trainers from Kalos are really something, huh," Dawn said, sighing. "I think I'll try competing there one day."

The group started heading back out. "Ah, are you not coming?" Clemont said to Serena.

"Oh, sorry, wait up I…" she started saying, but then she looked at her feet. "Sorry, May and Dawn," Serena finally said, scratching the back of her head. "I have to train now. I need to beat the gym leader for my first badge."

"Whaat?" Dawn said. "You don't have your first badge yet? Come on, you should watch! I swear you'll be an extremely talented Pokémon Coordinator."

Serena waved a hand, turning around a walking away. "Sorry. I don't like Pokémon Contests."

"Braix-en," Braixen said, looking worriedly at her trainer. She knew that Serena was lying. Pikachu patted Serena's hat sympathetically, and Bonnie and Clemont stayed silent, their own hearts aching for Serena's lost dreams.

It was evening at the Pokémon Center when Serena wiped some sweat off of her forehead. "It's really funny how much our efforts went to waste at that mock Pokémon Contest battle today," she said.

"Braixen," the fire Pokémon agreed. She swirled her wand once again, ejecting a Flamethrower that was streamlined and scorched the rock near them.

"Pika!" Pikachu said, cheering at the powerful Flamethrower.

"I'm surprised at how quickly you picked up Pokémon Performance-style attacks though," Serena said, raising an eyebrow. "That's a good thing. When this is all over hopefully it'll be easy going back to Pokémon Performances."

"Hey! Leaf!" said Dawn, and Serena and her Pokémon turned to see the group of five.

"Ooh, how was it?" Serena said, putting on her sunglasses before she turned to face them. "Who won?"

"Well, I beat Dawn," May said, putting on a slight snicker which made Dawn pout. "But I lost to Jessicalica in the finals. It was really close. I owe you one there. If you didn't battle me, I would have gotten destroyed. Geez. I thought I was the best and all of these amazing Pokémon Coordinators are popping out of nowhere."

"I bet she bribed the judges," Max said. "She probably entranced them with her red hair."

"Max! That's not nice!" said Bonnie.

"Well, I think it's good the ceiling has been raised," Dawn said, looking at the sky. "Now there's so much more we can do to improve. Ugh, I'm getting pumped! I'll move on to Vermillion City so my Pokémon and I can get some extra practice time for the next Pokémon Contest there! See you around!"

"Say May," Clemont said, waving a hand to Dawn. "Why are you competing in the Kanto Coordinator Circuit again? Didn't you already become a Top Coordinator here?"

"Right. Have you heard of the missing boy? Ash Ketchum?" May said. Serena started a coughing fit.

"Yeah, well, uh," May said, shooting a is-she-okay look, to which Clemont and Bonnie just chuckled. "I have this feeling in my heart that Ash is around here somewhere. In Kanto."

"In your heart?" Bonnie asked. Max was burying his face in his hands.

May blushed a little bit and stroked her cheek. "I think we have a bit of a connection. I kinda like him, you know, after traveling with him for a few months."

"I'M GOING TO BED NOW," Serena said incredibly loudly. "It's been a long day."

"Pika chu chu chu," the mouse Pokémon said. It sounded oddly close to laughter.


	11. A Chip Off the Old Brock

"Serena, you're looking awfully pale," Clemont said as the trio stood outside the gym.

"What? Really?" Serena said, her words faster than normal. She wasn't exactly looking at Clemont but instead taking glances at the gym door every once in a while.

Bonnie and Dedenne yawned, stretching out their arms. The sun was creaking over the horizon, casting hues of yellow and red onto the restored gym.

"Bonnie's so tired," she said. "You're really turning into Ash."

"Ash would've slept the entire night," Serena said, also yawning. When Bonnie looked closer at Serena's eyes, she noticed dark circles under her makeup. "I was too nervous to sleep so that's why I'm here early."

"Pika pika," Pikachu said, patting Serena's head sympathetically.

"Wow, you're here early," Brock said, walking around a nearby building. While a bandage was wrapped around his head, he looked perfectly fine. His brothers and sisters, all with his slanted eyes, swarmed around him.

"Excited for our match?" Forrest said, flashing a grin. He jingled some keys and unlocked the gym door, stepping inside. The rest of the group followed suite. Apparently the lights were motion-activated as they turned on, revealing the battlefield Serena and Brock had fought in a few days earlier.

"So why again are you using your Steelix and Rhyperior against me?" Serena said. Even in her sleepiness she glared at Forrest. "I've heard from someone that you used two Geodudes against him."

"I wouldn't be challenging you with my best Pokémon if I didn't think you can beat them," Forrest said. "After you, you drew with Brock, and he's my older brother."

"And any particular reason why you're using your Steelix who isn't a rock type?" Serena said.

"Uh, his pre-evolution is a rock type. Close enough," said Forrest.

"I still want to face just two Geodudes," Serena said, grumbling as she took her side of the battlefield. Clemont, Bonnie, and Brock's siblings took to the stands, and this time Brock served as the referee.

"The challenger is allowed to substitute Pokémon at any time, something the gym leader isn't allowed to do," Brock said. "Forrest is also only allowed to use two Pokémon while Serena can use all six. Are there any questions?"

"Two more things," Serena said, pulling out a Pokéball. "You don't happen to have a Mewtwo, right? And are you actually the gym leader of Pewter City? I swear, if the actual gym leader is another one of your siblings…"

Forrest just laughed. "I choose you, Rhyperior!"

"Go, Pancham!" Serena said, tossing out the Pokéball.

"Pancham!" the Pokémon said, looking at the monster that dwarfed it.

"Serena likes her type matchings, doesn't she brother?" Bonnie said.

"An orthodox start," Clemont said, nodding. "At least I can understand her thought process, unlike Ash's."

Rhyperior looked down at Pancham when some black smoke flew out of the larger Pokémon's nose. Then, beating his chest, he made some "Rhy-Rhy-Rhy" noises as he faced the ceiling.

"Pan! Cham!" Pancham said, making an angry fist.

"Is he laughing at Pancham?" Bonnie said.

"Denne! Denne!" Denne said, also mad. Dedenne seemed like he also took an objection to being called small.

"Pancham!" Serena said. "Ignore his laugher and show him what you got. Arm Thrust!"

Pancham's arms glowed as he leaped upwards, throwing a punch at the Rhyperior. However, the Rhyperior raised his head, and apparently Pancham's attack couldn't reach Rhyperior. He tried jumping again, a little higher this time, but Rhyperior did a small, pathetic jump which dodged Pancham's attack.

"Rhy! Rhy! Rhy!" Rhyperior wheezed, clutching his chest as Pancham again tried and failed to jump high enough.

"Ignore his head, Pancham!" Serena said. "And aim for his chest!"

"Pann-cham!" Pancham said, nailing the Rhyperior in the body. For about five seconds, neither of them moved, but then Rhyperior started laughing harder again.

"Rhyperior's ability is Solid Rock!" Clemont said, adjusting his glasses. "Super Effective moves do less damage than usual. Pancham's in a really tight spot."

"Wah! Brother, is there anything Serena can do?" Bonnie asked.

"Hey, tell your Rhyperior to do something!" Serena said. "This isn't a real battle!"

"Serena, you're not the one treating this like a real battle," Forrest said, crossing his arms. He looked disappointed. "Your Pokémon isn't even hurting Rhyperior at all."

"Well of course!" Serena said. "You're using a freaking Rhyperior against me! A zero badge trainer! How is that fair? When some random ten year old comes in with a Charmander and a Caterpie, do you also send that giant monster?!"

Pancham looked back at Serena, his mouth agape. Forrest shook his head, but it was Brock that answered.

"I expected more from the trainer that jumped in to save Ash Ketchum," Brock said. "Ash would have never, ever complained about the odds. Even if he knew he'll lose, he kept on trying."

"What do you know about Ash?" Serena said, gritting her teeth, spitting those words out as if they were venom. "You know nothing! There were moments that Ash doubted himself. I know it! I told him myself to not surrender! But this…these odds? Pancham can't even dent Rhyperior!"

"I traveled with him far longer than anyone else has," Brock said. His eyes were somehow narrower than usual. "Including you, Misty, May, Dawn, and whoever else accompanied him on his journeys. Fine. Maybe Ash did have moments of doubt. But he never, ever showed it to his Pokémon—he always believes it's his fault, not his Pokémon's. You know that. Pancham thought he knew that, and he believed that you would bring victory until you said Pancham can't hurt Rhyperior. It's not Pancham's fault that Rhyperior can't be hurt. It's yours."

"Brother…" Bonnie said from the stands. "That was mean."

Clemont nodded, wrapping an arm around Bonnie. "It's the truth that hurts the most."

Serena bit her tongue, trying to hold back tears. _"Another step back,"_ she thought. _"Again. I'm such a crybaby. First with the Rhyhorn racing and now with Pokémon battles. I lose lose lose. If things get hard, I just quit. Ash wouldn't do that. If he was here he'd yell at me. Argh! I don't want to do this. Pokémon battling is so hard!"_

Serena then jumped—out of shock, because Pikachu gave her a jolt of electricity.

"Pikachu! What was that for?" Serena said.

"Chu. Pika," Pikachu said, putting on a defiant look. He pointed at Pancham, who had closed his gaping mouth and was looking at Serena for directions.

"You're right, Pikachu," Serena said. She put on a small smile. "I may be bad at Pokémon battles, but that doesn't mean I should give up. I can't afford to give up. Not with this…everything on the line."

She looked up onto the field. "Pancham, I'm sorry. Will you trust me again?"

"Pan!" the Pokémon nodded.

"All right! Dark Pulse!"

Pancham brought his arms back, shooting beam of dark energy at the Rhyperior. The Rhyperior still didn't budge, but judging by his foot marks, he was pushed an inch or two back.

"Again! Keep on using it!"

"Pan-cham! Pan-cham! Pan-cham!" Pancham said, shooting Dark Pulse after Dark Pulse in between his shouts. Again, they all had no visible effect besides pushing Rhyperior back several inches. Rhyperior just looked at Pancham with an amused face.

"Try using Stone Edge!" Serena said. "Show him our hard work!"

Pancham slammed the ground and blue crystals erupted from the ground in a straight line towards Rhyperior. It lifted up Rhyperior's foot a little bit, but he just stomped and crushed it.

"Again!"

"What is Serena planning?" Clemont said. "Stone Edge isn't very strong against Rhyperior."

"Again! Again! Again!" Serena said, thrusting out her hand every time she said that word. Pancham also kept on smashing the ground, and before they knew it the entire stadium was covered with the blue crystal.

Rhyperior just swept his tail and all of the Stone Edges exploded, leaving blue shards floating around. Both Serena and Pancham bent over and clutched their knees.

"Now use Arm Thrust!" Serena said, gasping for air as she pointed with another finger.

"Pan. Cham!" Pancham said, his arms glowing again as he raced towards the Rhyperior.

"Don't hit him in the same place!" Serena said. "Keep on circling around him!"

"Cham! Cham! Cham!" Pancham said, obeying the trainer's orders. Rhyperior moved his head to look at the little bear, amused at the attacks that didn't dent him.

"Brother," Bonnie said. "Doesn't it look like Pancham's movements are changing?"

"Oh! You're right," Clemont said. He wiped his glasses with his jumpsuit. "They're not punches anymore. They're…they're turning into—"

"Karate Chop!" Brock said. "Pancham has learned a new move!"

"Way to go, Pancham!" Serena said. "Now keep on using Karate Chop on Rhyperior!"

Forrest's eyes seemed to gleam. "Rhyperior! Use Dig!"

The giant rock Pokémon opened a hole in the ground, using his arms to claw out the dirt. Before they knew it, Rhyperior had disappeared.

"Finally! He's attacking! Keep an eye out!" Serena said. She jerked her head back and forth, scanning for any sign of the Rhyperior. "Watch out under you!"

"Rock Wrecker, Rhyperior!" Forrest said.

Serena gasped. A giant boulder shot up from under the ground, sending Pancham flying in the air. The Pokémon actually hit the ceiling and then began tumbling down. It didn't look like he was conscious, but Brock didn't signal with his hands.

"Pancham, can you hear me?" Serena said. "Pancham!"

"Keep it up!" Forrest said. "Horn Drill!"

"Forrest! Forrest! His Pokémon don't jest!" Brock's siblings said. Some of them were holding signs as they cheered on their brother.

Rhyperior jumped up—quite high, considering how much he weighted—his horn spinning around on a direct path with the falling Pancham.

"What are you doing!?" Serena screamed to Brock. "Pancham's out! He's unconscious!"

Brock just gave Serena a look, which caused Serena to pull out a Pokéball. "Pancham, I'm not letting you get hurt anymore! Please, re—"

Her thumb froze, about to press the button. _"Why can't I press it?"_ she thought. _"Why…gah. Ash would believe in his Pokémon, would he? He's too reckless. This is too reckless. He'll get hurt—badly. I can't…_ "

Then she remembered the look on Pancham's face, the look of undying loyalty. The look that her Pokémon would trust her every word. Jamming the Pokéball back into her pocket, Serena said, "Pancham! Pancham, if you can hear me, use Karate Chop!"

The seconds passed slowly for Serena. Pancham was closer and closer to colliding with that Horn Drill. Her hand even went to clutch the Pokéball, but other than fumbling with it, she didn't bring it back up. _"I have to trust Pancham!"_ she thought. _"I must!"_

Then Pancham's eyes opened.

"Pancham!" Serena said. It felt like she was holding her breath and all the oxygen was going back into her lungs. "Use Karate Chop!"

"Pannn…cham!" the fighting Pokémon said, using an uppercut chop onto Rhyperior's drill.

"Improbable!" Clemont said. "It's a Critical Hit!"

Pancham's blow slammed Rhyperior's drill and head downwards, making the rock Pokémon smack the floor face first. Cracks from the impact radiated to all sides of the arena. Even the bystanders could feel the wind from the momentous strike.

"And Rhyperior is out!" Brock said. "The gym leader has one Pokémon left!"

"Pancham! Pancham!" Serena said, celebrating at the sidelines along with Pikachu. "You did it!"

"Pan-cham!" Pancham said, getting up on wobbly feet. He managed to give a thumbs up.

"Now that's a Pokémon battle," Forrest said, recalling his Rhyperior. "We got cocky, huh friend? Well, I won't be now. Steelix, come on out!"

The steel snake uncoiled itself as he came from the Pokéball. Looming at his full height, he was much, much taller than the Rhyperior. He even blocked out the lights, giving a sudden darkness to the room.

"Steelix, Slam!" Forrest said.

"Watch out Pancham!" Serena said, but it was too late. Pancham stood no chance, especially with his precarious stance.

"Pancham has fainted!" Block declared.

"Thank you, Pancham," Serena said, recalling her Pokémon. She rubbed the Pokéball with her nose before placing it back. "Let's see how you deal with this. Go, Braixen!"

Even if Braixen was taller than Pancham, she was still dwarfed by the Steelix, a David to the Goliath. When Braixen took out her stick, a flame flicking at its tip, it was the sole source of light in the sudden darkness.

"This is an interesting type matchup," Clemont said. "While Braixen's fire typing is useful against Steelix's steel typing, Steelix is also part ground type which is super effective against Braixen."

"Braixen, use Flamethrower!" Serena said. The fox Pokémon cast a line of flame towards the Steelix. The Pokémon was too large and too slow to dodge it and it sizzled against the steel Pokémon's exterior, leaving a burning smell. The Steelix's eyes squinted, but otherwise he seemed okay.

"Use Bind!" Forrest said. Braixen found herself surrounded, squeaking as the giant snake wrapped around her.

"Flamethrower!" Serena said. Braixen launched the fire attack, over and over, but none of them hit the Steelix. They all just shot upwards, Steelix angling himself so none of them would hit.

"Steelix is stronger than my Rhyperior," Forrest said. "Brock had him since an Onix, and now we're nigh-unstoppable. Steelix wasn't using his full strength when he tried to stop Rhyperior the other day—I didn't want to hurt Rhyperior."

"Fire Blast, Braixen!" Serena said. "The old one!"

"That won't work!" Forrest said as the Fire Blast launched into the sky. "Steelix and I have practiced this Bind! Once you're caught, you're stuck forever, and due to the way we tie you, you can't hit Steelix with any attack!"

"Just shut up already!" Serena said. To Forrest's surprise, the Fire Blast exploded, raining those flaming meteors down onto Steelix. They didn't seem to do much damage, but it was enough to surprise Steelix into loosening his grip, allowing Braixen to jump out.

"Now Braixen!" Serena said. "Fire Blast!"

"D-dragon Breath!" Forrest said, losing his composure.

The two attacks exploded, causing Serena to whip up her arms to protect her face from the wind. While she struggled to see the outcome, she heard a "Now, Steelix! Slam!"

When the dust finally cleared, Braixen's eyes were swirls as she laid under the Steelix.

"I trusted in my Pokémon," Forrest said. "I knew he would follow my orders, even if we were both blind."

"I do too!" Serena said. "It's just that…I was surprised…"

"Tuck won't care if you're surprised," said Brock. "These are the results. You'll either win or lose. Braixen is defeated. Send out your next Pokémon."

"You did well, Braixen," Serena said, recalling the Pokémon. She took a deep breath. Of course Brock would know about her link to Tuck. "Sylveon, it's your turn."

"Aren't fairy Pokémon weak against steel Pokémon?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes," Clemont said. "But Serena doesn't have much of a choice. Pikachu's electric attacks can't even hurt Steelix."

"Forrest! Forrest! He's the best!" said Brock's siblings.

"Sylveon, use Double Team!" Serena said.

"Ignore it! Iron Tail!" Forrest said. The Steelix cleared the stadium with his tail, clearing the doppelgangers. Luckily, the real Sylveon had ducked.

"Swift!" Serena said.

"Iron Tail again!"

The Swift bounced off the Steelix, leaving no traces of its existence. Meanwhile, the Iron Tail just grazed Sylveon, and Sylveon let out a cry of pain—there was a bruise forming on a front leg.

"Brother, why isn't Serena snapping her fingers?" Bonnie said. "It'll be so helpful for Sylveon if she could dodge!"

"She's too tense," Clemont said. "Look at how much her hands are shaking. I don't think she can reliably dance or snap anytime soon."

"Iron Tail!"

"Protect!" Serena said. The barrier went up just as Steelix crashed into it.

"That's not enough," Forrest said. "Steelix, use Bind!"

The Steelix initiated the attacked, wrapping around both the Protect and Sylveon. Serena could only hear her Pokémon's cries as the choke grew tighter and tighter.

"Swift! Fairy Wind! Do anything!" Serena said. Steelix's grip shook a couple of times, but then it ceased.

"Sylveon is unable to battle!" Brock said.

"Forrest! Forrest! He's not the most boring-est!"

"What kind of rhyme is that?" Forrest said as Steelix uncurled to reveal the unconscious Sylveon.

"You've done the best you could, Sylveon," Serena said, the burst of red light recalling the Pokémon. "Well, it's all up to you, Pikachu."

"Pika chu!" Pikachu said, leaping onto the field on all fours.

"That's your last Pokémon, isn't it?" Forrest said. "Well, we still won't go easy on you! Steelix, Dragon Breath!"

"Dodge it with Quick Attack! And hit it in the face!"

Avoiding the blue flames, Pikachu jumped and smacked Steelix right on his nose—like that did much. It looked like Pikachu took more damage from the Quick Attack.

"Since that didn't work," Serena said. "Use Iron Tail!"

"You call that an Iron Tail?" Forrest said, looking at how Pikachu's tail glowed. "Steelix, use yours!"

The two moves collided, again sending ripples across the field. While Pikachu was able to hold steady for a few seconds, eventually he was blasted away, rolling across the field.

" _What can I do?"_ Serena thought. _"Those were Pikachu's only attacks that can damage Steelix! Electro Ball and Thundrebolt won't do anything! This is bad! Only…if only…"_

"Chu! Chu! Pika!" Pikachu said, interrupting Serena's thoughts. The yellow mouse was looking back at her, his tail twitching towards the ceiling.

"Pikachu? What are you trying to tell me?" Serena said. She looked upwards but only saw the crater Pancham left earlier.

"Iron Tail!" Forrest said.

Pikachu was nailed by a particularly nasty one, sending him colliding into the stands.

"Chu! Chu! Pika!"

"Pikachu," Serena said. She was grasping her own skirt, simultaneously fearing for Pikachu and also trying to translate him. "Why don't you show me what you want to do?"

"Pi ka…chu!" Pikachu said, shooting a Thundrebolt at the ceiling. However, it didn't quite reach.

"You don't want to Thunderbolt the Steelix, otherwise you would've done that," Serena said. "But…what?"

"Iron Tail, Steelix! Finish him off!"

Then it clicked. "Pikachu, take that Iron Tail blow! Let it push you to the ceiling!"

Every human in that room had to take a moment to process that command.

"What is she doing!?" Clemont said, covering his eyes.

"Can Pikachu take another hit!?" Bonnie said.

But for Pikachu, there was no hesitation. As the Iron Tail slammed into him, he cried out but managed to get flung into the air.

"Now Pikachu! Thunderbolt!"

"Pi ka…chu!"

"Ha! Even after all of that, you missed!" Forrest said.

"Pikachu wasn't aiming for Steelix!" Serena said.

"What?!"

Most of the younger kids put their hands on their ears at the sudden alarm. The sprinklers had gone off, giving the gym room a drizzle.

"Now! Thunderbolt, one last time!" Serena said.

"This brings back old memories," Brock said, letting off a smile as his old Onix got electrocuted by the Thunderbolt. "That truly is Ash's Pikachu, huh? All right! Steelix has fainted! Serena wins!"

"Pikachu! You've done it!" Serena cried out, running towards the Pokémon, her shoes making puddles.

"Pika pika!" the electric mouse said, jumping into Serena's arms.

"Forrest! Forrest! His battles are such a snorefest!"

"Shut up!" Forrest said. He took out his Pokéball. "That was a close one, Steelix. You deserve a long rest now."

He looked up at Serena. "See? I knew you could do it. You trusted in Pikachu, and he trusted in you."

"No you didn't!" Serena said, her voice a pitch higher than usual. "You were yelling at me the entire match!"

"Serena! Serena! I knew you could do it!" Bonnie said, also running up and into Serena's arms. While the older girl was still annoyed at Forrest, at least that alleviated her anger a little.

"Here, you deserve this," Forrest said, pulling out a silver badge. "It's the Boulder Badge. The way you trusted your Pokémon during that fight, and the way they trusted in you—I'm jealous."

Accepting it, Serena slid it into her badge case. But then she couldn't help it as she jumped for joy.

"I got my first badge!" she said, tears threatening to come out of her eyes again.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu said, also jumping.

"Geez, you're really turning into Ash," Bonnie said.

"Hey, where you guys off to next?" said Brock. "If you're looking for the next gym, Cerulean City is the closest place near here."

"Cerulean City?" Serena said. "That's…that's…the city with the water-type gym, right?"

Then the memory came.

The scarred Lapras.

The mutilated Blastoise.

The cloaked figure.

"Do you mind if I walk with you folks for a bit?" Brock said. "I have some business in Mt. Moon. I kinda, er, need to find some fossils."

"For the Pewter City museum?" Bonnie said.

"Maybe."

"Yeah yeah, sure," Serena said, waving an arm around. "It'll, uh, be fun."

"Serena?" Clemont said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah!" Serena said, her face brightening up. All vestiges of the memory were wiped from her face. Nevertheless, she couldn't wipe it from her heart.


	12. A Lean Mean Team Rocket Machine!

"And Team Rocket is blasting off again!" Jessie, James, and Meowth said. Again, for the umpteenth time, they disappeared in a white star, Ash's Pikachu sending them a goodbye with his Thunderbolt.

"Woooobbbuffet!"

A few minutes later, after crashing through some trees, Jessie stuck her head out of a hole in the ground.

"I can't believe it," she said. "The other squinty-eye brat has joined the gang of twerps."

"Ah, it's so nostalgic though," James said, pulling Inkay out of the ground. "It reminds me of back in the old days where you, me, and Meowth always tried to steal Ash's Pikachu from small eyes, water girl, and stubborn twerp."

"We've always been searching for Pikachu," Jessie said, grumbling. "Ignore those memories. Do you remember our old Pokémon? The very first ones we got?"

"Ah, I forgot!" Meowth said. "Fine and loyal Pokémon indeed. I'll miss that Arbok and Weezing."

Jessie's eyes turned into hearts. "With my beautiful Arbok, we could destroy all competition."

"Oh no, here she goes again," James said.

"I can't believe she's still going on about her victory," said Meowth.

"Those girls from Hoenn and Sinnoh think they can compete against me? The Queen, Beauty, Model, and Princess of Kanto?" Jessie said. Her hair and face were somehow glittering. "And that was only against Gourgeist! Imagine, imagine if I had all of my past beautiful Pokémon at my side!"

James's pocket started ringing. Reaching inside, he pulled out a phone. "Oh," he said. "It's Giovanni."

"Thank Arceus," Meowth muttered as Jessie shut up.

"Greetings," Giovanni said. His face was barely visible in the monitor. His room was quite dark.

"I-it's an honor to meet you," Meowth, James, and Jessie all stammered, each of them making a quick but unsteady salute.

"Woooobbuffet!" Wobbuffet said, also doing his signature salute.

Giovanni's face somehow darkened even more from its usual, serious face. "I bring grim news."

"W-what could possibly be troubling you, our master?" James said.

"Two things," Giovanni said. "Do you know of Pokémon Hunter J?"

"That annoying, agonizing, pain-in-the—" Jessie started to say, but then she reconsidered. "Yes. We know her. Isn't she based in Sinnoh? Isn't she dead?"

"I wish she was dead," Giovanni said. He leaned forward. "It is most…distasteful for me to admit this, but the sly cat has commandeered half of Team Rocket."

"WHAT!?" Jessie, James, and Meowth said. So loudly, in fact, they heard the Persian yowl from Giovanni's side of the phone.

He nodded but gave no other indication that he heard the trio. "She persuaded my forces that I am too…how should I put this? Weak. Emotional. That I was steering Team Rocket down the wrong path."

"G-giovanni, you are the strongest and coldest man to exist!" Meowth said. "How did she convince everyone?"

"And that brings me to my second problem," Giovanni said. "I am searching for my sons."

"You have a son?" Meowth said, blinking. "Er, two sons?"

Giovanni's nod was even less noticeable this time. "Yes. J has convinced Team Rocket that I am foolish and emotional to devote resources to search for my children."

"Sir!" James said, saluting again. "I-I think it's very admirable that you're looking for your kids! Do not falter! Those traitors will regret the day they chose to backstab Team Rocket!"

If it was any other person, the trio would have thought Giovanni flashed a quick, small smile. "Yes," Giovanni said. "You three are, loathe I am to admit, some of my most trusted personnel."

The three's backs stood slightly straighter.

"Is the team in Kanto?" Giovanni said.

"Y-yes sir," Jessie said.

There was no mistaking it. There actually was a smile this time. "I see this special team has the foresight to come back here," he said. "Excellent decision. My first mission is for you _special operatives_ to disrupt all of Pokémon Hunter J's in Kanto. It will be hard. You won't know who to trust. J has already seized control of the Team Rocket division in Johto and is wreaking havoc."

"S-sir we'll do the best we can!" James said. "We won't let you down!"

"I know. My second mission is for this team to try to find my son. My secretary is uploading a photo now."

An image came onto the cell phone screen. There was a small boy who had dark eyes who was holding hands with a slightly older boy, also with dark eyes. They both had dirty red hair, and while the small boy's hairstyle obscured most of the boy's face, the older boy's hair was tied back in a ponytail.

"They're older now," Giovanni. "Much older. I've heard reports that the younger is roaming around Kanto. I want you to find him and bring him to me unharmed at all costs. Be warned he will look different."

"Sir yes sir!" the Team Rocket members said, entering into yet another salute.

"Good luck," Giovanni said, before tapping a button. At that, the screen went dark.

"I can't believe it!" Meowth said. "The ol' boss has a son! Two of them, in fact!"

"Speaking of which," Jessie said. She seemed to be entering into a dreamy state, cupping her head with her hands. "He's certainly a handsome young man. Surely he has heard of me, the beautiful Jessie. Oh, I can't wait until I meet him and we fall in love and get married! Maybe then I can become the next head of Team Rocket!"

"Oh, never mind that," James. "What about Pokémon Hunter J? I thought she died! How did she get into Team Rocket anyways?"

"Yes, yes," Meowth said, ignoring the swooning Jessie. "She must have weaseled her way into the organization somehow. Hmph! She must have some gall, going against Giovanni like that! We must keep a lookout."

"So," James said. "Where do we start?" He put a hand to his forehead, looking left and right as if he could find an opportunity.

And that he did.

"My, what are you doofuses doing here?" said another voice.

"If you say 'My, what are you doofuses doing here?'" Meowth said.

"Prepare for trouble!" said Jessie.

"And make it double!" said James.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"Stop it! Enough, enough, I've heard your terrible motto enough times already," said another voice, more feminine this time.

"Hutch? And Cassidy?" said Meowth.

"It's Butch, not Hutch!" said the green-haired man. He was wearing a Rocket uniform similar to James's, but it was black in color.

"And it's Cassidy!" the other Team Rocket member said. Correspondingly to Butch, she had a black Rocket uniform. She also still had those two long blonde rigid ponytails, only second to Jessie's in absurdity.

"Hey! What are you two doing here?" James said.

"My oh my, anxious aren't we?" said Cassidy. "We just saw your lovely, charmy faces and decided to visit."

"Oh, I'm glad you decided to recognize me as beautiful, Cassidy," Jessie said. "Do you finally recognize how inferior you are?"

"You wish," Cassidy said, sneering. "That was you in the Pokémon Contest in Pewter City, right? Proud you've beat a bunch of kids?"

"Those were not just a bunch of kids. They included people such as the Princess of Hoenn—"

"I'd thought you'd be above such things," Cassidy said, inspecting her nails. "Honestly, it's just child's play."

"Why you—"

"Calm down, Jessie," James said, trying to retrain his partner. "They're only trying to rile you up."

"Are you still carrying that stupid rose, James?" Butch said. "Only Arceus knows where you stick that, but I can guess that—"

"You still remember that? Funny that you do and yet no one remembers your name."

"Yeah! Good comeback, James!" Jessie said while Butch fumed.

"Psst! Come here!" Meowth said, the Team Rocket trio huddled up.

"What is it Meowth?" Jessie whispered.

"I was thinking. What are they doing here?" Meowth said.

"I dunno. It's just Birch and Cassidy," James said. "They probably saw us and decided it would be fun to insult us."

"Yes, but how did they find us?" Meowth said. "We haven't seen them in such a long time. Since Sinnoh. And guess who we also last saw in Sinnoh?"

"Hunter J!" Jessie and James said at the same time. And perhaps too loudly.

"Oh, did Giovanni give you that special assignment too?" Butch said.

"Yes, yes, such a shame there are so many defectors," Cassidy said. "Oh well. Easier promotions for me."

"Say," Jessie said, reaching behind her. "You two haven't happened to meet her recently, have you?"

"Oh, surely not," Cassidy said. Putting a hand on her hip, she opened a pocket. "I always follow Team Rocket's true ideals."

"She's been having a fine time in Sinnoh, hasn't she?" said James, pretending to adjust his belt. "I could've sworn she died there."

"I've heard you two met with her a lot," said Butch, brushing the front of his pants. In the meantime, he dug into his pocket.

"Well, we all have the same idea," Meowth said.

"Woooobbbuffet!"

"Go, Gourgeist!" Jessie said, throwing the Pokéball.

"You too, Inkay!" said James.

"Arbok! Show them what you got!" said Cassidy.

"Weezing! Destroy them!" said Butch.

The four Pokémon came out of their Pokeballs, all of them glaring at each other. But then two trainers changed their faces from anger to disbelief.

"Arbok?" Jessie said, looking at her first Pokémon.

"Weezing?" James said, his throat uncomfortably dry.

"Ar-bok," the snake hissed, her eyes softening as she looked at her former trainer.

"Weeez," the poison Pokémon said, all of his eyes opening in surprise.

"Your Pokémon?" Cassidy said. "Ha! You're so pathetic, abandoning such strong Pokémon. We've found them in Hoenn after they guarded some runts from a Salamence."

"Runts?" James said. He put his hands on his hair. "No. No no no no no. We left them there to protect their fellow Pokémon. What...what happened to them?"

"Like we know," Butch said, shrugging. "They could be starving in the middle of the Hoenn desert as far as we care!"

"Unforgivable!" Jessie and James said, their faces turning into a violent shade of red.

"Ar. Bok," Arbok said.

"Zing. Weez weez weez," said Weezing.

"They're saying they don't want to fight you," Meowth said. "But they have to obey orders of their masters."

"That's fine," James said. "Try your hardest! This is a fight between Team Red and Team Blue! Inkay, use Psybeam!"

"Arbok, if you don't try to beat the Rattatas out of me, I won't respect you as a Pokémon!" Jessie said. "Gourgeist, Shadow Ball!"

"Such heartfelt words," Cassidy said. "Poison Sting, Arbok!"

"Sludge, Weezing!" said Butch.

All four moves collided, but it was Arbok's and Weezing's that won. The poison moves sent Gourgeist and Inkay floating back.

"Again, Inkay!" said James. "Psybeam!"

"Gourgeist, Seed Bomb!" Jessie said.

"You two will never learn," said Butch. "Smokescreen, Weezing."

Jessie, James, and Meowth started coughing as their side of the field filled up with black smog.

"Arbok, use Headbutt!" said Cassidy.

"Weezing, Sludge!" said Butch.

Both Inkay and Gourgeist slammed into the Team Rocket trio, sending them tumbling into a nearby tree. Once the smoke cleared, the fallen Team Rocket members looked up to see the triumphant and sneering Butch and Cassidy.

"As you can see, Arbok trusts me," said Cassidy. "It knows where you doofuses are."

"And Weezing obviously has no qualms about harming you, James," said Butch.

"Bok! Ar!"

"Weez! Weez!"

"That's not true!" Meowth said. "They're saying that they know their old trainers so much, they can sense where they are. And they say it hurts them to attack us!"

"You filthy liar," Butch said. "Fine. Let's show them our conviction, Weezing. Use Sludge…on the trainers!"

"What!?" James said.

"Arbok, Headbutt on the traitors!" Cassidy said, pointing a finger.

"Seriously?" Jessie said. She looked at her Gourgeist who was lying still. "Gourgeist, get up!"

"Inkay? Are you alright?" James said, shaking the squid.

Arbok and Weezing looked at each other.

"Attack us, you fools!" Meowth said. He extended his claws, waving them around. "Do you not have pride as Pokémon? Do you think Jessie and James care? We've been blasted by Pikachu since you two were Ekans and Koffing! Do your worst and prove your worth as Pokémon!"

Jessie and James then stopped massaging Gourgeist and Inkay and glared at Arbok and Weezing. The two Pokémon were still hesitant, not wanting to attack their old masters.

"You're an old poison farting cloud!" James said, moving his hands up and down.

"Y-yeah!" Jessie said, raising a fist. "Why do you think we abandoned you in the first place, you weakling? I bet you're so pathetic you can't even attack us!"

The two Pokémon's hearts softened, both knowing that the trainers did not truly mean such words. Nevertheless, they lunged.

Jessie and James hugged each other. Meowth posed with his claws, actually looking quite cool, but then caved and tossed his arms around Jessie and James too.

"Wooobbbuffet!"

"What are you doing?" said another voice. When the Team Rocket trio realized they weren't blasting off, they opened their eyes to see a figure riding on top of a Garchomp.

"T-that's…" Meowth stammered. "That's the mean brat! Paul, wasn't it?"

Paul just shifted his head towards the Team Rocket trio, his dark purple hair obscuring his eyes. He adjusted dark blue jacket. "I don't know who you are."

"O-oh, we just heard since you're famous!" James stuttered. "Semi-finalist in the Omega Conference, am I right?"

Paul barely tilted his head. His Garchomp gave a roar. "Whatever. I'm interested in the Arbok and Weezing."

"Y-you are?" Jessie said.

Again, Paul hardly moved his head. "Arbok will provide a nice speed bonus to my Garchomp."

"When you say provide," Cassidy said. "Do you mean..?"

"Dragon Claw!" Paul said, leaping off of the Garchomp. The Arbok stood no chance. In one, green glowing claw, the Arbok slammed into Cassidy.

"Arbok, what are you doing?" Cassidy said. She slapped the Pokémon. "Get up!"

"Hey, stop that!" Jessie said. In the meantime, Meowth whispered something to James, and then began tip-toeing somewhere.

"Um, you don't have any interest in my Weezing, do you?" Butch said.

Paul narrowed his eyes. "Return, Garchomp. Rotom, you're up."

"A Rotom!" Meowth said. "And not any standard Rotom—it's shaped like a washing machine."

"Hydro Pump," Paul said, raising an arm.

"Weezing! Smokescreen!" Butch said, but it was too late. The Hydro Pump blasted past the smoke and Weezing took the full hit.

"Ha! Weezing can tank more than that!" Butch said. Weezing shook his heads, slightly dazed, but was still ready to fight. "Retaliate back! Sludge!"

The purple poison splattered all over the Rotom but the Rotom just blinked his eyes. It didn't look like the attack even tickled.

"Hydro Pump again, Rotom," Paul said.

"Rooo-tom!" the Pokémon said, launching yet another geyser at Weezing. This time, the Weezing stood no chance and crashed into Butch.

"Hey, get off me you worthless Pokémon!" Butch said, shoving Weezing off. "You can't even beat a dumb ghost Pokémon."

"You take that back!" James said. "Don't treat Weezing like that!"

"And Arbok is not your little plaything!" Jessie yelled.

"Hmph, we can do better than that!" Butch said, tossing out a Pokéball. "Go, Tentacruel! Use Water Gun!"

"Cloyster, beat them into the ground!" said Cassidy, tossing out another one. "Also use Water Gun!"

"Woooobbbuffet!"

The two water Pokémon had ejected a powerful stream of water—however, Jessie's Wobbuffet stood in front of the Team Rocket trio, his body glowing as he reflected the moves.

"Whaat?" Butch and Cassidy said, their arms and legs in a ridiculous pose as Tentacruel and Cloyster slammed into them.

"And we're taking these back!" Meowth said. Somehow, he had sneaked behind Butch and Cassidy. "Have some Fury Swipes!"

Meowth's attack hit two Pokéballs, breaking them in half.

"Y-you can't just do that!" Butch said.

"Those are my Pokémon!" Cassidy said.

"Not anymore!" said James. "Hey, Inkay, are you okay? Great! Use Psybeam!"

"Gourgeist! You're awake!" Jessie said. "Shadow Ball!"

"In…kay!" the squid Pokémon said, flipping upside down as the Psybeam flew towards the duo. Gourgeist's Shadow Ball launched at the same time, and they collided with the Team Rocket duo, sending them, Cloyster, and Tentacruel flying in the air.

"We're blasting off again!" they said before disappearing into a white star.

"We did it?" James said. "We…won?"

"Inkay! Inkay!" the Pokémon said, rubbing himself against James.

"Great job Gourgeist!" Jessie said, throwing out a hug towards her Pokémon, who hugged her back.

"Ar…" Arbok said, off to the corner.

"Weez…" the other Pokémon said. The two hadn't been blasted off and instead just lurked in the shadows.

"Oi, go greet your trainers," Meowth said, leaning against Arbok. "I'm sure they'll take you back again."

"Ar?"

"Weez?"

"Arbok!" Jessie said, running over to her first Pokémon. "You've done an amazing job! Don't let what Cassidy said put you down!"

"Weezing!" James exclaimed, also running over. "It's been such a long time!"

"Say, Arbok," Jessie said. "Your Pokéball broke. Cassidy isn't your trainer anymore. Would you like to rejoin the team?"

"Ar-bok!" the Pokémon said happily, her tongue flickering in and out.

"What about you, Weezing?" James said, pulling out a Pokéball.

"Weez! Weez!" both heads said, smiling.

Jessie and James tapped a Pokéball onto each of their heads, the two Pokémon disappearing in a burst of red light. Immediately after, they let them out.

"Weezing, I would like for you to meet Inkay," James said. "I hope you two will be great friends."

Inkay extended a tentacle, but then panicked when he realized Weezing didn't have any limbs. Weezing seemed to chuckle.

"Arbok, this is Gourgeist," Jessie said. "Now, since we have everybody back again, nothing will stop us from getting Pikachu! We'll be invincible!"

"Hey, where did that Paul fellow disappear to?" Meowth said, looking back and forth. "He sure helped us out of a tight bind there."

"Now that you mention it," Jessie said. "He disappeared without even asking for a reward. Strange."

"Woooobbbuffet!"


	13. Fossil Fools

"So Brock, how did you meet Ash?" Serena asked. The group were hiking up the mountain, the sun beating down on their necks. Serena's feet hurt but she didn't complain. As usual Clemont lagged behind, wheezing and gasping as usual.

"Back when I was a gym leader," Brock said, taking a moment to catch his breath. "Ah, he was an interesting kid. He lost against me the first time, but on the second time, he also beat me by using the emergency sprinklers. Pikachu must have remembered."

"Pi~ka," Pikachu said, still on Serena's shoulder. Part of Serena's mind wanted to tell Pikachu he should walk up the mountain himself.

"Ooh! Ooh! Do you have any funny stories about Ash?" Bonnie said, waving her hands.

"Dedenne!" the Pokémon said.

"Hmm," Brock said, stroking his chin. "He wasn't the greatest trainer in the beginning. In fact, in Kanto, he lost more than half of the gym battles he received a badge in."

"Whaat?" Bonnie said. "Then why did the gym leaders give him a badge?"

"Because he earned them," Brock said. "He showed caring and compassion for his Pokémon, also with an outright stubbornness to win. This has helped him grow and grow into the competent trainer he is today."

"Were you at the Omega Cup semifinals?" Clemont asked.

Brock shook his head. "I had to support my brothers and sisters. I work at the Pokémon Center so I can't leave often. I watched it from home, though."

"Eh? Your parents aren't here?" Serena asked.

"Nope. I don't know what they're doing, actually," Brock said. "They came home for a little while and I was able to journey with Ash, but then a few months ago they both had a big argument and left. It's just been us ever since."

Bonnie started sniffing. "I'm sorry!" she said. "It's my fault that I broke the fossil and now that you have to pay it!"

"Don't worry about it," Brock said, smiling. "Say, why are you three traveling in Kanto? Kalos is quite far away from here."

"We're searching for Ash," Serena said. "We think he's in Kanto."

"You're the girl that jumped in after him, are you?" Brock said. "I see. I wish I could come along, but my family would starve if I left them. Ah, here we are."

The group paused at the mouth of the cave. A nearby wooden sign read "Mount Moon." The mountain was huge, much higher than anything Serena has seen, and she felt claustrophobic as they entered.

"Braixen, come on out," she said. "Light the way for us, please."

The dim red light from the Pokéball released the fox Pokémon. "Braix," she said, nodding. Pulling out her stick, a small fire emitted at the end of it, giving a glow to the cave.

The group traded carefully, making sure to avoid the Geodudes disguised as rocks, or the Zubats trying to sleep. They helped each other down large boulders or weird unsteady paths, Serena wishing it was Ash instead of Brock or Clemont that would extend his hand.

"You know," Brock said, after guiding Bonnie through a particularly tough climb. "I thought that Ash would win the League Conference this year. Even with Tobias in the tournament. Ash had always struggled, but he always improved. He could've defeated Tobias now. No, he would've beat Tobias. But then there was that terrifying trainer…"

"Have you faced him before, Brock?" Clemont said. "We're pretty sure Tuck has all of the Kanto gym badges. In fact, we think he's a Kanto gym leader."

"Clemont!" Serena said. "Are you sure you should be telling him that?"

"I trust him," Clemont said. "Brock has no reason to kidnap Ash. Besides, we need more information. It'll be good to grab some from someone native to Kanto."

"I haven't battled anyone with a Blastoise recently," Brock said, stroking his chin. "Squirtles, perhaps. None of the trainers were particularly amazing, though."

"And the gym leaders?"

Brock shook his head. "Ash wasn't the type to make enemies. He might have a small beef with Lt. Surge of Vermillion, and he still has a rivalry with Gary Oak, but he's been generally friendly with everyone else. He even made the ice-cold leader of Saffron laugh."

Serena noted that. "We think it could either be Blaine of Cinnabar Island, since Tuck registered he was from there, or it might be the gym leader of Cerulean, since she uses water-type Pokémon."

"Oh no, not Misty," Brock said. "She would never—"

"Help!" someone said in the distance.

The group turned to see a disheveled, rather naïve-looking scientist run up to them. His white lab coat was covered in scratches and dirt, his brown hair looked like it hadn't been combed in weeks, and one of the lenses in his glasses was missing.

"Something is disturbing the Pokémon!" he said, gasping and falling at their feet. "Please, hurry!"

"Hang on," Brock said, getting down on one knee. He took out a bottle of water. "Slow down. You'll need to get treated."

"There's no time!" the man said. "Listen, the Pokémon are coming now…"

"That's a lot of Paras! And Sandshrew!" Clemont said, skirting to the side of the cave to avoid stepping on the Pokémon.

"And Clefairy!" Bonnie said, her eyes sparkling. Strangely enough, the Pokémon ignored the trainers and all raced to wherever that could get them as far away from Mount Moon as possible.

"There's some machinery down in the depths," the scientist said, dapping his forehead with a handkerchief Serena gave him. "It's been disturbing the Pokémon. I don't what they're doing, but whatever it is, it's illegal! You're not allowed to disturb the Pokémon here."

"First things first," Brock said. He held up a finger in front of the scientist's eyes, waving it back and forth, the man's pupil's followed. "Good. What's your name?"

"Seymour," he said. He took a deep breathe. "Excuse me and forgive my manners. What are you names?"

"I'm Clemont."

"Bonnie here! And this is Dedenne!"

"Dedenne denne!"

"My name is Serena, and this is Pikachu."

"Pi~ka chu."

"And I'm Brock," Brock finished off. "We've met before, Seymour. Are you still researching the Clefairys?"

Seymour nodded. "Yes, I've been researching how the fairy type… oh no! We have to go!"

Everyone stumbled as the cave rumbled. Rocks fell from the ceiling as Bonnie went into Serena's arms. Seymour got up, but immediately one of his legs gave away under him. He cried out and fell, clutching his leg.

"Seymour!" Brock said, examining his body. "You've broken a leg. Have you ran all the way here with that?"

"Yes!" Seymour said. He tried standing up again but Brock forced him down. "I…gah. Please, you must go help. Ask Officer Jenny."

Clemont's eyes flashed. "I have a device for situations like this! The future is now, thanks to science! Citronic gear, on!"

The Aipom arm extended from his backpack, clutching a small device this time.

"This is called the Call-for-Help-Machine!" Clemont said, touching the bridge of his glasses. The machine looked like a small Officer Jenny doll propped on some tractor wheels.

"I can think of a better name than that," said Bonnie.

"This will go to the nearest police station and call for help," said Clemont. "Activating, and go!"

The machine started put-putting away, little clouds of smoke exhaling from the exhaust. The other Pokémon which were running away gave it a wide berth.

"Wow! Science is amazing!" Seymour said. He was still clutching his leg.

"And what should we do?" said Serena. The cave rumbled again.

"Isn't it obvious?" Clemont said. "We'll go to the source! Brock, can you stay here and take care of Seymour and Bonnie?"

"Hey! I want to go too!" said Bonnie. She pouted her lips.

"It's too dangerous," Serena said, but Bonnie stomped her legs.

"Bonnie, I'll need your help here," Brock said. "We'll need you and Dedenne to help protect us. Can I count on you?"

Bonnie crossed her arms. "Okay…"

Brock turned to Serena and Clemont. "Be careful. We don't know what's down there."

"Braixen, can you help guard them?" Serena said.

"Braix!"

"Come on Pikachu," Serena said as they headed down the path. As they descended into the caves, the rumbling got worse and worse. It was also getting darker and darker, but they were able to navigate by holding onto the edge of the cave.

"Brock is good with kids, isn't he?" Clemont said. He almost lost his grip at another violent shake. "Go, Chespin!"

"Ches-pin!" the Pokémon said.

"Chespin, can you use your Vine Whip to catch us if we fall?"

"Ches!" he said, already extending the green vines. However, when the floor trembled yet again, Chespin hugged Clemont's legs.

"By the way," Serena said, trying her best to ignore the Zubats that were flying in circles. "Since when did Bonnie talk in third-person? I never remembered her doing that."

"I think it's a phase," Clemont said. "Wait. Listen. I think we're here."

The group paused near a small, brightly-lit opening. Voices drifted through the hole as they strained their ears to listen. Peering through a crack, they say a group with grey clothes that had a red R on their chests.

"These Rocket clothes itch," a man said. "I can't believe she's making us wear these."

"Oh, shut up and keep digging," another man said. "You're a member of Team Rocket now."

"Team Rocket!" Serena and Clemont said, but then both immediately put their pointer fingers to each other's lips. The grunt paused, but then continued digging.

"Blasted Zubats," a grunt said. "I wish this machine didn't make so much noise."

"For the love of Arceus, can you please stop complaining? J's going to kill us if we don't find the fossils for Project Missingno."

"Project Missingno?" Clemont said. "I've never heard of that before."

In another part of the cave, some more eavesdroppers were eavesdropping.

"I can't believe Pikachu isn't letting go of that brat girl's shoulder," Jessie said, flat on her stomach. The Team Rocket trio were in a rather tight spot, all of them wedged between a boulder and a ceiling. "I thought this was supposed to be an easy mission, Meowth. Grab Pikachu when he falls and then get out of here!"

"Never mind that now," said James. "Those are Pokémon Hunter J's goons! Remember our mission?"

"There sure are an awful lot of traitors here," said Jessie. "First Butch and Cassidy, and now these grunts. Just how far has Team Rocket fallen?"

"Clearly, we need to steal some fossils so they can't use it for Project Missingno, or whatever that is," Meowth said. "How about we team up with the brats for the time being?"

Jessie and James looked at Meowth, then at each other, and then back to Meowth again. "Are you crazy!?" Jessie said. She would have thumped Meowth on the head if she had enough room.

"J-Jessie, I think Meowth may became a traitor," James said.

"Of course not!" Meowth said. "Would you two doofuses listen to what I have to say? The brats want a fossil too. We need to temporarily team up, and when the time is right, we backstab them and take their fossils and Pikachu!"

"Wobbbuffet!"

"Get out Wobbuffet, there's no room!" Jessie said, trying to push the psychic Pokémon.

"Ouch ouch ouch ouch!" said Meowth.

"Hey, what's that noise?" a grunt said. "Golbat, investigate."

Serena and Clemont felt their hearts sinking to their feet as the Golbat rounded the corner and saw them. Chespin even waved a little.

"Goooooool!" the bat shrieked, causing Serena and Clemont to cover their ears.

"What's that?" a grunt said. "Some kids? Golbat, use Wing Attack!"

"Gooool bat!" the Pokémon said, his wings glowing as he charged.

"Chespin, use Tackle!" Clemont said. Chespin met the Golbat head on, but then was forced back, clutching his hurt head.

"Argh, it's Super Effective," Clemont said. "Serena, I'll leave it up to you!"

"Right," she said, nodding. "Pikachu, Electro Ball!"

Pikachu did a flip, his tail sizzling with electricity. "Pika pika!" he shouted, launching the electric ball at the Golbat. While the attack only grazed the Pokémon, it was enough to send him retreating back to his trainer.

"Tch, what a pain," said the other man, looking at the kids who entered the cavern. "It's your turn, Metang!"

"Metang. The Iron Claw Pokémon," Serena's Pokédex said when she scanned it. "It floats in midair using magnetism. Its body is so tough, even a crash with a jet plane won't leave a scratch."

The two looked around them. The walls of the cave were straight and rigid, almost certainly unnatural. In the center, there was a large machine with a giant drill under it. Pounding into the ground, it made loud booms and was the obvious source of the earthquakes.

"Turn off that machine!" Clemont said. "You're scaring the Pokémon!"

"Yeah, yeah, we'll leave when we find what we're looking for," a grunt said. "Stay away from here if you know what's good from you."

"What is this Project Missingno?" Serena said. "You must be up to no good if you're part of Team Rocket."

The two grunts looked at each other. One of them sighed, scratching his head. "Bah. This job is such a pain. Sucks you had to hear that, kid. Metang, Sludge Bomb!"

"Golbat, use Air Cutter!"

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack on Golbat!"

"Chespin, Vine Whip the Metang!"

The Pokémon cried out as they charged at each other. The Golbat never got a chance to launch Air Cutter—Pikachu nabbed him right in the wings. Chespin wasn't so lucky—he cried out as his Vine Whip cut through the Sludge Bomb.

"Gah, I can't believe Metang knows Sludge Bomb," Clemont said, adjusting his glasses. "Change of strategy! Use Pin Missile!"

"Finish him off with Thunderbolt, Pikachu!" Serena said.

"Pi ka…chuu!" Pikachu said, leaping up and using his signature move.

"Pin! Pin! Pin!" Chespin said, launching a Pin Missile with each syllable.

The Golbat collapsed to the floor, unable to take any more attacks. The Metang, however, was still floating.

"Golbat! No!" a grunt said.

"This job is even more of a pain than I thought," the other grunt said. "Fine! Metang, use Metal Claw!"

"Pikachu, Electro Ball!"

"Chespin, use Vine Whip!"

Metang, his claws glowing, knocked the Electro Ball away. Regardless, that left it defenseless to Vine Whip which was too much for him.

"Good job, Pikachu!" Serena said.

"Nicely done, Serena," Clemont said, offering both of his hands as a high-five to which Serena reciprocated. Pikachu and Chespin high-fived each other, Chespin's Vine Whip dancing in delight.

"These kids are strong!" a grunt said.

"Now will you please turn the machine off?" Clemont said.

"Never! We need to find some fossils or else—"

"Chespin, use Pin Missile!"

"Thunderbolt!" said Serena.

It was no surprise that the machine exploded. However, it was a surprise that large chunks of the ceiling started falling.

"It's a cave-in!" Clemont said. "We need to run!"

"Ariados, String Shot," a third voice said. That voice made Serena shiver.

" _No,"_ she thought. _"It can't be…It sounds so different, yet so similar..?"_

"What are you imbeciles doing?" said the voice again. The icky String Shot covered most of the ceiling, supporting the cave. Nothing trembled except for the grunts at the newcomer's voice.

"We're sorry boss!" said a grunt. He saluted the figure with a shaking hand. "It's j-just that these two kids are pretty strong."

"Pathetic," said the voice. Serena was finally able to pull her eyes from the ground to look at the figure. It looked like a female, but the voice was neither male nor female, only some robotic fusion of both genders. It looked like she had short, silvery hair, but Serena couldn't be certain if that was even hair or not. A tattered, red R was on her chest. A dark visor shielded her eyes, but that was not the most frightening part. No, the entire left side of her body was clearly robotic, the arm and leg making unnatural movements as she glared at both the grunts and the trainers. The Ariados crawled at her side, as displeased with the underlings as her trainer was.

"I leave you two the easiest job in the world and you still butcher it," she said. "I should just fire you idiots and have you join Team Flare and…oh?"

Serena snuck a glance to where she was looking. Three rocks shined under the remnants of the drill. There were some shells jutting out two of the rocks, and the third was shining a deep red.

"Ooh, those are fossils!" Clemont said who, even in the dire situation, was fascinated. "That one is a Helix Fossil. The other is a Dome Fossil! And that ruby one is an Old Amber!"

"Looks like you Slowpokes aren't as incompetent as I thought," said the woman. "Ariados. Use your String Shot to seize the fossils."

"Chu! Pika pika!" the yellow mouse protested, getting down on all fours in front of the fossils. Electricity sizzled from his cheeks as he glared at the wary Ariados.

"Oh? That Pikachu looks familiar," the woman said. Computer windows and images appeared on her visor as she scanned the Pokémon.

"Of course he does! He's Ash's Pikachu!" shouted Serena. "Give him back, Tuck Heed!"

"She's Tuck!?" said Clemont, leaping back several feet. "How do you know?!"

The woman laughed, her voice making an eerie echo throughout the cavern. "I wish I was Tuck Heed," she said. "I've tried and failed for many years to steal his Pokémon. I was never close. And my name is J. I'm a Pokémon Hunter."

"Pokémon Hunter?" Serena said. She remembered all of her adventures in Kalos involving them. They were all bad. Even worse than Jessie, James, and Meowth sometimes.

"You're the girl who tried to save that idiot boy, are you?" J said. "Figures. I have no idea what Tuck wants with him, but that pesky trainer maimed me for life."

"Where are they?" Serena shouted. She felt that she was so close, yet so far.

J shrugged. Or tried to shrug with her one biological arm. "He—or she, I've never found out—could be hanging out in Saffron City or at the top of Bellsprout Tower as far as I know. But I have better things to worry about now. Now, if you want to leave here safely, hand over that Pikachu."

"What!?" both Clemont and Serena said.

"That Pikachu will sell for an absurd price," J said. "I see it now. The last Pokémon of the abducted league semifinalist. Please. I don't have any grudges against you kids in particular."

"Over my dead body!" Serena said, waving a fist.

"If you say so," J said. She lifted her left mechanical arm—which Serena realized wasn't a left arm at all, but instead a cannon—and aimed it at Pikachu.

"If you don't introduce us by any phrase in particular," a catlike Pokémon said.

"Prepare for trouble!" said the all-too-familiar female voice.

"And make it double!" said the also recognizable male voice.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To stand by the evils of love and truth!"

"The lovely, charmy, villains!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"The pair from Team Rocket soars through the galaxy!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

"Woooobbuffet!"

The psychic Pokémon stood in front of Pikachu as J fired the cannon. Doing his signature salute, Wobbuffet reflected the cannon blast into another part of the cavern. When the blast hit the wall, it left behind a gold covering.

"Team Rocket!" Serena said.

"Wait, you're Team Rocket," said Clemont. "And they're also Team Rocket…what's going on!?"

"We're here to save your brats!" Jessie said.

"Yeah, didn't you hear our motto?" James said. "We're protecting the world from devastation!"

Psyducks appeared over Clemont's head. "What's happening?!" he said, moaning.

"Enough of this nonsense," J said. "You two grunts. Grab the fossils while I do your job. Come on out, Salamence."

The Salamence roared as he left the Pokéball, sending some stalactites crashing into the floor. Serena held on to her hat with one hand and her Pokédex with the other.

"Salamence. The Dragon Pokémon," it chimed. "It becomes uncontrollable if enraged. It destroys everything with shredding claws and fire."

"Hyper Beam," J said, her tone not wavering.

Nobody had time to react. The Hyper Beam obliterated the cavern floor, sending everybody tumbling in all directions.

"Pikachu!" Serena cried, reaching out into the abyss.


	14. Clefairy and the Moon Stone

"Pikachuu! Pikachuu!" Serena said, cupping her hands around her mouth as she called out for her lost Pokémon.

"Oh, shut up with your wailing," Jessie said, crossing her arms. "You don't want to attract that Salamence."

"Don't you care that your friends are missing?" Serena said.

"Meowth? James?" Jessie said. She snorted. "Ptff, I could care less about those bumbling fools."

Serena raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, fine, maybe a little," Jessie said. "Ugh, don't give me that look. Those immature idiots need someone like me to look after them."

"Chespin…" the Pokémon said.

"Don't worry Chespin, we'll find Clemont soon," Serena said.

"Woooobbbuffet!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How did you guys end up here?" Clemont said, looking at Brock and Seymour. The scientist's left leg was tied to a makeshift splint.

"The floor caved under us," Brock said. "What happened?"

"Oh, a lot of things! We found Team Rocket but then there was more Team Rocket and there were also these fossils and there was someone Serena thought…wait. Where's Bonnie?"

Brock looked around. "Oh no! She was here a second ago and…wait? Is that James? From Team Rocket?"

"Brat!" James said. "Er. I mean Brock. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"What is Team Rocket doing in Kanto?" Brock said. "Don't tell me you have been searching for Pikachu even after Ash left for Unova."

"No, no, of course not," James said, and Clemont glared at him. "Uh. Maybe."

"That's makes both Bonnie and Serena missing," said Clemont. "Oh, and Pikachu."

"And Jessie and Meowth!" James said, but Brock and Clemont shot a look at him.

"Well, I have a device for this kind of situation!" said Clemont. "The future is now, thanks to science! Citronic gear, on!"

As usual, Clemont's backpack whirled to life. In a few seconds it assembled a machine that resembled a Growlithe.

"The Sniff-O-Finder-Machine-That-Sniffs can easily find our lost friends!" Clemont said. "I'll just turn it on, and it'll go ahead and find Serena and Bonnie using their odors."

"Wow! Science is amazing!" James said.

"Hmm, that name could be better though," said Seymour.

"How exactly did you grab their scents in the first place?" asked Brock.

"Braix! Braix!" Braixen said, waving her stick around.

"Right, Braixen," Brock said. "We should get moving. Let's go find your trainer."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Pikapi?" Pikachu said, pulling himself out of some rubble.

"It's Pikachu!" Meowth said. He leaped back several feet. "Let's go! Let's catch him?"

"Ugh, where am I?" said Bonnie. She rubbed her eyes. "There's Pikachu, Dedenne's in my bag, and...huh? Where's everybody else? Ah! Meowth is here! Where did you come from?"

"Jessie? James?" Meowth said. "Oh no! They're gone!"

"Was this a plan to steal Pikachu again?" said Bonnie. She put her hands on her hips "That wasn't very nice blowing up the mountains like that."

"Pika pika," Pikachu said, copying Bonnie's pose.

"N-no, of course not!" Meowth said. "It's all Hunter J's fault that we're in this situation!"

"Ew, you're making things up." Bonnie said. "What kind of name is J? C'mon Pikachu. Let's go find Ash—er, I meant Serena and the others."

"I'll just stand here," Meowth said, crossing his arms and tapping a foot. "When you're lost, it's better to stand still and wait for others to find you."

Pikachu, Dedenne, and Bonnie paid him no mind as they walked away. After a while there was a noise—whether it be a dropping rock or a Zubat or a Salamence, no one knew—but Meowth said "Hey wait!" and ran after them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So how do you expect to find them in the dark, you idiot?" Jessie said.

"Chespin, can you do anything?" Serena said. Chespin shook his head.

"Yeah, I wish Braixen or even Pikachu was here," she said, sighing. "I don't think Pancham or Sylveon can help either."

"Well, you're useless," Jessie said.

"Hey, I don't see you offering any suggestions," Serena said, getting annoyed. She couldn't get any information about Ash from Hunter J, she was separated from the rest of the group, and now she really didn't feel like dealing with Jessie.

"How dare that you suggest me, the beautiful Jessie, lift my fingers to do a peasant's work!" she said. "I'll have you know that my beauty is heard all over the lands—what was that?"

There was a shake and the wall in front of them burst open.

"Salamence!" Jessie shrieked, leaping into Serena's arms, who couldn't support her, and they both fell down. Letting out a mighty roar, the Salamence shook the room as much as the machine did. Luckily, Hunter J wasn't nearby.

"Sylveon, I choose you!" Serena said, her voice muffled under Jessie. "Use Fairy Wind!"

Something blue spewed out of the Salamence's mouth—it morphed into the shape of a dragon as it lunged at Sylveon. However, Sylveon just smiled as the move sailed past her. The dragon's eyes widened, and then he was struck by the Fairy Wind.

"Keep on doing that!" Serena said. "And watch out for his other moves!"

The dragon breathed fire, a powerful Flamethrower, but Sylveon dodged it time. Her mouth opening wide, she launched Fairy Wind after Fairy Wind.

"And I thought Fairy attacks were supposed to be Super Effective against dragons," said a voice behind them. Again, the voice made Serena cringe as she turned around.

"You're not a Pokémon trainer, are you?" Pokémon Hunter J said, leaning on her mechanical leg. She adjusted a gear, and the metal limb let out a hiss as steam escaped.

"Yes I am!" Serena said. "I have a gym badge."

"Anyone vaguely competent has a gym badge," J said, waving an arm. "But you lack conviction. You lack resolve. Your attacks don't have any oomph. Do you know why?"

"Sylveon, prove her wrong," Serena said, pointing a finger. "Put all you got into your next Fairy Wind!"

"Salamence, Hyper Beam," J said. The Fairy Wind and Sylveon stood no chance. The beam of white, pure energy pushed aside the white and pink particles and sent Sylveon flying.

"You don't know true strength," J continued. Her robotic hand-cannon opened, revealing a brightly colored stone. She tapped it with her other hand. "Salamence, hear my command. Let our bond increase our strength! Mega evolve!"

Serena couldn't move her feet. Salamence's wings extended, the tips touching the edges of the cave. The spikes on his head elongated, enlarging his head. When the glowing subsided, Serena didn't need to hear J's command to start running.

"Draco Meteor," said the robotic voice as the cave ceiling fell for the second time that day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did you hear that noise?" Clemont said.

"I thought you said that you blew up the fossil digger machine thingy," James said.

"I did! It must be that Salamence," Clemont said.

Brock took out a Pokéball. "I'm counting on you, Croagunk."

The blue frog came out of Brock's Pokéball, calm and collected as always. He took a sideways look at James but didn't comment.

"Croagunk, can you sense where the Salamence is?" Brock said. Closing his eyes, the Pokémon meditated, and then nodded. He pointed one slimy hand to the east of them.

"Good work. We'll move another direction, then," Brock said.

"Amazing!" Clemont said. "Was that Anticipation? And why do you have a Croagunk, a Poison type?"

"Same reason why you have a grass type Pokémon even though you run an electric type gym," Brock said, causing Clemont to blush. "He was the first Pokémon I caught in Sinnoh, and he's been a very good friend since."

Clemont couldn't tell, but he thought the Croagunk might have been, perhaps, blushing? Regardless, his arm turned purple as he socked Brock in the stomach.

"Croagunk! I told you to stop doing that!" Brock said, on his knees and clutching his stomach.

"Ah, Brock, don't worry," Clemont said. I've also anticipated situations like this! The future is now, thanks to science! Citronic gear, on!"

Yet again Clemont's Clemontic gear spun to life. It pulled out a, well, a cart.

"This is the human-transporter-machine-thingy," Clemont said, adjusting his glasses. "It allows you to transfer people over large distances."

"That's a dumb name!" James said. "And that was already invented!"

"Woah! Science is amazing!" Brock said.

"Hang on," Seymour said, getting up onto his legs. However, he stumbled, and Clemont and James rushed to keep him up.

"There's a special rock deep in the caves," Seymour said, coughing. "I don't know what it is. But the Clefairy have been guarding it. I'm afraid this Hunter J woman that Clemont is talking about might steal it."

"Special rock? Is it a Moon Stone?" Brock said.

Seymour shook his head. "I have researched Moon Stones all of my life and it looks nothing like that. I haven't been close because of the Clefairies. But Clemont? You're from Kalos, correct? What are the chances that this could be a Mega Stone?"

"A Mega Stone?" Clemont said. "As far as I know, Clefairy can't Mega Evolve. Mega Evolution is also only for fully evolved Pokémon, like Clefable. And there's been no reports of Mega Stones in Kanto…"

Clemont's memory flashed to Ash's Pidgeot with his Mega stone in his plumage.

"Perhaps I'm wrong. We should check it out," Clemont said. "Do you know where it is?"

"Where Croagunk was pointing," Seymour said.

"Great, you want to lead us closer to that Salamence," James said, wringing his hands.

"That reminds me," Brock said. "We'll have to keep an eye out on you."

"What? Keep an eye on me?" James said. "We weren't planning to do anything to you! In fact, we were going to help you today!"

"I have an idea," Clemont said. "Give me a hand, Croagunk."

The two of them shoved the protesting James into the cot. With the press of a button, a bind went over James's protesting mouth, arms, and legs.

"Sorry you'll have to walk, Seymour," Clemont said.

The scientist eyed the indignant James. "I think I would've preferred walking anyways."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Wah! What was that?" Bonnie said. She and Meowth started hugging each other and then realized what they were doing and jumped back to opposite sides of the cave.

"Must've been that Salamence," Meowth said. "Sheesh. That woman is crazy. Let's get moving away from the scary Pokémon. Betcha everyone else is avoiding that crazy monster."

"Pika pika," Pikachu agreed, and they all moved, flinching every time rocks fell from the ceiling.

"So Meowth," Bonnie said. "How did you learn how to speak human language?"

"That's a long story," Meowth said. His face brightened as if he was dying to tell the tale. "So if you really don't want to hear it…"

"Nah, I don't," Bonnie said, which made Meowth trip and fall to the floor.

"B-but it's an epic tale! With love and romance and drama!"

"Chu, Pika," Pikachu said.

"Wait, you're right!" said Meowth. "You've tricked me like this before, little squirt!"

Bonnie just giggled—and then her mouth fell open as a boulder dropped right in front of her.

"You're lucky I saved you, brat!" Jessie said, appearing from the hole in the ceiling Her Gourgeist supported her, floating to the ground with the Team Rocket member in her ghostly arms. Meanwhile, a massive, purple snake was wrapped around Serena, a fainted Sylveon on the Arbok's head.

"Woooobbbuffet!"

"What are you doing?" Bonnie cried. "Stop choking her!"

"I'm saving her, you idiot little twerp," Jessie said. "Dumb brat thought she and her Sylveon could beat a Salamence. Hey Meowth, where's James?"

"I thought he was with you," Meowth said. "And did you find the fossils?"

"Fossils? Didn't see them," Jessie said. Arbok uncoiled and dropped the half-conscious Serena to the floor.

"Serena! Serena! Are you alright?" Bonnie said, running up to her. "Are you hurt?"

"Pi! Pi Pika! Chu chu!" Pikachu said, also concerned.

"The weakling provided no challenge," a voice said. Bonnie gasped as she saw Pokémon Hunter J descend on her Salamence, standing tall and her arms crossed. "And apparently you don't know where the fossils are. Now what purpose do you have for being alive?"

"Hey, if your Salamence didn't wreck the place, you wouldn't have lost the fossils," Meowth said, raising a paw. "Watcha blaming us for?"

"Maybe I should just bag you too," J said, raising her arm cannon. "A talking Meowth will sell for a lot on the market."

"Pika! Pika chu chu!" Pikachu said, looking at Serena for orders. However, Serena just laid there, her mouth slightly open and her eyes staring at something in the distance.

"Serena! Serena!" Bonnie wailed.

"Brick Break!" Brock said. The toad whooshed past, slamming his arms into the arm cannon. While it didn't break the device, it did deflect the energy beam—another rock turned into a gold color.

"Chespin! Bonnie! Are you safe? Are you hurt anywhere?" Clemont said, hugging Bonnie and his Pokémon. "Is Serena okay? What is she doing?"

"I don't know, brother," Bonnie said. She sniffed her nose as she looked at the girl. "She's not moving! But she's awake!"

"Braix! Braix!" Braixen said, stroking her unresponsive trainer.

"Syl…syl…" Sylveon said, having woken up.

"James! Are you alright?" Meowth said, running up to his partner. "What have they done to you!"

"Hmmph! Hmmmmph!" James said. The cat Pokémon began pressing buttons all over the cot.

"Wait, don't mess with that," Clemont said. "You're going to—"

It wasn't only Clemont this time that had poufy hair—so did Meowth and James.

"Gah! I can't believe you tied me up like that!" James said.

"Is your little reunion finished yet?" Hunter J said, looking at her nails. The group—aside from Serena—looked at her.

"Weezing, come on out!" James said, tossing the Pokéball.

"Chespin, I'm counting on you," Clemont said.

"Ches! Ches!"

"Croagunk, are you ready to rock?" Brock said. Croagunk gave him a slow look, and then nailed him in the ribs with Poison Jab. Again.

"Hyper Beam," Hunter J said, almost bored. The Salamence opened his mouth, manifesting the energy.

"Arbok, use Acid!" Jessie said.

"Chespin, Vine Whip!" said Clemont.

"Croagunk, show him your Poison Sting!" Brock said, thrusting his chest.

"Use Sludge, Weezing!" James said, pointing a finger.

The four attacks met in the center. At first it seemed like nothing would happen—the attacks met and dissipated, neither side wielding. Then, for yet another time that day, the room exploded.

"Hey! There's something down there!" Seymour said, pointing down yet another hole in the floor. Clemont briefly wondered if the mountain would cave due to the amount of holes being made.

"That's a lot of Clefairies!" Bonnie said.

The Clefairies stared back up at them, seemingly confused at their presence. There were a dozen or so in a circle, and in the center were four stones.

"That's where the fossils went," Brock said. "The Clefairies must have carried them here."

"That must be the Mega Stone," said Clemont, looking at the larger, more colorful stone.

"Mega Stone?" J said. "Interesting. Salamence, keep them at bay with Flamethrower."

"Oh no you don't! Clemont said. "Chespin, Pin Missile!"

Despite the type advantage, Chespin's attack canceled out the flame. J didn't seem to mind though. She had already leaped off her Salamence and into the pit where the angry Clefairies glared at her.

"Don't use your attacks," Hunter J said. "Unless you want to end up like your friend here."

A Clefairy in the middle of wiggling a hand was shot by the cannon. Turning into a gold statue, the Pokémon flew back and hit the wall with a clang. The rest of the Clefairies fell silent.

"No! Not the Clefairies!" Bonnie said, climbing down rocks. She ran over to some of the Clefairies, her hands trying to push them away. "Run away!"

"Bonnie, what are you doing?" Clemont said, calling from above. "Get back here right now!"

"Out of the way," Hunter J said, aiming her cannon at the girl.

Everyone's screams even jerked Serena out of her reverie as everybody, including the Team Rocket trio, looked at the statue of Bonnie, horrified. Dedenne was also a gold statue, his head poked out of Bonnie's pouch.

"Why did you do that?" Brock said. His usually calm face contorted with anger. "She didn't do anything to you! She isn't worth anything! She's just a kid!"

"She was an annoyance," Hunter J said, blowing the end of her cannon, the smoke vanishing in the wind. She strode over to the stones, her mechanical parts clanking with the cave. "Do not follow her example or you will end up like her."

There was a strangled cry. "You'll pay for this," Clemont said. "Luxray, Bunnelby, come on out! Mud Shot, Discharge, and Vine Whip!"

The three attacks were displaced by a Dragon Pulse as the Salamence landed, guarding his master.

"Double Slap, Tackle, and Wild Charge!" Clemont said.

"Draco Meteor," J said, looking slightly annoyed this time.

Blue rocks tumbled from the ceiling, but Clemont's Pokémon dodged and weaved. Each of the Pokémon crying out their names, they collided with the Salamence, inflicting a wound on the mighty mega dragon.

Hunter J grimaced as she tossed out a Pokéball. "Ariados, secure a passage for us out of here with String Shot." Her cannon arm pointed at the fossils, but instead of emitting an energy blast, it started sucking the fossils inside.

"Not this time!" Meowth said. In all of the commotion, he had sneaked up behind Hunter J. While the arm cannon sucked in two of the stones, he was able to nab the others.

"Give those back, you blasted cat," Hunter J demanded, but Meowth just stuck out his tongue at her. Ariados had used String Shot on J's arm, pulling her out of the ceiling in the cave. The Salamence roared again, this time weaker than usual, but flew out of the cave, his form reverting back to normal.

"Get back here!" Clemont said. "And come and fight!"

"You have trained your Pokémon well, little boy," J said. CLemont noticed that the String Shot was connected to a large airship which hovered in the sky. "Better than that girl brat, at least. I look forward to facing you again."

And with that she was out of sight.

"Wow!" James said. "I think we won! We didn't get blasted off for once!" He did a little dance with Weezing which Jessie and Arbok soon joined.

"Hmm, so what do we have here?" Meowth said, looking at the rocks in his paws. "We have a Dome and a Helix fossil. Hey, Clefairies? What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Clefairy! Clefairy!" they protested.

"No, it's mine!" Meowth said. "I got it fair and square!"

The Clefairies' eyes glowed as their hands shook back and forth.

"Meowth? What are they doing?" Jessie said, pausing in the middle of her dance.

"I think they're casting…Hyper Beam?" Meowth said.

The Team Rocket trio stood no chance. A beam of energy shot from every one of the Clefairies' mouths, propelling them upwards at an incredible rate.

"I knew our luck was too good to last," James said.

"Hey, at least we got two fossils," Jessie said.

"Oh no, I dropped one!" Meowth said, trying to grab it, but barely missing.

"And we're blasting off again!" they all said as they disappeared into a white star.

"Wooooobbbuufet!"

Brock caught the falling stone, flipping it and inspecting it in his hand. "This is a Helix Fossil. That means Team Rocket must have the Dome Fossil and J must have the Old Amber and the Mega Stone."

The Clefairies were looking at Brock, still fuming from earlier. A couple of them were waving their hands.

"Hey, stop, he's my friend," Seymour said, ushering the Clefairies to calm down. "Here, why not let him have the fossil? He needs it. I'll offer something in exchange."

The Clefairies hopped over, looking at the rock in Seymour's hand. Their eyes changed from anger to surprise and eagerness as they pointed at the stone.

"There, there, it's fine," Seymour said. "Take turns touching the Moon Stone."

He cracked the rock, dividing the pieces among the Clefairies. As soon as they touched the Moon Stones, they began evolving, the white light obfuscating their shape until they came Clefables.

"Clefable! Clefable!" some of them cheered. A lot of them hugged Seymour who just laughed and hugged them back.

Clemont was kneeling by Bonnie's statue, the girl in a permanent pose of keeping her head down and protecting her face. His Pokémon went up to him, Chespin and Luxray and Bunnelby nuzzling their sad trainer. Serena also walked up, finally unshaken, and placed a hand on Clemont's shoulder. However, he shrugged her off.

"I know a way to get rid the statue," Brock said, also walking up. "There's some special cases in Pokémon Hunter J's ship that revert the Pokémon—or person—back to normal. But the move Hidden Power can also remove the statue."

"Hidden Power?" Serena said, her first words in a while. "Braixen, you know what to do."

Braixen nodded. Waving her wand, orbs of white light shot out again.

Nothing happened.

"Braixen? Do it again," Serena said. She could feel her breathe going short.

"Brai-xen!" the fox Pokémon said, casting the Hidden Power.

"Is it supposed to be instant, Brock?" Seymour said.

"From what I remember, yes," Brock said.

"Again! Again! Again!" Serena said. Her voice was turning hoarse, much too hoarse for someone only worried for her friend.

"Enough," Brock said, putting a hand on Serena's shoulder. "It won't work. Maybe there's something we've missing."

"Braixen! Why are you so useless?" Serena shouted. Brock's hand left Serena's shoulder as it was a Heatran. Everybody else, including the Pokémon, snapped their faces right up to her.

"Braix..?" Braixen said, confused.

"Your Hidden Power is too weak!" Serena said. She pointed a finger at Sylveon. "And you, Sylveon!"

"Syl..?" Sylveon said. The Pokémon took a step back.

"How did you lose against a Salamence!?" Serena yelled. "You're immune to all Dragon-type moves! How did that Draco Meteor defeat you!?"

"Calm down, Serena," Seymour said. "Maybe the boulders from the ceiling caused the real damage."

"You're all weak!" Serena said, each syllable making Braixen and Sylveon cringe. "Weak and useless! You're why Bonnie is stuck in a gold statue! It's all your fault!"

"Chu! Pika pika!" Pikachu protested, getting in front of the scared Braixen and Sylveon.

"Serena, it's not their fault," Clemont said, a low growl in his voice. "It's the fault of the trainer's. It's your fault Bonnie is stuck!"

"How is it my fault that Braixen's Hidden Power can't break Bonnie out?" Serena shouted. "What am I supposed to do? Tell Braixen to believe in herself that she can break it out? Tell Braixen to try her best? Well, she's been doing that, and it's not working!"

"I don't know, but yelling at your Pokémon won't fix the problem!" Clemont said.

Serena shot looks at Clemont, her Pokémon, and finally Bonnie. Turning around, she stormed off.

"Where are you going?" Clemont said. "Get back here!"

"Braix!"

"Syl!" The two Pokémon had crept forward, wanting to comfort their trainer.

"Don't follow me!" Serena snapped back. No one noticed, but she wiped some tears off her face with her forearms.

"I should get going," Seymour said, exhaling some air he didn't know he was sucking in. "I have to find some more Moon Stones to replace the one I just used. Will you be returning to Pewter, Brock?"

Brock shook his head. He placed the Helix Fossil in Seymour's hands. "Can I trust you to return this? I feel like I'm needed more here. Clemont, let's go. Luckily, Serena went to the direction of Cerulean City. We can find some help for Bonnie there."

"I don't want to see him again," Clemont mumbled. "But if it's for Bonnie's sake…"

"Alright. Good luck," Seymour said. He sighed, putting his hands and the fossil into his lab coat pockets. "Clemont, you've mentioned Hunter J need the fossils for Project Missingno? If she can already turn living beings into statues, I shudder to think what Project Missingno can do."


	15. The Misty Mermaid

Episode 14: The Misty Mermaid

The orange-haired girl sighed as she pulled up her fishing rod, the lure a mini-chibi version of herself. She was kneeled up near the lazy creek, the sun about to set in the sky.

"No new Pokémon, huh Marill?" Misty said. She was sporting her usual yellow top and blue short jeans as she stretched out in the grass.

"Mar! Mar," the Marill said, out of her Pokéball. The blue Pokémon also stretched out, raising her short stubby arms.

"Aw, that's cute," Misty said, giggling. "Maybe the explosions from Mount Moon are scaring the fish. Oh well, we'll try again tomorrow. I can't wait until you can evolve into an Azumarill!"

"Marill! Mar!" Marill said suddenly, tugging Misty's red suspenders. She was pointing towards a tree.

"What's up?" said Misty. "Oh, there's someone crying! Let's check it out."

The two half-walked, half-ran to the tree, seeing the girl sitting with her legs tucked. They couldn't see her face—she buried it in her knees.

"Hey, are you okay?" Misty said. She hesitated before placing a hand on the blonde girl's shoulder and she felt glad the girl didn't object.

"I'm a bad Pokémon trainer," the girl said. Her voice was muffled—her head was still in her knees.

"No you aren't," Misty said. "If you were a bad Pokémon trainer, then you wouldn't be saying you're a bad Pokémon trainer. C'mere. What's your name?"

"Serena," she said, finally lifting her tear-streaked face.

"Hey, I heard about you," Misty said. Serena froze. "Oops, I shouldn't have said that, have I? I've watched a bunch of your Pokémon Performances. One of Professor Oak's assistants brings them over often. Here. How about we go shopping while you tell me what happened? I've always wanted to hang out with a Kalos Queen."

Smiling, Misty held out a hand. Serena hesitated before nodding and pulling herself up.

"My name's Misty."

"Wait, aren't you the Cerulean City Gym Leader?" Serena said.

"Yep," Misty said. She held up two fingers in a V. "Heard of me, haven't you? I'd like to think that I'm becoming famous and I'll fulfill my dream of becoming the strongest water-type trainer. C'mon, we'll be late. The shops will be closing soon."

Serena hesitated again. There was a huge chance she could be Tuck. That Lapras and Blastoise could have easily belonged to Misty, a water-type master. But her smiling face and carefree expression pushed down those thoughts. She nodded again, and the two headed to Cerulean City.

Nearby the Mount Moon exit, there was a strange sight. Some of the wild Pokémon were curious at the two humans who pushed a cart with a gold statue and walked up to take a look. However, Pikachu shooed them away.

"It's Serena's fault," Clemont said. He thumped the handles of the cart, causing the wheels to shake.

"Careful now," Brock said. "And you can't blame her. It's Pokémon Hunter J who petrified your sister."

"But she didn't do anything," Clemont said, rattling the cart even more. "She could've helped us attack the Salamence. She could've at least tried to do something. But she just sat there while…while my sister was hurt. And then she had the gall to yell at her Pokémon."

"Braix…" Braixen said, clutching her stick. Sylveon pawed at the ground, and Pikachu tried to pet and comfort them.

"Your sister isn't hurt," Brock said. "There are ways to reverse it. After all, Hunter J doesn't want to turn in petrified Pokémon to her paying customers. I know a guy who lives near Cerulean City. He'll be able to help."

Clemont just looked at the frozen, horrified face of Bonnie and Dedenne. He didn't thump the cart again, but his grip tightened.

"I just wish she helped," Clemont said, his head hung down. "She didn't even apologize."

"There, there," Brock said, patting Clemont. "I'm sure she feels bad and is trying to find a way to say sorry. After all, look at all of this effort she is putting to try to save Ash. She probably feels even worse about Bonnie."

"How do you know?" Clemont asked.

"Any friend of Ash's is a good person," Brock said. "And don't forget, you're her friend too. There are times when friends argue, but please, try to understand her. She's been under a lot of stress lately."

XXXXXXXXX

"So do you think yellow looks better on me?" Misty said. "Or blue?"

"I like the blue dress better," Serena said, cocking her head. "The yellow clashes too much with your hair."

The two were in the Cerulean City mall which had only been built recently. Misty was flaunting off some very pretty dresses in front of a body-sized mirror.

"Eh? Serena? Why don't you try putting something on?" Misty said, stopping in the middle of a twirl. "Here, I think this red will look gorgeous on you."

"Mar! Marill!" the Pokémon agreed, hopping up and down.

"No, it's fine, it's fine," Serena said, waving a hand.

"You're really worried about your Pokémon, aren't you?" Misty said.

"Yes!" Serena blurted out. She covered her mouth, her face turning red. "This isn't the first time it happened. I've yelled at them before. And not just them! I'm worried about my friend. I couldn't help her and it's all my fault."

"You've apologized to your Pokémon before, right?" Misty said.

Serena nodded but didn't say anything.

"And how did they react?"

"Well…we made up…they felt bad about it…"

"Then what's wrong with apologizing again?" Misty said, winking at her. "As long as you don't fight too often, I don't see the big deal."

"Yeah," Serena said, smiling a little. "But there's still my friend. If only I tried harder…if only I was stronger, I could've saved her."

Misty sighed. "All right. I'm going to give you the advice of this one idiot I know. What's the one thing you can improve in this situation?"

"What?" Serena said, unsure if she heard the question correctly.

"Get stronger," Misty said, smiling. "Really, that kid gave some pretty dumb advice. But there's nothing you can do now, is there? But you can get stronger for the future. Here, why don't you apologize to your Pokémon first, and then we can have a Pokémon battle?"

"O-okay," Serena said as they left the store. Serena mused that it was the second time a complete stranger brought her shopping as a way to lift her spirits. _"Am I really that simple?"_ she thought.

Around the corner, Serena spotted the edge of a yellow tail enter a Pokémon Center. "Pikachu, wait!" she called out as raced inside the building.

She met a very strange sight.

"Oh Nurse Joy of Cerulean City, you are a nice sight indeed," Brock said, on his knees and holding the blushing nurse. "May you go out with me on a date?"

"Brock! I can't believe you're still doing this!" Misty said, tugging the alarmed Brock by the ear.

"Croa!" Croagunk said, who evidently popped out of Brock's Pokéball and socked him in the stomach.

"M-Misty?" Brock spluttered. "What are you doing here?"

"It's my home town, moron!" Misty said, giving Brock another tug on the ear.

Misty's sudden violence was scaring Serena a little, and she faced away to see Braixen and Sylveon.

"Braix…" Braixen said, looking at the ground. Sylveon quivered and couldn't muster the strength to say a word.

"Chu! Pika!" Pikachu said, trying to get the two Pokémon to look up. He looked at Serena and waved his hands.

"I'm sorry, Braixen and Sylveon," Serena said, forcing a lump down her throat. "I shouldn't have yelled at you. It was my fault. I got so mad that I was so helpless. I zoned out after the Salamence defeated us so utterly and easily…I shouldn't have. I, I…"

"Braixen," the Pokémon said, wrapping her arms around her trainer. Sylveon extended her feelers, the appendages enveloping some of Serena's fingers.

"And what do you have to say to Bonnie?" Clemont said. He patted the gold statue which Nurse Joy and a Chansey were already investigating.

Serena closed her eyes. "I'm sorry, Bonnie. I'll do whatever I can to make sure you become normal again soon."

"I don't believe you," Clemont said. Serena's heart skipped a beat.

"Well, that's to be expected," Misty said, shrugging. "C'mon, Serena. Let's have a battle so you can train. And Clemont, that was your name right? Watch us."

Clemont took a deep breath before agreeing. The four then walked to the field outside, Misty and Serena and opposite ends. Brock stood near the edges, and Clemont sat on a bench.

"This is a practice match between Serena and Misty," Brock said. "Both trainers are allowed to use two Pokémon. The challenger, Serena, is allowed to substitute while Misty cannot."

"Substitute? Why can't Misty substitute?" Serena asked.

"Since I'm a gym leader, if you beat me you'll get a badge, y'know?" Misty said. She winked. "Even if this is practice. I won't go easy on you! Go, Staryu!"

Serena tilted her head at the starfish-like Pokémon. She never saw a Pokémon that looked so…bland. Taking out her Pokédex, she scanned it.

"Staryu. The Star Shape Pokémon," her Pokédex chimed. "An enigmatic Pokémon that can effortlessly regenerate any appendage it loses in battle."

Pikachu got onto all fours, electricity sizzling from his cheeks.

"Sorry Pikachu," Serena said. "I won't be using you today."

Pikachu fell flat on his face, letting out a sad "Pika."

"Braixen, you're up," Serena said. The fox Pokémon leaped onto the field, already wielding her wand.

"Braixen?" Clemont said to himself. "Why is she using a fire-type Pokémon against a Staryu? Does she not realize the typing disadvantage? And why isn't she using Pikachu?"

"Staryu, Bubble Beam!" Misty said, thrusting out a hand.

"Braixen, dodge it and use Hidden Power!"

A jet of rapid bubbles ejected from the Staryu's jewel but Braixen managed to dodge it in time. Waving her hand, she shot white orbs at the Staryu which connected.

"Staryu, are you okay?" Misty said. The Staryu's center jewel blinked twice. "Great! Bubble Beam again!"

"Counter it with Hidden Power!" Serena said, and the two attacks met in the middle, resulting in a large cloud of smoke.

"Double Edge immediately!" Misty said. Serena grimaced as the move nailed Braixen, too fast for her Pokémon to react. The orange-haired girl continued, "Now follow it up with Bubble Beam at close range!"

"Hidden Power again!" Serena said. It wasn't enough—the Bubble Beam overwhelmed the Hidden Power, sending Braixen stumbling back.

"Why is she using Hidden Power all the time?" Clemont said to no one in particular. He adjusted his glasses. "A Scratch might have been more effective at close range. And despite not being very effective, a Fire Blast would deal more damage. At this rate, Braixen will lose."

"Time to finish it off!" Misty said. "Bubble Beam, and then Double-Edge!"

"Try not to get hit, Braixen!" Serena said. "And use Hidden Power whenever possible! It might help in blocking the Bubble Beam!"

Braixen tried to dodge and weave, her Hidden Power orbs popping some of the Bubble Beam bubbles. But it wasn't enough. When she cleared all of them, Staryu zipped right in front of her, slamming Braixen down.

"Braixen is unable to battle!" Brock said. "Serena is down to her last Pokémon."

"That's expected," Clemont said, lowering his head. "She already would have a hard time using Braixen against Staryu? It didn't help she constantly used Hidden Power…"

"Good job, Braixen," Serena said, raising her Pokéball, the red light bringing Braixen back. She bit her lip. "Sylveon, it's your turn!"

Sylveon walked onto the field, her legs quivering. She looked back at Serena, letting out a nervous "Syl."

"It's okay, Sylveon," Serena said, crouching down a little. "I won't yell at you anymore. I know you're doing your best."

"Keep it up, Staryu!" Misty said. "Start it off with a Swift!"

"Dodge it, Sylveon!" Serena said, but Sylveon couldn't avoid the trail of stars. The fairy Pokémon tried to brace herself as she was pelted.

"Ah, I almost forgot!" Serena said. Sylveon cringed again, shutting her eyes.

"Sylveon…" Serena said, her voice wavering. Her hand tightened when she realized what the Pokémon was thinking. Her voice softened. "It's okay. I won't yell at you, no matter what."

Her fingers started snapping, a slow and steady beat. "You can just enjoy this battle. I won't force you to do anything."

"This isn't a Pokémon Contest, Serena~" Misty said, shaking a finger. "Staryu, now use Bubble Beam!"

Serena didn't need to give any orders. At first Sylveon's dances and dodges were slow and unconfident. After getting knocked back by a particularly large bubble, she looked back at Serena, the Pokémon clearly waiting for a reprimand. Yet her trainer just smiled.

"Don't worry," Serena said. "The Pokémon Center is right next door. I'll bring you there immediately if you get too hurt and don't want to fight anymore."

"Bubble Beam again!" Misty said.

Sylveon's movements were a lot faster this time. She dodged bubble after bubble, her eyes glowing with as much joy as her trainer's. Misty was stunned. She didn't know it was possible to dodge the attack.

"I'll admit it," Misty said. "I'm impressed. Your Sylveon is trained well. But will it be able to dodge this? Use Swift, Staryu! This attack never misses!"

"Fairy Wind, Sylveon!" Serena said. Pausing from her dancing, Sylveon unleashed the pink gust into the stars, both moves neutralizing each other.

"Interesting," Misty said. "So not only do you have a good defense, you have a good offense. Time to change tactics. Staryu, use Bubble Beam and then Double-Edge!"

"Dodge it!" Serena said. The Bubble Beam missed its mark wildly, Sylveon doing a backflip into the sky to dodge the blows. But then Staryu came racing up towards her.

"Sylveon!" Serena said as Staryu collided with the Pokémon in midair.

"And Sylveon has fainted!" Brock said, raising an arm. "Misty has won the battle!"

"Yay!" Misty said as she and her Marill went up to Staryu. "Nice job Staryu!"

Staryu's jewel blinked about three times, and Serena couldn't tell what the Pokémon felt. However, Misty cheered again, so it must have been good.

"Syl…" Sylveon said as Serena and Pikachu approached her. Sylveon flinched at Serena's first touch, but then relaxed when she noticed Serena was just petting her.

"I have a lot to work on, don't I?" Serena said, chuckling. "You were amazing, Sylveon, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise, including me."

"Chu chu pika~," Pikachu said, also giving Sylveon a pat.

"That was a good match," Misty said, walking up to Serena and offering a hand. "Your Sylveon gave me a run for my money. I would've been toast if Staryu didn't know Swift."

Serena shook her hand. "You're strong, wow. You beat me with only one Pokémon, and Staryu isn't even one of your strongest, is he?"

"She," Misty corrected, giggling. Staryu's jewel seemed to flash angrily. "We still have a lot to work on, though. I want this little one to evolve soon, just like her sister."

Serena then noticed Clemont standing near them, quite silent. Serena's stomach tied a knot around itself, but she said, "Clemont? You want to say something to me, don't you?"

"There's a reason why you used Hidden Power all the time with Braixen, right?" Clemont said. Serena just nodded.

"I thought so. You're using it so it can get strong to free Bonnie, correct?"

Serena nodded again, but Clemont shook his head.

"Stupid," he said. "Stupid stupid stupid."

"I'm sorry!" Serena said, a hand clutching her chest. "I…I want to help. I know I can't do anything. But I thought, maybe if I could get it stronger…"

She then noticed Clemont was crying, tears leaving wet trails on his glasses.

"I know," he said. "And I appreciate it. But our efforts—all of our efforts—might not mean a thing. I'm sorry I got mad at you, Serena. I just…I just want to see my sister again…"

"There might be a way," Brock said. "While Nurse Joy says she can't help, I know a guy who lives by the Cerulean Cape. He's a bit eccentric but he might be able to help."

"You mean Bill?" Misty said. "Ah. He hasn't been seeing people recently. He's turned a bit of shut-in recently, or so I've heard."

"But we have to see him!" Serena and Clemont said simultaneously.

"Hmm, I heard there's some event tomorrow at Nugget Bridge," Misty said. "I heard the winner gets to see Bill. That might be your chance."

"I'll do it! You'll be entering too, right Clemont?" Serena said. Clemont nodded.

"I'll tag along," Brock said. "I feel guilty not being able to help Bonnie. It's the least I could do."

"Ah, I can't join," Misty said, scratching her cheek. "Some hotshot challenger wants to battle me for a badge tomorrow. Apparently his dad is a gym leader. Sorry I can't come."

"It's okay," Serena said. "You've helped me a lot anyways. Oh—and is it alright after this that I fight you for your badge?"

"I'll be looking forward to it!" Misty said. "But you'll have to train a lot harder if you want to beat me!"

Serena nodded. "Okay!"

Brock, Serena, and Clemont checked in at the Pokémon Center for the night, waving goodbye to Misty who returned to her home. Upon arriving, they saw Nurse Joy who was bowing.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I couldn't do anything about your sister."

"Oh fair maiden, there's no need to apologize," Brock said, bending on a knee. "Ouch, Croagunk, what was that?"

"Where is she right now?" Clemont asked.

"I transferred her to the hospital," Nurse Joy said. "Would you like to see her?"

Clemont shook his head. "We might be taking her to Nugget Bridge tomorrow though. Please keep me updated."

Nurse Joy bowed again. "I'm sorry I can't treat Bonnie, but would your Pokémon like to be healed? I guarantee I can help with that."

Clemont and Brock nodded, handing over their Pokéballs. Croagunk raised an eye at Brock as if he was saying "Don't pull anything without me."

"Will you be healing your Pokémon too, Serena?" Brock asked.

She shook her head. "No thanks," she said, a smile on her face. "They'll be sleeping with me tonight.

The travelers went into their room for the night, all of Serena's Pokémon snuggled next to her. Serena made sure the egg she received from Iris was steady on a nearby drawer. She was getting worried it wasn't hatching. Maybe she wasn't the right trainer for the job. Then, they all drifted to sleep, a long day finally done.

At midnight, however, Serena jerked awake.

"Are you up?" she said, stroking her Pokémon. Pancham rubbed his eyes, Braixen nodded, Sylveon rolled over before yawning, and Pikachu confirmed with a quiet "Pika."

"That's good," Serena said, taking the covers off. Putting on her everyday clothes, she froze at a certain sound in the room.

"Mama…" said the boy in the bed across from hers.

"Clemont?" Serena whispered. She tip-toed over, careful not to trip. "Are you awake?"

"I couldn't protect Bonnie, Mama," Clemont said. While his eyes were closed, his pillow was wet.

"What can I do Papa?" Clemont sobbed. "I'm losing all of my friends and family. First Mama, then Ash, and now Bonnie. I almost lost Serena today, too. I don't want to lose them. Please…"

A sad smile crept on Serena's face. She sat on Clemont's bed, stroking his face. She began singing softly.

"~Squishy and tender, squishy and green,

~Squishy and in my pochette, do you like it there Squishy?

~Where are you from? Why do you feed on sunlight?

~I love my mysterious Squishy. Please tell me more and more.

~I nuzzle together our cheeks

~From then on, we are friends

~We'll always be together,

~And I'll protect you."

Only when Clemont's tears stopped that Serena got off the bed.

"Is everybody awake and ready to train now?" she said to her team.

"Pika," and "Braix," and "Syl," and "Pan," they all confirmed.

"Let's go," Serena said, putting on her hat.

Nearby, in the moonlight, sat the egg Serena had placed on a drawer. When nobody was looking, it gave one violent shake.


	16. Hook, Line, and Stinker

"Eh? Serena, you didn't get much rest last night?" Clemont said, adjusting his glasses. He observed the girl struggling to contain an especially large yawn.

Serena, Clemont, Brock, and Pikachu were in the north of Cerulean City, a long and expansive bridge in front of them. There wasn't an ocean nearby but Serena could still smell a faint scent of salt. There was a small crowd around them, evidently the participants to the Nugget Bridge Challenge. A small stage was on the bridge but it was currently unoccupied.

Serena chuckled and scratched the back of her head. "Oh no, I couldn't sleep. The pillow at the Pokémon Center was too stiff. What about you?"

"Strange," Clemont said. "I've slept well for the first time in a long time. Hey, I have an invention for your problem. The future is now, thanks to science! Citronic gear, on!"

Serena tilted her head as the Aipom arm shuffled around in Clemont's backpack. Judging by how much the backpack bulged, she was expecting an invention as large as a Wailord to pop out.

She almost fell over when the Aipom arm pulled out a puny pill.

"Introducing the Sleep-Pill-For-Restful-Sleep!" Clemont said, his glasses reflecting the sunlight. "Just one pill a day guarantees you will be knocked out for the recommended nine hours and fifteen minutes!"

He paused. Serena also paused. Brock raised an eyebrow, unsure of what was happening.

"Chu, Pika," Pikachu said sadly.

"Um, that's a terrible name," Serena said. That didn't help with Clemont's crestfallen face, though.

"We'll win the Nugget Bridge Challenge, Serena," Clemont said, his face and arms and even Aipom arm drooping.

"Yes, we will," Serena said. She placed an arm on Clemont's shoulder.

"Hey, if it isn't Ash's friends!" a voice said, trotting up to them. "It's Clemont, right? And Pikachu! And if it isn't—"

"Shh," Serena said, putting a hand on the girl's mouth. "Call me Leaf. What are you doing here, Mairin?"

The young girl's cheeks bulged as she tried to speak. The red-haired trainer was still wearing her green cap and pants back from her Kalos days, complete with a yellow top and red suspenders. Serena realized that the outfit looked remarkably like Misty's, actually, if she wore blue instead of green.

"I'm participating in the Kanto League!" Mairin said, hopping up and down. "Me and Chespie are going to become the best trainers like no one ever was! Well, after we beat Alain. Right, Chespie? And Alain?"

The Chespin nodded, the Pokémon outside of his Pokéball just like Pikachu. The two chatted just like they were old friends.

Serena turned to see the dark-haired teenager nod. He too was also dressed the way Serena remembered, a black jacket and pants along with a blue cloud-shaped scarf.

"Serena," Alain said.

"Alain," she replied.

"Clemont," he said to the inventor. Clemont just nodded. He couldn't bring himself to say anything in the air that suddenly turned chilly.

"Hello, my name is Brock," the gym leader said, offering a hand. Pikachu sniggered at Brock's obliviousness to the mood. "I've heard from my brother that you defeated him recently with only your Charizard. Impressive, using a Pokémon that is extremely weak to rock."

Alain shook his hand. "It was a good fight. I cannot underestimate my opponents here, even if I was a quarter-finalist in the Omega Conference."

"I didn't know you were competing in the Kanto league too," Serena said.

"Yup! Me and Alain both!" Mairin said, waving her arms. "We already have a bunch of badges! See, Alain has three—"

Serena could feel her gut getting wrenched by those words.

"And I have two!" Mairin finished. Somehow that hurt Serena's stomach more than before.

"Wow, that's nice," Clemont said. "Which gym leaders have you defeated?"

"Well, Alain and I have beaten both Forrest and Misty," Mairin said. "But I couldn't beat Gary from Viridian. Wow, he was hard! Chespie and I have to train a lot harder if we want beat him! Right Chespie?"

"Ches!" the Pokémon agreed.

"So why are you here?" Clemont said. "Shouldn't you be heading to Saffron City now? Or maybe Celadon or Vermillion for the next gym?"

"We've heard an interesting competition has been going on," Alain said. "And the winner has the chance to meet with Bill. I need to talk to him about something."

"And are you sure that something isn't actually for Team Flare?" Serena said. She smiled at him.

"Yes, I'm quite sure this time," Alain said. He actually smiled back, a rare sight. Clemont, meanwhile, felt his feet grow cold.

"Hello," said an amplified voice. The audience hushed and turned to the stands, where a portly man was talking into a microphone. "And welcome to the Nugget Bridge Challenge!"

People cheered at those words, perhaps too loudly. For a second Serena thought the host was Monsieur Pierre, but only his voice was similar.

"This month we'll be doing a two-stage competition," he said, the megaphone contorting with his every word. "The first will be a fishing contest! The first eight who capture the most amazing water Pokémon will advance to the three-round, single-elimination Pokémon battle tournament! And as always, since we respect the environment, please do not catch the Pokémon in Pokéballs."

"I wish Misty could participate," Brock said. "She would definitely ace this."

"Now for prizes," the announcer said. There was more cheering. "First place would have the chance to talk with the lovely Bill in his quiet house on Cerulean Cape! Spend an hour talking with the genius who's only second to Professor Oak! Runner-up will receive a valuable Nugget, worth at least 5000 Pokédollars to any store out there!"

In another section of the crowd, a cleverly disguised trio also cheered.

"5000 Pokédollars!" Meowth said, his eyes turning into dollars signs under his sunglasses. "Think of the amount of food we can eat!"

"Think of all the clothes we could wear!" said Jessie. She was dressed as a punk star, her hair in the shape of a Starmie.

"No, think of how much we could give to Giovanni!" said James. He was disguised as a cameraman, his fake cardboard camera falling to the floor.

"Any ideas for passing the fishing section?" Jessie said.

Meowth grinned. "I've got just the plan."

"Woooobbuffet!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Clemont, doesn't this remind you of the golden Magikarp we tried to fish once?" Serena said, her lure bobbing in the water. Even Pikachu and Chespie had their own little mini rods, themselves still chatting and catching up with each other. Mairin and Alain were still sitting with them, Alain facing away from the rest of the group. The sun was shining high above the Nugget Bridge, beads of sweat appearing on the necks of the trainers who were fishing.

"Wow, that's been a long time ago now," Clemont said, remembering. "I wonder if the museum curator ever fished the shiny Magikarp."

"We should visit him one day," Serena said. "Along with Ash and Bonnie and everybody."

Clemont nodded, letting the conversation die.

"So Serena," Mairin said. "I meant, sorry, Leaf. What have you been up to? I sure didn't expect to see you in Kanto."

"We're just sightseeing," Serena said. "Right now we've wanted to see Bill, but then we heard we had to win this competition, so that's why we're here."

"That's a lie," Alain said. He didn't even shift from his position.

"Well then, why are you here?" Serena asked.

"Mairin already told you," Alain said. "She wants to gather eight badges in a new region, and so did I, so we decided on Kanto."

"That's a lie," Serena said. Clemont's feet turned cold again at the smile on Serena's face.

"Fine. You got me. I just want to prove my Charizard is the strongest mega-evolved Pokémon, and what better way of doing that than winning the conference and defeating the champion?"

"That's also a lie," Serena said, still smiling.

"Hey, I got something," Clemont said, his fishing rod shaking as he started luring his prey in. He was glad he broke the silence. Serena and Alain were both still smiling at each other. Even the air around them was freezing.

"I'll help you out!" Mairin said, setting down his rod and running over to Clemont. Together, they tugged and tugged until the Pokémon flew over railing to the bridge.

"A Politoed!" Brock said. Serena pulled out her Pokédex.

"Politoed. The Frog Pokémon," the machine said. "If Poliwag and Poliwhirl hear its echoing cry, they respond by gathering from far and wide."

The green frog Pokémon beat her chest and began making a crying sound.

"That doesn't happen to be the cry the Pokédex was talking about, is it?" Clemont said.

Then, everybody's fishing rods shook as contestants reeled out Poliwags and Poliwhirls. Mairin even pulled out a Poliwrath.

"Wait," Brock said, putting a hand on Serena's rod before she could pull it up. "Wait for something else. I have a feeling you won't advance to the next round if you get a Poliwag."

"Amateur," Alain said, still sitting in his position. His fishing rod was moving, but he made no effort to bring it up. Serena just smiled at him. Clemont observed perhaps her lips were getting a bit strained.

"What's up with this? It's raining!" Mairin said, holding a flat palm under the storm cloud above them. The cloud wasn't that large, but it was enough to soak the group.

"Politoed must have Drizzle!" Clemont said. "Rain will fall wherever it goes!"

"Luckily," Brock said. He pulled out a cooking instrument. "I can use my frying pan as a drying pan!"

The silence was unbelievable as Brock covered his head with the frying pan. Then, there was the sound of a Pokéball releasing, and Croagunk socked Brock in the stomach with Poison Jab.

"Chu, Pika…" Pikachu said, a sweat drop forming on the back of his head.

"Ah, wonderful," the host said, walking up the group. He made sure not to step under the rain cloud. "I'll record that you have a Politoed, and the missus here has a Poliwrath. Now for the rest of you remember, you only have ten minutes left."

"Wait!" Brock said. His fishing rod tugged, and with a quick tug, aided by Croagunk, he pulled out a Seaking. The Pokémon shimmered in the air before diving back into the water.

"Seaking. The Goldish Pokémon," Serena's Pokédex said. "The horn on its head is sharp like a drill. It bores a hole in a boulder to make its nest."

"Very good, very good!" the announcer said. "I'll make sure to record that. Good luck to the rest of you!"

Waving goodbye to the Pokémon, Clemont, Mairin, and Brock released their lines. Mairin then sighed, taking off her hat and twisting it. Water gushed out and formed a puddle on the ground.

"Too bad the Poliwrath didn't want to stay with me," she said, sighing. "Oh well. We can find another friend sometime, right Chespie?"

"Ches!"

"I think I'll be going to the Pokémon Center to dry off," Clemont said, getting up and packing his fishing rod. "Anyone else want to come?"

"Ooh, sure!" Mairin said.

"It'll be a good chance to see Nurse Joy again," Brock said, and then he collapsed to the floor- Croagunk had socked him in the stomach again. "On a second thought, I might need to go to the hospital."

"Well, good luck Serena! And Alain!" Mairin said, waving. "We'll see you in ten minutes!"

They both smiled and waved as the group left. After that, they simultaneously realized they were the only two remaining.

"So," Serena said after a while. "How's your Charizard?"

"Fine. How's your Braixen?"

"Fine."

"Chu. Pika pika," Pikachu said, sighing.

Then they both sat in silence for a few more minutes. Serena shot a look at Alain every few seconds. The trainer didn't change his expression, just looking at the fishing rod in front of him, waiting for a catch.

"That's Ash's Pikachu, isn't it?" Alain said.

"Yeah."

"That's why you're here, isn't it? To find Ash?"

"Yeah. Same for you?" Serena asked.

"Yeah," Alain said.

Serena got up. "We don't need your help. Do you remember the last time you tried to help the good guys? You almost ended up destroying the world."

"I don't need your permission to find Ash," Alain said. He was still sitting down. "And I doubt a Pokémon Performer like you will be much help finding him."

"What did you say?" Serena said.

"Pika…" Pikachu said, tugging Serena's skirt, but she ignored him.

"At least my help doesn't help someone evil like Team Flare!" Serena said. "What on earth were you thinking?"

Alain just did a small, short chuckle. "You get riled up easily."

"Why do you even want to find Ash?" Serena said. "You hate him after he defeated you! Twice!"

"None of your business," Alain said.

"What do you mean it's none of my—"

"Wait. Something's tugging our fishing rods," Alain said, ushering Serena to shut up. Serena glared at him but complied, focusing her attention onto the river.

"Pikachu, help us out!" Serena said, and Pikachu ran over, tugging her legs.

"This is a big one," Alain said. "Charizard, come out."

The fire Pokémon flexed his wings before he grabbed onto Alain's fishing rod. With one fluid stroke, Charizard tugged onto the rod, sending Serena, Alain, and Pikachu tumbling down.

"GYYRADOSS!" the Pokémon roared, dropping onto the bridge with a massive thump. Serena could feel the floor shake as she stared at the beast, water dripping off of his body.

"Charizard! Dragon Claw!" Alain said, pointing at the Gyarados. The water Pokémon shot a geyser of water at Charizard, but the winged fire Pokémon moved out of the way, not breaking a sweat. Charizard's arms glowing green, he slashed it at the Gyarados, sending the wild Pokémon back into the river.

"In one hit," Serena said, amazed. After dusting his jacket, Alain reached into his pouch and pulled out a Poképuff.

"Here, Charizard," he said, proffering it to his first Pokémon. "You deserve it."

"Well well! A Gyarados!" the announcer said, hobbling up to them once again. "Now who reeled it in?"

Serena sighed, running her hand through her hair. By the looks of it, the timer had ran out. "Alain was the one who—"

"I helped Leaf reel it in," Alain interrupted. "We both caught it."

"Hmm, we don't have any rules when that happens," the host said. "I know! How about I divide the Gyarados between you two? You won't get the full score, but trust me. It's worth it. Now meet me at the foot of the bridge. We're almost done."

"Er—alright," Serena said, and the announcer walked away, hands clasped behind his back. She turned to Alain.

"Thanks for covering me," she said.

"Don't misjudge my intentions," Alain said. "I just want to see if you're good at Pokémon battles."

Serena bit her lip. Right. She or Clemont or Brock would have to face Alain, assuming they all pass. She would need to figure out some sort of strategy to defeat his fearsome Mega Charizard X.

"Chu pika," Pikachu said, patting Serena's head. She mused that Pikachu liked doing that as she stroked his fur.

When they walked back to the stage, they met up with a waving Brock, Clemont, and Mairin.

"What did you catch? What did you catch?" Mairin said, hopping up and down.

"And now I'll announce the results!" the announcer said, cutting off any answer to Mairin's question. "In first place we have Mr. Clemont, who reeled in a Politoed! Congratulations!"

Clemont blushed and bowed, almost tripping off his jumpsuit as people clapped around him.

"Next up is Miss Mairin who snagged a Poliwrath! Excellent job!"

"Yay, we did it Chespie!" Mairin said, giving her Chespin a high-five.

He went through a few more contestants before saying

"And Brock from Pewter City makes it through with his Seaking! Not to mention, Jessica squeaks by with hers, too!"

"The plan worked!" Meowth said, dancing with Jessie and James. "Good thing the brats weren't looking where they tossed the Seaking!"

Serena mentally counted the contestants as the host continued. _"Four…five…six…"_ she thought. _"What did he mean that it was a good thing?_ _I guess I have to count on Clemont and Brock now."_

"And now we have Leaf and Alain attaining the last two spots with the Gyarados they somehow caught!" he finished off to both the roar and disappointment of the crowd.

"Oh," Serena said.

"You got a GYARADOS?" Clemont said, his jaw unhinged. "Aren't they some of the heaviest Pokémon? How did you lift it up?"

"And now for the bracket," he said. He waved his arm, and a Smeargle trotted onto the stage. Dabbing his tail into a paint bucket, he slathered a rough looking bracket onto a canvas.

"It looks like I'm against Alain in the first round," said Brock.

"And I'll be against the winner of that in the second round, assuming I win," Clemont said.

"Serena! You better win your first round match!" Mairin said. "You'll be facing me in the second round!"

Serena nodded. She would be against someone called Jessica in the first round, then Mairin, and then whoever won on the other side of the bracket.

"Now there's a special twist to this tournament," the announcer said. "You'll only be allowed one Pokémon, the same Pokémon, throughout all three round of the single-elimination rounds. Also, your Pokémon won't be able to heal between rounds! The competitors with the lowest score choose their Pokémon first. Now, Miss Leaf and Mr. Alain, which Pokémon do you choose—"

"The answer is obvious," Alain said. "I'll use Charizard."

His Pokémon roared behind him, letting out a stream of fire into the sky. His wings flexed outwards, straining and showing his impressive muscles.

"Isn't that the Alain who made the quarterfinals of the Omega Conference?" an onlooker said.

"Right! And it was a close loss, too!"

"Isn't he so dreamy?" a girl said, letting out a long sigh as her head rested in her arms. "I was cheering for him all the way through."

"Don't get your hopes up," another girl said, presumably her friend. "It looks like he's taken by that girl with the white hat."

"EXCUSE ME," Serena said rather loudly. "I am not his boyfriend! Do you hear that? Not. His. Boyfriend."

"Who will you be using?" Alain said, ignoring the conversation. Pulling her head back, she ran through her options.

" _I can't use Braixen,"_ Serena thought. _"Or Pancham. Sylveon will be good against Mega Charizard, but I have to keep in mind the other competitors. Who will Mairin be using? Flabébé perhaps? Then Sylveon won't be good against her..."_

"Pika," Pikachu said.

"Pikachu? You want to battle?"

"Pika!" Pikachu said, raising an arm.

"I'll be using Pikachu then," Serena called out to the host.

The rest of the contestants chose their Pokémon. Jessica opted for her Arbok, Mairin decided to use Chespin, and Clemont and Brock were using Luxray and Croagunk respectively. Proceeding to the center of the bridge, which apparently had Pokémon battlefields etched into the road, Serena looked at her opponent.

"Arbok, I choose you!" Jessica said, tossing out the Pokéball.

"Go Jessie! Go Jessie!" said the reporter behind her. "I meant, go Jessica! Go Jessica!"

"Pikachu, you're up," Serena said, pointing the field. Pikachu was already one step ahead of her, glaring at the Arbok.

"Poison Sting!" Jessie said.

"Iron Tail them away!"

The Arbok spat multiple purple cones at Pikachu. While Pikachu dodged the first couple, he couldn't avoid all of them—but he was able to swat them with his glowing tail.

"That blasted Pikachu!" said the dwarf behind Jessica. "

"Pikachu, use Electro Ball!" Serena said.

"Wrap! Quickly!" Jessica shrieked.

Arbok was hit by the Electro Ball. However, that didn't deter the snake from using Wrap. Faint charges of electricity coursing through Arbok's body, he trapped Pikachu in his embrace.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Serena said.

"Pi ka…chu!" Pikachu said, shocking the Arbok. The poison Pokémon's skeleton flickered as he was shocked, finally letting go when he couldn't take it.

"Finish it off!" Serena said. "Quick Attack!"

"Arbok! You can continue!" Jessica said. "Poison Sting!"

The two attacks collided at the time time—Pikachu slammed into Arbok's head while being hit by a Poison Sting. Arbok fell to the ground while Pikachu leaped back, unsteady of his feet.

"And Leaf wins with her Pikachu!" the referee said, raising a flag.

"Pikachu! Are you okay?" Serena said, rushing over.

Pikachu responded with a vague "Pika" before a purple bubble popped out of his mouth.

"Unlucky!" the announcer said. "Pikachu was poisoned! Will he be able to last the rest of the tournament?"

Serena cradled Pikachu in her arms. "Pikachu? Are you alright? Can you continue fighting?"

"My my, I'm sorry my Arbok put your Pikachu in such a sorry state," Jessica said, walking up to them. "Do you mind if we treat him?"

"E-excuse me," the referee said, holding up a hand. "You can't give any medicine or berries to the Pokémon in between rounds.

"Oh no, we're just giving him a massage," the reporter said, reaching for Pikachu. Pikachu was too tired to resist.

"Jessica's massage techniques are renowned throughout the world," said the dwarf. "They can heal paralysis, burns, and even poisons."

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Serena said, starting a little tug-o-war fight with the reporter. Pikachu just moaned as he was passed back and forth.

"Please, we insist," the dwarf said, also putting his hands on Pikachu. By now it was turning into a rapid back and forth. "We got Ash's Pikachu in this situation in the first place."

"Ash's Pikachu?" Serena said, her pulling stopping. "How do you know that he's Ash's Pikachu?"

Jessica and the reporter looked at the dwarf who let out a nervous "Uh…"

"The plan's busted! Begin the motto!" Jessica said.

"Right. If you say 'How do you know that he's Ash's Pikachu?'" a catlike Pokémon said.

"Prepare for trouble!" said the all-too-familiar female voice.

"And make it double!" said the also recognizable male voice.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To stand by the evils of love and truth!"

"The lovely, charmy, villains!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"The pair from Team Rocket soars through the galaxy!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

"Woooobbuffet!"

"That's Team Rocket!" Clemont said, stopping his Pokémon battle and running over. The Team Rocket trio had thrown off their costumes, revealing their usual white uniforms.

"Team Rocket? Who's Team Rocket?" said the announcer.

"They're bad people who steal Pokémon!" Serena said.

"And now it's time to steal Pikachu!" said Jessie. She tossed a black smoke-cube onto the ground, spraying the black smoke everywhere. Serena could feel her limbs weaken as she collapsed.

"And we'll be taking the yellow rat brat from you," Meowth said. She could just barely make out his gas mask as Pikachu was snagged from her unwilling grip.

When the smoke cleared, Team Rocket was far off in the distance, the trio pushing aside tournament spectators and fishermen. Pikachu shot off jolts of lightning every once in a while, but James just cackled—he was wearing rubber gloves.

Serena started moving, but then she collapsed, her muscles aching.

" _Move!"_ she thought to herself. _"Why can't I move? My Pokémon can move after they've been hit again and again. Why am I so weak?"_

"Don't get up. You'll hurt yourself," a voice said. Serena looked up to see who put his hand her shoulder. It was Alain. He was riding his Charizard, the massive beast's scales a pitch black and blue fire exhaling out of his mouth and nostrils.

"Charizard," Alain said, gripping his Pokémon's neck. "Time to use Blast Burn."

Roaring again, blue fire surrounded the Charizard. Alain didn't seem bothered, however, while the flames licked his clothes and skin. Charizard then punched the ground, sending a wave of energy which cracked and ripped the earth above it.

"That fire is approaching us, is it?" Meowth said.

"Faster! Run faster!" James said, lifting Pikachu up high while his legs rotated like stilts.

"It's catching up! It's catching up!" Jessie shrieked.

And then there was the massive explosion. The ground tearing under Team Rocket, it blew up in a massive ball of energy that gave the Rocket trio no chance.

"Pikachu!" Serena said. She was able to dig one foot into the ground, sliding her body forwards. Stretching outwards, she caught Pikachu by the tips of her fingers.

"You know, that was quicker than usual," James said, arms crossed as he sailed through the air.

"It almost makes me miss Pikachu's Thunderbolts," Jessie said, nodding.

"Y'know, next time it's probably not a good idea to attack the twerps in public," Meowth said.

"And we're blasting off again!" they all said, disappearing in a twinkling white star.

"Wooobbbuuffeet!"

"Well, uh, that was, how should I put this, different?" the announcer said, blinking in the direction of the flying Team Rocket. "Is your Pikachu okay?"

Serena rubbed Pikachu's head, and the mouse let out a small moan. "No, he can't fight," Serena said. The pain was starting to disappear from her legs as she stood up.

"That's unfortunate, but you're out of the competition then," the announcer said, frowning. "I'm sorry."

"Sir, please no, this is really important, I have to see Bill and—"

"Don't worry about it," said Clemont. Serena turned to see the boy touching the bridge of his glasses. "You don't have to do everything alone, Serena. And besides, I should be the one to save my sister."

Clemont faced Alain, the latter who was still riding his Charizard. "You've won your first match too, right? Luxray and I will be facing you with all we got!"

"I wouldn't prefer it any other way," Alain said. He wasn't looking at Clemont.


	17. Charizard Chills

"Here, I have a potion and an antidote," Brock said, reaching into his backpack. He pulled out two bottles of medicine and handed them to Serena, who was cradling Pikachu.

"Thank you," Serena said. She fumbled her hands as she sprayed the mouse. She could feel Pikachu's slow soft breath on her cheeks. Pretty soon, his breathing grew faster and faster, and when Pikachu opened his eyes Serena couldn't help but smile.

"Chu…" Pikachu said. His ears drooped.

"No, you've done a good job," said Serena. "It was my fault. I was treating it like a normal battle—I didn't account that you had to fight more later. I should have been more defensive."

"You've done a fine job," Brock said. "A better job than what I did. Forrest wasn't kidding when he said Alain was strong. Croagunk fainted after only one hit by Dragon Claw."

"One hit?" Serena said. She mentally counted the amount of times she had seen the Mega Charizard fight. "He defeated all of his enemies in one shot today."

"He's trained his Charizard well," Brock said. "I wonder if Clemont has a plan."

"How well did Clemont do in his first battle?" Serena asked.

"Not that great. His Luxray took a surprise Earth Power from a Slugma."

Serena clutched Pikachu closer to her chest. "That's terrible! Now Clemont will have to fight against a full health Charizard. Can he do it?"

"Yes," Clemont said. He wasn't facing Serena and Brock, but tall and confident as he stood on the battlefield. "I have to."

"Are you ready?" Alain said. He had leaped off his Charizard, his Pokémon returning to his normal shape.

Clemont nodded, and tossed out his Pokéball. "Ready when you are."

"Battle start!" said the referee at the side of the stadium, raising a flag.

"Luxray!" Clemont said as the electric Pokémon materialized out of his Pokéball. The canine Pokémon growled as he looked at the Charizard. "Electric Terrain!"

Luxray howled, snout facing the sky as electricity expanded around him. The floor was cover with a faint electric glow, sizzling sparks every few seconds.

"Now use Thunder Fang!" Clemont said, thrusting out a hand. Luxray charged forward, and it looked like lightning was foaming from his mouth.

"Keep him at bay," Alain said. "Flamethrower."

"Dodge it!" Clemont said. It seems like he choked those words out. Clemont's throat felt tight as he said them.

The Luxray dodged the first blast of flame, the tip of his tail smelling like singed hair. Crawling close to the floor, he pounced up to the Charizard, only to be hit by another. Luxray fell back, shaking his head, when he glowed red.

"Luxray is burned," Brock said. "Not only will he take damage, but his attack damage will be reduced."

Serena quivered, remembering how Arbok poisoned Pikachu. "He has to finish this off quickly! He still has to advance to the final round. And if Alain decides to Mega Evolve his Charizard…"

"Luxray, are you okay?" Clemont said. Luxray let out a simple "Lux," before he cringed and pulsed red again.

"Don't let him rest," Alain said. "Dragon Claw."

The Charizard's claws extended and glowed. Letting out a mighty "CHARRRR!" he raced forward, his wings keeping him a foot off the ground and dust bellowing behind him.

"Counter it! Wild Charge!" Clemont said. Spit actually flew out of his mouth when he said that.

Luxray's body sparked with lightning. It was an odd sight. Every once in a while, Luxray flinched, changing the yellow aura around him to an orange.

Serena felt a chill as a thought entered her head. "Is Clemont being too harsh with his Pokémon? Shouldn't he retreat for a while and let Luxray rest?"

Brock let out a small hmm. "I don't know how Clemont battles. Being reckless is also a good strategy if you and Pokémon deeply trust each other."

"But is he overestimating Luxray?" Another thought struck Serena. "Maybe he's too distracted with saving Bonnie?"

The Charizard and Luxray slammed into each other at the same time, both Pokémon shrieking out their respective cries. Luxray actually dropped to the ground, but his eyes were still alive as he glared at the Charizard.

"Can you get up?" Clemont said, one of his fists tightening as he looked at his first friend. Luxray stomped one foot into the ground, but then winced and fell back over.

"This battle is over," Alain said. "Your Pokémon is finished."

"No!" Clemont said. "You don't understand! He can get up! We can stand! Come on Luxray, just one more move!"

Still wobbling, Luxray finally got onto his feet. But he was panting. His fur matted, his tongue flopped out of his mouth.

"Clemont, that's enough!" Serena said. "He's beyond his limit! He can't fight anymore!"

"Shut up!" Clemont shouted back. "What do you know about trusting your Pokémon? I know Luxray can do this. We have to!"

"One more Dragon Claw, Charizard," Alain said.

"Thunder Fang!" Clemont said.

Again they clashed, the orange and the green mixing with the black and the yellow. There was a violent explosion as the spectators covered their faces, dirt from the bridge flying onto their faces.

Even after that, both Pokémon were still standing. One of Alain's arms was extended, a colorful light dissipating from the bracelet on his wrist. On the other end of that strand of light, the black Charizard exhaled blue fire from his mouth.

"You've forced me to Mega Evolve," Alain said, putting his arm back down. "It was a good battle. We should fight again."

"What are you talking about?" Clemont said. "Luxray can still fight! Now Wild Charge!"

"He can't hear you," Alain said. "Look. While his eyes are open, his pupils aren't moving. He was fighting so hard that he fainted while standing. Now get him to a Pokémon Center before my opinion of you as a Pokémon Trainer degrades any further."

Clemont had fallen to his knees. After a few seconds of staring in midair, he shook his head back and forth. "Luxray! Luxray!" he said, running over to his Pokémon.

"Are you okay?" Clemont said. He massaged and rubbed Luxray's head and fur. "Please. I'm sorry I pushed you so far. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It's all my fault."

Serena came over, Pikachu still tight in her grip. "Come on. Let's run on over to the Pokémon Center."

Clemont nodded, recalling back Luxray, and they along with Brock ran to the Pokémon Center.

"Hey, looks like I'm battling you in the finals, Alain!" Mairin said. "What will this be? My 1st win? Or your 151st win?"

"You have a long way to go," Alain said, stroking his Charizard's head as he returned to normal.

In the Pokémon Center, Brock tried hitting on Nurse Joy again, but the simultaneous kicks of Clemont, Serena, and the supposedly fainted Croagunk sent Brock flying and created a crater in the wall.

"What have you done to your Luxray?" Nurse Joy said, inspecting the Pokéball. "This is irresponsible behavior! I'm surprised your Pokémon continued fighting! And aren't you a gym leader? If you engage in any more rash activities, I'll have to contact the League authorities."

"I'm sorry," Clemont said in a small voice as a Chansey pushed the cart of Pokéballs and Pikachu away.

"Well," Brock said. "At least you've forced his Charizard to go Mega. I don't think even Ash can do that with only one Pokémon."

Clemont's hands were buried in his hair. "No. It wasn't worth it," he said. "Alain was going easy on me the entire fight. He saw that I needed to see Bill. Now we don't get to see Bill and Luxray hates me."

"Luxray doesn't hate you!" Serena said. "You saw how long he fought for you."

"Yeah, but I let him down as a trainer," Clemont said. "I let his trust down. I put my needs ahead of his. I…"

"Okay, if you think you messed up," Serena said. "What do you think the best way to apologize to him?"

"Apologizing?" Clemont said.

Brock nodded. "Serena has a good point. For example, if I flirt with too much women, I give Croagunk a day off from training as a way to say sorry."

"That's true," Clemont said, lifting his head up. His eyes started brightening. "Wait, I have the perfect invention."

"Does this always happen?" Brock said.

"I don't know where he finds the time," Serena said, sighing.

"The future is now, thanks to science!" Clemont said. All of his sadness seemed to have vanished as he stood, his glasses flashing. "Citronic gear, on!"

His Aipom arm whirled to life as it began assembling a box-like machine. Clemont was helping out, adjusting screws with his screwdriver and hammering some nails. In a minute or two he stood up, triumphant.

"Introducing the Clemontic Shower Mark Two!" he said. "This machine provides a nice lightning shower for electric-typed Pokémon! Based on my invention in Lumiose City, this edition is new and improved!"

"That isn't actually too bad of a name," Serena said, looking at the invention that was shaped like a telephone booth.

"Wow! Technology is amazing!" said another voice. A figure with wavy green hair and bright, eager eyes practically sprinted up to them. His hands pressing against the machine, he hopped around it, his face pressed against nearly every part. His outfit was simple—just a white collared-shirt, blue tie, and some jeans.

"Have you figured out the optimal voltage for electric Pokémon?" he said. "And does it differ for different Pokémon? And what insulator did you use to protect outsiders? And how would you get wild Pokémon to open this? How is it powered? Ooh, neat, there's a solar panel here. And—and—"

"Slow down," Clemont said, gesturing with his hands. "Sorry, who are you? What's your name?"

"Ah, my name is Bi…Will. And you three are?"

"My name is Clemont."

"Brock."

"Leaf," Serena said, shaking his hand.

"Delighted to meet all of you," said Will. "Now what brings you three here? And what's up with that machine?"

"Just healing my Luxray," Clemont said. "I…I pushed him so hard, so I'll be letting him inside this for a while to apologize."

"Oh. You really love your Luxray, huh?" Will said.

Clemont nodded.

"Tell you what," Will said. "You should add a dial to adjust the voltage. Different Pokémon have different preferences."

Clemont held his chin and crossed his arm, pondering. "Hmm, that's a good idea. But then I would have to take into account how to design the dial. Some Pokémon like Magnemite for example, don't really have arms."

"Oh, yes yes," Will said. He also held his chin and crossed an arm. "I suppose in that case you might need to make it respond to magnetic fields. That seems inelegant though. There must be some way for all electric Pokémon to be able to change the settings."

"They seem to enjoy talking to each other," Serena said to Brock.

"For some reason Will strikes me as familiar," Brock said, frowning. "I can't remember where I saw him, though."

The familiar chime of the Pokémon Center echoed throughout the room. The door sliding open, Nurse Joy walked out with Chansey pushing the cart.

"Thank you for waiting," Nurse Joy said, smiling. "We've restored your Pokémon to full health. We hope to see you again!"

Clemont was the first to take his Pokéballs. "Luxray, come out please."

Luxray materialized in that familiar red light. "Ray," he said. His neutral expression didn't betray his feelings.

"I'm sorry for pushing you so hard," Clemont said, hanging his head down. "I was too caught up with the battle, my sister, and well, that doesn't excuse me for not considering your feelings. I've built this machine so you can have a massage. Do you forgive me?"

Luxray gave Clemont one cold, hard look. Walking up to him, he gave his trainer a simple lick on the cheek before walking inside the machine, flicking a switch with his snout. While Luxray's serious expression didn't really change, he closed his eyes, the corners of his mouth twitching.

"Great. He enjoys it," Clemont said.

"Eh? How do you know?" Serena said. Pikachu had crawled to Serena's shoulder, looking at Clemont with a questioning "Pikapi?"

"Not sure. I just do," Clemont said.

"That's wonderful," Will said. "That's the proof of the bond between trainer and Pokémon. No wonder why Luxray went above and beyond for you—he's your best friend."

"Yeah," Clemont said. There was a quick, small smile with his lips. "But no matter the bond between Luxray and me, I can't save my sister."

He stroked Luxray among his mane, his fingers twitching every once in a while due to the static electricity. Pikachu also leaped into the mention, letting out an enjoyable "~Pika" every once in a while.

"What's this about your sister?" Will said. He had a worried frown.

"Oh, it's nothing," Clemont said, letting out an embarrassed chuckle. "It's just that I really wanted to see Bill so he can help me out."

Will raised an eyebrow. "How would this Bill fellow help?"

"It's just that he's smart and knows a lot about Pokémon," Brock said. "He created the PC system, right? I figured that he can help figure out why Hidden Power doesn't work on reversing Pokémon Hunter J's machine."

"Woah woah, slow down," Will said. "Hunter J? Hidden Power? What is this all about?"

"It's a long story," Clemont said, sighing.

"I'm not sure how this Bill fellow can help anyways," Will said. "I—I meant Bill—doesn't know that much about Pokémon. He only likes collecting rare ones. And he's only good with technology."

Serena groaned. "Did we come all the way here for nothing?" She looked over at Clemont, whose arms and face had sunk. Her heart panged out for his. Nevertheless, she was surprised when Clemont suddenly punched the wall of the Pokémon Center.

"It's all my fault," Clemont said. "I couldn't save my sister and now I can't save Bonnie. I don't know when I can even see Hunter J again, but I swear, if she lays a finger on my sister again, I will…"

Serena tried to think of some comforting words but nothing popped up in her head. She only noticed that Clemont's knuckles were bleeding.

"Say, what kind of Pokémon does Hunter J go after?" Will said. "Rare? Strong? Shiny?"

"All kinds?" Brock said. "Whatever her clients want."

Will tapped his head. "Say, there's been rumors of a cave north of here holding a rare Pokémon. I've checked it out, and there's nothing there now, but maybe Hunter J took the Pokémon. You could find a clue."

"What was the rare Pokémon?" Brock asked.

"A Mewtwo."

The reaction on Serena's face was near immediate. "We have to go there. Now."

She took off, Pikachu leaping onto her shoulder as she ran through the Pokémon Center door. Clemont took a while before he stopped resting his fist on the wall, but then he too chased after Serena, strangely enough not panting as usual. Luxray followed him, running near his feet.

"I'm not too sure what's up with them," Brock said. "I suppose I'm off then."

"Yeah, I have to go meet with some…strangers," Will said. "I hate it. The mayor of Cerulean City gave me some tickets to compensate, but I couldn't be arsed to go to yet another social event. You want them? I got three, just perfect for your group."

Brock read the tickets. "To the S.S. Anne? That's really expensive. Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry about it," Will said. "I'll just take it as thanks to you for not revealing my identity."

Brock chuckled. "I'll admit it took me a while to recognize you, Bill. The green hair threw me off."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Serena stopped at the edge of the bridge. It was a long drop. She could see the cave off in the distance, but it was across the river.

"I should catch a water Pokémon," she said to Pikachu. "Or maybe a flying. That would help a lot. Hey Clemont, do you have any ideas on how—"

She stopped mid-sentence when Clemont barreled past her, jumping off the bridge with no hesitation. Luxray followed, and the two made a huge splash at the bottom.

"Clemont!" Serena said, but the boy was already doing a perfect breaststroke to the cave. Sighing, Serena jumped off too, shutting her eyes as she splashed feet first. Splashing and doggy-paddling, it took her ages until Clemont pulled her out of the water.

"Geez, you're so reckless," Serena said. She twisted parts of her shirt, letting water drip to the muddy bank.

"Chu," Pikachu said. He got onto the ground, and before Serena could object, started shaking everywhere.

"Pikachu!" Serena said, raising a finger. Pikachu just let out a nervous and embarrassed "Pika."

"It's a small cave," Clemont said, sitting on a rock in front of the cavern opening. "The Mewtwo isn't there. Do you think this is the same Mewtwo that Tuck has?"

"It has to be. Just how many Mewtwo are there?" Serena said.

"Luxray, light up the place," Clemont said. Luxray nodded. Letting out a low growl, he gave the cave a faint yellow glow.

"There really isn't anything in here," Serena said. She touched the walls. There were long, deep scratches in them, but other than that the cave was perfectly barren. There weren't even any rocks or Zubats.

"There you guys are," Brock said, entering the cave. He was also soaking wet. "I'm not too sure if you can find anything. I'm certain scientists and authorities already scanned this cave."

"Lux! Luxray!" the Pokémon said. His paws were scratching the ground in front of him.

"What is it Luxray?" Clemont said, walking over. "Wow! Good boy. Looks like they missed something." He patted Luxray with one hand, the other examining an item.

"Did you find a clue?" Serena said. She looked at it. It was shaped like a double helix, and the pocket-sized object was coated with what looked like amber.

"I could see how they missed it," Brock said. "Looks like it was buried underground. Now, the only question is, what is it?"

"It's a Berserk Gene," said a voice at the mouth of the cave. The trio turned around to see Alain, hands in his pockets. Mairin and Chespie were right next to him, small frowns on their faces.

"Alain? What are you doing here?" Serena said.

"I'll make you a deal, Clemont," said Alain. "If you give me the Berserk Gene, I'll tell you the way to unfreeze your sister."

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"Wait, how did you know that?" Brock said. "We haven't told anyone."

"And why don't you just tell us?" Serena said. "This is a human's life we're talking about. For Arceus's sake, just tell us how to free Bonnie."

"Deal or no deal?" Alain said. "I'm talking to Clemont. My lips are sealed until you hand it over."

"Don't give it to him," Brock said. "This is very suspicious."

"Clemont, what are you doing?" Serena said. The boy had walked up to Alain, slamming the Berserk Gene into his fist.

"Now how do I free my sister?" Clemont said with a steely expression.

"Hidden Power," said Alain.

"What a load of Magikarp," Serena said. "We've already used Hidden Power from my Braixen, and it didn't work. Now give us back that thing."

"Not all Hidden Powers work," Alain said. "Different Hidden Powers have different types. I suggest you ask all the trainers in the hospital and Pokémon Center to lend you a hand."

Clemont's mouth got slightly larger, and then without another word he sprinted towards the river.

"Clemont! Wait up!" Serena said, running after him again.

Brock took a long look at Alain, his eyes somehow narrowing more than before. But with that he dove into the river, the current carrying him away from Cerulean Cave.

"Did we do the right thing?" Mairin said. She hadn't said a word.

In the Pokémon Center, Clemont ran to every stranger he could find. People were frightened by the look on his face.

"Does one of your Pokémon have Hidden Power?"

"N-No?"

"Does one of your Pokémon have Hidden Power?"

"I don't think so?"

"Yes or no!?"

"No!"

"Does one of your Pokémon have Hidden Power?"

"No, but—" and before he could finish, Clemont was already asking another person.

Serena was much more polite, saying thanks after asking. But even she had a desperateness in her mind, her optimism dropping after each and every denial.

"I found one! I found one!" Brock said. He was pushing a poor, confused girl from outside the Pokémon Center. "She says she has an Electrode that learned Hidden Power!"

"Nurse Joy! Nurse Joy!" Clemont said, rushing up to the desk. "Where's Bonnie?"

"She's still in the Pokémon Center," Nurse Joy said. She pointed down a hallway. "First door on your right."

Clemont almost flew past the desk, blowing papers to the ground. He almost slammed into a Chansey but Luxray pulled on the back of his shirt in time.

"Clemont, I know you're excited, but don't get your hopes up," Brock said. "Her Electrode's Hidden Power could be incompatible too."

Clemont's body shook. "I know! But will you please hurry up? We have to try."

They burst into the room, the door almost flying off its hinges. "Now please!" Clemont said. "Send your Electrode out and use Hidden Power on Bonnie!"

The girl froze when she saw the golden statue of Bonnie. "W-what happened?" she said.

"Clemont," Serena said, casting a look at him. "Excuse me. What's your name?"

"M-Melanie."

"Melanie. That's a beautiful name," Serena said. "Now Clemont's sister needs some help. May you please have your Electrode use Hidden Power on Bonnie? I promise it won't hurt her."

"O-okay."

Her Pokéball opened, revealing the Pokémon that looks like his container. Serena pulled out her Pokédex, amazed at the shape of the Electrode.

"Electrode. The Ball Pokémon," the Pokédex said in that monotone voice. "It stores electric energy under very high pressure. It often explodes with little or no provocation."

"Wait. Electrode can explode?" Serena said. "Maybe we should do this outside…"

"Electrode, Hidden Power!" Melanie said, pointing a finger.

There was a bright flash of light. Serena, fearing the worst, dove for cover, throwing herself over Pikachu. Shutting her eyes, she didn't open them until she heard a quiet sobbing.

"B-bonnie," Clemont said, his body covering the bed.

"C-Clemont," Serena said, putting a hand on him. "It's okay. There must be other trainers with a different typed Hidden Power."

"B-brother?" said a familiar voice. "Who's this? Is this your future wife?"

"Bonnie!" Serena shrieked, throwing herself into the group hug—she had interpreted the situation wrongly. While Clemont and Serena laughed and cried, Bonnie and Dedenne looked very confused. Pikachu and Luxray also jumped in the pile, both of them laughing happily. Brock, meanwhile, stood at the side, arms crossed and a small smile on his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"J," Alain said into his Pokégear. He was still in the cave, a small fire lit in the center by Charizard. Annoyingly, the woman had been very insistent on him only calling at certain times. Mairin and Chespie were playing nearby but stopped when Alain began his phone call.

"I have retrieved the Berserk Gene."

"Nice, very nice, that will help with the mission," said the robotic voice on the other side of the line. "I trust this Bill was easily persuaded?"

"It didn't take much effort," Alain said. "Your instincts were correct."

Hunter J clucked her tongue. "My instincts are always correct. Now this will help me dearly."

"You owe me," Alain said. "Don't forget that."

"All in due time, sweetie."


	18. The Water Flowers of Cerulean City

"Please don't wander alone ever again!" Clemont said, hugging Bonnie. The group were outside the gym at the crack of dawn, waiting around just like at the Pewter City gym. Brock, Serena, and Pikachu were laughing at the sibling's antics.

"Brother, you're so weird," Bonnie said, sighing. "You've been doing this all day and yesterday."

"Dedenne!"

"Leave him be," said Brock. "He's been worried sick about you for the past week."

A waterfall of tears splashed out of Clemont's eyes, landing on both Dedenne and Pikachu. Serena giggled as Pikachu tried to run and avoid the torrent but somehow the water unluckily followed him.

"Geez, I don't get it," Bonnie said. "It's not like I'm dead or anything."

"So, are you ready for your gym battle?" Brock said.

Serena gave a nervous chuckle. "I don't know. Misty has beat me with only a Staryu."

"What? Challengers already?" said another voice. They turned around to see a beautiful blonde woman with a flower in her hair walk up to them. Her high heels accentuated her gait and her dark green eyes gave her a unique charm.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met," Brock said, somehow floating on air as his eyes turned into hearts. He took one of her confused hands into his own. "May we spend the rest of our days in happiness in blissful marriage?"

"Hey!" Bonnie said, getting down on one knee and taking the woman's other perplexed hand. "I want to say that you look very responsible. My brother is a gym leader! How about you marry him?"

"M-marry?" the woman said.

"|I'm a gym leader too!" Brock said. "My name is Brock of Pewter City."

"No you're not! Your little brother is stronger than you," Bonnie said. "But my brother is so strong that he already graduated from college. Please marry him!"

Brock's Pokéball opened the same moment Clemont stuttered "B-bonnie!" Pikachu was on his back, clutching his sides as Croagunk jabbed Brock in the stomach and Clemont's Aipom arm pulled Bonnie away.

"Just like the good old times, right Pikachu?" Serena said, giggling.

"Pika pika!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm already engaged," the blonde woman said. She showed off her hand, and on her ring finger was a fat diamond.

"Wow! You look so young to be engaged," Serena said. She suddenly blushed—a naughty thought deep in her consciousness popped in her head. It involved Ash getting down on his knee and proposing to her.

"Yes, it was quite a surprise," she said. "But I've decided that I love Gary Oak and would do anything to be with him."

"Gary!?" Serena said.

"Oh excuse me, where are my manners?" the blonde woman said. "My name is Daisy Oak. Or, well, it will be."

"Gary's engaged!?" Serena said. "But…but…he's even younger than you! He's not that much older than me, is he?"

"Oh, yes, but I love him and he's amazing," Daisy said. "Not only is he a gym leader, but he's also an official Pokémon Professor! Have you seen his paper on Pokérus?"

"Pokérus?" Clemont said, adjusting his glasses.

"I don't exactly know how it works," Daisy said. "But it's a virus that makes Pokémon stronger."

"My brother's a failure," Bonnie said, a waterfall of tears pouring out of his face at rate of Clemont's earlier. She was still suspended by the Aipom arm. "He'll never get married at this rate."

"If you think your brother is a failure, then what about me?" Brock said, also crying similarly. "I'm not even a gym leader anymore!"

Croagunk had an extremely neutral face that was showing zero sympathy.

"So, um, I want to challenge the gym leader," Serena said. "Where's Misty?"

"Huh, that's weird, she's running late," Daisy said. "Ew. I don't wanna be the substitute gym leader but it looks like I have to. Want the gym badge for free?"

"Free?" Serena said.

"It's such a pain battling," Daisy said. She did a full shrug. "You look strong enough anyways."

"I-it's okay," Serena said, raising her hands. "I want to earn the badge. I don't think Ash would like it if I got my badges like this."

"Ash?" Daisy said. "Do you mean Ash Ketchum? The kid who was kidnapped recently?"

"Uh, yeah."

Daisy took a close look at Serena. She chewed his tongue as if she was wondering where she saw her. "You know, my sister Misty is literally obsessed with him. She didn't like him at first, but time went by and she developed all of these strong feelings for him."

"I'm going to kill you! Stop lying!" someone said, and the group leaped clear as an orange-haired girl almost crashed her bike into Daisy. The furious girl then began throwing various types of Kung-Fu at the blonde woman.

Misty wasn't in her usual attire. Her hair was down, and she sported a white one-piece swimsuit under a light blue jacket. Water dripped down her legs, leading Serena to wonder where Misty had gone.

"Ah, but she won't admit it though," Daisy said, smiling as she avoided angry girl's punches and kicks.

"Why are you even telling them this!?" Misty said as she missed an especially powerful punch. "It's none of their business! It's none of your business! And I don't care about that Ash dweeb!"

"Oh, I remember now," Daisy said, a spark of recognition coming to her face. Her finger tapped her chin before she ducked under one of Misty's kicks. "Serena's the girl who went after Ash. You know, when Ash was being lifted by what's-his-name. Tuck."

That made Misty still, one of her fists right next to Daisy's nose. She spun around to Serena. "You're that girl?"

"Are you okay?" Serena said. Her hands were still raised in front of her head. "Listen, if you have to take some time to cool down, I understand completely."

"No! We're battling now," Misty said. She fumbled with a key card. Slamming it down the scanner, she stormed inside the gym.

"Um, good luck Serena?" Clemont said as they walked through the door.

"Wow! I've never seen a gym that's like a swimming pool before!" Bonnie said. Clemont's Aipom arm finally let her down and she ran around, gleeful arms in the air.

It wasn't a standard battlefield. While there was the normal ground and boxes where the trainers and judge stood, the rest was a swimming pool. There were also eight large and square mats floating on the water.

Serena bit her lip as she pondered. _"Those floating mats are my Pokémon's only hope of surviving. I wish I had a water-type. Or a flying-type. Misty's Pokémon won't need them—they can swim."_

"We'll be cheering from the stands," Brock said, motioning towards the sides of the arena.

"Geez, supporting someone who you hardly know over an old friend?" Misty said. Brock just laughed.

"Ah, you've mentioned that you know her," Clemont said, sitting down in the bleachers. "How long have you two known each other?"

"Hmm, it's been a while now," Brock said, stroking his chin. "She traveled with Ash and I through Kanto, Johto, and the Orange Islands. Actually, she's probably the longest of Ash's companions. After me, of course."

"L-longest?" Serena said as she looked at Misty. While she stepped to her side of the battlefield, Pikachu shot her a questioning look. Then she was hit by some inspiration.

"While you may be one of Ash's longest-lasting companions, I'm one of his oldest friends!" Serena said, blushing and waving a fist at Misty. "So take that!"

"Hey!" Misty said. "Well, I'll let you know you wouldn't be the only one who would've jumped into that field with Tuck! If I was there I would've kicked the stuffing out of him!"

"I don't get it," Clemont said as the girls quipped at each other. "Weren't they both really good friends just the other day?"

"Ash is really popular, is he?" Bonnie said. She counted on her fingers. "May, and Serena, and now Misty like him."

"Well, he always qualifies for the top sixteen or so in league conferences," said Brock. "I'm not surprised."

He paused, a sudden look of realization coming on his face. "Is that why I don't have any girlfriends?"

"Wait, Serena likes Ash?" Clemont said.

"Oh, did I say that?" Bonnie said. "I meant, um, Sir Ina. He's a guy. That likes Ash."

"Ohh, that kind of like," Clemont said. "Well, I like Ash too."

"Brother is an idiot, is he?" Bonnie whispered to Dedenne.

"De de denne!" the Pokémon agreed.

"Why are we even arguing!?" Misty said. "I don't even like him! Ugh, enough. Daisy, start the battle already."

Daisy chortled. "The battle between Gym Leader Misty and Pokémon Trainer Serena will now begin. Each side is allowed to use two Pokémon. While Misty cannot substitute her Pokémon, the challenger can change Pokémon at any time. Are we ready? Let's start!"

"Starmie, come on out!" Misty said. The Pokéball was flung out at an incredibly speed—Misty's arm looks like a whip. The Pokémon that materialized looked like a Staryu but larger and purple.

"Starmie. The Mysterious Pokémon," Serena's Pokédex said. "Its central core glows with the seven colors of the rainbow. Some people value the core as a gem."

"Pikachu, you're up," Serena said, and Pikachu jumped onto a floating mat, cheeks sparking with anticipation. "Let's go first! Thunderbolt!"

"Starmie, dodge by diving under the water!" Misty said.

The Thunderbolt missed, veering off course and leaving a black mark on the white gym walls. Meanwhile, Starmie plunged into the pool, her central red jewel blinking. The water was incredibly clear—Pikachu could see the Starmie perfectly.

"Now use Tackle on the mat!" Misty said.

"Jump to another one!" Serena said.

"That's smart," Brock said as Pikachu barely avoided the capsized mat. Starmie left a giant hole in the center of the floating platform, and it sunk down to the bottom of the pool, bogged down water. "If there's no more mats, Pikachu has nowhere to go."

"Isn't that cheating, brother?" Bonnie said. "Why aren't all fields normal?"

Clemont shook his head. "Gym leaders can design their stadiums however they want. Serena will have to find a way to stop Starmie soon or all the platforms will sink."

Pikachu avoided another sinking platform as Starmie leaped upwards. Water splashed onto the battlers and spectators as Serena struggled to think.

" _What would Ash do?"_ Serena thought. _"I should've asked Brock how he beat Misty. Pikachu can't hit Starmie at the speed she's diving in and out of the water. Wait."_

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt on the water!" Serena said.

The Starmie used Tackle on another mat, but missed Pikachu as he jumped into the air.

"Pi ka…chuu!" he cried, bolts of electricity streaking towards the water.

"Nice. I was hoping Serena would think to do that," Clemont said. "Water conducts electricity, so Starmie is in a tight spot."

"Yay! Go Serena!" Bonnie said.

"De de denne!"

However, Starmie looked unaffected. The jewel blinked tauntingly. Pikachu looked at the water, surprised—it didn't seem like his attack spread through the entire pool.

"It's a common mistake to think water conducts electricity," Misty said. "But it doesn't—it's the minerals in water that conduct it. You don't think that I, a master water-type trainer, would filter my water?"

"Wow. Misty has gotten a lot stronger sine the last time I've seen her," Brock said. "She's also treating this battle a lot more seriously than I'd expect."

"And think about the cost," Clemont said, adjusting his glasses. "I didn't know it was possible to filter a pool this large so that all of the minerals are gone."

"There's only five mats left!" Bonnie said. "Brother, how can Serena get out of this situation?"

It was Brock that answered instead. "Don't worry. Serena and Pikachu have both grown. I remember when Ash challenged the gym, Pikachu refused to fight Misty because he didn't want to battle his friends."

"And what about Serena?" Bonnie said.

Brock did another one of his small smiles. He remembered stumbling, half-awake in the morning at the sight of Serena training outside the Pokémon Center. He couldn't sleep—the events of the Berserk Gene bothered him too much. The girl didn't notice him, but the sight of her training calmed him down, the steady rhythm of her Pokémon attacking the river's Pokemon somehow providing a calming beat.

Starmie tackled another platform and this time it exploded, leaving no remnants behind. Pikachu had jumped to another mat but nervously looked around at the dwindling amount.

"You're running out of room," Misty said. "What will you do now? Standing there motionless isn't going to save anyone."

Those words caught Serena's attention. _"Think…think…,"_ she thought. _"Pikachu can't dodge forever. What else can I do?"_

A wild, purple-haired girl with dark skin popped up in Serena's head.

"Pikachu, you're not going to like this," Serena said. "But take on the next Tackle and hold Starmie!"

"Wait! Starmie, stop!" Misty said, realizing Serena's plan. But it was too late. When Starmie ripped a hole in the fifth platform, she slammed into Pikachu who clutched her with all of his dear might.

"Are you okay Pikachu?" Serena said.

"Pika pika!"

"Then use Thunderbolt!" she said.

"Starmie! Try to shake him off!" Misty said, but it was hopeless. Pikachu had all the time in the world to unleash a massive Thunderbolt. Then, the two Pokémon plummeted into the water. Pikachu paddled around, but Starmie sunk to the bottom of the pool.

"And Starmie is out of the battle!" Daisy said. Serena and the siblings started cheering before they were interrupted.

"You're an idiot, Daisy!" Misty said. "Starmie, use Recover!"

Serena looked, stunned as the Starmie rose from the depths of the water, the aqua-blue liquid dripping off of her limbs. The Pokémon's many arms was damaged, but a white light surrounded them as they repaired.

"That's not fair!" Bonnie said. "Starmie fainted!"

"I don't remember Misty's Starmie knowing that move," Brock said. "This will be tough. Serena will have to take her down quickly."

"Hydro Pump!" Misty said, pointing a finger in the air.

"Pikachu!" Serena cried out, but the swimming Pokémon stood no chance. In the swimming pool, Pikachu couldn't dodge the massive torrent of water that descended upon him. When the torret ended, Serena dove into the water and swam to rescue her friend.

"Hey! No swimming in the pool!" Daisy said, but the trainer didn't care as she cradled Pikachu and swam back out.

"Are you okay, Pikachu?" she said.

"Pika…" Pikachu said, dazed.

"You've done a good job," Serena said, smiling. She placed Pikachu down on the challenger's square next to her. "Take a long rest."

"No one listens to the referee these days," Daisy said, pouting with her lips. "Pikachu has fainted! The challenger has one Pokémon left."

Serena felt her three other Pokéballs. She didn't like it, but she only had one real option.

"Sylveon, come out!" she said. Sylveon landed on one of the remaining three mats. Her stance was unsteady as she tried to balance on the constantly uneven platform.

"Eh? Why Sylveon?" Bonnie asked. "There's not much room for her to dance!"

"Braixen, being a fire-type Pokémon, is naturally weak to Misty's water-type Pokémon," Clemont said. "And Serena can't use Pancham because Starmie is part Psychic-type. Psychic is super effective against Fighting."

"Starmie, continue the plan," Misty said, and Starmie dove back underwater.

"Dodge it!" Serena said as Starmie popped up again. Sylveon's dodges weren't as fluid as Pikachu's, and part of her tail was clipped by the Starmie.

"Sylveon's not used to standing on water!" Bonnie said.

"There's only two platforms left," Misty said. "And there's still my second Pokémon. Keep up the pressure, Starmie, and pop the platform!"

"Sylveon, use Protect!" Serena said. "Under the mat!"

Water splashed around the platform when Starmie slammed into the barrier. Her jewel blinked furiously as she tried to slam into the Protect. That made Serena think about Starmie's Pokédex entry.

"Sylveon, as soon as she breaks through, leap into the air and counter her Tackle with a Swift!" Serena said.

"Keep on pushing through, Starmie," Misty said. "You're a lot stronger than she is!"

Then the Protect broke. The Starmie rose through the barrier, streaking towards the Sylveon who jumped in the air. The fairy Pokémon's mouth glowed as she prepared her attack.

"Now! Attack the jewel!" Serena said. Stars materialized around Sylveon and zipped towards the water Pokémon, knocking Starmie off course.

"Keep it up! Use Quick Attack! Again, on the center!" Serena said.

Landing back on the ground, Sylveon then sprinted forward. Slamming into the Starmie, she cracked the water Pokémon's jewel.

Before Starmie splashed into the water, Misty had already taken out her Pokéball and caught her Pokémon. "Good job on fainting Pikachu," she said. "You deserve a good, long rest."

"Hey!" Daisy said. "You don't get to call when your Pokémon faints!"

"Of course Starmie is unconscious!" Misty said. "Her jewel broke! She was crying in pain!"

"She was not crying out in pain! Starmie's a bloody starfish! She doesn't even have a face!"

"Fine, whatever, just call it!" Misty said.

"They really don't get along, do they?" Clemont said.

"Not like me and you, brother!" Bonnie said.

"The gym leader's first Pokémon has fainted," Daisy said, shooting an annoyed look at her sister. "Now both trainers have one Pokémon left."

Misty took off her belt, hooking Starmie's Pokéball onto one end. There were a lot of Pokéballs on the belt—more than six.

"Geez, what's taking you so long?" Daisy said. "You're rushing me so much when you haven't even decided your next Pokémon!"

"Just shut up!" Misty said. Nevertheless, Daisy's complaint prompted her to snag a Pokéball and toss it.

"GYYYYARRDOOS!" the Pokémon roared, his scream shaking the room. The blue beast glared at Sylveon, who cowered on a floating mat—the last platform that hadn't sunk. Gyarados wasn't swimming in the pool, but instead levitating in the air.

"A Gyarados?" Bonnie said, her hands near her mouth out of worry. "I thought Starmie was already tough considering Serena couldn't beat the Staryu the other day, but a Gyarados?"

"That's a bit unfair of Misty," Brock said. "She can get hot-headed at times. But at the end of the day it's the gym leader's call, and there's nothing the challenger can do about it."

"It looks like Gyarados's ability is Intimidate," Clemont said, looking at the Sylveon who was trembling on the platform. "Sylveon's attack is reduced."

"Wow please, Misty," Daisy said. "Pulling your Gyarados? Talk about uncool."

"Will you please shut up!?" Misty yelled. "I don't hear Serena complaining! Are you?"

"No," Serena said. She resisted the urge to bite her lip, but internally she was furious at how the hotheaded girl couldn't control her temper. She didn't want to stoop down to Misty's level, though.

"Then we're all set. Gyarados, use Flamethrower!" Misty said.

It took a lot of effort for Serena to unclench and steady her hands—she didn't realize how tightly balled up her hands were—and start snapping.

"Avoid it!" Serena said. "I know it's a small area, but pretend you're on my shoulders!"

"Flamethrower!?" Bonnie said. "Why does Gyarados know a fire-type move?"

Sylveon's dodging wasn't perfect. The beat from Serena's snapping was slightly off-beat, so bits of flame singed the Pokémon. Nevertheless, Sylveon kept her head up and avoided showing any pain. After the Flamethrower ended, she was left with an area only about three times bigger than herself, and the edges were burning quickly.

Serena clutched her wrist, trying to keep her snapping steady. However, that didn't stop the poor Eevee evolution from walking back and forth on the mat, unable to find room that wasn't burning.

" _What can I do? What can I do?"_ Serena thought.

"If only she had Pikachu," Brock said. "Gyarados is extremely weak against electric attacks. I'm not sure how she can use Sylveon to win against him."

"That's not fair!" Clemont said. He had abandoned his detached analytic tone. "You remember what she said back in Mount Moon. I know she hates herself for yelling at Sylveon for being too weak, and she apologized from the bottom of her heart, but is it hopeless? Is there anything she can do as a trainer and is there anything Sylveon can do as a Pokémon against the Gyarados?"

"I don't know," Brock said. "The only thing I do know is that Misty doesn't think too clearly when she's mad. She'll have to take advantage of that."

Sylveon looked back at her trainer, her eyes filled with worry.

"No! Sylveon, I'm not going to yell at you," Serena said, forcing a quick smile. She clutched her head with a fist. In her head, she thought, _"I hate it! Why can't I beat her? I'm such an idiot! I shouldn't have started with Pikachu—Sylveon would've been perfect for dodging Starmie's attacks. And the training I did! Why did I think that would help? I'm the worst Pokémon trainer ever! What was I thinking? I should have—"_

"Syl. Syl!" Sylveon said, one of her feet touching the water.

"Sylveon? That's not what you meant?" Serena said.

"Syl! Veon!"

A smile crept Serena's lips as she felt her heart grow bigger. "Thank you, Sylveon. You're worried that I'm hating myself right now, am I right? Okay, I won't. We can do this."

"Finish her off!" Misty said. "Hyper Beam!"

"Protect!" Serena said. She just said it to stall for more time, needing it to scramble for options.

The Hyper Beam nailed the Protect, forcing everybody to cover their eyes at the sudden bright light. Before the light vanished, everybody heard a yell.

"Quick Attack! On top of his head!"

Bonnie sheltered her eyes as she looked at the scene. "The last platform's gone. Where's Sylveon?"

"There! As she said! On his head!" said Brock.

"Dedenne?" the mouse Pokémon questioned.

"You're right, Dedenne," said Bonnie. "Did Sylveon know Quick Attack before?"

"No, that must be new," said Clemont.

"Fling her off!" Misty said. "And Hyper Beam again!"

Gyarados swiveled his head, tossing the Sylveon upwards. Serena's heart stopped. There goes that plan—she hoped Sylveon could keep her grip.

"Oh no! Here it comes!" Bonnie said, covering her mouth. The Gyarados's mouth snarled as the ball of energy formed inside it.

"Protect again!"

"That's weird," Clemont said as the Hyper Beam struck the Protect. Sylveon landed on the barrier, gritting her teeth as she struggled to sustain it. "I thought Protect gets weaker the more you use it. This one looks as strong as the one from before."

Then, both the Hyper Beam and Protect vanished. Somehow, Sylveon managed to land on Gyarados's head again.

"Now Draining Kiss!" Serena said.

"Draining Kiss?" Clemont said. "That's also new. Just how much has she been training?"

Sylveon plopped a peck on Gyarados's making him rage more than ever. Meanwhile, some of Sylveon's burn marks appeared to have healed.

"Shake her off! Into the water this time!" Misty said.

The Gyarados dove into the pool, splashing gallons of water off the sides. Again, Sylveon couldn't hold on and splashed towards one side of the pool, knocking her head on a wall.

"Hyper Beam!" said Misty.

"Protect!" Serena said. Yet again the Hyper Beam struck the Protect but the barrier didn't budge.

"Argh! Why isn't Hyper Beam going through?" Misty said. "What have you been doing to make your Protects so strong like that?"

Brock had a look of realization. "I understand now. Protect is only weaker after two consecutive moves. Serena has been alternating Protect with various attacks!"

"Then why can't Gyarados attack Sylveon after every Protect, like during the Quick Attack or Draining Kiss?" Bonnie asked.

"Because Hyper Beam takes a while to recharge!" Brock said.

"How does Serena know this?" Clemont said. "I mean, as far as I know, none of us knew that."

"She doesn't," Bonnie said. Her mouth fell open. "Not really. But she's been together with her Sylveon for so long, training for both Pokémon Performances and Pokémon battles, that she knows deep in her heart!"

"Bonnie, that doesn't make sense," Clemont said.

"Nuh uh! Yes it does!" she said. "Right Dedenne?"

"Denne denne!"

"Now Draining Kiss!" Serena said. She could feel Sylveon did not have much longer. Even with her impromptu swimming lessons for the past few days and nights, Sylveon was not a great swimmer. The fairy Pokémon was battered again and again into the walls of the swimming pool from the recoil of the Hyper Beam meeting the Protects. Despite the Draining Kiss restore some health, it did not do as much as Serena hoped.

"Hyper Beam!"

"Protect!"

"Hyper Beam!"

"Draining Kiss again!" Serena said. Less than a month ago, she knew she would've given up by now. Her voice was becoming hoarse from the constant commands, her nails had actually drawn blood in her hands, and she could feel her brain shutting down from the lack of sleep. But she couldn't give up. Not when Sylveon's own body was getting bruised and battered. Not when Sylveon's eyes shined with a combination of a determination and trust in her trainer.

Maybe it was a good thing they lost against Hunter J's Salamence.

"And Gyarados has fainted!" Daisy said, raising a hand. "Challenger Serena has won!"

"Huh? What?" Serena said. Her eyes jerked open. Her arm was extended, sore and stiff from pointing at various points on the Gyarados. "What…what happened?"

In the stands, Brock, Clemont, Bonnie, and Dedenne all stood up, clapping. Bonnie was yelling and shrieking for joy.

"I think you've went unconscious about a minute or two ago," Daisy said, walking up to Serena. "You were still ordering Sylveon around. Your commands were amazingly coherent. I doubt most people would've noticed you were out of it."

"Syl!"

"Sylveon?" Serena said, and she turned around to see her Pokémon run and jump up into her arms. "Sylveon! You did it!"

"Syl! Syl!" the Pokémon said, licking Serena on her cheeks. Laughing, both of them fell to the ground.

"Pika? Pika pika chu!"

"Pikachu?" You're awake too?" Serena said, bringing Pikachu into an embrace. "You've done a good job too. I'm proud of you two. I'll make you two all of the poffins in the world after…right after I…"

"Wow, she's really sleeping now," Daisy said, waving a hand in front of Serena's eyes. "Hey Misty, do you mind if she sleeps on the gym floor? I don't feel like moving and disturbing her. Especially after that battle."

"Syl~," Sylveon said. Despite her wounds, she snuggled up in Serena's arms and also dozed off. Pikachu let out a "Ka~" and while he didn't sleep, he was content to lie next to Serena.

Misty was silent when she had recalled her Gyarados. Walking up to Daisy, she was about to yell at her sister again, but stopped when she saw the content expression on Serena's face.

"Good job, Gyarados," Misty said to the Pokéball. "You deserve a long rest now. I messed up. Big time, heh. Yeah, Daisy, I don't mind. Sorry my mood was sour. It's been a long day."

"It's not even the afternoon yet," Daisy said.

"Shut up." Reaching into a pocket, Misty pulled out a blue, tear-shaped badge. Clasping it into one of Serena's hands, she smiled and said, "This is the Cascade Badge. Sorry I went overtime on you. But you've managed to handle it in the end. That was a good battle."

Bonnie had run up to congratulate Serena, but Clemont pulled her back, putting a finger on his lips. "Let's not wake her up. She deserves it. C'mon, let's go outside."

Once outside, Bonnie let out a shriek of joy, jumping up into the air with extended fists. "Woo hoo! Serena did it! She got the Cascade Badge!"

"De de denne!"

"That battle made me tired," Clemont said. "I can't imagine what Serena and Sylveon and Pikachu have been through."

Brock smiled. Putting a hand over his eyes, he looked west. "I should be going home now. My job doesn't let me take vacation days for too long."

"Whaat?" Bonnie said. She held onto Brock's vest. "But I like you! And if you were a girl you would totally need to be my brother's wife!"

"You're adorable, Bonnie," Brock said, patting her head. "Anyways, where are you three headed off to next?"

"There's only Saffron City south of here, right?" Clemont said. "I think Serena would want to go there since it has a gym unlike Lavender Town."

Brock nodded. Reaching into a pocket, he pulled out three slips of paper. "Take these. They're tickets to a party abroad the S.S. Anne in Vermillion City. By the time you reach there, I think you three deserve a break."

"Wow, a cruise ship!" Bonnie said, her eyes shimmering. "I've never been on a cruise ship before!"

"Thank you for helping me find the fossil," Brock said.

"No, thank you for traveling with us!" Clemont said.

Brock flashed a smile. "I suppose I'm off then. I want to reach Pewter before tomorrow."

Waving a hand, he continued, "Say goodbye to Serena for me. Sorry I couldn't stay to congratulate her. And good luck finding Ash. Let me know if you need any help."

"Bye! Goodbye!" Bonnie said. "Say goodbye, Dedenne!"

"De de!"

"See you around, Brock!" Clemont said, and with that Ash's oldest and newest friends separated.

Back in the gym, Misty crouched near the snoozing Serena.

"So you really like Ash, huh?" she said. Serena, obviously, didn't respond.

"I wish I could help you find him too," she said. "But I can't. I have a gym to run. My sisters are too lazy. I…I…"

"Chu! Pika," Pikachu said. He had extracted himself from Serena's hug and placed a small hand on Misty.

"Thank you, Pikachu," Misty said, wiping a tear from her eye. "She's in your good hands. You're also in her good hands—out of all the people I've met, I believe she's the one who will find him. Take care of her, okay?"

"Pika!"


	19. Hatch Me If You Can

Episode 18: Hatch Me If You Can

"I still can't believe you didn't wake me up," Serena said. The trio were on the Route 5, the road south of Cerulean City. It was a bright and sunny day on the trail. Pidgeys were chirping, Rattatas raced around, and Butterfrees enjoyed the sun.

"I slept on the pool floor!" she continued. "The pool floor! It still grosses me out how wet and icky that was. And I didn't get to say goodbye to Brock."

"Serena, you were already wet from going into the pool to get Pikachu," Bonnie said. "So it's your fault in the end. Isn't that right, Dedenne?"

"Dedenne!"

"But Brock!" Serena said. "I didn't get to thank him for the cruise tickets. I can only imagine how much those cost."

"I suppose we're going to Vermillion City right after we go to Saffron?" Clemont said.

Serena nodded. "Of course! It'll be a nice break. I can't wait to lie out in the sun, a Pokévision on one side and a cup of berry juice on the other. And then we can go shopping in the outlets. Doesn't that sound great, Pikachu and Bonnie?"

"Yeah!" Bonnie said. Pikachu, on the other hand, scratched his head. It didn't look like he seemed too excited about the prospect of shopping, but Serena didn't notice.

"So Misty isn't Tuck, right?" Clemont said. "Even though she used water-type Pokémon."

"I doubt it," Serena said, sighing. "Tuck doesn't strike me as hot-headed."

"Hey, if it isn't the Kalos trio. What a delicious appetizer to start off the day." said a familiar male voice. Looking ahead, Serena saw Cilan and Iris who both waved at them. Cilan was dressed in his usual fancy outfit. Iris, meanwhile, was in an overly elaborate pink robe.

"How've you guys been?" Iris said, clasping Serena's hand. "Wow, Serena, you look so tired! Have you been getting enough sleep?"

"Not exactly," Serena said. "I get so nervous about Pokémon battles. It's really, really hard. There's so much I have to think about during battles."

"You'll get used to it. By the way, how has your own adventures through Kalos been?" Iris asked.

"Crazy," Clemont muttered. "We've had run-ins with Team Rocket, Pokémon Hunters, and old acquaintances. We've met shiny and mega Pokémon, and not to mention Bonnie was frozen as a gold statue for a few days."

"Whaat?" Iris said. Her mouth dropped lower than Clemont's. "That's so weird! Who did it? I want to kick their butts."

"Another time, Iris," Cilan said, chuckling. "So Serena, I've noticed you're a lot more confidant now. As bold as putting salt in seafood. Have you earned some badges?"

"Y-yeah!" Serena said. "I've gotten two. How did you know?"

"Why, I'm an S-class Pokémon Connoisseur," Cilan said, adjusting his bowtie.

"Bonnie wants to know what a Pokémon con…con-no-sue is," Bonnie said.

"Ah, right, I forgot I'm in Kanto, not Unova," Cilan said. "You see, in Unova my job is to evaluate the bond between Trainer and Pokémon. We give advice on how to strengthen this partnership."

"Ooh! Ooh!" Bonnie said. "Do me! Do me! And my partner, Dedenne!" She held up her bag, in which Dedenne squeaked.

"Okay!" Cilan said. "It's evaluating time!"

He zipped around Bonnie and Dedenne, scribbling on his notebook. While he poked and prodded them, Bonnie thought that maybe it wasn't a very good idea.

"So how long does an evaluation take?" Clemont asked as Cilan tugged on Dedenne's tail. The Pokémon glared at him before giving him a Thundershock, sending Cilan twitching on the ground.

"I'm done," the swirly-eyed Cilan said. "Dedenne isn't your Pokémon, is he?"

"Wow, that's amazing!" Bonnie said. She massaged her cheek. "Clemont caught him but he's letting me take care of him. What else did you find out?"

"Well, Dedenne used to like being inside his Pokéball," Cilan said. "But now he would much rather hang out with you. Also, there's a green Pokémon that he loves being with."

"That's Squishy!" Bonnie said. "Dedenne, I never knew that! I want to be with him too. I can't wait until I'm old enough to be a trainer so we can travel with him again."

"Serena, would you like me to evaluate the relationship between you and your Pikachu?" Cilan said. "I'm offering this for free."

"Uh, I think I'll hold off," Serena said, remembering how uncomfortable Bonnie and Dedenne looked.

"Chu chu," Pikachu agreed.

"Hey, how has the egg been?" Iris asked. "Has it hatched yet?"

"Ah!" Serena gasped, covering her mouth. She had completely forgotten about it and immediately felt guilty about the amount of abuse it suffered, everything from getting shocked by collateral damage to getting dunked in swimming pools.

"I don't think it moved yet," Clemont said, looking at Serena's bag.

"Aw, that's disappointing," Iris said. "That's a pretty stubborn egg."

"Well, maybe the daycare up ahead can help," Cilan said.

"Daycare?" Bonnie said.

Cilan nodded. "They're apparently really good at hatching eggs. Let's go there for some advice. It's really close to here."

Chatting along, the two groups brought each other up to speed on current events and their past histories. Serena was surprised to learn that Iris's first Pokémon was an Excadrill even though she wanted to become the strongest dragon-type trainer. While they talked, Cilan observed that Clemont was fidgeting and not chatting much. After a while he decided to comment.

"Clemont? Is something wrong?" Cilan said.

Clemont shifted his eyes back and forth. Taking a deep breath, he blurted out, "Iris, can I have your autograph?"

"Eh? Why?" she said.

"You're a Pokémon Champion!" Clemont said. "And that reminds me—what's a Champion like you doing in Kanto?"

"Oh, I almost forgot," Iris said. Serena took out a pen and paper for Iris to sign, and she scribbled her signature in a large, untidy font. "Since I want to become the strongest dragon-type trainer, I want to fight against Lance, Kanto's own Champion! Once I beat him, I could say I've reached my goal."

"Oh? Are you collecting badges too?" Serena said.

"Nah, I'll challenge him immediately," Iris said. "He won't deny me since I'm also a Champion. That's how I became Champion of Unova, actually. Usually the League Conference and the Elite Four prevent the swarms of weaklings from challenging the Champion, but Alder saw potential! I battled him, beat him, and so that's how I'm Champion."

"What are you wandering around in Kanto then?" Serena said. "Isn't Indigo Plateau near Viridian City?"

"Hey, there's the Pokémon Daycare!" Cilan said. It seemed like he wanted to switch the subject.

It was a small and homely building. It had everything—a white picket fence, a beautiful green lawn, and even a little chimney that poofed out smoke.

"Where are all the Pokémon?" Bonnie said. She was on her tiptoes as she peered above the fence.

"Oh, they're taking an afternoon nap!" The group turned around to see an old woman waving at them. She had red hair and her smile looked strained for some reason.

"Do you run this place?" Cilan asked. "We've heard that you were skilled at hatching eggs."

"Why of course!" said another person. An old man came out of the house, walking with a cane. He had purple hair and dark sunglasses. "I'm glad you younglings have heard of the world-famous Jess and Jake. From hatching eggs to training up your Pokémon, we can do it all."

"Oh? So can you hatch this egg?" Serena said, pulling the egg out of her bag. It was still as motionless as ever.

"That looks like a tough shell to crack," said a third person, a young kid who looked like he had a hair problem. "But sure. I, Meeko, will get this egg out in no time. We're in a good mood today so we can hatch all of your eggs and train your Pokémon for free! This is a special, limited, one-time offer."

"Er, how does this training and hatching work?" Clemont said.

"Just look at all of these pictures," Jess said, pulling out an album. Flipping through it, Serena saw photos of Weedles who became Beedrills, Rhydons who became Rhyperiors, and—

"Is that a Blastoise?" Bonnie said. "Brother, doesn't it look like Tuck's?"

"Where have you seen this Blastoise?" Serena said in a low tone. Pikachu growled, which surprised her—she never heard Pikachu growl before.

"Oh yes, isn't he a fine specimen?" Jake said. "His trainer left him one day and was gone the next. Never knew where he headed."

"How did you train it? Tell me. Now," Serena said.

"A Pokémon Daycare never reveals its secrets," said Meeko. "But we might give a few hints if you would let us take care of all your Pokémon."

Serena shoved her Pokéballs into their arms, which they seemed eager to grab. Serena nodded a Clemont, and he relinquished his Pokémon too.

"Ah! I forgot Dedenne!" Bonnie said, giving them her pouch.

"No thanks. I think I'll keep my Pokémon," Iris said. "My dragon Pokémon aren't very good with strangers."

"And my Pokémon only like eating my food," Cilan said, bowing to apologize.

"No no, it's fine," Jess said, but she cursed in her head. "And what about Pikachu?'

"I almost forgot," Serena said, plopping Pikachu off her shoulder. "Pikachu, be good okay? This is for Ash."

"Chu," Pikachu said reluctantly.

"Now-thanks-and-pick-up-your-Pokémon-at-the-end-of-the-day!" the trio said, zipping back into the house at an incredible speed and slamming the door shut.

"Wow! I wish I could move that fast when I grow old," Bonnie said.

"What do we want to do now?" Clemont asked.

"I think I'll go train while we're waiting," Serena said.

"Train? You don't have any Pokémon," Clemont said.

"That doesn't mean I can't study," Serena said, pulling out her Pokédex. "There's still so much I have to learn. Each Pokémon has so many strengths and weaknesses and it's tough remembering it all."

"Wow, you're dedicated to this," Cilan said. "As dedicated as a chef to his craft!"

"I have a better idea," Iris said. She pulled out two Pokéballs. "How about we battle while we wait? It'll be good practice fighting against a Champion!"

"Will I be using one of your Pokémon?" Serena asked.

"Yup! Come on out, Dragonite and Emolga!" she said, tossing the two Pokéballs into the air. The orange dragon had an annoyed look on his face and Emolga, the small electric squirrel, yawned.

"Emolga. The Sky Squirrel Pokémon," Serena's Pokédex chimed. "The energy made in its cheeks' electric pouches is stored inside its membrane and released while it is gliding."

"Wow! Emolga is so cute!" Bonnie said.

"Dragonite. The Dragon Pokémon," the Pokédex continued. "Very few people ever see this Pokémon. Its intelligence is said to match that of humans."

"I suppose I'll be using the Dragonite, then?" Serena said.

"Nope! You'll be using Emolga!" Iris said. "Listen to Serena for today, okay Emolga?"

Emolga, Serena, and surprisingly Dragonite had the same expression. "Are you sure about that? Emolga is so much smaller than Dragonite!"

"Emol!" Emolga protested.

The Dragonite roared. "Drag, drag!" he said, as if he didn't want to waste his strength fighting a cute and pathetic squirrel.

"Looks aren't everything," Iris said, wagging a finger. "I didn't know you were such a kid too, Serena! Now let's begin. Cilan, may you judge?"

"I'll be delighted," Cilan said. "Now the one verse one battle between Iris and Serena will now begin!"

"Okay Emolga, use…wait," Serena said. "You never told me what Emolga's moves were!"

"Dragonite, use Ice Beam!" Iris said.

The two Pokémon looked at their trainers as if they were saying "Really?" Dragonite curled up onto the floor and closed his eyes. Emolga flew over to Serena and started nipping her.

"Dragonite!" Iris said, straightening her arms and stomping the floor. "Listen to me!"

"You're such a kid," Bonnie said with a mischievous look, causing Iris to glare at her.

"So even a Champion's Pokémon doesn't listen to her," Clemont said, adjusting his glasses.

"He only likes battling strong Pokémon!" Iris said. "Dragonite, please listen to me! Emolga is strong! You've seen her fight against Alder!"

"Ouch! Stop it, Emolga," Serena said, flailing her arms. "Just use whatever attack you have!"

The electric Pokémon disappeared in a flash of light, returning into his Pokéball.

"I think that's Volt Switch," Clemont said. "Usually it damages the opponent and then returns to his Pokéball in one swift move, but it looks like Emolga is too lazy to attack."

"Did you really become a Champion with these Pokémon?" Bonnie said.

"Ugh, enough! Dragonite, return," she said, the Pokémon disappearing in a red flash of light. She sighed. "It looks like I have some training of my own that I have to do."

"Hmm, I suppose I'll cook some lunch now," Cilan said. "What do we want today?"

"Your soup! Your soup!" Bonnie said.

"I'll set up the table," Clemont said.

"Ah, I'll help," Serena said, but Clemont waved her away.

"It's okay," he said. "Go off and study. The next gym leader in Saffron City uses Psychic-type Pokémon, right? That'll be a tough battle."

"Thank you," Serena said as she walked off to a quiet area under a tree. At Cilan's request, Iris and Bonnie went off to gather berries and herbs.

About thirty minutes went by before Serena stumbled across Drowsee's entry.

"Drowsee. The Hypnosis Pokémon," she read. "It puts enemies to sleep, then eats their dreams. Occasionally gets sick from eating bad dreams."

"Lunch is ready!" Cilan said. "Serena, what's with that face? Is something troubling you?"

"Don't you think that it's weird the Pokémon Daycare is so quiet?" Serena said, sitting down on the table. "Do Pokémon really sleep that long? And it's still the middle of the day."

"Now that you think about it, that is weird," Clemont said. "Weren't our Pokémon awake? Shouldn't they be making some noise? I don't hear anything."

"I'm sure it's no big deal," Iris said, pouring herself a hearty portion of soup. "Maybe their training involves the Pokémon meditating or something."

Serena and Clemont looked at each other, nodded, and set off towards the daycare. Bonnie looked longingly at the bowl of soup before following them.

"Hello! Is anyone there?" Serena said, pounding the door. At first there was no sound, but then they heard a faint "Mmph!"

"There's someone inside!" Bonnie said. "Cilan, Iris, can you two help?"

"Of course there's someone inside! It's the daycare people!" Iris said. She gulped down a huge portion of soup. "You're such a kid!"

"Iris, this sounds urgent," Cilan said. "Crustle, come on out! Use X-Scissor on that door!"

The Pokémon shaped like a hermit crab with a huge rock on his back materialized, creating a loud boom when he fell onto the floor. His claws glowing, he scuttled up and slashed the door.

The house's interior, reflecting the outside, was very homely. Furniture and photos dotted the shelves and walls and there was a fire burning in the fireplace. However, it wasn't the warm environment that caught the group's eye.

"Oh no!" Bonnie said, running up to the bound couple. They looked nothing like Jess and Jake. Balding and crinkly, they looked relieved when they were freed from their binds.

"Thank Arceus you've arrived!" the old man said. He began coughing. "These thieves stole all of the Pokémon. They've escaped through the backdoor. We must hurry."

"You stay put, mister," Cilan said, supporting him. "You're in no condition to do any chasing."

"I-I'll call Officer Jenny," the old woman said, her eyes quivering.

"Awesome! Now it's up to me to show what a Champion can do," Iris said. Rushing through the open back door—it was the opposite side of the house from their lunch table—she said "Dragonite! Time to chase after these villains! Hey, Serena, you come along too."

"Me? Serena said, pointing to herself. Iris hopped onto the Dragonite who, while still looking annoyed, had a gleam of anticipation on his eyes. "Why me instead of Cilan? I don't have any Pokémon."

"Cilan's too busy helping out the daycare people," Iris said. "Come on! Only two people can ride Dragonite. Hurry! They're getting away!"

Serena jumped onto the Dragonite, wrapping her arms around Iris. "Do you have a plan for finding them?"

"Nope!" Iris said. Dragonite's powerful wings started flapping, creating gusts of wind across the lawn. "Just hold on tight! Dragonite can fly very fast!"

Serena had no chance to respond when Dragonite shot upwards. Her gums and lips and cheeks jiggling, it took all of her strength for her to hold onto her hat and Iris. The wild girl, meanwhile, whooped with joy as Dragonite flew in progressively larger and larger circles around the house.

"There! I see something straight ahead!" Iris said, pointing at a Meowth-shaped balloon. "Wait, don't tell me that's—"

"If you say ''Wait, don't tell me that's,'" a catlike Pokémon said.

"Prepare for trouble!" said the all-too-familiar female voice.

"And make it double!" said the also recognizable male voice.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To stand by the evils of love and truth!"

"The lovely, charmy, villains!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"The pair from Team Rocket soars through the galaxy!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

"Woooobbuffet!"

"Team Rocket!" Iris said. Serena didn't say anything—her head was lolling around, too dizzy from the flight.

"Argh! I'm mad we didn't get that Dragonite!" James said. There was a huge bag of Pokéballs behind her. "Look at how fast he caught up to us!"

"Pika! Pikachu!" Pikachu cried. Serena couldn't see him, but she could tell he was in the bag.

"We would've gotten away with it too if it wasn't for those meddling kids!" Meowth said.

"Dragonite, blast them away!" Iris said. "Ice Beam!"

"Oh no you don't," James said. He tossed out a Pokéball. "Inkay, use Psybeam!"

"Gourgeist, you too!" Jessie said, also throwing out one. "Dark Pulse!"

The squid and the pumpkin used their respective attacks, cancelling out the Ice Beam.

"Now try Flamethower!" Iris said.

"Shadow Ball, Gourgeist!" Jessie said.

"Psybeam again!" James said.

Yet again the attacks cancelled each other out.

"Hey, she's a Champion, right?" Meowth said. "Does that mean we're as good as the Champion?"

"Serena, help me out," Iris said, passing Serena a Pokéball. "It's Emolga."

"But she doesn't trust me," Serena said. "And I don't know any of her moves!"

"Oh, that might be tough," Iris said. "Don't worry. You can do it! I believe in you."

"But…but…"

"Geez, I thought you had more initiative than this," Iris said. "You can't have someone telling you everything if you want to become a Pokémon Master."

"B-but I don't want to be a Pokémon Master…"

"What are you talking about? You have two badges!" Iris said. Dragonite dove downwards as they avoided some more blasts from Team Rocket. "Just hurry up already! We have to save the Pokémon! And your Pikachu! I know someone who wouldn't hesitate at saving his Pikachu, you know."

That struck a nerve in Serena, and she nodded. "Come on out, Emolga!" she said. "Use Thunderbolt!"

"Emol?" the Pokémon said, gliding in the air.

"Thundershock? Thunder? Electro Ball?"

"Ga! Ga! Ga!" Emolga said, shaking her head.

Serena wracked her brains, trying to think of electric-type moves. Volt Switch was an option but obviously she didn't want Emolga to return to her Pokéball.

" _What would Ash do?"_ she thought. _"Pikachu knows Thunderbolt and Electro Ball, but those are out. Wait. Clemont is an electric-type gym leader. He used Luxray in his match against Ash, and he knows—"_

"Discharge!" Serena said. And then she covered her mouth. "Oh no that was the wrong move! Discharge attacks everybody, including Dragonite!"

"Looks like you figured it out!" Iris said. "But don't worry about it! Dragonite, use Thunder Punch!"

Gourgeist and Inkay were shocked by the Discharge, sending them flying back into the hapless Team Rocket. And rather than hitting Dragonite, the Discharge arced right to his glowing hand. With a roar, Dragonite rushed forward and punched the Meowth-shaped balloon. The electricity surged throughout the entire body, and it didn't merely pop it—the balloon exploded with a bang.

As usual, Team Rocket zoomed off into the sky.

"What was with that combination attack?" Jessie said.

"That's impossible!" James said. "Thunder Punch can't absorb electricity like that!"

"I guess that's what we get for fighting a Champion," Meowth said, his arms crossed.

"And we're blasting off again!" they all said, disappearing in a white star.

"Woooobbbuuffet!"

"Pika pikaa!" Pikachu said, leaping onto Serena's shoulders. Serena laughed and petted the electric mouse. Meanwhile, Dragonite caught the bag of Pokéballs, and Iris grinned and said "Good job."

With the day saved, they flew back to the daycare house in, fortunately for Serena, a straight line.

"You're back!" Bonnie said, running forward and hugging Serena.

"Iris, we have an urgent lead!" Cilan said. His hair was disheveled as he ran up to them, a Pokégear in his hands. "We have to go! Now!"

"Again?" Iris said, kicking with her feet. "I hardly ate anything! Aw, I'm sorry Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont. It looks like we have to leave quickly again."

"Feel free to enjoy the soup," Cilan said, helping Serena off Dragonite and getting off himself. He looked at the daycare couple. "That goes for you two too!"

"It's fine! It must be important, whatever you're doing," Clemont said. "We'll see each other someday."

"Yup! Bye now!" Iris said, and the friends all waved at each other as Dragonite took off.

"Huh, Pikachu, wasn't that cool?" Serena said. "I kinda want to soar on my own flying Pokémon like that. In a straight line, of course."

"Chu!" Pikachu said.

"Oh dear children, thank you for saving the Pokémon," the old woman said. "Is there anything we can do for you?"

"In fact, there is," Clemont said. "We saw a photo of a scarred Blastoise in a photo album. One of the thieves showed it to us. Was it real? Or fake?"

"Dear me, a lot of people have been asking about that lately," the daycare lady said. "It's not an interesting story. The trainer dropped off and picked up his Pokémon in less than hour! I suppose he didn't like how we took care of the Blastoise."

"Do you know what he looks like?" Serena said, gripping the woman's hands. "Please. It's important."

"The trainer didn't talk or give her name," the old man replied instead. "Why does everybody assume it's a he? It's a girl, lads, I'm tellin' ya. She wore a big cloak, but it's her nature, ya know? I've been in the Pokémon daycare business for years. I've been breeding and hatching eggs before you younglings were born. You'll be arsed if I can't tell the gender of a Pokémon trainer."

Serena's throat constricted. This was it. A real clue. Not only has Tuck definitely been to Kanto, but he was a she. They were one step closer to finding Ash.

"Hey, isn't the Saffron City gym leader a girl?" Clemont said. "And I heard she's very shy."

Serena's heart skipped a beat. Clemont's question almost made her forget. "Sorry, I need something else," she said, pulling out the oval object from the bag of Pokéballs. "I have this egg. It hasn't been shaking or anything. Can you help me hatch it?"

"Sweetie, look," the old woman said. "It's hatching right now."


	20. A Friend In Deed

Serena looked at the weird orange thing that was crawling next to her. It wasn't in a Pokéball—she hadn't caught it yet. She wasn't sure if she even wanted to catch it yet.

The weather was still holding up on Route 5. Bonnie ran around in the beautiful field next to them, smelling the flowers and roses.

"Let's take a break!" Bonnie said. "I'm hungry! It's time for lunch!"

"Good idea!" Clemont said, panting and wheezing. Throwing out his Pokéballs, he said, "Come on out, Bunnelby, Chespin, and Luxray!"

"You're so out of shape, brother," Bonnie said. "We were only walking! And is there any more of Cilan's soup?"

"We still have some more left for lunch," Clemont said. "Serena, want to help me set up?"

"In a bit…" Serena said, looking back down the bizarre insectoid Pokémon. It nipped at her feet, causing Serena to jerk back her leg.

"Pika pika?" Pikachu said, surprised at both the Pokémon and Serena's reaction.

Clemont sighed. "Serena, I know that Pokémon wasn't one you were hoping for. But you might as well introduce him to the rest of your team. He'll be battling with you, right?"

"Um, it's a good idea regardless," Serena said. "I choose you, Braixen, Pancham, and Sylveon! This is uh, Trapinch. He'll be your new, er, he hatched from the egg Iris gave me."

"Tra! Tra!" Trapinch said, waddling up to them. Sylveon retreated back all the way behind Bunnelby, hiding behind the sighing rabbit. Pancham scratched his head. Braixen waved a hello, but other than that just looked at the Pokémon.

"Ches. Chespin?" Chespin said, walking up to the Trapinch. He knocked on Trapinch's huge head, causing the latter to bite Chespin's hand with a massive chomp.

"Trapinch! Stop that!" Serena that, chasing the wailing Chespin. Serena wasn't sure what she was more impressed by—the fact Chespin could lift single-handedly a Pokémon larger than him, or that Trapinch could hold onto Chespin's flailing arm with his mouth.

"Looks like this little one will be a handful," Clemont said. "Remember Ash's Noibat? Those Supersonics still give me nightmares."

"Aw, I think he's cute," Bonnie said. Serena had finally pried Trapinch off of Chespin, and Bonnie extended a hand to the baby Pokémon. "Can I pet you?

CHOMP.

Bonnie's running was even more frantic than Chespin's. "Wah! He's hurting me! He's hurting me!"

A few shenanigans later, Serena again managed to pull Trapinch off and stood, hands on her hips, in front of it.

"Don't do that ever again," she said. "Look at what you've done! Bonnie's arm is bleeding. Would you like it if someone hurt you?"

"Pinch?" The Pokémon cocked his head.

"Braix! Braix xen xen xen!" Braixen scolded.

"Cham pan!" Pancham said indignantly.

"Chu, Pika pika," Pikachu said, leaping off Serena's shoulder and getting between the two groups of Pokémon.

"Pinch! Tra!" Trapinch said.

"Bonnie, come here," Serena said. Taking out her sewing kit, she cut out a piece of cloth. Bonnie sniffed as Serena wrapped it around her forearm.

"There. Is it all better now?" Serena said.

"Tra! Trapinch!" Trapinch said, and he jumped into Serena's arms, but she raised her hands in surprise—or maybe something else—and Trapinch fell to the floor.

"Pinch. Pinch?" he said.

"Pan! Cham!" Pancham said, annoyed.

"Xen Brai Xen!" Braixen said, her hands also on her hips.

"Chu! Pika!" Pikachu pleaded, getting in between them and Trapinch again.

"I wonder what they're talking about," Clemont said. Picking up the soup ladle, he sipped a bit of the delicious soup. "And lunch is ready."

"Okay, so here you go Trapinch and Pikachu," Serena said, pouring the Pokémon food pellets into the dishes. "And here you go Braixen and Pancham, here's some more for you Sylveon, and…Trapinch? You're already done?"

"Pinch! Tra!"

"You want more? I'm sorry, you'll have to wait until dinner. We have to divide the food equally, and if I give more to you then I'll have to give more to everyone, and then we'll run out before we get to the next town."

"Pinch. Pinch," he whined.

"No no. Now be good while I eat my meal," Serena said, sitting back down at the table.

"Braix. Braix braix xen," Braixen said, waving her wand around as if she was teaching Trapinch a lesson.

"Ches," Chespin said. One of his hands was on his opposite cheek as he whispered to Trapinch. "Pin ches."

"Pinch!" Trapinch said, alarmed. He hopped up and down, but no one paid attention to him. Meanwhile, Chespin sneaked over to Pancham's plate and gobbled a handful while he wasn't looking. And another. And another.

"Pan?" Pancham said after he swiped at his plate, expecting food but receiving thin air. He didn't see Chespin who was lying down, clutching his engorged stomach, when he marched over to Trapinch and started pointing at him. "Pan pan pan!"

"Pinch! Pinch Tra!" Trapinch objected.

"Trapinch, geez, stop it already!" Serena said. "Have you been stealing food from Pancham? What am I going to do with you?"

"Pinch! Pinch!" Trapinch said, head facing the ground, his mouth wobbling.

"Hey, Clemont, can I talk with you?" Serena said.

"You haven't eaten any of your soup yet," Clemont said. "It'll get cold."

"It's really important."

Clemont looked at the Serena's serious expression for a while. "Okay. Bonnie, may you watch the Pokémon please?"

"Yay!" Bonnie said, raising her bandaged arm, and the two walked off. Trapinch tried to follow but Serena shooed him away.

They reached a small lake, the wood of an old dock creaking as they stepped on it.

"This is about Trapinch, isn't it?" Clemont said.

"Yeah. I don't think I can be his Pokémon trainer," Serena said. "I haven't been treating him well as an egg so, well, it's my fault that he grew up to the way he is now."

"That's not all, isn't it?"

Serena bit her lower lip. "No. For a while now I've been trying to think of a way to incorporate him into Pokémon Performances. But I can't. He's not cute, or cool, or clever. I also can't think of a way to dress him up so he can look strong or beautiful. What was Iris thinking? I thought Trapinch was in a dragon egg, but he's not a dragon. I just don't see him winning against a Salamence or a Garchomp or even a Bagon or Goomy."

"He does like you though," Clemont said. "He seems to listen to you whenever you scold him."

"He didn't listen to me when he stole Pancham's food," Serena said, placing her palm on her forehead. "Clemont, am I a bad person? I just don't like how he looks or feels or acts. I can't even brush him like what I do for all of my other Pokémon."

"No," Clemont said simply. "Everybody has preferences. But you must remember that Trapinch can't change how he looks. It's not his fault you don't like his appearance."

"What should I do?" Serena said. "Maybe we can find another trainer that would like Trapinch. Or how about I return him to Iris?"

Clemont shook his head. "Iris has six Pokémon. Like every trainer, I doubt she can care for seven at the same time. But I bet we can find someone on the way to Saffron City."

"Thank you, Clemont," Serena said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You've helped me out a lot."

"It's no big deal," Clemont said, blushing and rubbing the back of his head. "Ash actually told me a similar story once. It involved a girl who was scared of bug-type Pokémon."

"I'm sorry!" said a new voice. Serena and Clemont to see a boy with reddish hair and a blue cap stumble out of the bushes. "I was eavesdropping on your conversation. I didn't mean to. It was just so interesting."

"How much did you—" Serena started to say, but then stopped when she scrutinized the kid more closely. Now that she thought about it, he looked remarkably similar to Ash except his clothes were mostly green and yellow. True, he wasn't as good-looking as Ash, but it was weird how similar yet different the two looked.

"My name's Ritchie," he said, holding out his hand. "And I would love to take your Trapinch. I don't have a ground-type Pokémon on my team yet."

"I'm Clemont," he said, shaking his hand.

"And I'm Serena. And are you sure about that? From what I can tell, it's going to be tough training him."

"No Pokémon are truly bad. They just need love and affection," Ritchie said. That made Serena shift her feet. "Here, how about I go and check him out?"

The group returned to the camp where they saw Bonnie running around, the rest of the Pokémon looking upwards.

"Trapinch! Please don't jump off!" Bonnie yelled. Up on a cliff, Trapinch teetered on a loose rock.

"Pinch! Pinch!" Trapinch said.

Serena immediately assumed the worst.

"Trapinch! Just because I don't like you doesn't mean you should hurt yourself!"

"Tra?" Trapinch said. His eyes started watering, and then he shook his head and blinked his tears away. And jumped off.

"Chu!" Pikachu said, alarmed.

"Trapinch! No!" Serena said, running over to under the cliff and extending her arms. Skidding to the floor, she shut her eyes.

"Happy, I choose you!" Ritchie said, tossing out a Pokéball that was marked with a star-shaped sticker.

At the lack of expected impact, Serena opened her eyes to see a Butterfree flapping his wings, carrying the Trapinch. Butterfree couldn't entirely support his weight but it was enough for the two to gently float to the ground.

"Serena! Are you okay?" Bonnie said.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she said. She then winced. "I think I just scraped my knee, that's all."

"Tra! Pinch!" he said, running up to Serena, but she waved her arms.

"Trapinch, I would like for you to meet your new Pokémon trainer," she said. "His name's Ritchie. He seems like a great trainer. He just saved you."

"Wow, you nickname your Pokémon?" Bonnie said, moving up to Ritchie with star-struck eyes. "My name's Bonnie! Nice to meet you. And this is Dedenne!"

"Dedenne!" the mouse said.

"Nice to meet you too. And yes, I found that it brings me closer to my Pokémon," Ritchie said. He kneeled down to Trapinch's level. "Hi there, Trapinch. Do you want to be my friend?"

"Tra? Tra!" Trapinch said. He scurried behind Serena, but she nudged him with her feet.

"Go on," she said. "He'll treat you better than I can."

Trapinch looked at Serena, and she flashed a small, surprisingly reluctant smile.

"Here, Trapinch," Ritchie said. He pulled out a Pokéball with a yellow star sticker. "This will be your Pokéball. I mark them because I don't want to lose my friends in case the Pokéballs get mixed in with other ones. Do you want to go inside?"

All of a sudden, there was smoke everywhere. Serena dove for cover, instinctively pushing the first thing she felt to the ground. Coughing and hacking, she looked up when the smoke cleared.

"What just happened?" Clemont said.

"If you say 'What just happened?'" a catlike Pokémon said.

"Prepare for trouble!" said the all-too-familiar female voice.

"And make it double!" said the also recognizable male voice.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To stand by the evils of love and truth!"

"The lovely, charmy, villains!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"The pair from Team Rocket soars through the galaxy!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

"Woooobbuffet!"

The trio were in their usual balloon, doing their ridiculous poses when they said their motto. All of the Pokémon were in large bubbles that was only flying upwards.

"Pika!" Pikachu said, using Iron Tail on the wall of the bubble. However, while the transparent surface bounced and shook, it didn't break.

"Do you like our new invention?" James said. "We just received a rare material made from the slime of a Goomy! We used all of it to make these special Pokémon-capturing balls. Nothing can break it!"

"Now watch this!" Meowth said. He pressed a button on a controller, and a large tube-like object appeared on the bottom of the Meowth balloon. Like a vacuum, it started sucking air. All of the bubbles moved towards it.

"Happy, use Aerial Ace!" Ritchie said. But while Butterfree struck the bubble, it wasn't enough to pop it.

"Just give up already," Jessie said. She pulled on the bottom of her eyelid. "It's hopeless!"

"Do you have any other Pokémon?" Bonnie said.

"Yeah, I'll send out—," Ritchie started to say. "Oh. Trapinch wasn't sucked in."

Serena looked at the Pokémon her hand was on. She thought it was Bonnie, or Pikachu—but no, it was the warm head of the ground Pokémon.

"Do you want to help, Trapinch?" Serena asked.

"Tra! Pinch!" he said, determined.

"Here, I can help," Ritchie said. "Go Rose!"

Serena marveled at the blue and white bird before pulling out her Pokédex.

"Taillow. The Swallow Pokémon," her Pokédex said. "If its two tail feathers are standing at attention, it is proof of good health. It soars elegantly in the sky."

"Rose! Pick up Trapinch and fly towards that balloon."

"Argh! What is this brat doing here?" Jessie said. She enlarged a Pokéball. "Gourgeist, come out and use Shadow Ball!"

James tossed out his. "Inkay, Psybeam!"

Straining his wings, Rose plucked Trapinch with her talons. In a blink she disappeared from sight, the Psybeam and Shadow Ball missing their targets.

"What?" Meowth said, gaping. "That Swellow is fast!"

"Now Brave Bird, and drop Trapinch inside the balloon!" Ritchie said.

The Swellow glowed white as she zipped forwards. Trapinch shut his eyes but then—

"Wooobbuuffet!" Wobbuffet said, hobbling on the rim of the basket. He glowed white and Swellow slammed right into him. The Swellow was immediately knocked away.

"That was Counter!" Clemont said. "Add that to the recoil the Swellow took from Brave Bird, and that's massive damage!"

Ritchie caught Rose in her Pokéball in time. "I'm sorry old buddy," he said. "It was my fault. Serena, now it's your turn."

"R-right. Wait, I don't know Trapinch's moves!" she said. Then she remembered Iris's lesson from the previous day, and Bonnie and Chespin running around that morning, flailing their arms. "Trapinch, use Bite!"

"My hair!" Jessie said as Trapinch munched on it. She thrashed around even more quickly than Bonnie and Chespin. "My beautiful hair! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!"

"Hold still!" Meowth said, but then he was socked in the head by one of Jessie's panicking arms.

"Inkay, Psybeam this annoying oversized bug!" James said.

The purple beam of energy scored a direct hit on the Trapinch, who whined out in pain. Nevertheless, the ground Pokémon held on, his eyes shut tight.

"Stubborn little one, is he?" Meowth said. Claws extended from his paws. "Have a taste of my Fury Swipes!"

"Wait wait wait Meowth watch out you might—" James tried to say, but it was too late. Meowth already used his attack.

"Do I see hair around here?" Jessie said. Her voice was quiet. Too quiet.

"Jessie please calm down," James said, holding his hands up. "I-it's only about an inch of hair. It's just important that Meowth got the Trapinch off. Isn't that right, Meowth?"

"I-I think this haircut looks nice on you," Meowth said, backing away into the corner. "A-and if anything, it's that Trapinch's fault, right?"

Gourgeist and Inkay hugged each other as they looked at the unusually calm Jessie. Her eyes shifted from Meowth to the trembling Trapinch.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" she screamed, kicking Trapinch into the side of the basket. "Look at what you've done to my hair! Look at it!"

"How dare you mar the hair of the beautiful Jessie?" she continued yelling. Picking up one of his short stumpy legs, she slammed him over and over against the handrail, and he squeaked every time he was smashed. And then, with one final kick she sent Trapinch flying out of the balloon. "Now get out of here and don't come back!"

"Trapinch!" Serena said, running towards the falling Pokémon. Branches and undergrowth nicked her legs and arms as she outstretched her arms. With a flying leap, she cried out as Trapinch crashed into her arms, adding more bruises to her collection.

"Are you okay, Trapinch?" she said.

"Tra. Tra," Trapinch said. He tucked his head, shut his eyes yet again, and buckled his feet.

"Eh? You don't expect me to punish you, do you?" Serena asked, puzzled. The Trapinch nodded, looking up at her with a wobbling mouth.

"Nonsense. Why would I want to do that?" she said. "I don't like seeing anyone getting hurt. Not even you."

"What do we do now?" Bonnie said. She squinted at the Team Rocket balloon which was getting smaller and smaller. "They're going to get away!"

"I don't have any more flying Pokémon," Ritchie said, clipping Rose's Pokéball back onto his belt. "We'll need a way to fly up there."

Clemont's glasses flashed. "Luckily, I have a machine for this type of situation! The future is now, thanks to science! Citronic gear, on!"

It's been a while since Serena saw the Aipom arm pull out and assemble a machine. Pretty soon the Clemontic gear assembled an invention that looked like wings. They looked large, metallic, and angelic, and there was a section that looked like the underside of a hang glider.

"I call it the Flying Ace Machine that Flies!" Clemont said, making an arrogant little laugh. "Well, this is only a prototype so it can lift only small Pokémon."

"Wow! Science is amazing!" Ritchie said.

"Brother, you did it again with the name," Bonnie said. "And I thought all of your inventions needed testing."

"I've got just the Pokémon," Ritchie said, pulling out another Pokéball.

"Pinch! Pinch!" Trapinch said, knocking Ritchie's arm aside. He did the best he can to motion towards the Flying Ace Machine that Flies.

"Eh? You want to use it Trapinch?" Serena said.

"Tra! Tra!" Trapinch said, nodding.

"Why? You'll only get hurt again. Ritchie's Pokémon is more experienced than you are and—" Serena started to say, but then it hit her. She had thought he wanted to hurt himself by falling off the cliff, but that was not it. "Do you want to fly?"

"Tra!" he said happily.

"But why? There's no need to fly. I mean, it's probably fun and all but I'm fine walking all the time and—" Serena said before she cut herself off again. She remembered seeing Iris flying off with her Dragonite, and the words she said. "Don't tell me you heard what I said to Pikachu. About how cool it was to fly on top of a Pokémon? You weren't even out of your egg!"

"Tra!" he said again. He then tried the best he can to flex his muscles with his stumpy legs.

"You want to get stronger too?" Serena said. "No. No way. Was that why you were eating all of that food? Including Pancham's? And why you were biting everyone?"

Trapinch paused a little bit, but then bobbled his head up and down.

"Wow! So Trapinch is a good Pokémon after all!" Bonnie said. "Sort of."

"Ritchie, do you mind?" Serena said. "If Trapinch uses the Flying Ace Machine that Flies?"

He shook his head. "Nope! Anything to make my future Pokémon happy."

Something felt off about those words to Serena—she wasn't sure what—but she decided to ignore it for now. She and Clemont helped strap Trapinch onto the machine, and the Pokémon looked determined.

"I'm attaching a walkie-talkie so you can give Trapinch orders," Clemont said. He held it out between Serena and Ritchie, unsure of who to give it to, but Ritchie snatched it before Serena could respond. The girl felt her heart skip a beat.

"All right, Trapinch," he said. "Hey, is it okay if I call you Trapie?"

"Pinch. Pinch," Trapinch said, shaking his head from side to side.

"What about Pinchy?"

"Pinch pinch," Trapinch said again.

"I don't think he wants a nickname," Serena said.

"That's weird. Usually my Pokémon like their nicknames," Ritchie said, frowning. "Okay. I'll call you Rappy for now. You'll get used to it."

"Trapinch?" he said, looking at Serena.

"It's okay," she said. For some painful reason, her chest was hurting. "Listen to Ritchie."

"Okay everyone, stand clear," Clemont said, operating a laptop he pulled out of his backpack. "Flying Ace Machine That Flies, activate!"

It flew surprisingly fast. The trainers only heard a long "Traaaaaaaaaaaa" as the Flying Ace Machine That Flies zoomed away, sputtering a white smoke behind it.

"C'mon! Let's follow it!" Ritchie said, already sprinting. The rest of the group followed, Clemont wheezing as he tried to operate the laptop at the same time.

Meanwhile, in the Meowth balloon, Meowth and James were trying to console their partner.

"There, there," James said. "It's no big deal. Look at all the Pokémon we caught! We even have Pikachu!"

"If I see that disgusting Pokémon one more time, I swear I'll kill it!" Jessie said. She was clutching her frayed air and sobbed into the side of the basket.

"Well, it's not like it's going to fly up here or anything," Meowth said. "Say, Trapinch can't evolve into flying-type Pokémon, can it?"

"Of course not," James said. "Does that thing look like it has wings? It's not a Bagon. If it does fly here, it'll have to use a…a…"

"James?" Meowth said.

"I think it evolved!" James said. "Where did those wings come from? Oh wait, that's probably one of those dumb brat's machines. Wow, technology is incredible."

Jessie immediately tore her head off the handrail. "Gourgeist!" she screeched. "Seed Bomb that destroyer of lives!"

"Rappy, use Feint Attack!" Ritchie said into the microphone.

"Feint Attack?" Bonnie said. "How do you know Trapinch can use Feint Attack?"

"I don't have 52 badges for nothing," Ritchie said. As the three gave him shocked looks, Trapinch and the Flying Ace Machine That Flies swerved to the right, avoiding the green sphere. With another burst of speed, Trapinch head-butted the basket.

"Hey! Stop that!" James said, raising a fist. "Inkay, use Psybeam!"

"Bide!" Ritchie said.

"Where did you get all of those badges from?" Clemont asked.

"Hmm, eight from Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos," he said. "And twelve from Kanto."

"Twelve?" Bonnie said. "But there's only eight badges in Kanto!"

"Yeah, this is my second time doing the Kanto Circuit. Now stop bothering me! I have to concentrate."

Trapinch glowed as he took on the Psybeam, again his eyes shutting tight. The Psybeam added more to the scratches on his body, and he yelped.

"Seed Bomb again!" Jessie said, and the Gourgeist focused before launching the Seed Bomb.

"Aw shoot, it's Super Effective!" Ritchie said. "Rappy, dodge it with Feint Attack!"

"No," Serena said. She placed her hand on Richie's. She noticed it were quite warm. "You'll lose the damage of the Bide."

"Bide won't do any good if he faints."

"I trust him," Serena said. "He can take it."

Ritchie looked at Serena for a while. "No. I don't hurt my friends. Feint Attack, Rappy!"

Trapinch stopped glowing as he avoided the Seed Bomb. Letting out a small but mighty holler, he and the Flying Ace Machine That Flies slammed into the balloon. And then there was a kaboom.

"Gah! My hair is even more messed up than before!" Jessie said, propelling out of the explosion. It had transformed her hair into something similar to an afro.

"Oh no, and I thought we calmed her down," said James.

"The day Jessie calms down is when Trapinches fly," Meowth said.

"Shut up! He was flying today!" Jessie said.

"And we're blasting off again!" they all said, disappearing into the distance with a white star.

"Woooobbbufet!"

"Your invention is a failure again, brother," Bonnie said, staring at the mini mushroom cloud in the sky.

"I'd say it's a success," Clemont said, also ogling the explosion. Then he slapped himself. "Wait! We have to save the Pokémon!"

"Now it's your turn! Cruise! Come on out!" Ritchie said, tossing out one of his signature Pokéballs.

"A Tyranitar!" Clemont said, gaping at the massive green behemoth. All of a sudden there was a sandstorm, and the trio coughed into their arms.

"Cruise, use Surf so all the Pokémon land safely!" Ritchie said, pointing a finger. The Tyranitar roared, making Serena cover her ears.

"Amazing! For a rock type like Tyranitar to learn a water-type move like Surf!" Clemont said, watching the falling Pokémon drop one by one into the tide of water.

"Wait! Some of the Pokémon are weak to water!" Serena said. "Including Trapinch!"

"Yup," said Ritchie. He swiped with his hand to the right, and in an instant the sandstorm, Surf, and Tyranitar were gone. "Already got that planned. Thank you, Cruise."

" _He's amazing,"_ Serena thought. _"And 52 badges? That's more than Ash, isn't it?"_

"Wow! You're so strong, Ritchie!" Bonnie exclaimed. "And Dedenne! Welcome back!"

"De denne denne!"

"Chespin, Bunnelby, Luxray!" Clemont said, snuggling up with his Pokémon. "Nice to meet you again! Oh, and by the wau Ritchie. Which gym leaders have you beaten in Kanto so far this time around?"

"Oh, let's see," Ritchie said, counting his fingers. "Forrest was new, Misty, Sabrina, and Gary! Gary was tough. He bought me down to my last Pokémon, Sparky. I beat them all on my first try though."

"You beat Gary!?" Serena said. She paused from embracing her Pokémon.

"Yup. Oh, hi there Rappy! Good job! Are you ready to join the team yet?"

Trapinch looked up at Serena, but she didn't respond. Hanging his head back down, he shuffled over to Ritchie.

"Wait," Serena said. "I change my mind. I want Trapinch back."

Everyone, from Braixen to Clemont to Pancham and Bonnie, stopped what they were doing and looked at Serena. There was a smile on Pikachu's face as he said "Pika!"

"Eh? You sure about that?" Ritchie said. "You saw how well Rappy and I work together as a team."

"Yes, I know," Serena said. "You're a lot better of a trainer than I am. But I think Trapinch would be happier with me."

"His name is Rappy, not Trapinch," Ritchie said. "And you wanted to let him take a Seed Bomb! Haven't you learned your type advantages? Rappy won't get hurt if he's with me."

"Let's calm down," Clemont said, raising both of his hands, alarmed at the escalating situation. He picked up Trapinch and plopped him down between Ritchie and Serena. "How about we let Trapinch decide?"

"His name is Rappy," Ritchie said. "Come with me, pal! You'll get your own super duper special Pokéball with a sticker on it. And don't you want to be stronger? I can train you to be strong enough to take on the Pokémon League."

"Trapinch, I've messed up," Serena said, her voice quiet. "And I can't promise that I won't mess up in the future either. I'm also a terrible Pokémon battler, but…I want you to come with me. I'll try my hardest to get better. I understand if you want to travel with Ritchie."

Trapinch didn't even stop to think as he walked to one of them.


	21. The Saffron Con

"Trapinch. The Ant Pit Pokémon," Serena's Pokédex said in its robotic voice. "It lives in arid deserts. It makes a sloping pit trap in sand where it patiently awaits prey."

She looked at the Pokéball in her hand and smiled. The trio were walking down the road, the large iron gates of Saffron City already in front of them. "I won't let you down, Trapinch. Too bad you don't evolve. You don't look anything like Vibrava, the Pokémon in the Pokédex after you."

"It could be like a Metapod evolution," Clemont said, adjusting his glasses. "Or a Shellgon, or a Kakuna. They evolve with a cocoon."

"Then shouldn't Vibrava evolve into a Trapinch then?" Serena said. She let out a pondering hmm. "In any case, Trapinch looks nothing like the Flygon. I guess the Vibrava does a little, but it's weird that these Pokémon are next to each other in the Pokédex."

Serena could feel the Pokéball shake. "Don't worry, Trapinch," she said. "You don't need to evolve to be strong. And I don't care if you can't fly."

"We're here! We're here!" Bonnie said, and she ran inside the large gatehouse. It toward over there, and Serena saw large steel fences extend farther than what her eye can see.

"Oh, you can go through," the heavily dressed guard said. "But boy, I'm thirsty. Do you kids have any drinks on you?"

"Er, I have some soup," Clemont said, digging into his backpack.

"Thank you!" the guard said. "I'll make sure to heat this up on my break. By the way, check out the Pokémon Contest! I heard the Princess of Hoenn will be there."

"Pokémon Contest?" Serena said. "I thought Dawn said the next one will be in Vermillion City."

"I don't know. Maybe she got confused?" Clemont said.

"Let's go! Let's go!" Bonnie said, tugging Serena's arm. "I want to see the show!"

"Pika pika!" Pikachu said, arguing otherwise.

"I have to challenge this gym first," Serena said. Pikachu nodded happily at this. "Sabrina might be Tuck."

"Oh no, there's no way you're weaseling out of this one," said another voice. The group turned around to see May smiling and waving at them. Serena was quick to put on her sunglasses.

"May! It's good to see you," Bonnie said. "And…Max. Hi."

"It's a good day to meet you too," Max said, shaking and killing Bonnie's hand. "May, we better hurry up. The registration will end soon."

"Eh? Max, I see some badges on your shirt," Clemont said. "One, two, three…four? That's impressive."

"I know, right?" Max said, rubbing his nose. He thrust out his chest, clearly showing the shining badges. "One from Forrest in Pewter, another from Misty in Cerulean, the third from Sabrina here, and the last from Gary in Viridian."

Serena could feel the world crashing down around her. "Gary? You got one from GARY OAK?"

"Oh yeah, I just got it. He was easy," Max said. Serena could just see Max's nose grow ten times bigger. "His Sandshrew, Diglett, and Dugtrio gave quite a battle, but it was no match for yours truly, the genius."

Pikachu had to stop Serena from pulling her hair out.

"Are we done talking?" May said. She clasped both of her hands onto Serena. "You're following me to the stage. As a Top Coordinator, I can't let talent like yours be wasted. You have all the time in the world to challenge the next gym, but there won't be another Pokémon Contest in Saffron City for a while."

"B-but," Serena tried to say, but she was pushed away by May into Saffron City.

The Kalos girl was slightly more impressed by Saffron City than Pewter "City," Viridian "City," and Cerulean "City." She was less than impressed when her navigator told her Saffron City was the largest city in Kanto. It was dirtier, too. There was a lot of gum marks on the dirty cement floor, and muddy water lined the streets. Some of the outlets looked nice—Serena lingered in front of some before May and even Pikachu pulled her away—but the city as a whole was nowhere close to comparable as Lumiose City.

"We're here, we're here," May said, her hands still on Serena's shoulders. They had arrived at a large marble building with a dome at the top. Already there were bystanders walking in, children and Pokémon gazing at the sights. "Now let's get you registered."

"I don't have a dress," Serena said.

"Oh, don't worry, I got it covered. We're about the same height, right?" May said. "You can't imagine how much Top Coordinators get paid. Let's go, let's go."

While Serena was registering, using her Pokédex as an ID (she didn't let May see her real name), Max coughed. "I better get going. As May's manager there's a lot of stuff I have to do. Make sure you two grab good seats."

"Please call me Leaf in the contest," Serena whispered to the clerk at the registration desk.

"Oh, alright," the clerk said, frowning. "Anything for a friend of the Princess of Hoenn's."

"Did someone say the Princess of Hoenn was here!?" said a stranger. It was alarming how quickly a crowd appeared around the registration desk.

"Please! Give me your autograph!"

"Me! Me! Can you sign my Iggypuff?"

"I've watched you so much. Can you marry my brother?"

"Bonnie!" Clemont yelped.

"I wish we can get out of here!" May said, squirming at the notebooks being jammed onto her face. Her back was on the registration desk as she tried to move away.

There was a flash somewhere in the middle of the crowd. "I've anticipated this situation happening!" Clemont said, only an arm visible in the sea of people. "The future is now thank to science! Citronic gear, on!"

It was becoming hard to hear him due to the cacophony. "I…invented…device…that…distraction! Name…Distraction-Device! Mark Two!"

"Yet another terrible name," Bonnie said, sighing. About five seconds later there was an explosion.

"Science is amazing!" May said, dragging Serena off to the waiting room by the scruff of her shirt.

"Take care of Pikachu!" Serena yelled, the mouse hopping off her shoulder and running towards Bonnie and Clemont, almost getting stampeded upon by the crowd.

After buying tickets, Clemont and Bonnie found easy seats in the auditorium—a lot of people were still running around trying to find the Hoenn native. The place wasn't fancy, but it was very modern—Clemont spotted lights and screens everywhere. Pikachu and Dedenne crawled into a red velvet chair right next to a purple-haired man in a trench coat.

"Go Jessicalica!" the man said, standing on his seat with his hands cupped around his mouth. The show hadn't even started yet. "You can do it! Win so you don't have to work Meowth and me to the death in the future!"

"Wow, he's so weird," Bonnie said, giggling. "Alright Pikachu and Dedenne. We'll have to cheer our hardest for Serena! I meant Leaf, right?"

"Pika pika!" he agreed.

"De denne!"

"I wonder which Pokémon she will use," Clemont said. "Maybe Trapinch? She wouldn't want people to recognize her, right?"

In the waiting room, Serena was wondering the same question. She was wearing a simple black gown. "So what Pokémon are you using, May?" she asked.

"Hmm, maybe my Glaceon and Munchlax for the Appeals Round," May said. "And maybe for the Battle Round, I'll use…hey! I'm not telling that to you, my rival!"

"Rival?" Serena said, gaping her mouth. "I haven't been in a Pokémon Contest against you yet. Isn't this a bit too soon?"

"I have a good eye for this," May said, winking. "And really, you should consider becoming a Pokémon Coordinator instead of a battler. Now, what Pokémon will you use? Do you only have Braixen?"

Serena put a finger on her chin, thinking. "Well, I did catch a Trapinch recently."

Trapinch's Pokéball wobbled, and the Pokémon burst out. He shook his giant head from side to side. "Pinch! Pinch! Pinch!"

"Oh? Do you not like Pokémon Contests?" Serena asked, bending down. "They're really fun! See, we get to do beautiful moves and dance at the same time in front of a big audience."

"Wow, you're so into it. You talk like you've been in one before," May said, giggling. "And I'm not sure about Trapinch. Can you decorate him in such a short amount of time to appeal to the judges?"

"Pinch! Pinch! Pinch!" Trapinch said.

"Eh? You want to train more?" Serena said. "You aren't tired from last night?"

"You've been training last night?" May asked. "Wow. I can only imagine how good you'd be if you practiced for Pokémon Contests instead of Pokémon battles."

"Okay, Trapinch, I won't use you," Serena said. "But can you at least watch? Maybe I'd be able to change your mind."

"Tra," Trapinch considered, but then he nodded his head.

"I wish I can change your mind," May said. "You'll be using Braixen then? She must be really popular in Kalos. I've heard that two Kalos Queens there use her."

Serena shifted her feet. She hoped that people wouldn't recognize Braixen or the ribbon on her wand. Then, the television screen in the waiting room turned on.

"Welcome to Saffron City's first Pokémon Contest of the year!" the announcer said. Serena was surprised—the announcer was an Officer Jenny dressed in a fancy blue suit. She was holding a microphone, and the only light in the pitch-black stood was focused on her. "Who will win this Pokémon Contest in Saffron City? Will it be the Princess of Hoenn, May, who has surprised and shocked judges all over the world with her beautiful style. Or will it be Jessicalica, who performance in Pewter City shocked viewers all over Kanto? Or will it be a new upcoming rookie, eager to prove?"

"You're up first, Miss May," an aide said, approaching May and Serena. "They want you up front."

"Good luck!" Serena said, to which May smiled and replied with a "You too."

The audience cheered when Officer Jenny ended her words. Pikachu and Dedenne covered their ears—the purple-haired man was still screeching a primal "Go Jessicalica! Do it! Do it! Win!"

"Our judges today are well-established Masters of Ceremonies! Introducing Lilian Meridean! And Vivian Meridean! And Nurse Joy hailing from here, Saffron City!"

There was even louder cheering when the lights flashed to reveal the three smiling and waving women. The Meridean sisters looked similar with their orange, wavy hair while Nurse Joy looked like, well, a Nurse Joy. Pikachu had half a mind to give the purple-haired man a jolt of electricity. He was whooping and wailing and flinging his shirt around.

"We'll be starting with the famous May from Littleroot Town!" Officer Jenny said. "May we have a round of applause?"

Thunderous cheers rang and applause shook the air in the room. The light focused on May who was being slowly raised on a circular platform in the center of the stage. She grinned when the music started. It sounded like mariachi.

"Glaceon and Munchlax, time to perform!" she said, tossing the Pokéballs high into the air. "Now let's remember our training and Leaf's lesson!"

The Munchlax and Glaceon were dressed in all sorts of ribbons and cute baubles, and as soon as they landed on the floor, they did a simultaneous backflip.

And then they danced.

Serena was impressed. From their time in Pewter City, May had certainly improved. She could definitely say that even in that short amount of time, the girl was better than Jessicalica. Well, she couldn't expect no less from the Princess of Hoenn.

Her heart ached. Looking at the smile on her face, Serena could tell May was having fun. Her dance moves even copied Serena's—she was surprised the Hoenn girl was able to extrapolate so much from their short time together. And while battling was alright, it would never replace Pokémon Performances. Never.

Somersaulting into the air, Glaceon shot a Shadow Ball downwards. Munchlax shot a Solar Beam into the air which met it, and then there was a beautiful explosion. The audience ooed and aahed as glitter and sparks showered everywhere. The two Pokémon landed on May's outstretched arms, and she smiled and did a mini-curtsy to the roar of the audience.

"And that's May's performance for you!" Officer Jenny said. "And how do our judges rate it?"

"I must say, I'm always impressed by her," Lilian said. "This has to be her best performance yet."

"I agree. I thought that Pewter City might have demotivated her," Vivian said. "But instead, it seemed to have done the opposite! I'm looking forward to May's future performances."

"It seems like she's been fired up lately," Nurse Joy said. "Perhaps it's because she now found competitive rivals? Perhaps since this is the first time she's competing in the same region with Dawn? Or maybe she finds Jessicalica to be a worthy opponent?"

Serena congratulated the beaming May when she returned. Her Glaceon had an arrogant smirk and a flaunty tail, but Munchlax was jumping with joy, occasionally eating treats May tossed him.

"Thanks!" May said. "I've looked at the roster, and apparently you'll be the last one. Gotta save the best for last, right?"

There was a few unimpressive performances. Someone's Magmar even lit his trainer's head on fire. Occasionally Nurse Joy sunk her head into her arms to not let anyone see her giggles, but the Meridean sisters didn't bother hiding their exasperated mouths. Every once in a while someone performed well, but it paled in comparison to May's.

And then it was Jessicalica's turn.

"Go Jessicalica!" the purple-haired man shrieked. Pikachu gave him a glare, and with a "Pi ka…chuu!" and a flash of lighting, the man collapsed to the floor, twitching every so often.

"Uh, I didn't expect you to resort to such extreme measures," Clemont said. "But I feel like I shouldn't scold you."

"Pika pika," Pikachu said embarrassingly, scratching the back of his head.

Jessicalica's performance reminded Serena of another competitor she had back in Kalos. Her style and dancing was a strange mixture of mystery, beauty, and…humor. It was weird. Occasionally Serena would burst out laughing at the strange antics of the Meowth and Wobbuffet—the latter who was wearing a multi-colored afro, and other times she would raise an eyebrow at some of Jessicalica's laughs. But there was no mistaking it—Jessicalica was good, and she deserved that win at Pewter City.

"Gaze upon my beauty!" Jessicalica said, doing a weird high-pitched sort of laugh when her performance ended. "I am the most beautiful of them all! Nobody else can match up to my beauty!"

"That was an interesting performance," Nurse Joy said. "I'm not afraid to say I've never seen anything like that before."

"I'm not sure whether to laugh or cry or clap," Lilian said. "But whatever my reaction, it's still at least as impressive as the one in Pewter City."

"There's so many good coordinators in Kanto this year," Vivian said. "May, Dawn, and now Jessicalica. I feel sorry for any newcomers who have to face these giants."

"Wow, it looks she got she better somehow," May said, frowning. "I was confidant I could beat her this time, but I'm not too sure now."

"Relax," Serena said. "Judging by the rest of the competition, you'll make it to the next round anyways. You just have to focus on knocking her out during the battle."

"Hey, you better make it too," May said. "I want to face you in the finals. The finals, all right?"

"Leaf? You're up next," an attendant said, approaching the two of them. "Can you make your way up this hallway?"

"Don't be nervous," May said as she followed Serena. She spoke extremely quickly as if she was the one who was nervous. Trapinch followed the two girl's heels. "I know, I know, that probably doesn't help, but everybody gets nervous the first time they do one of these things. I know I was. And it's okay if you mess up. It's not the end of the world."

"It's fine, it's fine," Serena said. She smiled at her. "You're even more nervous than I am. I'm fine, I'll just try my best. Here, come on out, Braixen."

"Braixen!" Braixen said. She already pulled out her stick from her bushy tail.

"Oh, neat, starting with your Pokémon out before you start," May said. "Well, good luck!"

"Thank you. Oh, and can you watch Trapinch?" Serena said.

"Yup, sure. Again, good luck! Have fun! Try your best! Break your leg!"

Serena chuckled at the anxious May. Okay, fine, maybe she was feeling a little nervous. But that was normal. She always felt tense, all of those Butterflies fluttering around in her stomach. But that was what gave her the strength to succeed. It was what pushed her to win all of those Pokémon Performances, to win on that fated night against Aria. It might have crippled her on her very first Pokémon Performance, but now? It was a stimulant.

"Braixen, are you ready?" she said. Her first Pokémon cried out her name in assent and laid a paw in her hand. Her Pokémon was not wearing any costume or dressed with any ribbons. There wasn't enough time.

And she didn't need it.

"Fire Blast," Serena said, pointing upwards. They weren't even out of the underground hallway yet; the audience couldn't see them.

When the platform raised on the stage, Serena saw the audience was already captivated by the softly burning meteorites. She could feel Braixen's anticipation. That was quick. Braixen already remembered how to cast her old Fire Blast. It was going to take a while to relearn the original, powerful one again. Oh well. She was already hooked to Pokémon Contests.

And she was just getting started.

It was in her nature for Serena to give it her all. Perhaps she snagged it from Ash—how many times has it been that she seen him trying, failing, persevering and succeeding through his many battles? Or maybe it was from her very own mother who forced her to continue riding Rhyhorn day after day after day even though she hated it. Whatever it was, even in a low-level competition like this, there was no way Serena wasn't going to try her hardest.

The audience dimmed out to a quiet hum when Serena started moving. She still had her sunglasses. It was hard to change her clothes without letting May see her face. She didn't have any particular performance planned. She didn't have the time, but she didn't need it. Improvising would be enough.

It was a bit different having just Braixen perform, though. She couldn't do any neat combos with Pancham and Sylveon. It was too big of a risk if someone noticed Leaf has the same Pokémon as Serena. But it was oddly fitting in a way. Her first Pokémon Performance was with only Fennekin, and now her first Pokémon Contest in Kanto was with only Braixen. Only difference was, while she lost her the former, there was no way she would lose the latter.

"And finish!" Serena said, an arm in the air, the other on her hip, and Braixen copying her pose. She opened her eyes to see the silent audience. That was different. Maybe she messed up somewhere? Or perhaps she was still drowning them out? Then again, maybe the people in Kanto had different tastes. She was probably still rusty. After all, it's been a while since—

"That was amazing!" Viviane said, getting up from her chair and slamming the desk. "Unbelievable! I'm speechless!"

"The bar just keeps getting higher," Nurse Joy said. "I thought I was impressed by Jessicalica's performance in Pewter City, but these newcomers just keep on getting better and better."

"But will she hold up in the battling portion?" Lilian said. "I have to admit—my heart is still racing—but appeals and battles are two completely different portions."

"Serena still has it," Clemont said, collapsing back into his chair. He didn't notice he was clenching his fists and legs, his rear at the edge of his seat. "Did you see the look on her face? She doesn't have to think about her next move. She enjoys whatever she's doing and everybody else loves it too."

"I like to see Serena have fun," Bonnie said. "Don't you think she's been sad lately? She's always been training, training, and training. Isn't it good that she has a break, Pikachu?"

"Pi Ka chu~," Pikachu said, agreeing.

"That was so awesome!" May said, clasping Serena's hand when she arrived back into the waiting hall. "You made it look so effortless! Wow! You're sweating so much! I knew it! I knew you would be good!"

Some of the fellow contestants clapped politely while others shot envious looks. Whatever. Serena was used to it. If they were jealous, then so be it. Let it fuel their next performances. Right now, she was just happy someone she could count as a friend was ecstatic.

"They're doing the brackets right now," May said. "Looks like I have to pull out my ace against you! You'll be seeing my Blaziken and—"

"His Mega form?" Serena said. She pointed towards the Mega Stone on May's wrist.

"Ah! Right, I should expect Kalosian girl to know that," May said. "Oh, there's the bracket! Wow, there's only four of us this time. And it looks like we're both advancing to the finals if we win, so you better. Ooh, that's unlucky though, you're against Jessicalica first."

Serena, on the contrary, was feeling lucky as she looked at the screen. It looked like the two semifinal matches would be done simultaneously. _"Is this what Ash feels when he's against a strong opponent?"_ she thought. _"It was the same when I faced Aria."_

There was no intermission this time. Serena walked down the same hallway, up the same platform, and looked at the mysterious red-haired beauty.

"I'll win this one, brat!" Jessicalica said, her Arbok coiling up behind her. "My beautiful Arbok and I will show you who deserves the title of Kanto Queen!"

"Kanto Queen?" Serena said. She didn't think that was the title but she didn't know enough to correct her. "Okay. Good luck! Are you ready, Braixen?"

"Braix!"

"So Nurse Joy," Viviane said. "Who do you think will win between Leaf and Jessicalica?"

"That is a tough call," Nurse Joy said. "While Leaf performed better in the appeals round, Jessicalica might be better at battling. But there's no need to wait. The battle is starting now!"

"Arbok, use Acid!" Jessie said, pointing out her index finger.

"Let's begin! Use Psybeam!" Serena said. She swayed with her legs as Braixen shot a swirling Psybeam that wrapped around the Acid.

"That Psybeam is a new move," Bonnie said. "Braixen didn't know that before."

"And Psybeam doesn't curve like that," Clemont said, adjusting his glasses. "Did Serena teach Braixen to curve it like that from the start? Or did Braixen improvise, adjusting Psybeam for the Pokémon Contest? Either way, it's pretty and Super Effective!"

Braixen managed to dodge the Acid, but the same couldn't be said for the Arbok. He reeled as he was hit by the Psybeam. In fact, his head was spinning around and his eyes were swirls.

"Arbok is confused," Nurse Joy said. "How unfortunate! That's a major appeal loss for Jessicalica."

"Arbok! Snap out of it!" Jessicalica said. There was a vein throbbing in her forehead.

"Jump up and Fire Blast!" Serena said. Braixen nodded an affirmative, and with a twist and a twirl, jumped off and launched a Fire Blast right on top of Arbok. This Fire Blast wasn't pretty at all—it was launched at full force, leaving burnt marks on the floor.

"Leaf doesn't intend to prolong this fight and win this on points," Viviane said. "She wants to finish it as soon as possible!"

"She must have some training as a battler," Lilian said. "But look! Arbok is now also burned! And it hit itself in confusion!"

"Arbok! Do something" Jessicalica shrieked.

"Finish Arbok off with Psybeam, one more time!" Serena said. Arbok stood no chance while confused and burned. A point blank Psybeam launched Arbok into her trainer and into a disheveled heap.

"And Leaf wins!" Nurse Joy said. The HP of Arbok on the screen had dropped to zero. "That was a close fight."

"It started off gracefully, but Leaf saw an opportunity to end it early," Viviane said. "I don't fault her, but I want to see her magnificent appeal again."

"You're so slow, Leaf," May said. She was already on the opposite side of the field, the fuming Jessicalica being pushed off by guards. May herself was on the tips of her toes, hopping around as she struggled to contain her excitement. "Let's battle! Blaziken, I'm counting on you!"

Serena was surprised at the sudden speed in events, but she accepted it with a smile. May really was eager to fight her. Even though the Kalos girl saw Blaziken a couple of times before, she still pulled out her Pokédex.

"Blaziken. The Blaze Pokémon," the Pokédex chimed. "When facing a tough foe, it loses flames from its wrists. Its powerful legs let it jump clear over buildings."

"I'll be using my full strength!" May said. She flourished her bracelet. "Blaziken, heed my call. Let our hearts grow as our bond strengthens! Mega Evolve!"

The crowd cheered as Blaziken's hair changed form and color. Serena was surprised. Most Mega Evolution transformations screamed power. Usually energy pulsed from the Pokémon after it was complete and wind whipped around the field. However, May's and Blaziken's transformation was more graceful. Rainbows of colors spread throughout the dark room, giving everything a multicolored light. Trainer and Pokémon both did a simultaneous mini-dance, their hearts and minds obviously in sync. Serena glanced at the screen. Braixen already lost some points even though she didn't take any damage.

"May is treating Leaf as a tough opponent," Lilian said. "She respects her by pulling out her Mega Evolution so quickly. It's actually my first time seeing it live!"

"Braixen, are you ready?" Serena said.

"Braix!"

"Great, then let's Psybeam!"

"Blaziken is at a disadvantage," Clemont said as Braixen waved her wand. "Psybeam is a Psychic-type move, while Blaziken is part Fighting-type."

"Dodge it!" May said. In the blink of an eye, Blaziken avoided the beam. Serena could've sworn it hit, but it turned out to be the afterimage.

"Again, Braixen!"

"Just keep dodging it!"

Again and again, Braixen launched Psybeam after Psybeam, but they kept missing. In fact, Serena could've sworn Blaziken was moving faster and faster.

"Leaf, show me the strength you had during Appeals!" May said. She did a little flourish every time Blaziken dodged an attack. "You're losing points, you know, for appearing so unsightly."

"Braixen, hold!" Serena said. Braixen stopped, glaring at the Blaziken.

"Now's your chance!" May said. "Sky Uppercut!"

Blaziken's feet glowed as she zipped towards Braixen. With a mighty kick, she sent Braixen's jaw hurling upwards. But that was it. Braixen forced a grimace and a smile as she looked at the Blaziken, her feet still on the floor.

But Braixen just stood there. Serena had closed her eyes, not looking at the scene. May had half a mind to do something, anything, but for some reason she couldn't move.

"What is Leaf waiting for?" Viviane said. "That was a wide opening. She could have attacked Blaziken while she was most vulnerable."

A few seconds passed, neither trainer making a move. Blaziken was confused. She looked back at her trainer, expecting an order, but it never came. Braixen, meanwhile, just looked at her opponent, trusting in her trainer.

Then, at last, Serena opened her eyes. "I have your rhythm now, May," she said. Her legs started moving, and while she didn't snap, she swayed her arms from left to right.

"Begin with a Hidden Power!" she said.

May shook her head. "Snap out of it, Blaziken! Blaze Kick!"

Serena jumped into the air, and her Braixen copied her. Braixen didn't even have to look back as she landed on Blaziken's outstretched leg, shooting orbs of white light at the fire bird's face.

"It looks like a Critical Hit!" Viviane said. "Leaf is extraordinarily lucky today."

"Get out of there, Blaziken!" May said. "Confuse her with your speed! And then hit her with Blaze Kick when you find an opening!"

Blaziken jumped back, landing of her one foot. Then, in a quicker blur than before, Blaziken disappeared from view, leaving behind only the force of wind.

"I understand now," Clemont said. "Mega Blaziken has Speed Boost as an ability. That means she'll move faster and faster as the battle moves on!"

"Ah! What can Serena do then?" Bonnie asked.

"Chu Pika," Pikachu said reassuringly.

Serena was humming now as she moved back and forth. "Psybeam! You know the timing!"

The audience gasped as the Psybeam struck the incoming Blaziken. She howled as Braixen pranced around her, twirling around and launching attack after attack.

"Again, Blaziken!" May said. "That was just a fluke."

"She's really enjoying herself, is she?" Clemont said. The Blaziken ran around the battlefield again, trying but failing to not cringe at her injuries. "If Ash hadn't gone missing, do you think she could become Top Coordinator in all of the Pokémon regions?"

"Duh!" Bonnie said. "It's Serena!"

"Now Blaze Kick!" May said, an arm outstretched. Serena just smiled as she ducked. Braixen, still not looking back at her trainer, also ducked.

"Now Psybeam!" she said. Braixen, under the alarmed Blaziken, fired the last beam straight up. There was a beautiful outburst of light as the Psybeam detonated, leaving sparkles everywhere.

"And finish!" Serena said, ending with a pose. The audience roared.

Later that day, the four friends were eating dinner at the Pokémon Center. It was already dark out, and Serena was pooped. She had spent most of the afternoon trying to avoid the media and eager fans.

"I still can't believe you don't want to be a Pokémon Coordinator," May said, twirling a meatball around. "You beat me! A Top Coordinator! And it wasn't even close."

"You and Braixen really understand each other," Clemont said. "I was surprised when you two were doing the same movements. Hey, why don't you use that during your gym battle?"

"Oh, I don't think I can do that," Serena said, waving a hand in front of her face. "There's this rhythm in Pokémon contests that I don't get in Pokémon battles."

"Then pretend your Pokémon battles are Pokémon contests!" Bonnie said, her hands outstretched. "You can already do it with Sylveon, so why not the rest of your Pokémon?"

"I'll give it a shot," Serena said. "Although I don't think I can do it with Trapinch. He was sleeping during the entire competition."

"Pinch Tra!" Trapinch protested, pausing from devouring a bowl of food.

"Oh, and have you heard the news recently?" May said. "Professor Oak made a shocking discovery today."

She pulled out a rolled up newspaper. The headline read

"SOME POKÉMON ARE BORN BETTER THAN OTHERS."

Serena could only read the first couple of lines before slamming the table. "Trapinch, Pikachu? Come on. We're training. You too, Sylveon, Braixen, and Pancham."

Bonnie and Clemont, while shocked, didn't understand Serena's anger until she slammed the door to the Pokémon Center.

"While most experts agree that love and care greatly improve a Pokémon's power, this may not always be the case. Professor Oak of Pallet Town discovered that Individual Values, or I.V.s for short, are determined by birth on each and every Pokémon. These I.V.s help decide a Pokémon's health, attack, special attack, defense, special defense, and speed. It is currently impossible to change these I.V.s."

"'No matter how hard a Pokémon works,' Professor Oak says. 'They cannot change how strong they are. We know this already happens in type matchups, or even in cases like evolutionary matches. For instance, a Pichu would normally lose against a Raichu. But to find that two specimens of the exact same Pokémon species can have different power levels is chilling. One can only imagine mankind's panic if, for example, we have an I.V. for Pokémon battling and there's nothing we can do to change that.'"


	22. Alakazam and the Psychic Showdown

"Why are you training so early in the morning?" Max said, rubbing his eyes under his glasses. He walked up to the tired, sweating, Kalos girl who was wiping her brow. "Have you gotten any sleep last night?"

"A little," Serena said. Braixen and Sylveon breathed heavily. Max could hear their lungs wheezing as they slumped on the floor. Pikachu, Pancham, and Trapinch, while also panting, still had some energy left as they Iron Tailed, Dark Pulsed, and Feint Attacked each other.

"How about you? What are you doing here so late?" she asked, her hands on her knees. "You didn't eat dinner with us."

Max shrugged. "I slept on a couch. It's tough being a manager for my sister, you know?"

He sat down next to Serena, legs crisscrossed on the dirt battlefield. "It's partially your fault. Reports have been wondering why the Princess of Hoenn lost against a nobody."

"I'm sorry."

"But you're not a nobody, are you?" Max said. He got up and inspected Serena's face, and she realized she wasn't wearing her sunglasses. "You're Serena. The old Kalos Queen."

"Did you tell anyone?" Serena said. Her stomach tightened.

"Maybe. Maybe not. But let's have a Pokémon battle," Max said. "If you win, I won't tell anyone. And if I win, then I have your permission to tell the media that you're here in Kanto."

"Fine," Serena said. She responded so quickly that it surprised Max. "Let's do a 2 vs 2. That's how Sabrina likes to battle."

"Okay," Max said. He got up and walked to his side of the field. "Here. You can see my Pokémon first. Come on out, Mudkip and Ralts!"

"Mudkip. The Mud Fish Pokémon," Serena's Pokédex said as it scanned the blue quadruped. "Its large tail fin propels it through water with powerful acceleration. It is strong in spite of its size."

She pointed it at the Ralts, The Pokémon looked like Diantha's Gardevoir—probably a pre-evolution. "Ralts. The Feeling Pokémon. It is highly attuned to the emotions of people and Pokémon. It hides if it senses hostility."

"Sabrina uses Psychic-type Pokémon," Max said. "Ralts will be good practice for that. Now, who will you use?"

"Pancham and Trapinch. Can you two fight?" Serena asked.

"Tra!"

"Pan!" Pancham said, getting up on his feet.

"…pika," Pikachu said, disappointed he wasn't in another battle.

"So. Ladies first," Max said, bowing.

Serena just laughed. "Pancham, Trapinch! Use Dark Pulse and Feint Attack on Ralts!"

Trapinch disappeared into the shadows, fading away as he zipped towards his enemy. Pancham, a dark orb in between his hands, held his arms backwards before launching the beam of dark energy. Both attacks met a solid barrier in front of the Ralts.

"Good Protect!" Max said. "Now power up your abilities with Calm Mind. Mudkip, use Growl to lower their Attack!"

Mudkip let out a piercing howl, causing Pancham to cover his ears and Trapinch to rub his head into the ground. Ralts put her hands together, singing a monk's hymn as she focused.

"Can you guys drown it out?" Serena said. Both Pancham and Trapinch grimaced, but they focused onto their opponents. "Great! Same plan!"

"You're so predictable," Max said. "Ralts, Protect. Mudkip, use Growl."

"What, and you aren't?" Serena said. Again, the Feint Attack and Dark Pulse struck Ralts's barrier. "Keep it up! Don't let Ralts use another attack!"

"Mudkip, you use Protect this time!" Max said. "In front of Ralts! Let's go!"

"You'll never win if you don't use any damage moves!" Serena said as Trapinch and Pancham launched their attacks, striking the new barrier.

"Defense is the best offense," Max said, smirking as he propped up his glasses with his ring finger. "You'll never touch my team."

"Don't give up!" Serena said. She swiped her hand through the air. "Use Bite and Karate Chop on Mudkip now!"

The Karate Chop came from the right and the Bite came from the left. Mudkip was propelled upwards, but it didn't look like he suffered much damage.

"You underestimate all of the Growls," Max said. "Each Growl cuts your Attack by about 50%! There's nothing you can do!"

"Shut up! You talk too much!" Serena said. "Again! And again!"

"R-ralts, use your Protect to shield Mudkip!" Max stammered.

"Too slow!" Serena said. Pancham shattered the fragile Protect, landing a Karate Chop onto the Mudkip. Trapinch, meanwhile, flipped over and landed a Bite onto the Ralts, and he wasn't letting go.

"Enough! Enough!" Max said, waving his arms. "Sheesh. You really overdo it. Return, Mudkip and Ralts. Good job."

"You haven't attacked my Pokémon at all," Serena said.

"Oh, I wasn't serious," Max said. "Seriously. Stop giving me that look. I won't give away your secret, but you should tell May eventually. Well, good luck on your gym battle. You'll need it."

He did a backwards wave, not looking back as he entered the Pokémon Center. As soon as he entered, Bonnie and Clemont exited, yawning and stretching their arms.

"You're up already, Serena?" Clemont said. "I guess I should've expected that. Your early morning battle with Max woke me up. Do you think you're ready?"

It took a while for Serena to tear her gaze from Max, but then she smiled and actually flexed an arm. "Yup! Tuck won't stand a chance. Right, Pikachu?"

"Pi Ka chu~."

"Is Sabrina really Tuck?" Bonnie said, her eyes wide.

Serena nodded. "There's only three girl gym leaders in Kanto. I don't think it's Misty. It could be Erika, the gym leader of Celadon, but I think it's Sabrina. Mewtwo is a Psychic type too, remember? I know it. I can feel it."

It took a while for the three friends to find the Saffron City gym, but once they saw it, there was no mistaking it. It was a large, grey, and solemn building with an unusual dome-shaped roof.

"Yo! Champ in the making!" said a portly guy with glasses. He was leaning against a pillar that supported the building.

"M-me?" Serena said, pointing to herself.

"Yup. Sabrina's Pokémon use Psychic power instead of force! Fighting Pokémon are weak against Psychic Pokémon! They get creamed before they can even aim a punch!"

"Uh, thanks?" Serena said. She leaned on one of her legs, thinking about Pancham. He would be weak against Psychic, but only he and Trapinch had moves that were Super Effective against Sabrina's Pokémon.

"No problemo," said the man. "Good luck!"

When Serena walked inside, she heard the man give the same speech to another couple who approached the gym. The couple chortled, and the man said "I can't believe our gym still has that robot. A bunch of other gyms have gotten rid of it already."

The woman replied, "I know! Sabrina is so outdated. Has she been outside at all in the past few years?"

"Ha, probably not. There's no denying she's strong though," the man said. "Too bad no trainers get to see her full strength. Saffron City is smack in the middle of Kanto, so not many trainers visit here last."

The lights shut when Serena stepped onto a familiar dirt battlefield. Her feet was getting used to the texture as she kicked some of the dirt around. Bonnie clung onto Serena's legs, and Serena absentmindedly stroked her head.

"Hello! Miss Sabrina?" Clemont called out into the darkness. "Are your lights broken? I can fix them for you if you want. For free."

"Ooh," Bonnie said. "Proposing to girls before I can even ask? You're growing up, brother."

"B-bonnie!" Clemont said, and Serena giggled. But that wasn't the only giggle in the room.

The lights turned back on to show the girl from Saffron City. Serena had to admit it—Sabrina looked a lot different than from what she expected. She had white pale skin that matched her pants, and a cheerful spaghetti-strap pink top. Her black hair was long and neat, and her only alarming feature were the green bands on her wrists.

"Sabrina?" Serena said. She clenched her fists. "I would like to challenge you to a gym battle. I have two badges, but don't underestimate me!"

Sabrina cocked her head. She didn't say a word but waved a hand around. Bonnie and Clemont got the message and scampered to the side of the battlefield.

"My daughter has enjoyed your performance yesterday," said a man she didn't notice. She turned to see the baseball-cap wearing man on the referee's square. He looked remarkably like Professor Birch—he had his sideburns and hair—but he was much older.

"T-thank you," Serena said. While his tone was pleasant, Serena felt something was off. The hair on her head was crawling.

He tilted his head. "She's curious. Curious indeed. Why have you been training for Pokémon battles when you have so much potential in Pokémon Contests?"

"That's none of your business," Serena said. That struck a nerve. She remembered the article about Pokémon I.V.s, and she gritted her teeth.

The man just looked at her, his face stoic. "I'm sorry, child. It seems like Sabrina wants to teach you a lesson. About how this world is harsh. She could see the conflict in your heart. Do you still wish to battle?"

"Of course," Serena said.

The man coughed, clearing his throat. "This doubles battle between the gym leader of Saffron City and Serena will now begin! Serena is allowed to substitute her Pokémon at any time. While the challengee can only use two Pokémon, the challenger can use up to all six. Are we ready?"

Sabrina had a barely perceptible nod. Serena's feet froze. That was it. She was so sure. That nod, the silence. It was exactly like Tuck.

Not to mention she never said her name.

Two Pokéballs rolled onto the field, and they released two grinning Pokémon.

"Alakazam," Serena's Pokédex said. "The Psi Pokémon. It does not like physical attacks very much. Instead, it freely uses extra-sensory powers to defeat foes."

Serena didn't scan the other one. She knew what it was, and it made her furious.

"Gengar isn't a Psychic type," she said. "Why are you using it? That's not allowed."

"Common misconception, young lady," Sabrina's father said. "Most gym leaders specialize in one type, but that does not mean they're forced to."

That threw a wrench in her plans, but she wasn't going to let it show on her face. "You're up first! Pikachu, Sylveon!"

"Pika pika!" Pikachu said, hopping down onto the field.

"Brother, why isn't she using some of her other Pokémon first?" Bonnie asked. "Isn't Sylveon weak against Gengar's Poison type moves?"

"Correct," Clemont said. "But maybe she wants to wear her Pokémon down first. Remember, Serena can use all of her Pokémon."

"Battle start!" Sabrina's father said, raising a hand.

"I'll go first," Serena said. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt on Gengar! Sylveon, Swift on Alakazam!"

Sabrina waved an arm, making Serena shiver again. It was exactly like Tuck's commands. How did she talk to her Pokémon like that? Regardless, Gengar unleashed a glob of poison towards the Swift and the Thunderbolt, deflecting the two attacks. This left Pikachu wide open to the purple energy beam from the Alakazam.

"I think that was Sludge Bomb and Psybeam," Clemont said. "Serena will have to watch out. Sludge Bomb is going to hurt Sylveon."

"Pikachu, are you okay?" Serena said as Pikachu skidded back.

"Pika! Chu!"

"Great! Change of plans. Let's try the strategy we practiced last night. Sylveon, use Protect! Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

Sabrina narrowed her eyes. Pikachu's electricity arced above the Protect and slammed down onto the Alakazam. The Pokémon's bones flickers as the electricity shocked him. The gym leader then waved another hand, high above her head, and Pikachu and Sylveon flung up into the sky.

"Pikachu! Sylveon!" Serena said. It's been a while since she cupped her mouth with hands. The mouse and the fox were being flung up and down, from the ceiling and into the floor. "T-try to use Electro Ball! And Draining Kiss! Onto the Alakazam!"

With a squeak, the electric and fairy Pokémon unleashed their attacks. But while they hit the Alakazam, forcing the Pokémon to his feet, it didn't stop the assault. It only ended when Pikachu and Sylveon were unresponsive, falling to the floor with a thump.

"Sylveon! Pikachu!" Serena cried, running to the Pokémon. She picked them up and held them close to her chest.

"While your intuitions were correct, you attacked the wrong Pokémon," the man said. "Gengar was the one who used Psychic."

"Why?" Serena said, her knees on the floor. "Why did you use so much force? You didn't have to do that to faint them! I thought…I thought Pokémon battles were supposed to be fun, but not like this! This is insane."

"Because you will face an opponent who uses similar tactics," the man said. Serena's heart froze.

"Are you Tuck?" she screamed. "Where's Ash? Where on earth is he?"

"She and I will neither confirm nor deny these allegations," he said. "But sitting there is not going to help. Stand up and fight."

"Pancham! Braixen! You two are up!" Serena said, whipping out those Pokéballs with a lot of unnecessary force. She gave her orders as she ran back to her side. "Braixen, use Psybeam on Gengar! Pancham, use Dark Pulse on Alakazam!"

The attacks met another Shadow Ball and Psybeam, causing an explosion. When the smoke cleared, Serena saw that Pancham and Braixen were sleeping.

"Hey. Hey, wake up!" she said. "Ash is nearby! This is important. Please, wake up!"

Something seeped out of their ears and floated all the way to Gengar. Opening his wide grin, Gengar ate the dreams in one big munch. As soon as that happened, Pancham and Braixen cried out, still sleeping but also crying.

"Brother, brother, what happened?" Bonnie said.

"It looks like they were hit by Hypnosis during the explosion," Clemont said. "And then Gengar used Dream Eater! He ate their dreams."

Bonnie sniffed. "Kanto gym leaders are scary," she said. "How did Ash get eight badges here?"

"Wake up!" Serena said again. "Please! He can't hurt you if you're awake!"

Braixen's eyes snapped open. Pancham rubbed his eyes before asserting a karate pose. Serena smiled as she wiped a small tear away with a finger. "Thank you! Okay, now use Stone Edge and—"

She didn't finish her order when Braixen and Pancham began flying up to the ceiling, their bodies glowing purple.

"Fire Blast and Dark Pulse! Onto Gengar!" Serena said as the two Pokémon slammed into the ceiling. Serena clutched her chest as the attacks formed. As they were pushed by the invisible force to the floor, Serena knew it would hit. They had trained for this. Aiming at moving targets, focusing when they were under fire. She knew she could trust them.

The Gengar was engulfed in flames, and he flailed his arms, his usual mischievous grin replaced with a panicked face. But that didn't stop the Psychic. Braixen and Pancham were still being tossed up and down like a ragdoll in a dollhouse.

Then she realized it. "Fire Blast! Dark Pulse! Onto the Alakazam!" she said, but when she said it she knew it was too late. Braixen and Pancham dropped to the floor, unconscious.

"If only you figured it out a little sooner," Sabrina's father said. Serena wordlessly returned the Pokémon to their balls. "You were correct. This time it was Alakazam who used Psychic. Do not treat my daughter lightly. Her mind will play tricks on yours. Do you have any Pokémon left?"

Serena fumbled with the last Pokéball. Biting her lip, she said "Trapinch! It's all up to you!"

"Tra! Tra!" the Pokémon said as he materialized. He was looking confident, something Serena did not share.

"Trapinch," Serena said in a low voice. "Please. You're my last hope. This might be the most important battle in my life. We have to win, okay?"

"Tra!" he asserted. Serena's heart melted. Here she was, relying on her baby Pokémon that only hatched a few days ago. It was supposed to be the other way around. She was a bad trainer, wasn't she?

"Faint Attack! On Gengar, while he's injured!" Serena said. With a brave "Tra!" Trapinch disappeared into the darkness. Gengar couldn't react. The ground Pokémon landed a direct hit, sending the ghost Pokémon flying.

"Yay! Trapinch!" Bonnie said, cheering. Clemont, meanwhile, was more subdued.

"I don't know how she'll deal with their Psychic," Clemont said. "Not only is it very powerful, but it's very accurate. I don't think Trapinch has any attacks to deal with it."

Right on cue, Trapinch was flying. It actually looked like he enjoyed it until he slammed into the ceiling. And then the floor. And then the ceiling again.

"Bide!" Serena said. Both she and Trapinch closed their eyes and shook every time Trapinch collided with the gym. But with every collision, Trapinch glowed brighter and brighter.

Serena was about to issue a command but she hesitated. Who was using the Psychic? The Gengar or the Alakazam? How could she tell? First it was the Gengar and then the Alakazam. Neither of them looked like they were using the attack, both of their pupils watching the flailing Trapinch.

Wait. Serena's gut twisted. It was an impossible situation. Could Trapinch..? Yes. Yes he could. She trusted him. She knew he could do it."

"Release Bide on Gengar!" she yelled. "And then use Bide again!"

The massive blast looked like it evaporated Gengar as he flung back. He didn't hit the ground—Sabrina caught him in his Pokéball. Her face was still expressionless, and Trapinch was still flailing up and down.

"Oh no! Did Serena guess wrong?" Bonnie asked.

It clicked for Clemont. "No, they're both using Psychic! Trapinch has to survive against Alakazam now. Can he do it?"

The tempo of Alakazam's pushes and pulls was growing faster and faster. Trapinch wailed, but Serena was feeling a different sensation. _"I'm close…I'm so close!"_ she thought. _"Just a tiny more…just a tiny more and we can find Ash!"_

"Hang in there Trapinch!" she said. "Please!"

The Bide began forming in Trapinch's mouth. Time seemed to slow as Serena watched Trapinch twirl and aim. She could almost taste the victory. Soon, oh so soon, she would be able to hug Ash, tell him all of her regrets she had while she was gone, and quit this stupid battling and go back to Pokémon Performances…

And then Trapinch hit the floor. The Psychic wasn't the one that slammed him. It was just gravity as Trapinch's leg twitched, the white light from Bade fading from his jaw.

"Trapinch? Trapinch!" Serena said. "You can get up, right? C'mon. I know you. You're stubborn. Get up. It only hurts a little."

"And Trapinch has fainted," Sabrina's father said, raising an arm. "And the winner is—"

"NO!" Serena shrieked, a piercing noise that cut through everybody's ears. "Trapinch has not fainted! He can get up! You used Hypnosis on him, right? He's only sleeping! Trapinch, hey, wakey wakey, or Gengar will eat your dreams."

"He's unconscious," the man said. "You lost. It was a good battle. Just a little harder, perhaps another hour of hard work, and then you might've won."

"No! He's still awake. He's trying his hardest to crawl up. I've been trying my hardest to train." She scurried up to Trapinch, the Pokémon still motionless and on his back. "Trapinch. Hey. We're so close. Remember how you would like to never give up? Now's the time. Out of all important times."

"Tra….?" Trapinch said weakly.

"See? He's awake! He can fight!" Serena said, getting up and pointing at him. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Serena," Clemont said. It was hard for him to speak because his throat was dry. "It's okay. We've lost. Let's fight another day."

It took a while for Serena to take in Clemont's words. And then she did something he never thought she'd do.

She slapped her Pokémon.

"Trapinch, why couldn't you get up earlier?" Serena said. "Why? Why are you on my team? Why did you decide to hatch? Don't you understand? I trusted you to beat her! Ash is here! Right here! I can feel it! If only you were a little stronger then you could've—"

"Get out," said a gruff voice, and Serena could feel herself being lifted by the scruff of her shirt. She choked on her spit. "Get out. I don't want to see you in this gym for, I don't know, at least three badges. Or ever. You don't deserve to be a Pokémon trainer. I don't know why I tried to help you."

Serena expected Sabrina's father to be the one lifting her up, but it was actually Sabrina who said those words. The girl's eyes glared at her while the tips of her fingers glowed—she wasn't actually holding onto Serena's shirt.

"Let me see him!" Serena wailed as she was slammed into the door. "Please! He's right here, isn't he? I want to see him! I'm tired! I can't handle it anymore! Please please please please just let me—"

But she was unceremoniously tossed out. It was raining as she and the ground Pokémon lied in a puddle, both crying and wondering where they went wrong.


	23. Charizard – The Stray Pokémon

Nobody was talking as the trio walked towards Vermillion City. Normally Clemont would have talked about a new invention, or Bonnie would have talked about meeting Squishy again, or Serena would have talked about their upcoming break upon the S.S. Anne. But they were all silent in the light piddle paddle of the rain. Pikachu wasn't on Serena's slumped shoulders. He was walking on his two hind legs.

" _I'm the worst Pokémon trainer in the world,"_ Serena thought. Her eyes were still red. _"I thought Pokémon journeys were supposed to be fun. It's been nothing but loss, me yelling at my Pokémon, loss, me hurting my Pokémon, and more loss. I'm worse than Team Rocket. They would never hit their own Pokémon."_

She brought up Trapinch's motionless Pokéball. She had apologized with all of her might, baked treats for him, and did whatever she could to say she was sorry. But Trapinch didn't reciprocate. She knew he wouldn't. The little bond they had was severed when she raised her fist. She should have given him to Ritchie. Why did the Pokémon decide to follow her?

The rest of her Pokémon were meek too. She didn't blame them. They too heard the sound of her palm, but it nevertheless hurt Serena that Pikachu chose to walk rather than sit on her shoulder. She was so dumb. After that big speech in Mt. Moon and Cerulean City about how she would never yell at Sylveon or her other Pokémon, she went ahead and slapped Trapinch. She would never regain their trust again. Sure, they might battle with her. But would they run, laugh, and trust in her again? No. She might as well give her badges away.

"Should we tell Officer Jenny about Sabrina?" Bonnie asked, and Serena's heart jumped—she thought the little girl was talking to her. But then it sank again when she realized she was talking to Clemont.

"I tried," Clemont said. "But she wouldn't listen. She said we have no proof. We have to beat Sabrina in a Pokémon battle so we can force her to give us Ash."

"Oh! Then how about you battle her?" Bonnie said.

Clemont flicked his gaze towards Serena. "What do you think I've been doing while she…she was in the Pokémon Center? But I can't do it. She used her full strength against me. I couldn't handle all six of her Pokémon especially with that Mega Alakazam."

" _So she wasn't even trying her hardest,"_ Serena thought. She remembered yesterday. She was curled up on her bed. Both sides of her pillow were wet. Occasionally, while still in her pajamas, she'd creep to the Pokémon Center healing machines, her nose and hands leaving marks on the glass. Her plate of food was untouched, and she was paying the consequences now. Her stomach growled and complained, but none of the three pointed it out. But then she stopped in her tracks.

"I think I should go back to Kalos," Serena said, her first words in what felt like forever. "We know who Tuck is now. Just get Misty and Brock and May and the rest of Ash's friends. You can beat her together. I'm useless now."

"Serena…" Clemont said, his voice trailing off.

"I'm the most useless Pokémon trainer ever!" Serena shouted, her hat falling over her eyes, but she didn't bother adjusting it. "What kind of Pokémon trainer hits their Pokémon? Ash? Tuck? Sabrina? Jessie? James? J? No! None of them do! But I did! He trusted me! He was my first baby Pokémon! But I let him down."

She pulled out all of her Pokéballs, placing them on a rock. "I don't deserve them. They deserve a better trainer than me."

And with that she ran away, her boots splashing the numerous puddles in the dirt. With a "Pikapi!" Pikachu bounded after her. Clemont and Bonnie ran too, shouting something, but Serena plugged her ears with two fingers.

Meanwhile, on a nearby grassy knoll, Team Rocket put down their binoculars.

"You know, ever since we returned to Kanto, haven't things been more, uh, serious than before?" said James.

"Yup," said Meowth. "For some reason there's a lot more drama and crying ever since that Ash brat left. I wonder why."

"Ew, as if I care about the lives of those twerps," Jessie said. "But now's the chance to steal her Pokémon! Oh, wait, there's someone there."

"Wooobuuffet!"

"Shh!" Team Rocket said, slamming the bewildered psychic Pokémon onto the grass.

"Oh? Some Pokémon?" the blue-haired man said, bending over to inspect the four Pokéballs on the rock. His hair was short and wavy, he had sunglasses propped on his forehead, and he wore a weird pink and brown vest. "I wonder why the trainer abandoned them. Surely you aren't too weak, hmm?"

He released the Pokéballs, both the Pokémon and trainer looking surprised. "Interesting. A Braixen? Isn't that a starting Pokémon in Kalos? I've never seen one before. Those other two must be Kalos Pokémon too. But that last one…oh ho, I've seen a Trapinch before."

He plucked up the confused Trapinch. "Hmph. I have no idea why your old trainer would release you. For being weak? Ha. Your trainer is an idiot for not knowing you evolve into a Flygon."

"Pinch?" Trapinch said questioningly. It looked like he didn't know what a Flygon was either.

"My name's Damian," he said. "You look strong, or at least will be. Hey, I have to rebuild my team again. You want to come with me? And the rest of you. Your trainer left you. Yeah yeah, you think he—or is it a she?—will come back. But he won't. I know from experience."

Braixen, Sylveon, and Pancham shook their heads, saying a quick "No!" in their language. Trapinch squirmed his legs but Damian didn't let him down.

"Yeah yeah whatever. You three don't look like you'll evolve into strong Pokémon anyways," Damian said. "That's why she left you, right? Because you're weak. Hmm, it's nice to have a Pokémon that's been trained already. You have a hard skin. Shame you aren't shiny though. Oh well, you'll be great with my black Charizard."

Trapinch squeaked more, but Damian just returned him to his Pokéball. He waved his hands at Serena's other Pokémon. "Go. Shoo. Your trainer doesn't want you, and neither do I. You can stay here and die or whatever. Not like I care."

They glared at him, but otherwise stayed on the rock. Trapinch's Pokéball shook, but Damian put a cold, hard grasp on it.

"Ugh, I can't believe that brat took her Pokémon before we could!" James said.

"Wait, did he mention he had a shiny Charizard?" Meowth said. "Never mind the Braixen and Sylveon and Pancham. Think about how happy Giovanni would be if we showed him that!"

Jessie had an evil smirk. "Wait. I have a plan."

In the meantime, Serena collapsed to the ground. Not only did her stomach growl, but her throat was parched and her feet had blisters. Before she went to Kanto, Serena couldn't remember the last time she was in such a state. Crying, hiccupping, an absolute mess. Maybe when she was training with her mother on how to ride Rhyhorn.

"Mama…" Serena said. She rummaged through her purse, her unsteady hands pulling out the Pokégear. While she had her on her contacts, Serena entered the ten numbers she knew by heart. She heard the ring. The phone rang once, and then twice, and then a third time. When she was about to hang it up, there was a click.

"Serena? Is that you?" Grace said. The mother only heard deep breathing. "Serena? Are you okay?"

"No," Serena managed to choke out. "I can't do it, Mama. I want to go home."

Grace set aside the dishes she was washing, adjusting the phone on her shoulders. Unlike Kanto Route 6's weather, Vaniville Town was bright and sunny. Grace's Rhyhorn dozed off in the bright lawn outside, and her Fletching chirped around Grace, trying to hear Serena's voice. "Serena, what happened?"

"I hit my Pokémon."

"Why?" Grace said.

"Because I'm an idiot. I'm the worst Pokémon trainer in the world."

"No. I don't believe my daughter will hit her Pokémon without a good reason. Did Pancham bite you? Or did Braixen accidentally burn you?"

"No! They're good Pokémon. I-It's my fault. I…I was in a gym battle."

"A gym battle?" Grace said. "I didn't know you wanted to become a Pokémon battler."

"No, I don't!" Serena wailed. "I just want to go home. I-I left my Pokémon. They deserve another trainer. Any trainer would treat their Pokémon better than I do."

Grace wanted nothing more to hug her daughter, to cuddle her and reassure her by saying everything will be okay. "Serena, do you know what 'Go for broke' means?"

"G-good luck?"

"No. It means to risk everything for your goal. Serena, can you say you've tried your hardest to reach your goal?"

Serena wanted to say yes. Oh, how she yearned to say she tried her best. There were those countless days where she yelled hoarsely at her Pokémon to Iron Tail, Feint Attack, and Karate Chop at the rocks and sticks and logs. Each and every midnight her eyes jerked open, but her body screamed no, for her to lie in the comfortable and warm bed. But she pulled herself up, her muscles and arms and legs protesting. There were the hours where she stared at the Pokédex and her navigator, memorizing Kanto's Pokémon and the types and tactics of the gym leaders.

"No," she said.

Grace could feel Serena's tired, exhausted breath. In any other scenario Grace would have told Serena that yes, indeed, she tried her hardest. But this was different. "Then try your best. Serena, you don't give up on anything you want to do. And yes, I know you didn't want to race Rhyhorns."

Both woman laughed. That felt weird for Serena. It mustn't have been that long ago, but she couldn't remember the last time she laughed.

"I don't know why you want to Pokémon battle," Grace said. "But that must be something you want to do. I don't want to see you giving up. I know you didn't want to hit your Pokémon. Don't give up until you regain their trust."

Grace couldn't see, but Serena nodded. She pulled herself to her feet, wiping even more tears from her face.

"Have you been crying a lot recently?" Grace said. "You've always been a crybaby."

"M-Mama!" Serena said. While embarrassed, it was the first time Grace didn't hear sadness in Serena's voice. Grace smiled. Mothering was tough.

"I'm proud of you, Serena," she said. She actually raised a fist which slammed into a cupboard. While she winced, she continued "Go for broke!"

"Thank you, Mama," the daughter said. She hung up the Pokégear when she saw Bonnie and Clemont running towards her.

"Serena! Serena!" Bonnie said, Dedenne also squeaking from her pouch. "Are you okay?"

Bonnie was surprised at the confident hand that patted her head. "I'm fine, Bonnie. I'm sorry. I'm a bad person. I know I've said this before, but I'll try my best to become the best Pokémon trainer I can be."

Clemont's arms were crossed. "This is the second time this happened, Serena. How can your Pokémon know that it won't happen again?"

"They don't," Serena said. "But I know—I definitely know—I won't do it again. I can only hope they can trust me again. Come on! Let's go back!"

"Pika pi!" Pikachu said happily, and he jumped onto Serena's shoulder.

"Hey, wait up," Clemont said, panting and wheezing as Serena dashed ahead of him, a new energy and vigor in her steps. It was still drizzling, but the sun was also out, giving the puddles a neat glare.

"Oi! Yoush younglings!" a man with purple hair said. He waved a cane at the trio. "Were you saying that was yer Pokémon over there, by that rock?"

"Yes? What happened?" Serena said.

"Twas a bloke who wants to take yer Pokémon," said a woman with red hair. It was wrapped in a hairnet. "Ain't listening to reason. Yeh probably have to battle him to get yeh Pokémon back."

"Aye aye!" said a small child with a beanie. "He really wants teh Trapinch. Says yeh didn't appreciate him enough—both the Trapinch and the blue-haired guy."

"Oh no!" Bonnie said. "Serena, you have to show him that you care about him!"

But Serena was already racing towards the rock, her feet pounding the ground, blood thumping in her ears. "Braixen! Pancham! Sylveon!"

She saw the Pokémon sitting on the rock, all three of them looking at her with uncertain eyes. Serena froze. She didn't know what to say. She had been pumped, full of energy just seconds before, but now all of that enthusiasm was dying off.

"Trapinch?" she said, realizing his absence. "Where did Trapinch go?"

"Oh, are you the trainer that left your weak Pokémon?" Damian said. Serena didn't see him behind some grass. He bent over and widened an eye, ogling her. "You don't look like a Pokémon battler. My advice? Leave these Pokémon behind. They don't look strong."

"Chu! Chu!" Pikachu said, hopping off Serena's shoulder, a massive charge of electricity sizzling from his cheeks. Serena had never seen Pikachu look that furious before.

"What are you talking about?" Serena said. She grew suspicious. "Where's Trapinch? Did you take him?"

"You abandoned him, didn't you?" Damian said, inspecting his nails. "If a trainer releases his Pokémon, then other people are free to take it."

"Give him back!" Bonnie said, catching up to them. "Serena didn't release her Pokémon! She wants him back."

"Serena?" Damian said. "Oh, the old Kalos Queen? No wonder why your Pokémon look pathetic. You shouldn't mind me taking your ugly Trapinch then."

"He's not ugly," Serena said, clenching her fists. "And my Pokémon aren't pathetic. Now please. Give him back."

"Hmm," Damian said, but then he grinned. "Okay. If you bend at my feet and lick my shoes, I'll give you Trapinch back."

"What!?" Clemont said. He took out a Pokéball. "This is ridiculous. Serena, let me battle him for Trapinch. Wait, what are you doing?"

Serena already knelt at Damian's legs, doing long and slow licks of his sneakers. It tasted like cardboard, and the dirt from the rain certainly didn't help. Bonnie looked like she wanted to cry, and Clemont shoved his Pokéball back into his jumpsuit with more force than necessary. Damian, however, was annoyed.

"By Arceus, you're boring. You didn't even think about it," Damian said. With a mighty kick he knocked Serena's head aside, sending her face-first into some mud. Clemont whipped out his Pokéball, saying "Luxray!" as the Pokémon materialized.

"Seriously, go back to Pokémon Performances," Damian said. "You left your Pokémon on this rock because you lost a battle, right? I know that look. Happened to me too. It's the reason why I tossed my first Pokémon. I regretted it, y'know. Funny that my Charmander became one of Ash Ketchum's ace Pokémon."

Serena wiped the mud off with the sleeve of her shirt. "You released your starter Pokémon? And…Ash has him?" The concept was alien to her. She could never imagine letting go of Braixen. Then again, she never imagined she would hit her Pokémon either.

"Yup. What a fool I was! I let go of such a strong Pokémon."

"Do you not care about him?" Clemont said, glaring at him. His Luxray bared his teeth.

"What? Of course I do. Good thing I found a stronger Charmander. Hey kid. Looks like you want to fight, eh? Well, let's handle this the old-fashioned way." Damian enlarged a Pokéball on his belt. "Whoever loses has to listen to the winner. Sound good?"

"Luxray, Discharge!" Clemont said.

"Earthquake!" Damian said as he released his Pokéball.

As soon as the monster landed, cracks split throughout the earth. Luxray couldn't use Discharge in time—the Earthquake sent him flying off his feet. Serena scrambled and pulled Bonnie to cover, shielding her Pokémon from the debris with her other hand.

At first Serena thought it was a Mega Charizard X, but he didn't breathe any blue flame. Only when she saw that his scales shimmer in the sun that she knew it was a shiny.

"Gaze upon my Charizard!" Damian said laughing. "It brings all the girls to the yard. Once I get a Mega Stone, he'll be invincible. See? He knocked out your pathetic Luxray in one shot."

Clemont ran over to Luxray, murmuring and stroking his fur. Returning him back, he said "It's not your fault that was a Critical Hit, Luxray."

He placed a hand on another Pokéball, but Serena stopped him. "Let me fight," she said. "It's my Pokémon. Pikachu, can I count on you?"

"Chu chu," Pikachu agreed.

"A Pikachu?" Damian said, laughing. "That rat isn't even fully evolved. You're pathetic. The only Pikachu that's half-decent is Ash's Pikachu. Probably by some freak accident. Abandon him already and get a stronger Pokémon. Like an Electrivire, for example."

The corners of Serena's mouth twitched. "Pikachu, Electro Ball!"

"Oh, please, haven't you learned already?" Damian said. "Earthquake!"

"Pikachu, you know what to do!"

Pikachu jumped off a fallen tree, avoiding the Earthquake that rumbled the earth. With a loud "Pika!" he fired the electric ball from his tail. This was from their training. Serena realized if they would ever face Gary's Golem again, they would need a way to dodge the Magnitude Charizard, meanwhile, easily dodged the attack by flapping his wings. The gust knocked the Electro Ball off course.

"How about that?" Damian said. "My Charizard's so strong, he doesn't even need to lift a finger to flick away your Pikachu's pathetic attack."

"Thunderbolt!"

"Hey!" Damian said. "Calm down! Slow down a little here!"

The attack hit Charizard squarely right on the head, throwing him into a spasm. Then, Pikachu jumped onto his long neck, looking mischievous as the black Charizard shook his head, trying to recover from the attack.

"One more time!" Serena said.

"Pi ka…chuu!" he cried out, giving Charizard yet another shock. And with that, Charizard collapsed, unconscious.

"Useless Pokémon," Damian said. He didn't bother returning Charizard to his Pokéball. "Fine. Trapinch, it's your turn!"

"Tra?" Trapinch said, looking around, somewhat confused.

"Trapinch!" Serena cried out. She sprinted up to the Pokémon and wrapped her hands around it, but then felt a pain on her arm and shoulder.

"I deserve this, do I?" Serena said. Trapinch was biting her. She stroked his head with her other hand. It wasn't soft like the fur of her other Pokémon, but she didn't mind. "It's okay, Trapinch. I failed you by hitting you. You can find a different trainer if you want. But not this guy. He's a bad trainer."

"Tra?" he mumbled.

Then, a sudden black smoke covered the road nearly instantly. Serena couldn't see anything in front of her, but she had a feeling who made the smoke.

"Who's there?" Damian said, coughing.

"If you say 'What just happened?'" a catlike Pokémon said.

"Prepare for trouble!" said the all-too-familiar female voice.

"And make it double!" said the also recognizable male voice.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To stand by the evils of love and truth!"

"The lovely, charmy, villains!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"The pair from Team Rocket soars through the galaxy!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

"Woooobbuffet!"

"Team Rocket!" Clemont said. The evil trio was in another one of their giant mechs. It looked like a giant Meowth, and one of its arms was wrapped around the Charizard and the other around Pikachu.

"This robot is one of our best designs," Meowth said. "It was just a fluke you blew it up so many times before!"

"Thunderbolt, Pikachu!" Serena said. She looked around but Trapinch wasn't nearby. He was next to his new trainer, Damian.

"Pi ka…chuu!" Pikachu cried, but the electricity did nothing.

"Wow, we've traveled with you over two regions and you still haven't learned?" Jessie said. "Obviously Pikachu's attacks won't work."

"Chespin, come on out!" Clemont said, tossing out a Pokéball. "Use Vine Whip on the arms!"

"Oh no you don't," James said. "Weezing, use Sludge!"

"Arbok, Acid!" Jessie said. The duo tossed out their Pokéballs and their Pokémon spewed their poison attacks, the Sludge and Acid landing a direct hit on Chespin. Meanwhile, Chespin's Vine Whip had no effect. It didn't even dent the metal limbs.

"Chespin!" Clemont cried out, catching the poisoned Pokémon. He gurgled a purple bubble. "Serena, can you do anything against Team Rocket?"

"I can't! I don't have any more Pokémon that I can—" She was interrupted by a tug on her skirt.

"Braix!"

"Pan!"

"Syl."

"Braixen? Pancham? Sylveon?" Serena said. Her eyes threatened to tear up again. "Really? Do you trust me again? After what I've done?"

"Enough of this soap opera drama!" Jessie said. "Acid again!"

"Same for you Weezing! Use Sludge!"

"Braixen, use Flamethrower! Sylveon, Protect! And Pancham, Dark Pulse!" Serena said. The three Pokémon launched their respective attacks. The Sludge and Acid collided with the Protect, the latter not budging at all. On the other hand, the Fire Blast and Dark Pulse sailed into the poison Pokémon and knocked them into the mech.

"Argh! We can't beat them!" Jessie said, returning Arbok back to a Pokéball.

"This is bad! This is bad!" James said, also doing the same to Weezing.

"If we can't beat them, it's time to retreat from them!" Meowth said, spinning a driver's wheel. After making a vroom vroom sound, the mech spun around and began veering away.

"No so fast," Damian said. "Bulldoze, Trapinch."

Trapinch stomped the ground, initiating a shockwave that split the earth. The energy snaked towards the mech, causing the robot's wheels to fall into the cracks.

"Meowth! Get us out of here!" Jessie said.

"I can't! I can't!" Meowth said. "We're stuck!"

"Trapinch?" Serena said. Her knees were weak. "When did you learn that attack?"

"Serena, now's not the time." Clemont said. "Let's attack it together!"

"Right! Sylveon, use Drain Kiss! Pancham, Karate Chop, and Braixen, Fire Blast!"

"Luxray, use Wild Charge!" Clemont said. "And Chespin, Pin Missile!"

Team Rocket's eyes grew larger and larger when the massive storm of attacks raced towards them. The moves combined and mixed into a beautiful medley of colors when it collided with the giant Meowth, creating a brilliant firework-like explosion that sent them flying into the sky.

"Do you think it's easier to get a Charizardite or a shiny Charizard?" Jessie said, her hair all frazzled.

"Now that I think about it, I wonder what a shiny Mega Charizard X looks like," James said.

"That's my idea for my next unstoppable Mecha!" Meowth said, punching a paw into another paw. "Shiny Mega Delta Meowth EX!"

"And we're blasting off again!" they all cried as they disappeared into a white star.

"Wooobbufffet!"

"Pikachu!" Serena cried out, catching the falling mouse Pokémon with her outstretched arms. He snuggled up against her chest. "Do you trust me again?"

"Pi~ka chu," he said happily. Braixen, Sylveon, and Pancham crowded around her, either looking anxious or worried or relived or happy, but they all looked content to be around their trainer again.

"Good job, Charizard," Damian said, returning the fainted Pokémon back to his Pokéball.

"Tra! Pinch!" Trapinch said, running up to Damian. He leaped towards him, a smile on his crooked jaw, and all of his legs outstretched.

And then he was kicked in the face.

"Get away from me, you weak Pokémon," Damian said. "Ugh, don't touch me until you're strong. You barely slowed down that robot with your Bulldoze. Charizard could've torch it in one shot with Overheat."

He raised a foot again. Trapinch cowered, but he never received the attack.

"Don't touch him!" Serena cried out, choking on air every time she was kicked in the stomach. She was curled around the Trapinch, the Pokémon's wide eyes looking at his Kalos trainer.

"Braix! Xen!" Braixen said angrily, a flame lit on the tip of her wand. Pancham tightened his fists, and Sylveon's eyes narrowed. That in itself was odd. Serena never saw Sylveon mad before.

Damian just laughed. "What are you doing, defending your trainer like this? She abandoned you, and from what I can gather, smacked this Trapinch silly. I'm only doing the same thing. Besides, she only likes you because you're pretty Pokémon that are good at Pokémon Contests. So what's wrong with me only liking strong Pokémon that are good at Pokémon battles?"

That lowered the aggression in their eyes. Braixen lowered her wand, unsure of what to do.

"That doesn't mean you can hit your Pokémon!" Bonnie said. Her cheeks were puffed up as she yelled at Damian. "How would you feel if someone hit you?"

He scoffed. "Pokémon battle each other all the time. This is nothing compared to what they go through."

That put Bonnie at a loss for words, but Clemont adjusted his glasses. "That's different, and that's why Serena is a better Pokémon trainer than you are. She considers her Pokémon her friends. People have different tastes in friends, but absolutely everyone would regret hitting their friends."

"Yeah yeah, whatever, save me that speech," Damian said. "I have my own way of thinking, if you have yours. If you're a good person then accept that."

That made all of the humans silent. The humans. Not a small, stubborn, electric mouse.

"Pi ka…chuu!" Pikachu cried, sending a massive Thunderbolt onto Damian. The boy yelped as his belt disintegrated and his pants dropped, showing his underwear. Trapinch's Pokéball rolled off and towards Serena.

"Hey, I'll teach you a lesson," Damian said, his face red. One hand covered his crotch area and the other was raised high, but yet again Serena dove. This time she greeted the punch with her head.

"Ouch! That hurt you git!" Damian said, waving his mangled fist around. There was blood on it, but it was unclear whether it was from Serena or Damian.

"Do you know whose Pikachu this is?" Serena said. "He's Ash's. Ash Ketchum's Pikachu. And he's not strong due to some freak accident. He's strong because his trainer loved him. Now get out of my sight."

Damian took one scared look at Serena and then fled, either scared by the expression on her face or by her words. It didn't matter. She didn't care.

"Run away like Team Rocket, you idiot!" Bonnie said, cupping her mouth. "You're so scared that you punch ladies and run like a little girl!"

"Trapinch?" Serena said. She cuddled the quivering Pokémon in her arms. "Are you okay?"

"Tra?" he said.

"I won't hurt you ever again," she said. She looked around to her other Pokémon who crowded around her. "And you, and you, and you, and especially you, Pikachu. I'm sorry. You're my friends. And as a friend, I'm asking for forgiveness. I know this is saying a lot. Here. I know this won't make it up to you, but how about you hurt me?"

Braixen, Sylveon, Pancham, and Trapinch looked at each other. Pikachu offered a "Pikapi?" to which they all nodded. And they all bit Serena.

She jerked at the initial sting, but it was gone when she opened her eyes to find the Pokémon with their tongues on her wounds. Everyone, from Sylveon's dainty tiny tongue to Trapinch's big slobbering tongue, licked the pain away.

"Yay! They all made up!" Bonnie said. "Come on Dedenne, let's join the pile!"

"Dedenne!" the small orange rodent said as they jumped onto the group.

"Hey, me too!" Clemont said as he did a belly flop, sending everyone tumbling. Chespin and Luxray joined the mound, and they all laughed. It felt like a large weight was lifted all of Serena's shoulders. Right on cue, the sun also pushed away the last of the clouds, giving a warm glow to the beautiful landscape.

"Thank you. Everyone," Serena said, looking at the Pokémon and people around her. "Thank you for being my friends. I have the greatest friends in the world."


End file.
